


The King and Burr

by captain_trash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Death Threats, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mob(s), Non-Consensual Touching, Slow Burn, Suggestive Themes, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 98,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_trash/pseuds/captain_trash
Summary: All Aaron could see was water. A map of the Atlantic Ocean was laid out on the desk with a course drawn over it.“Where are we going?” Aaron asked.“We’re sailing to England. You're not a hostage, Mr. Burr. You’re a guest.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I have so many ideas for this story, but I'm also very unsure about it.....Comments really help me know if people like it or not. More then kudos.

Aaron glanced around at the line of trees, looking for anything out of the ordinary. His horse was tense and ready to gallop at Aaron’s signal. Moving along the road was dangerous, but necessary for the mission. It was the faster route to the next town over; however, Aaron was mindful of what could happen if they weren’t careful. One false move could land them all in trouble.

Hamilton was on Aaron’s left, talking to the two men that followed behind them. Aaron swore that Hamilton had not paused to think about his words or even taken a breathe since they started their journey. That man could talk himself to death if given the chance. Hamilton was the one who suggested this mission, the one who debated that the road was the best and quickest option, yet he didn’t seem to know the danger that they were in. Out in the open, on a well marked path, they would be sitting ducks if something was to happen.

“Stealing cannons was easy–” Hamilton was telling his famous story, a story that Aaron had heard too many times from too many different people. Aaron rolled his eyes. He prayed he never had to hear the story again after this mission. A flash of odd color in the treeline caught Aaron’s attention.

“Hamilton,” Aaron whispered as he tried to locate the color again.

“Mulligan is strong as an ox so he–”

“Hamilton!” Aaron hissed. God damn Hamilton and his mouth.

“What?!” Hamilton snapped.

“Be quiet,” Aaron commanded, scanning the trees for their enemies. “We are no longer alone.” Hamilton went silence. Aaron reached for his gun, preparing himself for a fight.

“What do we do, sir?” Private Millers asked, his voice shaky. Aaron shut his eyes for a moment as he tried to focus. The boy was too young and too new for this mission. Inexperience could cost them all their lives.

“Do what you’re told. You obey orders and trust in your commanders,” Aaron assured him. That’s what General Montgomery used to tell him. Those are the words Aaron lived by.

“Stay close to the Lieutenant Colonel,” Hamilton added. “I know what to do.” Aaron had doubts about that, but he would give Hamilton the benefit of the doubt.

“What’s the plan then?” Aaron asked quietly. His eyes stayed on the forest. If he looked away, it would make them opened to attack. He had to keep a watchful eye.

“I’ll ride ahead. They’ll follow me since I’m the most valuable person here,” Hamilton explained in a low voice. “I’ll draw their attention away while the rest of you make it to the town.”

“What if they overtake you,” Aaron wondered. “Washington needs you.”

“They won’t be able to get me. This isn’t the first time I’ve had to run from the British,” Hamilton assured him. Aaron bit his lip. It wasn’t a great plan. It was dangerous and stupid. If Hamilton was captured, too much information would fall into the hands of the British. Plus, Washington would go to great lengths to have Hamilton returned safely.

“Do you have a better idea?” Hamilton demanded. Aaron ignored his condescending tone. He had a better idea, but Hamilton would never listen to him. They would waste too much time fighting over who was right. He had to agree and pray for the best.

“Take one of the soldiers with you,” Aaron suggested quickly. “Don’t go alone.”

“I’ll go, sir,” Private Richards spoke up. “I’m a great rider. I can keep up, sir.”

“Fine. Move up by me slowly while Burr falls back. We ride on my signal,” Hamilton grumbled. At least he agreed to the small change. Aaron pulled on his reins, forcing his horse to fall back. Richards moved forward until he was next to Hamilton.

“When you’re ready,” Aaron said, glancing at Millers. The boy was tightly holding his reins, his face white as a sheet. He was not ready for this level of danger. If Aaron remembered correctly, he had yet to even see a battle, let alone has his life threatened. Aaron would make sure he got back to camp safely. This boy deserved to live to see another day.

“Now, Richards,” Hamilton declared, kicking his horse and taking off down the road. Richards snapped his reins and followed. Aaron heard shouting and running in the forest. Looked like Hamilton’s plan had worked. The British were following after him. Hamilton turned left sharply, guiding Richards off the road into the trees. A good move. It would be easier to lose the British in the forest and then double back to camp or towards the town.

“What now, sir?” Millers asked quietly.

“We keep going. Stay close to me, Millers. I’ll get us there,” Aaron promised.

_BANG!_

A bullet hit the ground in front of Aaron’s horse, causing it to reel back and let out a terrified noise. Aaron held on tightly to stay in his saddle, working hard to get the horse back under his control. Millers’ horse started to move to the side, pawing at the ground in distress.

“Keep him under control!” Aaron sharply ordered. Millers nodded his head and started to pull on the horse’s reins to get it’s attention.

“Don’t move!” someone called. “We have your surrendered! Dismount and put your hands up!”

“What do we do?” Millers asked, on the verge of a breakdown. “Sir, what do we do!?” Aaron scanned the forest, trying to see if the voice’s claim was true or not. Either they were doing a good job of hiding, or the voice was lying. Aaron couldn’t tell. Millers panicking wasn’t helping either of them. Aaron needed to quickly deescalate the situation before someone ended up dead.

“We’re getting down! Give us a moment!” Aaron shouted back. He turned to Millers, giving him a firm look.

“Get off your horse and trust me. I’ll take care of you. I promise,” Aaron assured him. Once his house settled down, he slide out of his saddle and kept his hand on his horse’s neck, petting her gently to keep her from running off.

“It’ll be okay, girl. Everything will be alright,” he whispered to the animal. The horse pawed at the ground, huffing softly.

“Get off your horse, Private. I’m right here,” Aaron ordered, nodding his head at Millers. It took a moment, but the boy finally started to move. He slide off his horse, staying close to the animal as he kept his eyes on Aaron. Aaron slowly raised his hands and scanned the trees again.

“Move away from your horses!” the voice demanded. Aaron sighed. They were trying to cut them off from a clear escape route. He obeyed the order without a word. He stepped back from his horse and told Millers to do the same. Millers moved to Aaron’s side, staying as close as possible as he looked around nervously. He kept fidgeting with his hands, fingers inching towards the knife in his belt.  

“Anything else?” Aaron called. The forest was quiet for a moment. Aaron held his breath as they waited. Finally five men came out from behind some trees. They were dressed in dark brown and green clothes, but he noticed small British flags pinned to their shirts. At least Aaron knew who he was dealing with now.

“What do you want?” Aaron asked as they got closer.

“You, boy,” one of them spoke to Millers. “Back away towards the forest. Face the trees. We have no business with you.” Millers looked at Aaron with wide eyes. Aaron turned towards him and gave him a nod.

“Go on. Do what they said,” Aaron softly told him. Millers swallowed, but obeyed. He moved away from Aaron and walked backwards towards the trees. He kept his eyes on Aaron as he turned his back on them.

“What do you want?” Aaron repeated, turning his attention to the men. One of them drew a gun and pointed it at Millers. Aaron reached for his own weapon.

“If you come with us willingly,” a man explained. “Nothing will happen to the boy. If you fight us, I’ll have my friend end his life now.” That wasn’t a choice, but Aaron didn’t have to think about what was the best option. He would not let Millers die for him. Aaron pulled his gun out of it’s holster and dropped it on the ground. The men stared at him in surprised, glancing at one another as if they couldn’t believe what they had just seen.

“There’s my answer,” Aaron declared firmly. He refused to be intimidated by any of them. This wasn’t his first time facing down British soldiers, nor the last. “Let the boy go and you won’t get any trouble from me.” The British glanced at one another, trying to communicate without saying a word. Aaron watched them in an attempt to predict their next move.

“Very well,” one of them agreed. Two of them step forward, taking hold of Aaron’s arms and working together to tie his hands behind his back.

“Is this really necessary?” Aaron wondered. He glanced over at Millers. The boy was staring into the forest, his shoulders up at his ears. He was being quiet even though he was scared. Aaron was proud of him for being so brave.

_BANG!_

Aaron watched as Millers’ body hit the ground. Blood started to stain the Earth. Another young boy that would never return home. Another casualty of the endless war. But this one was different. Aaron had promised that he would Save this one, that Millers would be okay. Aaron screamed in agony and rage.

“NO!” Aaron yelled, fighting towards Millers. He couldn’t let Millers die alone on the ground. Not after everything Aaron promised him. He shouldn’t be alone. It wasn’t fair! “You dirty mother–” A fist connected with his face. His head started to spin from the pain.

“I promised him,” Aaron whispered. “I promis–.” Another fist. Aaron’s world went black.

 

* * *

 

Aaron woke up in a damp, musty cell. Metal bars trapped Aaron in a small space, barely bigger than a normal wagon. The wooden floor was hard, uncomfortable, and wet. Aaron slowly pushed himself to his feet, using the bars to help keep his feet steady. His head was pounding from the earlier blows. He leaned against the bars and shut his eyes until the pain slightly eased. He felt like the ground was rocking, rising and falling every other second.

The movement made him feel ill. He started to shiver, rubbing at his arms in an attempt to warm up. His warm, blue jacket and thick shoes were missing. His white shirt was wet and sticking to his chest. He was standing in a puddle, soaking his socks. His attire only made his condition worse. He must be on a navy ship. The British were probably keeping him off the coast of America while they negotiated his ransom. Aaron sighed to himself as he sank back down to the floor. He didn’t care that his trousers started to get soaked as he wrapped his arms around his legs.

Washington would never pay to have him released. Aaron was a lieutenant colonel, but he wasn’t important to Washington or the war. He could be replaced by someone else. Perhaps Hamilton will finally be given the command he always wanted, Aaron’s command. Aaron would be stuck in this cell until the end of the war. Or until the British decided to kill him as an example.

“Oh great,” a voice said. Aaron glanced up to see an old British soldier standing outside the bars. “I was starting to think you might never wake up. That would have been very bad for us.”

“Who are you?” Aaron asked, starting to stand up again. He tried not to use the bars for help, tried to keep his feet steady as the floor rocked. He didn’t want to seem weak in front of the enemy.

“Captain Badger at your service,” the man offered, tipping his head towards Aaron.

“Badger?” Aaron echoed. The man only smiled. Aaron nodded his head, pressing his lips together as his stomach flipped. Getting sick on a prisoner ship would spell out his doom.

“You’re not used to be on a ship are you, boy?” Badger wondered. His words were gentle, lacking any insult or malice. Aaron shook his head, covering his mouth now as the rocking got worse.

“Being down here won’t help you. Let’s get you to some better quarters. Once you eat you’ll feel a bit better,” Badger said. He pulled a set of keys from his belt and opened the cell door. Aaron didn’t move. He wasn’t sure he could. His legs felt heavy and his head had started to swim with pain again.  

“Goddamnit,” Badger muttered. “Those men had no clue what they were doing. They’re lucky they didn’t kill you. Savages.” He walked towards Aaron slowly, keeping his hands up where Aaron could see them. Aaron couldn’t fight even if he wanted to, but the gesture still brought him a bit of comfort. Badger wrapped an arm around Aaron’s waist and guided him out of the cell.

“Shut your eyes,” Badger suggested. “We’re going above desk. The light will only make things worse for you until you get your sealegs.” Aaron obeyed, shutting his eyes tightly as Badger led him up a set of stairs and out onto the desk. Birds called out above his head. Salt hung in the air. Warm wind blew around his body, chasing away some of the chill. The air was cleaner up here. The rocking still made his stomach turn, but he felt more alive. The air shifted again as they walked across the desk. A door closed and everything got quiet once more.

“You can open your eyes now,” Badger told him. Aaron obeyed slowly. He took in the new room he was in. There was a bed to the left and a table covered in paper against a window next to it. His blue jacket was folded nearly on the pillow. Aaron wondered where his shoes where. Badger led Aaron to the bed and help him sit down.

“Better?” Badger wondered.

“Yes. Much better,” Aaron agreed. He kept his hand close to his mouth just in case.

“I’ll get you some water and food. It’ll help your stomach settle. You just stay here and rest for now,” Badger suggested. Aaron nodded his head. That sounded like a good idea. Aaron honestly couldn’t remember the last time he had a meal. It was well before the mission. He’d been too nervous to eat dinner and gave his food to another soldier instead. Badger smiled before leaving him alone in the room.

Aaron ran his hands over the fabric of his jacket as soon as the door closed. It was comforting to feel it in his hands again. It helped him feel at peace. As he pulled the jacket into his lap, a book fall onto the floor. Aaron froze, looking at the object curiously. That wasn’t his. He never kept a book in his jacket, let alone one so large. Where had it come from? Why was it with his jacket? Aaron picked it up, opening the cover and starting to read. It was just an English novel. Nothing interesting.

Aaron set it aside as he got up from the bed. He slowly walked towards the desk and looked out the window. All he could see was water. He glanced down at the desk and all the papers. He moved some pieces aside and found a map of the Atlantic Ocean with a course drawn over it. Aaron studied the course and felt his heart sank into his stomach. He recognized this course. He seen it on charts Lafayette made. The course was similar to the one the French planned to use. It couldn’t be true. It had to be a trick.

“I’m back,” Badger declared, walking over to Aaron and setting a plate on the desk along with a cup. Aaron hadn’t even heard the door open. He ignored the food, his eyes glued to the window.

“Mr. Burr? Are you alright?” Badger asked. Aaron’s blood went cold. He never told the captain his name. Someone either told Badger who he was, or his kidnapping was planned from the beginning.

“Where are we going?” Aaron asked quietly, fearing the answer.

“We’re sailing to England,” Badger replied right away. “You should really eat, Mr. Burr. It will help you feel better.” Aaron glanced down at the food. The plate was full and the cup was nearly at the brim. The captain was taking good care of him. But why? Why take him to England? Why be nice to him? None of this made any sense. This couldn’t be happening.

“Why are you doing this? Why are you being so nice?” Aaron demanded, his voice rising in fear and anger. “I’m a prisoner. A hostage. You don’t have to be kind to me.”

“You're not a hostage, Mr. Burr,” Badger answered, laughing at the very idea. “You’re a guest.”

“What?” Aaron muttered. “Who’s guest?”

“No more questions, boy. Don’t worry about it. No harm will come to you,” Badger assured him. “You’re too important for that. Eat your meal now. We wouldn’t want you getting sick.” Aaron stared at the captain in shock. Fear wrapped around his heart. What would happen to him now?

 

* * *

 

The trip across the ocean took two long months. Aaron spent most of his time hidden away in his room. The first, and only time, he was on desk he saw his kidnappers. He would never be able to forget their faces. He heard a gunshot echo through his head as they laughed with one another. He saw Millers body hit the ground over and over while they talked about their futures. Millers would never have a future because of them.

Aaron forced himself to return to his room. His stomach was heavy with anger and sadness. He ripped apart his bed in his rage. He wanted to march back out and punch every single person on the ship. He wanted revenge. He wanted them to pay. But that wouldn’t bring Millers back. Aaron knew that too well. Nothing would bring the boy back. Nothing.

Captain Badger didn’t ask any questions about the state of Aaron’s room when he visited an hour later. He kept his mouth shut as he passed Aaron his meal. Aaron was grateful. He didn’t want to explain. He didn’t want to talk about his feelings with the Captain. Later, Aaron heard Badger snap at the crew to leave Aaron alone and stay far away from his room.

Aaron read the English novel countless times. He memorized the story quickly, but slowly flipping the pages helped keep him calm during the journey. The book was a love story about a young girl who fell in love with a man from a lower social class. The young girl becomes engaged to an important man, but she decided to run away at the end of the book to be with the man she truly loved. It was a cheesy story, predictable and dull, however Aaron still read it time and time again. He had nothing else better to do besides looking out the window as the waves passed by.

When the ship docked, Aaron took the book with him. Badger only smiled as he led Aaron away from the ship. Aaron had never been to England before, but it didn’t seem that different than America. The docks were just as crowded and smelled the same. No one paid him any attention, even though he was wearing his uniform jacket, which he was grateful for. The last thing he wanted was to face an angry mob.

Badger led him towards a large carriage. Aaron’s eyes widened at the sight of it. He had never seen such an elegant carriage before. Four black horses were hooked to the front. The wheels and base were gold, almost sparking in the light. The cabin was black with golden details and the King’s chest was painted on the door. Two men jumped up when they got close. They both bowed before one of them rushed to open the door. The other jumped up to get the horses ready.

“We’ve been expecting you, Mr. Burr, sir,” one explained. He was young and he reminded Aaron of Millers. Aaron’s chest hurt as Millers’ dying body flashed through his mind. He wasn’t sure what he was meant to do as the boy stared at him. He glanced at Badger in confusion.

“This is where I leave you, Mr. Burr,” Badger replied sadly, offering Aaron his hand. Aaron took it and gave it a quick shake. “These good men will take you the rest of the way.”

“Where are we going?” Aaron asked, unsure about getting into the carriage without knowing his final destination.  

“To his royal majesty, the King, sir,” Badger answered. “Hurry now. You don’t want to get behind schedule.” A dark feeling twisted around Aaron’s heart. He was going to be killed. There was no other reason for the King to want him. Getting into the carriage was as good as signing his death warrant. Aaron swallowed thickly, looking for an escape route. If he ran into the crowd, would he be able to get away? A firm hand pressed into his lower back.

“Please don’t try anything you’ll regret. There are more guards watching then you can see. This is the best option. Either travel comfortable, or suffer at someone else’s hands,” Badger warned in a low voice. Aaron’s attention snapped back to the carriage. Guards? Why were there be guards? Why was he being watched so closely? Did they expect him to try and escape? Were they going to kill him on the road to make a show out of it?

“Please, sir,” the boy said, gesturing towards the door. “We need to leave soon.” Aaron sighed, seeing no other option, moved forward to climb into the carriage. The young boy helped him up, a bright smile on his face as he did so. Aaron tried to smile back, but he could tell it looked forced. The boy shut the door tightly behind him and climbed onto the back. The carriage was just as elegant on the inside. The seat was covered with a comfortable, cream covered fabric.

“Good luck on your journey, Mr. Burr. I pray you get there safely,” Badger declared, bowing towards the carriage before stepping back. Aaron frowned at his word choice. He prayed he got there safely as well. He prayed that he was able to think of a plan to stay safe.

“Thank you for everything. I hope you enjoy your life,” Aaron said politely. He didn’t have true any anger towards the captain. He wasn’t a horrible captor. Aaron had heard worse stories about what could happen on British ships. Reins snapped. The carriage lunged forward. Aaron caught himself quickly. Badger waved a few times before turning on his heels and heading back towards his ship. Aaron tried not to feel jealous of the captain’s freedom.

“Warn us, sir, if you need a rest,” the boy called, “Or if you wish to stretch your legs. It will be a long journey.” Aaron shut his eyes as he leaned back in his seat. How did he end up here? Why him? He only had questions, but no answers. He pulled out his book. He might as well read it again. He didn’t know how long the next part of his journey would be. At least the book distracted him from his true situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron watched out the window as the carriage slowly came to a stop. He had finally called for a break after countless hours spent traveling along bumping roads. The land was green as far as he could see. There were some trees dotting the hills, but it was very different than the thick forests he was used to back in America. The door to the carriage opened before Aaron had a chance to even touch the handle. 

“Let me help you, Mr. Burr,” the young coachman, Barrett as Aaron discovered, suggested as he offered Aaron his hand. Aaron made a face. He wasn’t a damsel that needed assistance. He was an American soldier who could take care of himself. Nevertheless, he took Barrett’s hand as he climbed out of the carriage. Aaron couldn’t blame Barrett. It wasn’t the boy’s fault. He was probably told to treat Aaron with the utmost respect in order to lure him into a false sense of security and comfortable. Even knowing that, Aaron hated the idea of making the boy feel bad by rejecting his help. 

“Thank you, Barrett,” Aaron said softly as he stepped down and walked a few feet away from the carriage. He stayed close, but he wanted a chance to look around at the surroundings. There was a squad of four British cavalrymen standing in front of the carriage, each dressed in their famous red uniforms. Aaron narrowed his eyes at them. He turning his attention away before they noticed him watching. There was also another squad behind the carriage.

“Boy,” one of the cavalrymen shouted, “fetch Mr. Burr some water. Quickly now!” 

“I’m quite alright–” Barrett rushed away before Aaron could finish his sentence. Aaron glared at the man who had spoken. He noticed that his uniform had the markings of a captain. These must be the men Badger was talking about, guards that Aaron hadn’t noticed when they were at the docks. 

Placing him into the carriage first had prevented Aaron from knowing just how many guards were there. They wouldn’t want him to escape too easily. The British were clearly more tricky than Aaron originally thought. He had to assume from now on that he was always being guarded or watched by someone he couldn’t see. 

“Who are you?” Aaron asked, a curious look on his face. Play innocent. Don’t look like a threat and they will let their guard down. 

“Captain Coleman. I am at your service, sir,” the man declared, tilting his head towards Aaron. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Captain. I was not aware that I had such a large escort,” Aaron admitted, nodding his head towards the men at the front of the carriage. They were having an exciting conversation with the driver. 

“We met up with you outside the city, sir,” Coleman explained simply. “His majesty wanted to make sure you arrive safely.” 

“Safe?” Aaron echoed. “Why wouldn’t I be safe?” Coleman didn’t reply, looking elsewhere to avoid Aaron’s eyes. Aaron tilted his head at the captain’s silence. Coleman knew something, something that he didn’t want Aaron to know. Aaron’s list of questions got longer. Was he in danger? Was someone else after him? 

“Your water, sir,” Barrett said breathlessly. Aaron looked him over as he took the water satchel from him. 

“Did you run to the river?” Aaron wondered softly before taking a drink. 

“We’re making good time, sir” Barrett replied. “I didn’t want to cause us to fall behind our schedule, Mr. Burr.” 

“How old are you, Barrett?” Aaron asked, keeping his voice light. 

“Nineteen, sir,” Barrett answered with a proud smile. Aaron’s heart twitched in pain. Aaron knew that smile. He had seen it on so many other young boys. Seen it on Millers’ face. So eager, and strong willed, but too young to know what was really in store for them. 

“Thank you for the water, Barrett,” Aaron whispered. Barrett’s smile grew at the words. Aaron glanced at Coleman. The captain was still talking to his men and Aaron saw an opening. 

“Can I ask you something?” Aaron wondered under his breathe. 

“Anything, sir,” Barrett quickly replied. 

“Why so many soldiers? Why all this just for me?” Aaron muttered. Barrett glanced at the cavalrymen for a moment before moving to put his back towards the captain. 

“You need to be protected,” Barrett said quietly, looking over Aaron’s shoulder to keep an eye on the other squad. 

“Why?” Aaron insisted. “Why me?” 

“You’re important to the King. Bad people will want to get their hands on you in an attempt to ruin his majesty’s plans. We’ll here to make sure you make it to the King safely, sir,” Barrett explained. 

“Important? Why? What plan?” Aaron rushed. He needed answers. He needed to understand why this was happening. Barrett shook his head. 

“I don’t know, sir. They don’t tell us every detail, but they made it very clear that you are special. We will defend you to the death, Mr. Burr,” Barrett replied. Aaron shut his eyes and held the water stachel tightly. He didn’t want people to defend him to the death. He didn’t want to be in danger. He didn’t want to be here. He didn’t care about being special or important. He only wanted to go home. 

“Back to your positions! It’s time to move out!” Coleman announced. “Return to your carriage, Mr. Burr.” Barrett quickly opened the carriage door and bowed towards Aaron. Aaron glanced at Coleman. He didn’t really have a choice in the matter. He couldn't fight all of them. He didn’t have a weapon and he would never outrun their horses. 

“Where are we actually going Barrett? Where is the king?” Aaron begged as he climbed back into the carriage. 

“At Windsor Castle,” Barrett muttered as he shut the door. He gave Aaron a soft smile before moving away. Aaron buried his head in his hands. None of this made sense. What plan could the King have for him? Why would anyone else want him? What was really going on? Aaron barely noticed when the carriage started to move again. He prayed that someone would come get him, that someone would save him from whatever fate was waiting for him.

 

* * *

 

“We’re entering the city, sir,” Barrett spoke up, “You may want to close the curtains.”

“Why would I do that?” Aaron wondered as he glanced out the window at the city’s gate. Guards on top of the wall were watching them approach. Two more were by the gate Aaron noticed a small boy, only a few heads tall, standing close to one of the guards. 

“We have attracted quite a crowd, sir. The captain has suggested that you stay hidden,” Barrett explained. A crowd? Why would there be a crowd? 

“A royal carriage! A royal carriage is coming!” the young boy excitedly called as they got closer. Aaron watched the young boy run deeper into the city, repeating the words again and again. Aaron ducked back into the carriage and quickly shut the thick curtains. 

“Keep out of sight, sir. We’ve just passed the gate,” Barrett warned. Aaron moved into the center of the seat to get as far away from the windows as possible. Here he felt a little bit safer from the upcoming crowd. The world outside the carriage became extremely loud and worrisome. 

“Clear the way!” Coleman ordered in anger. The carriage rocked back and forth, worse then when they were on the country roads. 

“Who is it!?” 

“Look at all the guards!” 

“Keep out of the way!” 

“Maybe it’s a princess!” 

“Let us see!” 

“Stay away from the carriage!” 

Aaron shut his eyes, fearful of the crowd. One false move could lead to chaos. Aaron grabbed his book and held it tightly against his chest as the carriage slowly moved through the city. Nothing would happen. He would be safe. He just had to keep telling himself such things. He had to have faith. Finally, the noise quieted down and the carriage ceased its rocking. 

“Close the gate!” someone ordered. Aaron heard chains rattling and a loud thud. The world outside was quiet and still as the carriage came to a stop. 

“We’ve arrived, sir,” Barrett declared, opening the door. “You’re safe now.” Aaron would never be safe. Not as long as he was in England. Out of the frying pan and into the fire Aaron thought as he climbed out of the carriage with Barrett’s help. His eyes widen at the towering building in front of him. The brickwork was stunning, each block placed perfectly in line with the others. 

The glass windows were tall and thin. Each piece was colored differently to create a beautiful forest scene. A statue was carved in between each set of windows. It was elegant, better than anything else Aaron had ever seen before. There were so many small details that caught Aaron’s attention. He could stare at the design all afternoon if he was given the chance. 

Strong hands tightly wrapped around Aaron’s arm and pushed him forward. Aaron tripped at the force, but the hands kept him on his feet. Aaron wanted to struggle, wanted to fight against the hold on his arms, but he didn’t. He had to be smart about this. There were too many guards, too many men watching. Aaron would never get away. At least not yet. He allowed himself to be pushed into the building and led through golden hallways. 

A set of wooden doors opened in front of him. The room was brightly lit and filled with people. Finely dressed English nobles were standing on either side of the room, staring openly at Aaron. A long red carpet ran from the doorway to a set of stairs. At the top was a golden throne where a man was seated comfortably. Aaron kept his attention off the man. 

“I present Aaron Burr!” a voice announced as he was pushed down the carpet towards the throne. Aaron heard loud whispers as he walked. He forced himself to ignore each harsh word they casted in his direction. He had been whispered about all his life, for his family name, for his ambition, for everything. He was always the subject of other people’s gossip. He refused to let it bother him. 

Aaron was harshly pushed to his knees at the bottom of the stairs. Aaron hissed at the sharp pain, but he didn’t outright complain. He kept his eyes on the floor. He doubted that his previous kind treatment would continue now that he was in the king’s court. It was best to appear weak and humble, create an image that would throw his captures off his trail. 

“Not so rough!” the King snapped. “You must be gentle with my guest.” The hands on his arms finally released him. 

“Our apologies, your majesty,” someone replied. Aaron rolled his shoulders to work out some of the stiffness caused by the rough hands. 

“Such brutes. I am very sorry, Mr. Burr. Please rise. A man like you doesn’t have to kneel on the ground,” the King explained. Aaron obeyed, keeping his eyes on the stairs in front of him as he climbed to his feet. Aaron couldn’t help but wonder what the King was talking about. A man like him? Why was he even considered a guest? What type of trick did the King have planned for him?

“Look at me, my dear subject,” the King demanded, though his voice was still light and airy. More of a request then an order. Still Aaron couldn’t refuse, not if he wanted to keep his head. He looked up at the King, swallowing thickly at the sight. This was the man who controlled the world, who was currently at war with Aaron’s homeland, who could snap his fingers and have anyone’s head on a stick. Yet King George III was not what Aaron expected. 

Aaron expected a man with a bloodthirsty look in his eye with body language that screamed power and respect. A man who struck fear into Aaron’s heart, who could give a command with a single look. He expected someone similar to General Washington. Instead, the King reminded reminded him more of Charles Lee. Or a child playing dress up with his father’s clothes. 

The King was young, with bright eyes and a large smile on his face. The crown he was wearing looked like it was too big for his head. He didn’t strike fear into Aaron’s heart, even though he should. He held Aaron’s life in his hand, but Aaron had a hard time understanding that _this_ was the King of England. The same man everyone told stories about. The tales he had heard all his life didn’t match what he was seeing. 

“How was your journey?” the King wondered. “Were you treated well?” Aaron glanced around in confusion, getting the attention of a few guards. They stared at him with their hands clearly on their swords or guns.  Aaron gave the King a puzzled look as he nodded his head. 

“Yes, your majesty,” he answered softly.

“Wonderful! I sent my best ship and carriage to bring you home. I gave them very clear instructions on how to treat you,” the King declared. Aaron started blankly at him, unsure what to say. Home? This wasn’t his home. At least not really. King George was known for calling everyone his subjects. He must still think Aaron had strong ties to England. 

“Thank you, your majesty?” he said. He hated how shaking his words sounded, even to him. He should be confident. Strike fear and uneasiness into the King and his court. Let them see an American rebel, but that was never Aaron’s role to play. That was Mulligan. Or Hamilton. Aaron was not used to being at the center of so much attention. The war had been his chance to escape the spotlight, yet here he was again. He needed to keep his head on straight during his ordeal. Fear would make him stupid. There had to be a reason he was here. He had to find that reason and try to escape before the King grew bored of him. 

“You must have so many questions, but they can wait for now. I’ll have you taken to your quarters and then we can have a lovely meal. I hope you enjoy wild boar,” the King said, giving Aaron an expecting look. 

“I must confess that I’ve never had boar, your majesty,” Aaron admitted, using his manners to his advantage. “I’m sure I will enjoy whatever you offer.” He gave a low boy in attempt to please the king. 

“I knew you would be perfect! You have such nice manners. And pretty eyes. You’ll do wonderful here! This is the best day ever!” the King proclaimed, clapping his hands. Aaron raised his eyebrows in confusion. He was thrown off by the King’s words. Perfect? Pretty eyes? Such compliments didn’t make any sense. The King snapped his fingers, summoning a young servant boy. 

“Take Aaron Burr to his living quarters. Introduce him to his new guards and get him ready for dinner,” he ordered. The boy bowed before moving towards Aaron. 

“Please follow me, my lord,” the boy said as he walked away. Lord? Aaron wasn’t a lord. There was no reason to call him by such a title. Aaron bowed again to the King and followed after the boy. 

“Now then, back to business everyone!” The King called as Aason left the room. Business? The war! Aaron would need to collect information while he was here. He could try to smuggle a letter back to America to help with the war. He had to do something to turn his situation into a beneficial mission for his country. Aaron tried to memorize the path that they were taking, but there were so many turns and staircases. He would have to walk it a few times before he knew it by heart. 

“My lord,” the boy announced, opening a door for Aaron. “Your quarters.” 

“I’m not a lord,” Aaron muttered as he walked inside. His mouth dropped open. Aaron had never seen a room so big. There was a fireplace built into the wall to the right of the door. A stack of wood was laid out nearby, but the firebox was clear of any soot or coals. A window dominated most of the wall to the left of the door. It gave Aaron a perfect view of a garden and courtyard. 

A bronze colored couch and two matching chairs were set up in the middle of the room. There was a metal chandelier with candles hanging above them and a gigantic plush carpet underneath. Beyond the carpet was a four post bed placed on a wooden platform. Gold colored curtains covered each post and the top of the structure. The blankets on the bed were a similar color. 

“This can’t be right,” Aaron exclaimed as he walked into the room. He ran a hand over the couch as he moved towards the bed. A large dresser was hidden in the corner along with a mirror. Aaron noticed another door in the room. It must led to the bathroom or another room. Perhaps a private dressing space. 

“Is everything to your likely, my lord?” the boy wondered. Aaron nodded his head. 

“This is amazing,” Aaron admitted. “I’ve never seen anything so grand.”

“I will inform his royal majesty that you are satisfied with your living arrangement, my lord,” the boy replied, bowing to Aaron. 

“You don’t have to call me that. I’m not a lord,” Aaron insisted. The boy gave him a knowing smile, but he didn’t offer any explanation. 

“Aaron Burr,” a new voice called. Aaron looked over to see two young guards standing in the doorway, both clearly armed. 

“Yes?” Aaron acknowledged, noting that one guard was holding a decorated box. 

“Right on time,” the young boy declared. “I’ll leave you both to it.” The boy rushed from the room, leaving Aaron alone with the guards. 

“Don’t mind Phil, my lord. He’s new to the castle and eager to make a good impression on his supervisor,” the guard with the box explained as he walked into the room. Aaron watched as he set the box on the table by the couch. “I’m Grant and this is Percy. We are at your service.” 

“Pleasure to meet you, Grant, Percy,” Aaron replied. “You don’t have to call me by any title. Just Aaron would be fine.”

“You are to be treated with the utmost respect, my lord,” Percy explained. “His royal majesty have given strict orders about your treatment. We must politely deny your request.” Aaron made a face, but he understood. He didn’t want to cause trouble for the people who were meant to protect him. 

“Alright, but perhaps in my quarters we could use a less formal name?” Aaron suggested. Percy and Grant shared a look before shrugging together. 

“We can discuss it with you, my lord,” Grant agreed, “but right now I highly suggest you prepare for dinner. The King has provided a new outfit for the occasion.” Grant gestured to the box. Aaron nodded his head, walking over to look it over. 

“Do you require any assistance in dressing, my lord?” Percy wondered. 

“No, no. Never,” Aaron replied quickly. “Give me a moment and I will prepare myself.” Percy and Grant bowed quickly before leaving the room. Aaron refused to relax until the door was closed completely. He moved towards the window to study his surroundings. It was clear that any escape out the window would be impossible. His room was on the fourth floor. There were no trees or vines close to the window and the ground was too far down. Any attempt to escape would end in injury or death. 

Aaron would have to look for another way out. He returned to the box, opening it up and raising an eyebrow at the color choice. It was very purple. Aaron couldn’t think of a better way to describe it. For a moment he thought about refusing to wear it, but he needed to stay in the King’s good graces. Aaron sighed and started to change into the new outfit. 

It fit well, better than Aaron would have thought. The jacket wasn’t tight in the shoulders or around his wrists. The trousers were a little loose in the thighs, but nothing that was too concerning. Aaron made his way towards the mirror and smoothed the jacket down. It looked alright on him. It wasn’t his favorite color, but it wasn’t too bad. 

“My lord?” Grant knocked on the door. “Are you ready?” 

“Yes,” Aaron called, meeting his own eyes in the mirror. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note - I do not have a beta or an editor, so if you see any MAJOR mistakes, please let me know. 
> 
> Thank you all for the comments. I only got this chapter written so fast because of how wonderful you all are. It helped me so much. I'm look forward to this story. There are a lot of little twists that will be coming up. I hope you stay tune for them all!


	3. Chapter 3

“Presenting Aaron Burr!” a voice called as Aaron entered the dining room with Grant and Percy walking behind him. Aaron was surprised by the lack of nobles in the room. There were servants moving around the table and guards by every door, but besides the King sitting at the head of the long table, no one else was present. 

“Aaron Burr!” the King declared, standing from his chair. “Come, come! Sit by me!” Aaron slowly walked towards the king, bowing when he got closer. He wasn’t sure if he should be grateful for the lack of audience, or nervous that no one else would be around to take the King’s attention off him.

“Good evening, your majesty,” Aaron greeted. He glanced at the table, impressed by the large amount of food.

“You look wonderful in your new outfit. It fits you very well. Just as I imagined,” King George commented, raising a hand towards Aaron, but it fell before it made contact. “Now sit. Sit!” The King returned to his chair and gestured for Aaron to do the same. Aaron obeyed, settling down comfortably. He glanced at the plate in front of him. It looked as if it was made of gold, sparkling in the candlelight. He was starving after his journey, but he didn’t want to show any weakness in front of the King, nor did he want to ask for anything. 

“Phil has reported that you enjoyed your living quarters. Is that true? Is everything the way you want it?” the King wondered, placing his elbows on the table and resting his chin in his hand. It was such a casual position. King George didn’t seem concerned at all that he was sitting by an American soldier. Was Aaron not seen as a threat? Perhaps the King had good faith in his guards. A servant stepped forward and poured dark wine into a goblet that was sitting in front of Aaron. Another servant did the same for King George. 

“Yes, your majesty. The room is magnificent. I have never seen anything so amazing,” Aaron said lightly. He knew how to play this game. He had dealt with similar people his whole life. In some ways, this was a familiar scene. Aaron knew the rules. He knew what was expected of him. The King narrowed his eyes as he picked up his goblet. Aaron kept his face blank, preventing his worry and fear from showing. That was not the reaction Aaron had wanted. He waited for the King to make his move. Waiting was a major part of this game. 

“Are you being honest with me?” the King wondered before taking a sip of his wine. Aaron relaxed. He had to stay focused and avoid letting his fear rise up. He couldn’t panic so easily. Not here. He had to stay five steps ahead of the King if he wanted to survive. 

“I am not the type of person that gives meaningless compliments to people who don’t deserve them,” Aaron replied truthfully. “The room was very elegant and the color scheme is very well done. That is my honest and true opinion, your majesty.” Aaron picked up his own goblet and took a slow drink to punctuation his statement. King George smiled brightly, leaning back in his chair. 

“An honest man, what a curious thing you are,” the King commented. “Will you share a meal with me, Aaron Burr?” 

“It would be my pleasure, your majesty,” Aaron agreed, bowing his head. King George waved his hand as he set his goblet down. The servants around the table raced into action. One placed a slab of meat onto Aaron’s plate while another spooned out some potatoes. Aaron lost track of who was doing what. They all moved skillfully as if they had practice each step. It was an amazing sight to see. The very last servant presented Aaron with a large napkin. Aaron took it with a kind smile, placing it across his lap. 

“Such amazement on your face, Aaron Burr. It’s a glorious sight to see,” King George said while he started to cut into his meat. Why did so many people insist on calling Aaron by his full name? It never made sense to him. Just Burr, or even Aaron, was enough. 

“I’ve never experienced anything quite like this, your majesty. It’s all very unique to me,” Aaron replied, picking up his fork as a test. He still wasn’t sure if the meal was a trick. He wanted to stay on his guard even while eating. The King didn’t say a word of protest when Aaron cut into his meat. 

Aaron tried to keep his expression clear as he took the first bite. The food tasted wonderful. Aaron was starving for a good meal after so much traveling, but this went far beyond what he had expected. The meat was cooked perfectly and the potatoes were seasoned well. Aaron was truly impressed, but he tried to keep his reaction to himself. He didn’t want King George to feel too good about it. 

“You will become used to everything after a while, my dear,” the King assured him. “Soon it will become second nature.” Aaron frowned at the words. The King of England calling him ‘dear’ made him uncomfortable. The small title made it seem as if they were close and intimate. It could easily give people the wrong impression. How long did the King plan to keep him here? He added the question to his list. 

“Earlier, you mentioned that I would have questions, your majesty. I must admit that I have many,” Aaron reminded the King. “Is now the time for me to starting asking them?” King George tilted his head, humming softly as he stared at Aaron. Aaron stared back, unwilling to shrink back in the man’s presence. 

“I believe the time is right. I have my own questions as well. You ask your questions, I ask mine. An answer for an answer sounds like a fair trade,” the King decided. Aaron wasn’t going to argue with that. As long as he got his answers, he didn’t care about anything the King might ask him in return. 

“After you, your majesty,” Aaron offered with an easy smile. Best to let King George go first so the King could set the tone. Aaron had a running list of questions in his head and he knew where he wanted to start, but he didn’t want to close off communication by being too straightforward right away. Aaron could not afford to lose this game. 

“What’s your favorite season? Your favorite time of the year I mean?” King George wondered. Aaron stared at him in confusion. He was caught off guard by such a question. Questions about the war, about Washington or Lafayette had been what Aaron had expected. It seemed like the King didn’t like to play by anyone’s rules or expectations. 

“Umm,” Aaron struggled to come up with a good answer. Theodosia had been the last person to ask him the very same question. He remembered what he told her, remembered it clearly word for word. “Spring, spring is my favorite. After the rain is done and the flowers are starting to bloom. When the trees have new leaves and the world comes awake once more. When everything is starting to become colorful again after the winter, but before the heat of the summer sets in.” 

That was the same answer he gave Theodosia. The same words he wrote to her. King George looked overjoyed at Aaron’s answer, a large grin on his face. Aaron kept his guard up. He didn’t trust anything that was happening. The King had quickly proven that he was unpredictable. Aaron felt that he had to be extra careful.

“Spring is the best time. The very best. I could go on about it for hours, but I will save you from hearing me sing it’s praises this time. I know you are eager to ask your own question. Go on now,” the King encouraged. Aaron took a deep breath, scanning over his mental list. 

“Was I the only target for your men, your majesty?” Aaron wondered, keeping his voice light. He took another bite of his food to keep with his casual appearance. 

“Yes,” King George answered, taking a sip of his wine. Aaron almost narrowed his eyes, irritated that the King did not gave such a short answer, but he kept himself under check. His mask stayed in place. “I gave them clear orders that you were the only person they were to bring back and that they should make sure it was you. I didn’t want any mixups.” 

“Very logical, your majesty,” Aaron muttered. That helped put one piece of the puzzle together, but Aaron still needed more answers. Aaron finished more of his meal, deciding he was full and sat back in his chair to enjoy the rest of his wind. 

“I take it you do not like winter, based on your answer about your favorite season, but there must be something you enjoy during the colder months, correct?” King George asked. None of his questions seemed to matter. They were all just simple personal questions. Was there a code behind them, a hidden meaning he couldn’t see?

“You’re correct that I don’t like winter. I enjoy spring the most because it marks the end of the cold, dull months. I would have to say that I do enjoy sitting by the fire, with a book or with friends, and drinking something warm. Try to chase away the cold for a moment,” Aaron answered. He recalled writing to Theodosia about how he wish he could spend the winter with her, how he wished they could sit by the fire and enjoy its warmth together instead of being so far apart. 

“You’re a little spring snowflake,” the King declared, reaching out to cup Aaron cheek. Aaron went still at the touch. He barely remembered how to breathe. He stared at the King, waiting for something horrible to happen to him. “A early spring flower, ready to grow the moment the cold has left. Simply beautiful.” King George removed his hand, acting as if nothing had happened. Wait, did the King just imply that he was beautiful? Another question was added to Aaron’s never ending list. Aaron quickly took it off. He didn’t need to know the answer to such a question. It wasn’t important. 

“If your men came upon other American soldiers while they were looking for me what were they supposed to do, your majesty?” Aaron asked, moving their conversation along quickly. He knew he would run himself in circles trying to figure out the King’s game if he didn’t ask his question. Perhaps it was part of the King’s plan. If he sidetracked Aaron with lovely compliments, Aaron would never get the answers he needed. 

“Well, I couldn’t give them too detailed of instructions for such events. There was no way to predict what may or may not happen during their mission, but I warned them that no one was to be injured during your capture. They were to avoid getting into any open conflicts. The goal was to bring you here, not to start a battle,” King George replied, leaning towards Aaron as he talked. He didn’t show any signs of irritation or anger. He didn’t seemed fazed by Aaron’s questions at all. It made Aaron uneasy. 

The King’s answer fueled the rage in Aaron’s stomach. Millers had been innocent. He wasn’t a target or a threat to anyone. Millers would have listened to Aaron and gone back to camp quietly, but the soldiers killed him anyway. The British soldiers had gone against their orders and taken a life without needing to. Aaron shut his eyes, needing to collect himself. He had to stay calm. He couldn’t let his anger control him. 

“More wine, Lord Burr?” a servant asked. Aaron jumped in his seat, startled by the new voice. The young girl gave him a low bow to apologize, but Aaron could see a small grin on her face. 

“Sorry, yes. Yes, that would be nice. Thank you,” Aaron choked out. The girl quickly filled his goblet and stepped back out of sight. 

“What do you like about England so far? Or what would you like to see more of?” King George asked. Aaron wanted to pointed out that the King just asked two questions instead of one, but he bit the words back. He was the King. He was used to doing whatever he wanted without anyone protesting and Aaron enjoyed having a head on his shoulders. 

“I confess that I did not spend too much time looking out my carriage window, your majesty, but I did notice that England seems to have a lot of hills and farmland. I was surprised that I didn’t see more trees. Perhaps I would enjoy seeing an English forest,” Aaron confessed. 

“Perhaps you would ,” the King echoed. “Perhaps we should make plans to visit one soon.” He gave Aaron a sweet smile. Again the King imply that Aaron would be staying for a long time, prompting Aaron’s worry to fester. 

“What would happen if your men went against your orders and killed someone without honor?” Aaron demanded, his voice cold and firm. He was ready to face whatever consequences came from his words, but he had waited long enough. He wanted justice for Millers and he would seek it out. No matter what his own fate would be he wanted to ensure that Millers did not die in vain. 

“That’s the first time you haven’t used my title after your question,” King George pointed out, the smile gone from his face. Aaron froze. His heart started to beat quickly. His worry took control as his anger vanished. A careless mistake. A rushed error. He had been doing so well, but then he had allowed his emotions to get the best of him. His family would be ashamed of his lack of control. “You make a very serious accusation, Mr. Burr. Are you sure about this?” 

“His name was Ronald Millers. He was a new recruit riding with me on his first real mission. I promised him that he would be safe and that he would make it back to camp alive. Then your men, the same men you supposedly ordered to not hurt anyone during my capture, shot him in the back right in front of me as if he was nothing. I am beyond sure about this, your majesty, and I will always remember watching him die,” Aaron explained, keeping his chin up as he spoke. 

Anger took over the King’s face. His whole body appeared to be filled with rage. Aaron stood his ground. Millers deserved better. He deserved to live, to have a happy full life. To be have comfort as he died and have a proper burial. Every actions the British soldiers had made was full of dishonor and cruel beyond compare. Perhaps King George wasn’t used to hearing the truth about his soldiers’ actions, but Aaron would gladly face his wrath to avenge Millers’ death. 

“Sanford!” King George snapped. A guard quickly came forth and bowed to the King. “Send word to Captain Badger. Summon his men to the castle at once. I want them here as quickly as possible. We will learn the truth and settle this issue right away.” Aaron stared at the King in shocked silence. Was he really going to bring the men here and question them? Would he punish them if they were found guilty? Aaron didn’t want to get too hopeful, but he prayed that Millers would be given true justice. 

“Did anything else happen during your capture?” the King demanded. “Anything?” 

“Other than getting knocked out, no, your majesty,” Aaron answered honestly. The King’s mouth twisting in disgust at Aaron’s words. 

“How horrible. I expect more from my soldiers, much more. I’m very sorry to hear about this. We will try to make the right amends,” King George assured him. 

“I’m surprised you would take such measures, your m–”

“No, no. Enough with my title. I enjoy it much more if you don’t use it,” the King declared. 

“But your majesty–,” Aaron tried to argue. 

“But nothing,” he replied sharply. “Aaron Burr, I did not bring you here to have someone who will agree with everything I say. I did not summon you so you could tell me what I want to hear. I want someone who will be honest and brutal, who will share their point of view in a logical way, who I can trust to speak up when they disagree. I know you are that very person. You do not need to waste your time or words on silly titles. Is that understood?” 

For a moment, Aaron thought of Hamilton. Hamilton was always honest and brutal. It was hard to prevent him from giving his opinions. He hardly agree with anyone when it came to strategies or ideas. Hamilton wasn’t afraid of anyone, not even Washington. Wouldn’t he be better at this? Hamilton would probably have escaped by now. He would already be on a ship back to America or figured out a way to end the war. Instead, Aaron sat dumbstruck in his chair. 

“Yes,” Aaron answered softly, forcing himself to speak, “Shall I call you sir instead?” 

“You can call me your majesty in public settings, in court and such. But at all other times, you shall call me George,” the King replied. “As I will call you Aaron. You have such a lovely name. It is would be a shame not to use it as often as possible.” Aaron opened and closed his mouth a few times, at a lost for words. 

“Go on, say it. Say my name,” King George encouraged, nodding his head. 

“Thank you, George,” Aaron said softly, testing the name on his tongue. The King’s face lit up. He gave Aaron a bright, proud smile. Aaron kept his face calm and blank, keeping his surprise to himself. The last time he had seen a smile like that had been when Montgomery was still alive. Aaron wasn’t sure how he felt about calling the King of England by his first name. He wasn’t sure that they should be so informal with one another, but he had to play by the rules of the game. Honestly, Aaron wasn’t sure about anything anymore. 

The King rose from his chair, offering Aaron his hand. Aaron politely took it as he stood up. The King was quite taller than Aaron expected. He had a few inches on Aaron, and the crown added even more height. The King’s eyes were a sparkling blue color. Aaron had to admit that, overall, the King was good looking, as powerful men often were. It made them even more dangerous. 

“I gave strict orders to my men, Aaron, and they didn’t obey. I take that very seriously. I will bring them here and we will decided what to do with them. We have much to discuss still, but the night is growing old and you’ve traveled so far. We’ll finish our conversation for tonight and pick back up tomorrow,” the King told him with a smile. He gently ran his thumb over the back of Aaron’s hand. Aaron shivered at the feeling. 

“You are much too kind to me,” Aaron muttered. George shook his head and let go of Aaron’s hand. 

“We are not as different as you think. I know you can do great things in time, given the right opportunity,” George told him, leaning in to press a quick kiss against Aaron’s cheek. Aaron froze, blinking slowly as he mind tried to catch up with the King’s actions. “Grant, Percy, please return Aaron to his room and make sure he’s safe for the night.” 

“Yes, your majesty,” Percy replied, appearing at Aaron’s side. 

“This way, Lord Burr,” Grant instructed from Aaron’s other side. He offered Aaron a soft smile and gestured towards the door. 

“I still have more questions,” Aaron reminded the King. 

“And you’ll get a chance to ask them soon, now off to bed. Go on, little snowflake,” George ordered. He shooed Aaron away with a wave of his hand. Aaron gave him a small bow. He quickly followed the guards out of the room. 

Aaron kept his face clear of emotions as they walked through the hallways. Percy and Grant glanced at him every so often, but Aaron ignored their looks. His thoughts tumbled over one another in his head. New questions formed and were added to Aaron’s list. He started to put the information he had together. He needed to stay on top of everything, try to get ahead of the King and everyone else. 

“Your chambers, Lord Burr,” Percy announced when the arrived back at his chambers. 

“Thank you,” Aaron said as he walked inside. 

“Good night, Lord Burr,” Grant told him. “We’ll be right outside if you need anything.” Aaron nodded his head, listening to the door close behind him. He waited to hear it lock, but it never did. Perhaps it was assumed that guards would be enough of a warning to keep Aaron from leaving. Aaron walked over to the bed and allowed himself to collapse. Exhaustion was catching up with him. His mind was still going, but his body demanded rest. Aaron shut his eyes. He let his body win this time. He would rest tonight and tomorrow he would work on a plan of action. Tomorrow, he would get all the answers he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments! They help me in ways you don't know. I'm very happy to see how you all reacted. Some of you had really good ideas of what might happen. There's a lot of stuff coming up. Lots of mystery. Lots of plot twists and betrayal. I can't wait for you all to read it!


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron walked down the hallway, listening to the sound of his shoes on the stone floor. Grant and Percy followed closely behind him, but they moved in completely silence. Aaron only had the illusion of being alone. He was trying to memorize different paths through the castle. Percy assured Aaron that he would never get lost with them by his side; however, Aaron still wanted to know where he was going. He memorized the path from his bedroom to the dining room first. Now he was working on going between his room and the throne room. 

Aaron had been looking forward to asking King George more questions, but a servant had informed him early in the morning that the King would be unavailable for most of the day. He had an urgent matter to deal with and would have little time to talk to anyone. Aaron should not have been surprised. He was the King’s prisoner after all. He had to remember that no matter how nicely they treated him, the walls around him served as a golden cage. He couldn’t leave. Couldn’t demand that the King see him. Couldn’t refuse the guards or the King’s orders.

Aaron was trapped. And terribly bored. It didn’t take him long to memorize the paths; however, he kept walking in order to pass the time. Aaron would go mad if he didn’t find something else to occupy his time soon. He suggested a walk outside, but Grant and Percy refused to let him go. According to his guards, he was not allowed outside the castle at all. He was to remind inside the building until the King allowed it. Aaron wondered if he would ever feel the sun on his face again. It was a horrible thought to think he would never look at the sky again except through a window. 

Aaron had tried to visit the kitchens, thinking he could get his hands dirty and lose himself in some work, but that was also off limits to him. Perhaps Aaron was expected to sit in his room and  slowly wither away over time. He refused to give up, refused to stay put. He continued to walk his paths again and again and again until something else caught his attention. 

Whenever Aaron turned a corner or spun around on his heels he caught sight of his color jacket out of the corner of his eye. A servant had presented Aaron with another clothing box at breakfast, another brand new outfit from the King. The jacket was a deep green color and had a flower pattern sewed around the collar, cuffs and hem. It fit Aaron well in the shoulders and while was extremely comfortable, Aaron was still not very keen on wearing such bright colors. 

“Aaron Burr!” a voice called. Percy and Grant grabbed their swords as Aaron turned towards the noise. 

“Samuel Seabury?” Aaron asked in shock. He was used to seeing the man dressed in all black, but now Samuel was wearing a long, bright red robe. He looked like a true Bishop to Aaron. 

“Don’t threaten me,” Samuel snapped at the guards. “I’m no threat to our royal guest!” Percy and Grant shared a look before stepping out of Samuel’s way. 

“What are you doing here?” Aaron wondered. He felt some odd relief at the sight of a familiar face. Samuel had been a clear English supporter back when they first met, but he was sensible and kind. Aaron had no true ill will towards him, unlike Hamilton and his friends. 

“I’m here to serve his royal majesty, of course,” Samuel answered. Aaron smiled politely. 

“It’s good to see you,” he admitted. “I always did wonder what happened to you when the war broke out.” 

“I return to England where I belong, where you belong, and became the religious adviser to the King,” Samuel explained, looking giddy as he talked about it. “Which reminds me, I have a message from the King.” 

“A message?” Aaron echoed. Samuel nodded. 

“His royal majesty wanted me to inform you that he’s extremely sorry about the turn of events. He was looking forward to your conversation today, but his country needs him at the moment. The King hopes you will not be too upset with him,” Samuel said. He stared at Aaron’s face. Aaron knew he was waiting for a reaction, a twitch or look that would give him more information. Aaron kept his mask firmly in place. 

“Do you have to return to his majesty right now?” Aaron wondered. “I could find a servant to rely my reply message and inform the King that I have stolen you for a moment.” 

“Stolen me?” Samuel repeated. Aaron smiled, deciding to use all his charms. 

“I’ve been bored all morning. I’m grateful to see a familiar face. Please, Samuel, if you could spare a moment, spend some time with me. I would love to hear about what has become of your life after you left the colonies. You have to tell me what I should look forward to doing while I’m here,” Aaron begged, reaching out to take Samuel’s arm. He blinked his eyes innocently and gave Samuel a hopeful grin.

“I shouldn’t,” Samuel muttered. Aaron’s face fall in disappointment. He casted his eyes down to the floor in sadness. Samuel started to look guilty. 

“I understand,” Aaron replied softly. “I’m sure you have more important things to do–”

“Alright, alright,” Samuel cut him off. “Let’s find a servant and send the King a message. Then we can spend some time together.” 

“Thank you, Samuel,” Aaron said, smiled brightly. Perfect. If Aaron couldn’t talk to the King himself, then one of his advisers was the next best thing. Samuel might only be a religious helper, but he would still know some details about the war. Aaron planned to get all the information he could out of him. 

“Follow me. We’ll talk in the library,” Samuel declared, guiding Aaron down the hall. Percy and Grant quickly followed after them. Aaron smiled the whole way, listening to Samuel talk about the castle they were walking through. He asked a few question here and there to keep Samuel talking. When they arrived at the library, Percy called over a young servant girl. 

“Send word to the King–,” Samuel started. 

“I’ll handle this,” Aaron interrupted gently, giving Samuel a kind grin. “Why don’t you find the best book on English history so I can read up on it?” Samuel paused, studying Aaron’s face for a moment. Aaron stared back. 

“Very well. I think I know the right book for that,” Samuel said, moving away from them. Aaron waited until he was farther away before turning his attention to the girl. 

“What’s your name?” Aaron asked gently. 

“Cara, my lord,” the girl replied, curtsying to Aaron. She was young and pretty, but clearly very timid. 

“Cara,” Aaron repeated. “Would you please give King a message for me?” The girl nodded silently. 

“Tell his royal majesty that Samuel Seabury is keeping me company for a while. Also tell the him that I am not upset that his plans changed. I understand he has important things to do, but I hope we will get to talk again soon,” Aaron told her. Cara repeated the message back to him to ensure that she had memorized it all.

“Very good. Thank you for your help, Cara,” Aaron complimented. 

“I am at your service, my lord,” Cara said. She curtsied again before rushing from the library to pass on his message.

“Here it is,” Samuel declared, returning to Aaron’s side with a large book in his hands. “This will get you up to date on everything English.” Aaron took the book, nearly falling over at the surprising weight of it. 

“We better get started then,” he muttered. He set the book on the table and took a seat. He started to read through the book while Samuel explained major events in greater detail. Aaron knew England had been around for a long time, but he had no idea how much history the country held. So many Kings and Queens. Long periods of war and horrible famines. Aaron tried to memorize some of it, but there was so much information. After a while Aaron decided to move onto the next part of his plan. 

“Samuel, may I ask you a question about his majesty, King George?” Aaron wondered innocently. Samuel gave Aaron an unsure look, biting his lip. Aaron kept his face open and sweet. He had to avoid raising Samuel’s suspicions. 

“Of course,” Samuel agreed. His voice revealed his nerves and his eyes still looked unsure about the idea. 

“What do you think of him?” Aaron asked. “I’ve only met him once. I’m sure there’s more to him then just what I’ve seen.” Samuel’s face lit up, the tense completely leaving him. 

“King George is a brilliant man,” Samuel answered, his voice light and airy as he spoke. “He cares deeply for his people. I know what you’ve heard in the colonies, but everyone is wrong about him. His majesty values law and order. This war causes him create pain. He wishes for it to end as soon as possible with as little bloodshed.” 

“How does he show that he cares for his people?” Aaron wondered gently.

“The war is hard on so many people. The King tries to make sure that everyone is taken care of. While the soldiers are away, he focuses his attention in the wives and children left behind. It’s not easy at times, but his heart is in the right place,” Samuel explained. 

“You said he values law and order,” Aaron recited. “What do you mean by that?” 

“His royal majesty is a fair and just ruler. He believes that no one is above the law. Those who violate, who hurt others, must be punished. He sets examples when he needs to. Warns others to avoid the same mistakes, but it’s all for the safety of the land,” Samuel replied. He had a starry look in his eye. Aaron wasn’t sure how much of this he could believe, but Samuel was walking right into his trap. 

“He wishes for the war to end, right?” Aaron clarified. 

“Of course,” Samuel agreed, nodding his head. “We all want the war to be over, the King most of all. He’s working on a plan to bring peace to the world again.” 

“Does the plan involve me in some way?” Aaron asked quickly. 

“You’re the most important part,” Samuel said without thinking. Aaron’s eyes widened at the information. 

“The most important part?” he echoed. Samuel suddenly went white as a sheet. He stood up from his chair and moved away from Aaron quickly. 

“I wasn’t supposed to say that,” he stammered. “No one is supposed to tell you anything about it.”

“So more people know,” Aaron concluded, standing up. He shut the book. 

“You can’t tell anyone! If the King finds out that I disobeyed his orders.....,” Samuel trailed off, looking ill at his thoughts. 

“I’m not going to say a word to anyone,” Aaron assured him. “I don’t want to see you hurt, Samuel. I’m sorry, but I had to know. I was kidnapped and transported halfway across the world. You have to understand that I have too many questions and no answers.” 

“You’ll understand everything soon,” Samuel promised him. “The King knows what is best for all of us. He knows that you will do amazing things. You are the answer we need.” 

“I’m the answer?” Aaron repeated. Samuel nodded his head, but he pressed his lips firmly together. Aaron sighed. At least he learned something knew. King George was trying to end the war by somehow using Aaron. Was he a bargaining chip? A scapegoat? It didn't seem right to try so hard to get him here safely just to kill him, but Aaron didn’t know what the King’s plans truly were yet. Hopefully, Aaron would kept alive and be able to help. 

If they could end this war, no one else had to die. No one else had to lose a father, or brother, or husband. Young boys would not have to face the end of a bayonet. There is little glory in war. Aaron wanted it to end just as much as anyone, but the method to ending it had to bring peace, true peace. 

“I’ve been away from the King for too long,” Samuel declared. Aaron nodded his head in agreement, watching as Samuel moved away from him.

“Samuel, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that you weren’t allowed to talk about it,” Aaron confessed. Samuel shook his head. 

“It’s not your fault. Just be careful, Aaron Burr. Not everyone agrees with the King’s idea. Not everyone wants you here. Be careful who you ask such questions to,” Samuel warned. He opened the door to the library and left without another word. Percy entered the room, giving Aaron a concerned look. 

“Are you alright, my lord?” the guard asked. 

“I’m fine,” Aaron answered. “Samuel didn’t notice the time and forgot that he was needed by the King. Will you please have someone fetch me some food and wine? I’m going to stay here and read for a while longer. A inkwell would also be helpful, but only if it’s not too much trouble.” 

“Yes, my lord,” Percy told him, bowing low and leaving Aaron alone. Aaron glanced around the library. So many books. Aaron had no need to know English history, at least not all of it. He was focused on one subject; war tactics. If he could figure out what tactics the English had developed, the ones that they still used today, then he could smuggle the information back to the colonies and help Washington win the war. Aaron quickly got started. He didn’t know how much time he had and he needed to gather as much information as he could. 

Cara returned to the library with a tray in her hands. She set it on the table and poured Aaron a drink. The tray was covered with a plate full of food. It would last Aaron the rest of the afternoon if he was mindful of how fast he ate. Cara presented Aaron with a large inkwell and a brand new quill. Aaron took both with a smile. 

“Thank you. And, Cara?” Aaron wondered before the girl could leave. 

“Yes, my lord?” Cara acknowledged. 

“Do you know a boy by the name of Barrett?” Aaron asked. Cara flushed, glancing at her feet quickly. Aaron raised an eyebrow at her reaction. It seemed like Cara had affections for the young boy. Were the two sweethearts? Aaron shouldn’t meddle, but he couldn’t help himself at times.

“Yes, my lord. He works in the stables and cares for the horses,” Cara explained quickly. Too quickly. 

“Would you be able to summon him for me?” Aaron wondered gently. “I need to speak with him right away.” 

“I can try, my lord,” Cara said, biting her lip. 

“If anyone asks, just tell them I sent you. They can bring it up with me if they have any questions,” Aaron offered. He would hate for Cara to get in trouble because of him. Aaron would happily take the blame. She should not get caught up in the political game. 

“As you wish, my lord,” Cara replied. She curtsied before leaving the room. Aaron would never get used to being called such a title. He didn’t need such titles to help his ego. It sounded too formal to his ears. It kept everyone Aarron truly wanted to talk to at bay. Cara reminded him of someone else, but Aaron couldn’t figure out who. It would come to him soon. 

Aaron grabbed a piece of bread off the tray and set to work with his quill. Aaron organized the information he found and rewrote it in American military code. If anyone in the castle found his notes they would be unable to understand Aaron’s true message. Only another American Colonel or General would be able to decipher his words. There was a good chance that any messages Aaron tried to send out of the castle would be inspected and read countless times. He had to ensure that no one prevented his letters from making it to General Washington. 

“Lord Burr, I have returned with Barrett as you asked,” Cara announced as she opened the door. Aaron paused, closing the book and returning the quill to the ink well. Barrett walked in after the girl. 

“Thank you, Cara. Please leave us. I’ll call if I require anything,” Aaron said gently. Cara nodded, quickly leaving the room.

“You left this in the carriage, Lord Burr. I wish to return it to you,” Barrett said, moving forward and offering Aaron a familiar book. Aaron took the book with a smile. 

“Thank you, Barrett. I was worried I lost it forever,” Aaron confessed. He set the novel on his other book, running his fingers over the cover. It brought him comfort to see it again. It was a familiar object after so many months.

“Am I in trouble, Lord Burr?” Barrett asked nervously. Aaron shook his head right away and gave Barrett a gentle smile. 

“Heavens no. Sit with me, Barrett. I need some advice,” Aaron admitted. Barrett obeyed, taking a seat at Aaron’s table. 

“Advice, my lord?” Barrett wondered.

“I’m going to ask you a very detailed question and I want you to give me an honest answer. There is no right or wrong. I’m simply trying to see if I’m making a good decision,” Aaron explained, staring intently at the boy. 

“I shall do my best, my lord,” Barrett replied. 

“That’s all I ask,” Aaron told him. “Say you had a friend, not a very close friend, but someone who you were in charge of watching over and taking care of. And someone hurts that friend, kills that friend right in front of you. Would you want them to be punished for their actions?” Barrett sat back in his chair. A look of deep thought came upon his face. Aaron left him to think, looking back at his novel. It might be a silly question to ask. Aaron didn’t truly have the means to get revenge, but it was something that he kept thinking about over and over again. 

“Honest, my lord, I think death is too easy,” Barrett finally answered. “If they killed my friend without any reason, if they cut off my friend’s life too soon, I would want them to feel my friend’s pain and my pain. The pain of the dead’s family that is left behind. Death would allow the murders to escape pain, but I would rather they suffer longer.” Aaron let the words sink into his mind. He agreed with Barrett in many ways. If only Aaron could do that. If only Aaron could pay the men back for what they did to Millers. 

“Thank you, Barrett. Thank you. That clears my thoughts in a marvelous way,” Aaron confessed, placing a hand on Barrett’s arm. Such a young boy. Aaron knew he would get a honest and true opinion. He knew that Barrett would understand better than most people. 

“I am happy to serve you, Lord Burr. I am at your command,” Barrett said, smiling brightly. 

“I have one last question,” Aaron declared. 

“I would be happy to answer, my lord,” Barrett agreed. Aaron smirked, leaning on the table. He sat back quickly when he realized his position was similar to the King’s. He didn’t want to be anything like that man. He shook his head to get the thoughts out of his head. 

“What do you think of Cara?” Aaron wondered lightly. The blush that appeared on Barrett’s face was worth it. Aaron was going to have fun with these two for sure. A little matchmaking never hurt anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Samuel Seabury and some cute servants crushing on each other. (And a LOT of little hints)
> 
> I'm so excited for the next chapter. You will all finally get some answers to very big questions. I love seeing what you all think! You're asking very good questions. Just wait till you find out the truth!


	5. Chapter 5

“Good morning, my lord,” Percy said brightly as Aaron left his room in the morning. Today marked the fourth day of his stay in the castle. He still felt uneasy at every turn, but he gathered more information each day he spent in the library. Barrett and Cara entertained him with stories about other servants and their families while Percy and Grant told him about their adventures. Samuel never returned to visit; however, Aaron wasn’t surprised by that. The Bishop was probably too worried that he would say something he shouldn’t and get in trouble. 

“Good morning. Where are we going so early today?” Aaron wondered as Percy led him down the hall. Grant fell in step behind him. Aaron glanced over his shoulder at the guard, offering him a kind smile. He grown used to both of them being so close all the time. Grant nodded his head as a greeting. Grant was quieter compared to Percy, but Aaron enjoyed both of them equally. 

“His royal majesty has summoned you, my lord. He asked us to bring you as soon as you were finished with your breakfast,” Percy explained. “He did not tell us why.” 

“Wonderful,” Aaron muttered to himself. Aaron had no way to prepare himself if he didn’t know what he was walking into. King George had been too busy over the past few days to see Aaron at all. Aaron spent most of his time in the library with Barrett and Cara, or in his room by himself with Percy and Grant standing in the doorway. 

“May I say,” Grant spoke up. “Your jacket is quite marvelous, Lord Burr.” Aaron kept his eyes forward, trying to will away his blush. He noticed other servants and guards staring at him as he passed by. He blamed it on the outfit. The clothes provided today were just as elegant as the others, but the overall design was extremely attention grabbing. 

The jacket was made of gold fabric with a red flower design running up the back. The flower bloomed across Aaron’s shoulders. Small red petals were sewed into the jacket’s sleeves as if they were falling from Aaron’s own person. Aaron’s trousers matched in color and design, the petals running down the sides of Aaron’s legs. Aaron did not enjoy being a spectacle, but he did enjoy the jacket’s design. It was skillful and creative. The craftsmanship was beautiful, however, it would look much better on someone else. 

“Thank you, Grant,” Aaron whispered politely as they turned the last corner on their journey to the throne room. 

“You are very welcome, my lord,” Grant replied lightly. Aaron appreciated the compliment, though it still made Aaron shy. He knew Grant meant it in the best way and it made Aaron smile to himself. He got along with his guards and at least they were nice. Things could be much worse. Aaron was grateful for his treatment so far. He prayed that it continued this way, but he was prepared for it to change without warning. 

“Presenting–” 

Aaron didn’t hear the rest of the announcement. He didn’t notice anyone else in the room. His eyes were glued to five men. He knew who they were right away. He had memorized their faces, promising himself that he would never forget. They were standing in a line in front of the King’s throne with their head held high. Aaron didn’t know their names. He wish he did so then he could truly curse them all to hell. How could they stand there and look so proud of themselves? Why did they get to be free and alive when Millers was dead? Rage bubbled up into Aaron’s throat. He tried to force it back before it took control of him. 

“Aaron Burr!” King George declared, beckoning Aaron. “Come forth, my sweet snowflake. We shall get to the bottom of this issue at once.” Aaron walked towards the King and gave a low bow. He glared darkly at the men, feeling his top lip pull back in a sneer. The men gave Aaron equal looks of distaste. One step forward and started to speak. 

“Whatever he has told you, your majesty–” 

“Quiet!” King George snapped. “I want to hear what Aaron has to say. Speak only the truth, sweet Aaron, and tell me what happened.” The man scowled, but he stepped back in line. Aaron looked around the room at the English nobles. Lords and ladies who had never seen war, never seen what a true battle was like. A room full of people who don’t understand how death could be such a nightmare. Aaron looked forward to enlightening them with the truth. 

“We, Millers and I, were riding to a local town when the attack happened,” Aaron explained in a strong voice. “These men, I don’t even know their names, came out of the woods. We obeyed every order that were given to us. We didn’t put up a fight. They told Millers that they had no business with him and had him turn around. They promised me that if I did what they wanted they would leave the boy alone.”

“Millers was not a threat. He was innocent and young, still fresh to the world and its dangers. But these men broke their word. They shot him in the back without a moment’s pause. They left him to die on the ground by himself. They refused to allow me to comfort him, refused to allow me to bury him. A young boy, barely of age, died for nothing. These men <i>murdered</i> him. They killed him without honor and they regret nothing,” Aaron insisted, letting his anger bleed into his voice. 

“He’s lying!” one of the men protested. 

“I am not,” Aaron snapped. “Every word I speak is the truth. Millers was mine to protect and you took him from me!” A different man stepped towards Aaron with a dark look in his eyes. Percy and Grant moved into his path with their hands on their swords. The room erupted into chaos. The men argued their case. Lords demanded Aaron be locked away. Ladies expressed outrage at hearing such slander. Aaron stood his ground. He had nothing to fear. If he died while telling the truth then he would die for a good reason. 

“Silence!” King George demanded, standing from his throne. The room went quiet. No one dared make a single noise. King George glanced around the room with anger written across his face. 

“One of you will be allowed to speak,” the King ordered. “If any of the others dares to disobey me, I will have your head on a pike before this meeting is over.” The men looked at one another before one, the one who fired the gun, stepped forward. He bowed to the King and turned his nose up at Aaron. 

“Your majesty, it is my honor to serve you. My men and I want nothing more than to be an extension of your might and power,” the man began. Aaron rolled his eyes. Such a clear ploy, but there was still a chance it would work in the murders’ favor. Aaron kept his eyes on the King, watching for any reaction. 

“We took your orders very seriously, your majesty, as everyone English subject should. We stayed away from any battles. We kept our heads down and only went after our true target. I regret the boy’s death, as it was unfortunate, but overall it was necessary. The boy would have ran back to the colonist camp and warned people of Mr. Burr’s capture. We would have been caught up in a fight and unable to bring Mr. Burr here to you, your majesty. We had to take precautions to make sure we were able to achieve our true goal. We were only thinking of how best to serve you, your greatness,” The man claimed, bowing to the King once more. 

Aaron balled his fists together and quickly placed them behind his back. He painfully squeezes his fingers until it took his mind off his anger. If he had the chance, he would kill every single man standing there. A necessary death? What an idiotic excuse! They could have easily tied Millers to a tree, or taken his horse. Either one would prevent Millers from warning anyone of Aaron’s capture in time to prevent their escape. There were so many other options besides death. 

“I have spoken with Captain Badger,” King George announced to the room. “I have talked in great length with him and some other witnesses. What they have told me is very troubling. They have all reported that you boasted about the boy’s, I apologize, Millers’ death. If I remember correctly a witness heard you say how you were glad to be rid of one more colonist brat.” Aaron had to look away at the King’s words. They bragged about it to others? They made Millers death a game? Did they have no shame? 

“Your majesty,” the man tried to comment, but King George raised a hand to silence him. 

“My orders were to avoid battles and to bring Aaron Burr to my court, but I also warned you to avoid spilling blood. Avoid hurting those who don’t deserve it. Captain Badger and Aaron both have told me how you hurt him as well. How you hit him. You did not obey my orders. You did not serve me. I should have you hanged for such disobedience. But then you stand in my court and lie to my face. That alone is punishable by death,” King George proclaimed. The men shrank back in fear. The room was eerily quiet. 

“However,” the King went on. “It is not just me who you have insulted. Aaron had to bear witness to your dishonorable acts. You killed his recruit, his friend. Because of this, I will allow Aaron to decide your punishment.” Aaron stared at the King in shock. He couldn’t be serious. No leader would ever allow such a thing. This had to be a trick. King George was only trying to get Aaron to say something criminalizing in order to punish him as well. 

“Your majesty,” a finely dressed woman spoke up. “You cannot speak the truth. To allow a colonist, a traitor, to decided the faith of our good men.” 

“Good men do not need to lie. Good men do not shoot people in the back. Good men serve me with honor in their hearts. These men do not deserve to serve me. I have made up my mind and I will hear no more comments about it from anyone else. Aaron is the only voice I wish to hear from now on,” King George replied, turning his attention to Aaron. 

Aaron thought back to his conversation with Barrett. When he asked for the boy’s opinion, for his advice, it had all been hopeful thinking. Aaron had never expected to get a real chance to get revenge for Millers’ death. Aaron hadn’t believed King George would care about the death of one soldier; however, now Aaron was being given the chance. Now he could make it all right. He thought about Barrett’s words, about how death was too easy a punishment. Aaron got a brilliant idea. 

“I do not wish for them to die, your majesty,” Aaron admitted. “I do not want their blood on my hands and ending their lives will not bring Millers back to me. However, I do believe they should feel Millers’ pain, my pain and the pain of Miller’s family, the family he will never return to. I ask you, your majesty, to administer a different type of punishment.” King George nodded his head, a signal for Aaron to go on. 

“Millers had not yet come to age. He was only seventeen, your majesty. He was in good health and a strong boy. He could have had a long and happy life. I believe these men should pay for the years that Millers lost. I ask for them to be flogged for every year Millers was not allowed to live. I predict that if Millers had not been shot he could have lived well into his fifties. I believe that forty lashes each should pay the price for such pain these men have caused. If that would please the King,” Aaron offered up his plan. He kept his face clear and laid out his opinion logically. It was fair and just. King George smiled at Aaron, looking proud. 

“Your majesty,” one of the men begged. 

“Aaron Burr has made his decision,” the King declared. “Take these men to the courtyard and administer their punishment. Let this be a lesson to everyone who disobeys me, everyone who causes pain and anguish. You will answer for your crimes the same way. You should be grateful for Aaron’s mercy. I would not have been so kind to you.” Guards stepped forward and grabbed each of the men. Aaron ignored their cries for help or forgiveness. He kept his eyes on the King. He refused to watch as the men were dragged from the room. 

“Your majesty,” Aaron said softly. “Now will you tell me why I am here?” 

“Not quite yet,” King George replied. Aaron felt his mouth twitch, annoyed at the answer. He was tired of dancing around the topic. He wanted to understand what was going on. He couldn’t handle being in the dark much longer. 

“Your majesty, we have business to discuss,” a Lord reminded him. The King waved his words away as he stood from his throne. 

“Aaron and I are going for a walk through the gardens. Your business can wait until after we’re done,” King George said, walking down the stairs towards Aaron. He offered Aaron his arm with a bright smile on his face. Aaron sighed, placing his hand on King George’s arm and allowing him to guide Aaron out of the room. The nobles watched. Some of them with jealousy in their eyes, others with anger. Percy and Grant followed after them as they made their way down the hallway. Three other guards stepped in front of the King and cleared their path. 

“It’s such a lovely day,” George explained as they walked outside into the garden. Aaron smiled as the sun hit his face. “It would be such a shame to not enjoy it.”

“The weather is rather pleasant,” Aaron agreed. He forced himself to ignore the sun and the fresh air and focus on the task at hand. He glanced around the garden, looking for any clues. How close was he to freedom right now? Could he get away? Would the King kill him if he tried? He kept his hand on George’s arm and followed the King down a small path. The guards pulled ahead, giving them the illusion of privacy. 

“This garden has always been one of my favorite places to visit. There is something about the trees and flowers that calms my mind. Do you have a place like this back in the colonies?” George wondered. Aaron shook his head. 

“Not really,” he admitted. “Perhaps I had a place when I was younger, but I don’t remember anymore.” 

“We should find a place like that for you here then. A place where you can clear your mind of all sorts of terrible thoughts,” George suggested. 

“The library is how you describe it. Calming. I feel more at ease among all the books,” Aaron admitted. George looked at him. His gaze was piercing. Aaron glanced away, unsure how to feel at such an intense stare. 

“I feel terrible for leaving you alone these past few days. Samuel said you were bored without something to do,” George confessed. 

“I found ways to keep myself occupied,” Aaron quickly replied. George gave him a stern look. “Truthfully. I am used to boredom, George. I can find ways to entertain myself while I wait for you to figure out what to do with me.” 

“What to do with you,” George repeated slowly as if the words left a bitter taste on his tongue. Aaron raised an eyebrow, but he kept his lips firmly pressed together to keep any harsh words from escaping. He wanted answers, but he knew demanding them would get him nowhere. Patience was key. Aaron had to wait for the right moment. He was good at waiting. 

“Samuel did say you felt as if you were unimportant. Barrett reported a similar observation,” George admitted. Aaron shrugged his shoulders. It wasn’t completely true; however, Aaron hoped to use Samuel’s assumption to his benefit. Let the King think that he had insulted Aaron. Perhaps this way Aaron could get the answers he desperately wanted. “Clearly my lack of an explanation has made you feel as if you are not the answer to all my problems.” 

“Your answer?” Aaron echoed, turning back to George with a questioning look. All these nice comments and still no real information. 

“Benedict told me a lot about you,” George explained, continuing down the path. “He spoke highly of your spirit and bravery. He wrote to me about your General, how you tried to remove his body from the battlefield in order to bury him properly. A dangerous task, yet one you truly believed in. You are a man of great honor and a skilled soldier, but you have a logical mind. A mind I need if I want to end this war peacefully.” 

“You want to end the war peacefully?” Aaron clarified, his disbelief clear. 

“Of course I do. I’m tired of the fighting. I’m tired of sending my men to die. Benedict has tried to offer up solutions, but nothing has worked. I’m hoping you may be the key to a true peace that leaves both sides still standing,” George insisted. 

“Me?” Aaron wondered softly. He shook his head. He was not the right person for this. No one would ever listen to him. He didn’t have Washington’s respect. He wasn’t loved by the English. Aaron would never be able to help end a war. “To be frank, George, there are many people who are better for this task. People who have more support and power than me.” 

“That is where you are very wrong, Aaron,” George replied. “If I wanted someone with only power and support, I would have taken Alexander Hamilton. I’ve heard a lot about him; however, from what I’ve been told Hamilton would never sit down and talk with me about true solutions. He would make demands, but he would not compromise in anyway. I need someone who is level headed. Someone who understands that for a peace to happen both sides must achieve something.” 

“You must understand how crazy this sounds,” Aaron said without thinking. He started to apologize, but George only laughed. 

“That is exactly what–” George cut himself out, clearing his throat and hurry along the path. Aaron nearly tripped over his feet to keep up. 

“What? What is it?” Aaron pressed curiously. 

“One of my advisers,” George explained. “That’s what they said when I told them my idea. You reminded me of them for a moment. They weren’t sure about any of this, but eventually I was able to convince them and they helped me find you. Helped bring you here.” There was something he wasn’t telling Aaron. Something important. Aaron’s annoyance grew and he narrowed his eyes. 

“If I have learned anything throughout my life it’s that people will say whatever they have to gain trust. Words are often empty promises. They have no true meaning unless there is action behind them,” Aaron argued. “I want peace, more than anything else in the world, but I must say that I do not trust you completely.” 

“You are brilliant, Aaron. Truly brilliant,” George replied in awe. “I can count on my fingers the number of people who have stood so proudly and told me the truth is such a way. You’re honest man. Ending the war will not happen tomorrow. It’ll be a process, a long process, but I wish for you to help me. I’m confident that you are the right man for the job. I believe in my heart that you’ll do great things and be a true leader for your people.” 

George stopped, turning towards Aaron with a soft look on his face. Aaron glanced at the trees and flowers instead. Such a beautiful garden. Aaron truly believed that George found comfort here. It felt like they were so far away from the world, from the truth, from the war. Aaron shut his eyes and let his feelings come forth. War. Blood. Screams. Aaron opened his eyes slowly with a frown on his face. 

“So much blood has been spilled,” Aaron whispered, shaking his head. “So many lives lost. So many families destroyed. Millers was one boy out of many. One colonist that will never again return to his family. How many British husbands and brothers will never again see their homelands? How many young boys will never get married? I am also tired of the war. Tired of watching so many people die.” 

Soft fingers grabbed Aaron’s chin and turned his face. Aaron kept his eyes down. He had never said those words out loud. He never spoke of his true feelings when it came to the war. He believed in freedom. He believed that what America was doing was right, but the price they were paying weighed heavy on Aaron’s heart and soul. When he closed his eyes he saw Monty, or Millers, or any number of other men who would never again see the sun. He’s seen the grass turned red. Heard men calling out for their mothers. He wanted it to stop. He wanted peace so badly. 

“There is little glory in war. No matter what they tell me I will never believe that war brings anything good,” George muttered. His thumb brushed against the corner of Aaron’s mouth. Such a tender gesture. Aaron should move away, but the touch was soothing to his aching heart. Later, he’ll deny that this ever happened. “Together, we can work to bring an end to it all. Will you help me, Aaron? Will you assist me in bringing peace to the world once more?” 

“What is the price of peace? Will you crush my home? Will you destroy us all?” Aaron asked, slowly stepping away from the King’s hand. He silently mourned the lost. 

“No,” George stated firmly. Aaron glanced at him, waiting for him to go on. “I want peace through a treaty, peace through a compromise. If Benedict and my spies have taught me anything, it’s that the colonist will never stop fighting. I need your help making an offer to them, an offer they won’t want to refuse. I’ll write up a treaty and send it to General Washington. We’ll lay out what I am willing to part with and what I ask for in return, but I will not crush them. I will not destroy them.” Aaron noticed how George used his very own words. How much does one person learn in a lifetime? 

“Give me your word,” Aaron ordered, his voice like iron. George tilted his head curiously. “Give me your word that my home will be safe. That this is not a trick. That you will truly reach out to them and ask for peace. Then I’ll help you. Then I’ll do whatever I need to do to bring peace.” 

“You’re captivating, Aaron Burr. Truly captivating,” George complimented, stepping into his space. Aaron allowed it, standing his ground and staring at the King. 

“I give you my word that your home will be safe. I give you my word that this is no trick. That I will reach out and ask for peace with the colonists. I give you my word that what I have told you is true,” George said, his words strong. Aaron watched his face, looking for any signs of a lie. There was no hesitation. No break where George was second guessing himself.

“When can we start?” Aaron wondered. George smiled as if Aaron had brought out the sun. 

“Tomorrow. Today I have important business and tonight we will celebrate the harvest and your arrival. But, tomorrow we will begin our work,” George replied. “Tomorrow the world will never be the same.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens. I can't wait to see how you all react to this! I hope you all like it. 
> 
> Also, a VERY important person will be showing up next chapter. I don't think you'll ever guess who it is, but they will be adorable!


	6. Chapter 6

“What is that?” Aaron asked as Cara set a large box on his bed. 

“Your outfit for the party,” Cara explained. Aaron raised a questioning eyebrow. Another outfit? What was wrong with the one he was wearing? Where did they all come from? Who was making them? “I think you might like this one, Aaron.” Aaron smiled at the sound of his name and walked over to the bed while Cara opened the box. 

Percy and Grant continued to use Aaron’s title no matter what he said. Aaron had since given up on convincing them to use his name. Cara on the other hand had dropped the title the moment Aaron asked her to. As long as they were in his chambers and no one else was present, Cara wouldn’t use any titles and only referred to Aaron by his name. 

Aaron couldn’t decided if Cara reminded him more of Eliza or Angelica. She was sweet and kind like Eliza, going out of her way to help other servants with their tasks without a word of complaint. However, Aaron quickly learned that she had strong opinions and scared the servant boys into listening to her, much like Angelica. Perhaps she was like Peggy, but Aaron had not met the youngest Schuyler sister enough times to make a good assessment. 

“This is much better suited for you,” Cara declared, pulling a deep red jacket from the box. Aaron made a face, he wasn’t sure about the color. 

“I like the jacket I’m wearing,” he argued. He didn’t really, but at least he was used to the stares that his current jacket caused. 

“You do not,” Cara replied knowingly, holding the new jacket towards him. “Try it on and see what you really think.” Aaron sighed, taking the jacket and walking behind the privacy screen. He didn’t truly need the screen, as he was only removing his jacket, but he was more comfortable hidden behind it. He took off the gold jacket, throwing it over the screen, before taking a closer look at the new one. Was it too much to ask for a normal color? 

Aaron noticed a black feather was sewed into the cuff of the jacket. He traced the pattern with his fingers before turning the jacket around. A large, black bird was threaded into the back of the jacket. It looked like a crow to Aaron. Aaron scowled. A message of death? A warning of horrible things to come? Or a joke about how Aaron was similar to a caged bird? 

Aaron thought about refusing to wear the jacket, but he knew that wasn’t the right path to take. He had to keep playing the game and get ahead. He’ll wear the jacket tonight; however, he’ll remember this later. He slide his arms into the sleeves and buttoned the jacket. He stepped around the screen for Cara to see, putting on a neutral expression. 

“Perfect,” she decided, nodding her head. 

“It’s not really me,” Aaron weakly tried to explain. Cara shook her head. 

“Enough of your lies. It looks amazing, Aaron. Just you wait,” she insisted. “I also have some new trousers for you” She pulled a pair of black trousers from the box and shoved them into Aaron’s hands. Aaron sighed and walked back behind the screen. 

“Hurry now,” Cara ordered. “The party will be starting soon and you don’t want to be late.” 

“No one will arrive on time,” Aaron pointed out as he removed his gold trousers. “And you can’t really be late to something like this.” 

“The King wants you to be there on time. Rumor says that you’re to meet someone very important before the party starts,” Cara replied. 

“Rumors?” Aaron echoed, finishing with his trousers and coming out from the screen. Cara looked him over and gave a nod of approval. 

“Servants hear things, Aaron. We know everything about everyone,” Cara explained, moving towards him and started to brush off his shoulders. 

“I’ll have to remember that,” Aaron muttered. He allowed Cara to fix his outfit, ignoring his desire to slap her hands away. 

“If you need anything, let me know,” Cara insisted. Aaron frowned, thinking Cara’s words over in his head. He had so many questions still. Cara might be able to help him find the answers. There might be a maid or butler who heard a secret and would be willing to share with him. 

“Lord Burr,” Percy called before knocking on the door. Cara quickly stepped back, making herself busy with removing the box. 

“Yes, Percy?” Aaron answered. 

“Are you ready, my lord?” Percy asked as he opened the door. 

“I am,” Aaron confirmed, watching as Cara kept her attention on the bed. She knew something. He could tell by the look in her eyes. Aaron was going to find out what it was. 

“Please follow me, my lord,” Percy instructed. Aaron obeyed, walking towards the door. 

“Enjoy your evening, Lord Burr,” Cara offered, giving Aaron a bright grin. Aaron gave her a knowing look and a small smile as he left the room. Grant led him through the hallways with Percy following after. The path was new to him as the ballroom was on the other side of the castle. Aaron didn’t try to memorize it, praying that it wasn’t not a path he would had to take often.

“Are you excited for tonight, my lord?” Percy asked as they turned another corner. 

“As excited as I can be,” Aaron admitted. “I have never been very fond of parties.” 

“That’s because you have never been to one like this, my lord,” Percy suggested as they arrived at a large doorway. Aaron decided not to hold his breath. He had too many doubts about the party. He knew what was to be expected, and he didn’t care much for playing his part. That was the good thing about being in the army, at least for Aaron. He had to start back at the beginning. His family name was useless for climbing the ranks. Washington didn’t care about legacies. Only action helped him prove his worth. He didn’t missed the balls where people wanted to talk about his parents or his grandfather and what they expected from him. 

This ball would be no different. Aaron would be forced to play a his part, just a different role. People would ask questions about the colonies, where Aaron was from and what he believed. They would want to know why he was here. If he was worth the trouble. Why did he matter so much. He would have to fake a smile and pretend that he didn’t wish that he was home, or anywhere else in the world. 

“The King has ordered us to give you space during the party, my lord. We will be around, but we are not meant to hover. When you are ready to leave, simply find us,” Percy explained, gently pushing Aaron into the room. 

“Thank you, Percy,” Aaron muttered as he looked around the ballroom. Long tables covered in brown cloth lined two walls. Each one were covered with plates full of food and cups filled with dark wine. Orange, yellow and red leaves were spread out between the plates. There were also leaves scattered over the floor. Four large chandeliers appeared to float above the dance floor. Aaron swore that over a thousand candles had to be lighting up the room. It was almost magical. Almost. 

“Aaron, there you are!” King George exclaimed, a bright smile on his face as he walked towards Aaron. 

“Good evening, your majesty,” Aaron replied, bowing and offering the King a gentle smile. He looked over the George’s outfit, keeping his reaction hidden. Aaron had expected the King to wear red or gold, his signature colors, but instead George was wearing a dark blue jacket with a white design. The color looked good on George. Made him look powerful and elegant. Handsome in a new way that Aaron wasn’t used to. Aaron pushed that thought away. This was still the King of England. He couldn’t let his mind be clouded. 

“There is someone very special that I want you to meet before the festivities start,” George explained, offering Aaron his hand. Aaron took it and allowed George to guide him towards one of the tables. Aaron raised an eyebrow in confusion. Who could he be meeting if no one else was in the room besides George and Aaron’s guards?

“William, please come out now,” George ordered gently. Aaron glanced around, waiting for someone to appear. He jumped back when he felt something brush against his leg. 

“Who are you?” a small voice wondered. Aaron looked down and watched as a small boy crawled out from under the table. The boy had curly blond hair and hazel eyes. His jacket matched King George’s in color, but lacked the white design. 

“William, this is Mr. Burr. He’s my new advisor from America. Aaron, may I present my only son and heir, Prince William,” George introduced them both. Thankfully Aaron was able to hide his surprise in time as William looked Aaron up and down with a critical look on his face. 

“Are you one of those nasty rebels?” William asked darkly. Aaron wasn't sure if he should be offended by the comment or impressed that William had the bravery to say such words. He settled for giving George a questioning look. 

“I don’t know where he heard that from,” George insisted as he knelt down to William’s level. Aaron looked away and tried to not listen to their conversation. If Aaron’s memory served him well the boy couldn’t be older than seven years. He remembered hearing the news of William's birth, followed by the death of the Queen just four years later. William clearly had George’s hair and eyes, but his nose and ears came from someone else. 

“Fine,” William scowled, stepping towards Aaron and crossing his arms over his chest. “I apologize for calling you a nasty rebel.” 

“I accept your apology, your grace,” Aaron replied. He gave the boy a small bow. William scowled and started to crawl back under the table again. 

“The party is going to start soon, William. You need to come out and greet the guests,” George told him, reaching to pull him back out. Aaron frowned. He shouldn’t interfere, but he couldn’t stop himself from speaking up.

“Your majesty, perhaps I can greet the guests with you instead. I’m sure there will be many questions about my presence and it seems like William is having fun his own already. It would be a shame to pull him out of his adventure,” Aaron suggested lightly. George gave him a surprised look. Aaron kept his face open and smiled sweetly. 

“Very well,” George agreed, standing up and brushing off his clothes. “I expect you to be on your best behavior, William.”

“Yes, Father,” William replied automatically. Aaron could remember hearing the same command when he was William’s age. He always hated it. 

“Shall we?” George muttered. He stared at the table, clearly trying to figure out how to understand his own child. Aaron’s uncle always worn a similar expression. Aaron hoped William wasn’t living a life exactly like his own. He prayed that the King was a better guardian than his uncle was.  

“We shall, your majesty,” Aaron agreed, tilting his head and offering George his arm. George stared at Aaron for a moment, his eyes searching Aaron’s face. Finally, he took Aaron’s arm and they walked back towards the entrance of the ballroom. Aaron glanced over his shoulder, noticing that William was watching them from under the table. Aaron smiled at him. 

Such a young, innocent child. He didn’t deserve to be caught up by the horrors of war and death. It wasn’t William’s fault that he was a prince. It wasn’t his fault that he had been born into the royal family. There was a line that should not be crossed when it came to children. Aaron could never harm a child. Perhaps that was George's goal. William would be an easy shield to hide behind. 

Aaron shook his head. George was not that evil of a man. No, no Aaron did not believe that George would put his own son in such danger. William could be part of the plan in some way, or he could be a completely innocent bystander. Either way Aaron would have to figure out what part the young prince was meant to play. Aaron turned his attention back to the arriving guests. He smiled politely and followed the King’s lead as they started to greet every person.

 

* * *

 

If one more person made a comment about how well Aaron spoke English he was going to throw his cup of wine at their face. He was used to sly comments, overly polite sneers, and insults disguised as compliments, but this ball was full of the worst. Every Lord made a comment about Aaron’s lack of honor. Every Lady hide behind her fan after asking Aaron if he had a wife or partner, snickering when he said no. 

After two hours, Aaron had had enough of all of them. The King was still making his rounds and appeared to be having the time of his life. Aaron hated him for putting Aaron in such a horrible position. He felt cut open. Like he was on display. He hated the whispers he heard. Hated that he couldn’t fully defend himself, his country, or his friends. He had to remember his manners even when he wanted to scream at all of them. 

Honestly, Aaron wanted to leave, but he knew it was still too early to get away, even if he had a good excuse. He took another sip of his drink, wishing it was filled with something stronger. Aaron glanced at the dance floor, watching as finely dressed men and women twirled their partners in time with the music. Dancing was usually the only good thing about balls. Aaron always enjoyed it, but now he hated the sight of all the couples. 

Aaron rolled his eyes and noticed Prince William out of the corner of his eye. The Prince was sneaking around one of the tables, clearly up to something. Aaron looked at the guards, wondering if someone else was watching the boy; however, it seemed like everyone else was overlooking the child. Aaron made his way towards the table. He had to dodged a few Lords and one Lady during his short journey, but he finally reached his goal.

“Prince William,” Aaron greeted him. “What are you up to?” 

“Nothing,” William snapped, eyeing the band that was playing in the corner. Aaron watched curiously at William grabbed a piece of bread off the table. Aaron smiled, feeling his heart ache for his own childhood. He knew where this was going. He knew William’s plan. Aaron had done similar things when he was younger. 

“If you throw it from here, everyone will see you, your grace,” Aaron whispered. William froze. He gave Aaron a guilty look, moving to put the bread back. Aaron shook his head. 

“No no, bread is a great choice, but you have to pick a better location for your attack, your grace,” Aaron explained. He glanced around to make sure no one else was close by. He didn’t need anyone eavesdropping. Thankfully, no one was around him besides a maid. Aaron gave her a soft smile with a pleading look. The maid laughed before nodding her head and quickly walking away. 

“Better location?” William repeated curiously. Aaron nodded his head, kneeling down to the boy’s level. 

“Look around the room. You want a place with a lot of people, so you can blame someone else, or a place where no one will be able to see your face,” Aaron offered. William’s eyes scanned the room in search of such a spot. 

“There’s a group of ladies over there,” William suggested, tilting his head to the area. Aaron studied the choice and made a noise in agreement. It would provided William with enough cover for the throw and offer several people to pin the blame on if he needed to. 

“Would you like me to distract them, young prince?” Aaron suggested, setting his cup on the table. William thought it over. He stared at Aaron’s face and leaned a little closer. Aaron allowed the boy to examine him for as long as he needed. Finally, William nodded his head. 

“Make sure they don’t notice me,” William ordered. 

“Of course, your grace,” Aaron assured him. He stood up and walked towards the group of woman. He bowed when he got close, asking one of them about her dress. He commented on the beautiful craftsmanship and complimented the woman’s choice. It was a meaningless topic, but the women quickly jumped at the chance to talk about their gowns and how much they cost. 

Aaron kept his eyes on the ladies, giving himself deniability as he waited for William to make his move. It didn’t take long before someone in the band missed a beat and threw off the melody. The couples on the dance floor missed their steps, tripping over their feet. It was quite a sight to see. Aaron bite his lip as he excused himself from the ladies, heading back to the table. William joined him a moment later. 

“No one saw!” William declared, clearly pleased with himself. Aaron smiled with pride. 

“That was a great shot, young prince. You have very good aim,” Aaron praised, picking a piece of fruit off the table and popping it into his mouth. 

“William,” the boy corrected. Aaron hummed curiously. “You don’t have to call me young prince or your grace. You can just call me William instead. You’re not as boring as all the other people here.” 

“Are you sure?” Aaron wondered, keeping his voice light. William nodded, his curls bobbing. Aaron should not find the child of his enemy so adorable, but William was hard to resist. 

“Very well, William. What other tricks can I assist you with?” Aaron asked. William tilted his head, biting his lip as he tried to decided. 

“Perhaps we should dance?” Aaron suggested when the boy didn’t come up with anything. 

“Dance? No one ever dances with me. I’m too small and everyone says I have two left feet and I don’t even know what that means,” William protested, grabbing a pastry off the table and shoving the whole thing into his mouth. Aaron bit back his adoring smile. 

“No one?” Aaron clarified softly. 

“No one,” William confirmed. He gave the dancers a wanting look with a deep frown on his face. That wasn’t okay How dare someone keep William away from the dance floor. 

“Well then it will be a lovely new experience for you,” Aaron offered, extending his hand to the Prince. William gave his hand a look of distrust. 

“I won’t make you,” Aaron assured him. “But I never back down from a challenge.” That seemed to convince William enough. He took Aaron’s hand and followed him to the floor. A few couples paused, giving Aaron and the Prince curious looks. The band’s song came to an end, but a new one was quickly starting. 

“Step onto my feet,” Aaron instructed quietly. 

“Won’t that hurt?” William asked with concern. 

“Not at all,” Aaron promised. “Trust me. Any pain it causes will be worth it.” William took Aaron’s other hand and carefully placed his feet on top of Aaron’s. The boy was light, his weight barely affected Aaron’s balance and caused only a little discomfort. 

“Hold on tightly to my hands,” Aaron explained. William's grip tightened until it was on the edge of painful. 

“I won’t let you fall,” Aaron whispered as he started to move to the music. He kept his steps slow and precise as William watched their feet move. Aaron kept his attention on the prince as he led them through the dance. 

“Do you think you can do it on your own?” Aaron offered after some time. 

“Yes!” William declared loudly. He stepped off Aaron’s feet and tried to fall into step. Aaron guided him for a while, counting out the beats and making a note about which foot should be moving. William picked it up quickly. Aaron led him threw a spin, smiling brightly as William laughed. 

“Again, again!” William demanded. Aaron obeyed, spinning William again and again until the boy had to be getting dizzy. 

“You two are having fun,” the King commented, appearing on the dance floor next to them. Aaron picked William up and spun in a quicker circle before setting the boy down. 

“Daddy, Aaron is so much fun!” William declared, swaying back and forth on his feet. Aaron held onto his hand to make sure he didn’t fall. George nodded his head in agreement. 

“Aaron Burr is quite fun,” George agreed, giving Aaron a knowing look. Aaron looked away. His face heated up at the comment, but he ignored it. William took the King’s hand and pulled gently. 

“Dance with me too!” the boy demanded. Aaron grinned at the idea. 

“I think it’s time for you to go to bed, William,” George said. William whined.

“Not yet! Just a little longer,” William begged. “Da–Father, please!” Aaron noticed the correction. How sad it was when a child was not allowed to call their father by a more familiar name. Aaron’s uncle demanded that Aaron always call him sir or by his full title. There was little room for emotional connections in his uncle's world. Aaron had to fight hard to keep a frown from taking over his face. 

“Not this time. You need to retire for the night,” George answered firmly. William pouted, his bottom lip trembling. 

“Prince William, I have not been at this castle very long. Perhaps tomorrow you can show me your favorite places,” Aaron suggested, getting William’s attention. “But we would have to get up very early to do so.” 

“How early?” William asked. 

“Well before the sun comes up, of course,” Aaron insisted. William made a face at the idea, glancing at his father.

“That wouldn’t be a bad idea. Aaron has been very bored lately. You know all the best spots, William and you’re a wonderful explorer. You can teach Aaron all about the castle’s secrets,” George agreed. William shifted from one foot to another before nodded once. 

“Alright, but you have to promise to dance with me again at the next ball,” William bargained, moving to take Aaron’s hand. 

“I’ll dance with you at every ball in the future,” Aaron promised. He knelt down and placed a kiss on William’s hand. William giggled. He let go easily when a guard came to get him. 

“Good night, William,” George said softly. 

“Good night, Father. Good night, Aaron!” William echoed, waving excitedly as a set of guards led him from the room. 

“You’re very good with children, my dear,” George noted. He stepped closer to Aaron. His face was blank for the first time. No clear emotion displayed. Aaron took that as a bad sign. 

“I do well enough,” Aaron replied. “He’s a very marvelous child, your majesty and I simply wanted him to have a wonderful night.” 

“Yes, he really is. And I’m not angry with you, Aaron. I just-” George trailed off. His voice was quiet and Aaron noticed a hint of remorse. Aaron wanted to ask, but he knew it was not his place. He was here to assist with a treaty, not get involved in the King’s personal affairs. 

“Would you care to dance, Aaron?” George offered. 

“How could I deny you, your majesty?” Aaron wondered. George smiled and raised his hand towards Aaron with his normal grin. 

“I shall lead,” George decided right away. 

“We shall see about that,” Aaron teased, a mischievous smile appear on his face. George laughed, throwing back his head and spinning Aaron in a quick circle. 

“I must say, my sweet, you are quite captivating. Your mind, your words, your actions. You have my complete attention,” George confessed. There was something deeper in the words. Something that wrapped around Aaron’s heart. 

“Thank you, your majesty,” Aaron replied. “Your words are very kind. I find you quite a mystery still, but I am curious to learn more.” 

“You will,” George told him. “Soon you will learn everything there is to know about me. Give it time, my dear. Just a small amount of time and then everything will be revealed to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually am not a fan of killing off wives to make a ship work, but I decided to do it this time. From what I research King George and his wife, Queen Charlotte of Mecklenburg-Strelitz, had a good relationship. KG was reported to have never had a mistress, which was weird for the time and the couple had 15 children. I decided to have Queen Charlotte die peacefully instead of having anyone cheat. Prince William was their third born son. I kept him for a reason, which you will all find out about soon. 
> 
> Let me know what you all think! Your comments keep me alive and looking young!


	7. Chapter 7

“And then the turtle tells the hare that it doesn’t matter how fast you go through life as long as you are kind to other people,” Aaron finished his story in a soft voice. Aaron was sitting on a bench with William in the middle of the quiet garden. The sun started to creep over the horizon, lighting up the sleeping world around them. It hadn’t taken long before William shifted to lay across Aaron’s lap. He allowed it, brushing the boy’s hair back as he ate his breakfast. Perry and Grant were closeby along with two other guards meant to protect the Prince. Overall, it was a tender moment if Aaron ignored the people watching them. 

Aaron truly enjoyed William’s company. They spent the early morning hours running around the castle. The Prince knew the location of every secret hallways and hidden doors, showing Aaron each one and explaining how he found it. He had treasures scattered all around the castle. He asked questions and knew a lot about his home, the country, and his father. Aaron had never had such a wonderful conversation with a child before. They had retired to the garden to watch the sunrise while Aaron entertained William with old stories. 

“Another,” William ordered softly. “Tell me another story.” 

“Perhaps you should tell me a story this time,” Aaron suggested, poking William’s nose when he turned to give Aaron a pout. 

“I don’t know any good stories,” William whined, “And I can’t do voices the way you can.” 

“Every story is a good story if you want it to be. You can tell me about anything. Would you like to tell me about your horse? Or your pet bird? You spoke about them a few times earlier,” Aaron offered. William sat up, humming as he thought about his options. 

“Can I tell you about my mother?” William asked with a excited look in his eyes. Aaron’s shoulders went tense. He didn’t want to say no, not after Aaron said anything. William looked so happy about the idea and Aaron understood his desire to speak about his mother. However, Aaron was unsure about saying yes. He knew he should keep William an arms length away. He shouldn’t let their relationship grow too strong. 

“Of course you can,” Aaron decided. He couldn’t help it. When Aaron was William’s age, he would have done anything to have someone listen to him talk about his parents. He would have given away all his possessions just to have someone listen. 

“My mother was a great singer,” William said, “She sounded like an angel. Even Bishop Seabury thought so! She would sing a lot of different lullabies to me before I went to sleep. She would also sing them when I was sick. I liked her singing a lot.” He wore a bright smile on his face as he talked about the late Queen. Aaron smiled sadly. 

“She sounds very lovely,” Aaron whispered. His words were honest and true. “A mother’s lullaby is a wonderful gift.” William nodded in agreement, but he didn’t say anything for a long time. The silence stretched between them. Aaron started to fear the worst. He should have said no. He shouldn’t have opened this door. He’d upset the Prince and now he would have to face the consequences. George was going to want his head.

“I miss her a lot,” William muttered. He moved closer to Aaron and leaned against him. “Everyone else talks about her all the time, but they never let me talk about her. They all say that I was too little to remember her, but I do remember.” 

“I’m sorry, William,” Aaron offered quietly, “Some people don’t know how to handle a mother passing away before her child. They can often say foolish things and cause you harm without thinking.” William nodded his head, but he looked conflicted. Aaron wished he could do more to help. He wished he knew what to say. 

“Sometimes I forget about her. I don’t think about her for a while and I started to forget what her songs sounded like. Sometimes, I don’t feel bad about it. I’m glad I forgot, but then I feel worse. Like I’m a bad son,” William confessed. Aaron wrapped an arm around William and held him tight. William turned his face against Aaron’s body to hide. 

“You don’t have to think of your mother every single moment of your life. Forgetting her isn’t good either, but you don’t have to...” Aaron trailed off for a moment. He shouldn’t be explaining this to a child, let alone someone else’s child. It wasn’t his place. William whimpered against his side. Aaron could feel his shirt getting wet. Forget manners. Forget his place. William needed to hear what Aaron had to say. Aaron pushed William away from his side, moving the boy into his lap so he could hug him close. 

“It’s okay to cry,” Aaron assured him. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.” 

“Bu–but people said I shouldn’t cry anymore,” William warned. “They said I should be okay now and move on.” 

“Well, other people are stupid and don’t know what they’re talking about,” Aaron replied firmly. Aaron would never be able to count the amount of times his uncle had told him to stop crying, stop being a baby, stop showing any weakness. It destroyed Aaron’s childhood. Ruined him well into his adult life. He refused to allow William to go through the same thing. He wanted to help, wanted to do something, “I’m not people. I’m just Aaron. And I say that’s okay to cry. It’s okay to miss your mother, William.” 

“I miss her so much,” William cried, sobbing into Aaron’s chest as he let go of the walls he built up. 

“I know. I know,” Aaron repeated gently. He rocked William back and forth, shushing him softly. 

“I don’t want to forget her, but I can’t always remember her.” At least that’s what Aaron thought he said. It was hard to understand him through his sobs. 

“You’re right,” Aaron agreed. “You can’t always remember her. And you don’t have to. You’ll never truly forget her, Wiliam. Never. Even if you don’t remember her every single day, that doesn’t mean you don’t still love her. You will always love her. You will always remember her in your heart. You can miss her as long as you want. You are not a bad son for forgetting or even for wanting to forget, because deep down, you still love her.” 

“Do you think she misses me?” William asked, wiping his face off on Aaron’s shoulder. Aaron didn’t care that much about his jacket. Having it get ruined would be worth it in the long run. Thankfully William was starting to calm down. 

“I think she misses you very much. I think she’s proud of you because you’re doing so good and trying so hard. She’s probably watching over you right now since she loves you so much,” Aaron answered. Every word he was saying came easily. It had taken him years to understand his own feelings about his parents. He didn’t want William to go through that pain and confusion. No child should. 

“How are you so smart?” William wondered in awe. Aaron laughed. No one had ever really asked him that. Most people either condemned Aaron for knowing too much, or demanded answers he didn’t have. 

“I don’t think I’m smart,” Aaron admitted, looking around the garden for a moment. “I understand that it hurts. I lost my own parents when I was young and I still miss them a lot. It’s hard to understand and you’re going to have a lot of questions, but that’s okay. It’s okay to miss them. It’s okay to have questions. ” 

“You still miss your parents?” William asked, tilting his head. 

“All the time,” Aaron replied honestly. It had gotten better as he got older, the pain had faded slightly, but he still thought about his parents. He still wondered if he had made them proud. He thought about how his life could have been different had they lived longer.

“But you’re so old,” William exclaimed in dismay. 

“What?! I am not that old!” Aaron argued. He was surprised by Williams’ comment, but not truly offended. It wouldn’t be the first time someone assumed he was older than he was. William laughed, nodding his head firmly. 

“You’re as old as this castle!” William declared. He was too smug for a seven year old. 

“You take that back!” Aaron ordered, tipping William back and tickling his sides. William laughed harder and tried to wiggle out of Aaron’s grip. Aaron tickled him a little longer before pulling him back up and holding him gently to let him settle down. 

“I like you, Aaron. People say that the rebels are mean, nasty people who eat children and paint their houses with blood, but I don’t think you could even hurt a bug,” William said. Aaron made a face at the rumors William had heard. He was grateful that he had proven them wrong, but it didn’t sit right in his stomach. Who was saying all these things? Where had William heard them? 

“I’m glad you can see me for who I really am,” Aaron admitted. William smiled, leaning his head against Aaron’s chest. 

“Do you think my father misses my mom?” William asked suddenly. Aaron held him tight. 

“I’m sure he does,” Aaron said. “But adults have a hard time showing others how they feel. He wants to be strong for you. He wants to show you that you’ll be okay and that you can get through this.”

“It seems like he doesn’t like me anymore,” William whispered. He sounded so broken hearted. Aaron wanted to take him far away and keep him safe from everything. 

“William, I don’t think that’s true,” Aaron insisted. He knew it wasn’t. George had looked at his son as if he was the greatest thing on Earth. George cared for William and wanted to be happy, but Aaron knew well enough that an adult’s good intention can seem like a punishment to a child. 

“I think it is,” William argued, trying to move out of Aaron’s lap. Aaron refused to let him. Not yet at least. 

“Why is that?” Aaron wondered. “Why would you think that?” 

“Because...” William trailed off. He shook his head wildly. 

“William, whatever you tell me, whatever you say, I will never tell anyone else. I’ll keep your feelings a secret for the rest of my life,” Aaron promised. Unless they were going to put him in danger, but that was a different issue. 

“He sends me away a lot. I don’t get to see him at all and when I’m here he is always too busy to spend time with me. I miss him too. I want my dad to want to be around me,” William confessed. His voice cracked and he sounded close to tears again. Clearly William had too much going on in his head. Too much weight on his shoulders. Aaron had to do something. 

“What if I promised you that I could get your father to spend time with you?” Aaron offered. William shook his head. 

“You shouldn’t promise that,” William warned. “It won’t come true.”

“But I could try,” Aaron pointed out, “Would you want me to?” William was still and quiet for a moment. Aaron rubbed his back, giving him time to decided. If William said no, he would respect that choice. He didn’t want to cause any problems between a father and son. However, if William said yes then Aaron would make it his mission to make George spend time with his son. 

“I would want you to,” William whispered softly, trying to wipe his face clean. Aaron pulled out a handkerchief and offered it instead. William took it right away. 

“Lord Burr,” Percy called. Aaron looked his way. “It’s time for your meeting with his majesty.” 

“I’ll be right there,” Aaron replied with a nod. He stood up with William in his arms before setting the Prince on the bench. He knelt down to the boy’s level. 

“No matter what happens, no matter what anyone says, you are a good son, William. You are a brave young boy and you will do great things. Believe that. Believe in your own heart and mind as I believe in you,” Aaron told him. William nodded his head. He tried to give Aaron his handkerchief back but Aaron refused. 

“Keep it. It’s yours. Think of it as my first small gift to you,” Aaron suggested softly. 

“Thank you, Aaron,” William said. “I think you’ll do great things too. You’re like the turtle. Slow, but kind.” Aaron smiled, a light feeling spreading through his chest. 

“Until next time,” he whispered as he messed up William’s hair. He stood up and walked towards Percy. 

“Lead the way,” Aaron ordered. Percy bowed and obeyed, heading for the castle doors. Aaron looked over his shoulder, noticing that William had his face hidden in Aaron’s handkerchief. Aaron shouldn’t be so protective, but his heart ached for the young boy. Aaron would have done anything to have someone who understood when he was growing up. He didn’t care that he was a colonist or that William was the King’s son. He wanted to help, so he would try to do so. 

Percy was quiet as they walked. Aaron was grateful for the silence. He needed to get his head clear and his thoughts in order. He had no idea how this meeting would go. He wasn’t sure what the King expected of him, but Aaron would try his best to bring peace. He hoped this would work and the war would finally be over. 

Percy led Aaron to a guarded room. Aaron recognized the guards as George’s men. He bowed his head politely; however, neither men acknowledged Aaron as they opened the doors. A large table sat in the room, covered in maps and small figures to represent troops and ships. Several men were gathered around the table along with the King. Their eyes bore into Aaron, looks of disgust and annoyance on their faces. 

“Good luck, my lord,” Percy whispered. Aaron was going to need more than luck. He walked into the room, trying to keep his face blank as the doors closed behind him. Trapped like a mouse in a room full of cats. Aaron bowed to the room and waited. 

“Aaron,” George greeted him, gesturing for him to come closer. 

“You’re late,” one of the men complained. Aaron didn’t give him a response as he stepped up to the table. 

“We have much to discuss; however, I believe another round of introductions is in order,” the King declared. Aaron nodded in agreement. He recognized a few men from the party last night, but he didn’t remember their names. He wanted to know who he was going to be speaking to before they started the meeting. Such information was valuable in negotiations. 

“Garth Foster. Duke of Clarence, at your service, your majesty,” the man across from Aaron started. Next to him was Hector Campbell the Duke of Albemarle and then Linden Dixon the Duke of Hereford. Linden was the one who complained about Aaron’s late arrival. Aaron would have to keep an eye on him. After that came Quentin Smith the Duke of Sussex, General Charles Cornwallis and Sebastian West the Duke of Cumberland. 

“General Henry Clinton, at your service, your majesty,” the final man said. He gave Aaron a kind look. 

“What shall we call you? What is your title?” Garth asked to Aaron. 

“I don’t have a title,” Aaron answered. “I am simply Aaron Burr.” The dukes whispered to one another at the news. General Clinton rolled his eyes and gave Aaron a tired expression. Aaron bit back his smile, offering the General a similar look. 

“However, while Aaron is in my service you will refer to him as Lord Burr. He is helping us in ways we can never repay and has already proven himself worthy,” King George announced. He looked around the table as if daring someone to speak out. No one did. 

“Hasn’t proven himself to us,” Aaron heard someone muttered. 

“He never will,” another voice agreed. The King didn’t seem to heard them. Aaron ignored the words. He expected the dukes to be put out by his presence, but he refused to care. He was here for peace, not for their approval. 

“This is a treaty the dukes have started to compose. They have listed out some terms and suggests. Please look it over and tell us what you think of it,” George explained, handing Aaron a large piece of parchment. Aaron started to read it over. He tried to not make a face at the ideas. Washington, and the rest of colonists overall, would never agree to these terms. They clearly had a long way to go to achieve peace. 

“They will not agree to remaining part of England, your majesty,” Aaron proclaimed. Best to start with the biggest issue. King George looked to his dukes and opened the floor for discussion. 

“Of course they will,” Linden insisted right away. “England is their home, their mother country. Why wouldn’t they want to stay part of it?” 

“We’re offering them representation. They’ll have a place in Parliament and the right to vote on certain issues,” Quentin added. Aaron could already tell that his condescending tone voice was going to get on Aaron’s nerves. “That’s what they wanted before.” 

“That was before. Before they tasted freedom, before they realized that they don’t need England to support themselves. They don’t see England as their home. Many of them have never been here and have no loyalty to the English crown. They don’t want representation anymore. They want independance,” Aaron explained. He understood the dukes point of view, but the war would never end if they believed the colonists were go backwards instead of forward. 

“We cannot give up our colonies,” Sebastian declared with fire in his words. The other dukes nodded their heads as a show of support. Aaron noticed that both Generals did not appear to agree with the duke’s opinion.

“There are many colonists who still support us!” Linden pointed out. “We will rally them and take the colonies back.” 

“Let me put it in terms you will understand, your grace. You can either give up most of the colonies, but keep a few to house your supporters, or you can lose all of them and watch as more men die for nothing,” Aaron warned. Linden glared at Aaron, a look of pure disgust on his face, but Aaron could see the fear that was hidden underneath. Let the duke fear him. Aaron would go to great lengths to protect his home and end the war. The other dukes voiced their protests, but Aaron couldn’t make out their words as they tried to talk over one another. 

“Enough!” George demanded, forcing the dukes to quiet down, “All of you be quiet! General Cornwallis, you have something to add?” 

“Yes, your majesty. I agree with Lord Burr. While we have the support of a large number of colonists, they will not raise up arms against their neighbors and brothers. We are fighting against an idea. We will only lose if we do not find compromise, sire,” General Cornwallis said, nodding his head towards Aaron. At least someone understood what they were really facing. 

“But if we kill General Washington the idea will die, won’t it?” Hector spoke for the first time. Aaron shook his head. Hector appeared to be younger than the other dukes. Perhaps he was newly named. Aaron made a note to find out and get closer to him. 

“If you cut off the head of a snake and two more will grow in its’ place. If you kill Washington, you will only strengthen the idea of freedom. Someone else will take his place and the colonists will keep fighting. You cannot kill an idea, your grace. You can only learn to adapt to it,” Aaron answered. Hector looked puzzled for a moment, turning his attention to the King for help. 

“Do you have an idea about which colonies Washington would part with?” George wondered lightly. Linden crossed his arms and scowled. 

“I have two colonies, Maine and New Hampshire. I believe the General would release both in order to end the war. However, Washington could be persuaded to release parts of New York to expand New Hampshire to provide enough space for the loyal colonists,” Aaron replied. 

“How can you be so sure, my lord?” Hector wondered. He looked very unsure himself at the idea, but his question made sense and at least he could demonstrate manners. 

“Washington has a deep love for Virginia, his home colony but he also has strong ties to the south and Pennsylvania. He cares little for Maine and New Hampshire and is aware that more British supporters live there,” Aaron answered, making sure his voice was strong and firm. Aaron knew enough about Washington, had spent enough time in his company under his command, to know what colonies Washington truly cared about. While other people might not be overly happy with the compromise, Washington would agree if it meant ending the war and keeping what he truly wanted. 

“About the issue of the French,” Garth suggested, moving the conversation along. They were only able to get through three of the ten terms listed in the treaty. Every single one caused a long debate full of anger and fiery words. Food was brought in around lunch time and they ate through their debates, but it took a long while before they reached a compromise on the issues. 

“I think that’s enough for today,” George decided as the sun started to go down and the room grew dark enough to call for candles. Aaron agreed. His head was throbbing, a strong headache that had been affecting him since their midday meal, and he felt emotionally exhausted.

“As you wish, your majesty,” Linden agreed, bowing low before leaving the room quickly. Sebastian and Quinten quickly followed after him. Aaron was happy to see them all go. The three dukes were the hardest to deal with. They fought against Aaron on every decision and made sly comments under their breathe. 

The Generals left next, bowing to both the King and Aaron. Aaron felt respect for both of them. They understood the horrors of war and the high price that came with it. They didn’t always support Aaron, but they tried to understand his point of view and their opinions were logical, less emotional. Hector and Garth were the quietest members of the group, and the youngest by Aaron’s observations, but when they spoke up they asked good questions and offered new ideas. They left the room after the Generals, leaving Aaron alone with the King. 

“That went better than I expected,” George commented, giving Aaron a bright smile. 

“It did,” Aaron agreed. He scanned the table, studying the map and the notes written on the treaty. “We still have a lot more to discuss, but we made progress.” 

“Progress can be slow and it will take time; however, I am very glad you are willing to help bring peace to the world,” George told him. He set a hand on Aaron’s shoulder and squeezed gentle. 

“I’m honored to be given the chance. And I have a small request of you, your majesty,” Aaron mentioned softly. George curiously tilted his head. Aaron took a deep breath, thinking over how he wanted to phrase his request before saying the words quickly. 

“I request that you spend time with your son tonight,” Aaron said. That wasn’t the best way to say it, but it worked at least. 

“What?” George replied in shock. He pulled his hand away as he narrowed his eyes at Aaron, looking him up and down in confusion. Aaron stood his ground. He needed to do this. No matter what happened to him, he needed to do this for William. 

“Your son. You should spend time with him tonight,” Aaron repeated softly. 

“I don’t know what you’re trying to imply–” 

“I’m not trying to imply anything, George. I simply know when a child is missing their parent,” Aaron cut the King off. “He needs you. He needs to know that you care about him.” George looked conflicted. He glanced at the table then at his guards. Aaron wasn’t sure what was going through the King’s head, but he made one more push. 

“Please. This is all I’m asking. Go find your son and talk to him,” Aaron begged. 

“I will. I will,” Geroge finally agreed, nodding his head. Relief flowed through Aaron. This would help William. It was the least Aaron could do for the young boy. 

“Thank you,” Aaron whispered, reaching out and touching George’s arm gently with a smile. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> William makes my heart hurt. Just writing him makes me sad....I hope you guys like it.


	8. Chapter 8

Aaron watched as Linden and his supporters left the room, their heads pressed together as they talked. Hector trailed after them quickly. General Clinton was quietly talking with Garth a few steps away from the table. Aaron sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. The last three days had gone well, but today they hit a wall. Their treaty discussion had come to a halt over the issue of trade routes. The dukes believed that the colonies should be cut off while Aaron insisted they be left alone at sea. 

Linden had taken Hector under his wing at the worst possible time. Aaron had been right, the boy’s father had just died and he was suddenly place in a high position of power without any true experience on how to handle his duties. He was easily to manipulate and Linden had gotten his claws in deep. Now Hector agreed with everything Linden said, which was always the opposite of what Aaron proposed. 

Garth still remained mostly neutral, but Aaron had noticed Sebastian trying to talk to him outside the room. If they were able to get Garth on their side then Aaron would be facing all five dukes working together. Aaron wouldn’t be able to hold up against all of them. Thankfully, the Generals seemed to greatly dislike the dukes and showed no signs of changing their opinions. 

“This isn’t working. We need to figured this out before it’s too late,” General Clinton insisted to the King. Aaron sighed, glancing at the King with a sad look. George had been ignoring him since his small request at the end of their first meeting. Aaron had no idea if George kept his word or not. Every time he tried to talk to the King he was ignored or given a short, but polite, answer. Aaron wish he could ask William, but he hadn’t seen the Prince either. He prayed that William had not been sent away. 

If he wasn’t in the King’s good graces, he might not be kept around for much longer. He was worried about his place in the castle, about his role, about his safety. That was it. Aaron could easily ignore the pain in his chest. His hope didn’t matter. His feelings didn’t matter. He had to help his country and bring peace. He couldn’t do that if the King wouldn’t talk to him. This is what he got for stepping out of his place. He should have known better. Aaron bowed, though he doubted that the King even noticed, and made his way out of the room. A finely dressed man with long black hair stepped towards him. Percy and Grant appeared at Aaron’s side; however, they both had smiles on their faces. 

“Lord Burr,” Grant said. “May I present Wesley Russell, Duke of Leinster.” Aaron offered the man a bow. The duke presented Aaron with his hand as if Aaron was a maiden. Aaron was surprised for a moment before he gently placed in his hand in Wesley’s. 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Aaron Burr. I’ve heard much about you and was quite upset that it has taken us so long to meet,” Wesley told him, kissing the back of his hand gently. Aaron felt his face heat up at the gesture. Wesley let go right away and stepped back with a polite tilt of his head. Aaron shook off his reaction. 

“The pleasure is mine, your grace. I haven’t seen you in the treaty meetings,” Aaron noted. He had heard of the Russell family before. He knew of their importance, yet their title holder had not been helping with the treaty. Something about that didn’t seem right. 

“Sadly, I was away on business and only just returned to the castle. I plan to be at the next meeting and hopefully we can get a treaty written soon. This war has gone on for far too long,” Wesley explained with a fierce look. 

“Yes, yes it has, your grace,” Aaron replied. He looked back into the room, watching as King George whispered to his Generals. 

“Would you like to join me for dinner, Lord Burr?” Wesley offered, “I wish to know more about you and see if you live up to the tales I’ve heard. They say you have a very bold mind. I confess I wish to see for myself.” King George glanced up, his eyes meeting Aaron through the doorway. Right away he looked back at the table. He didn’t even acknowledge him.

“Dinner would be wonderful,” Aaron agreed easily. It allow him to learn more about the dukes and the political atmosphere in England. It was a logical decision. It had nothing to do with trying to ease the pain in his chest. 

“Wonderful! Percy, Grant will you both lead the way to the dining room? I’m still getting lost after all these years,” Wesley asked. Aaron smiled, pleased to hear the duke call the guards by their names. 

“I can lead the way, your grace,” Aaron suggested. Wesley’s face lit up at the idea. He offered Aaron his arm and Aaron took it right away. 

“Lead the way than, Lord Burr. I will follow you anywhere,” Wesley said softly. Aaron started down the hall with the duke. He refused to look over his shoulder. He would not look back. He would only move forward and achieve his goals. He didn’t care about anything else.

 

* * *

 

“I didn’t know what else to do,” Wesley admitted. “I grabbed my father’s gun and shot at the boar without aiming. Thankfully, I didn’t hit my father. It was a terrifying experience though. One that made me truly respect nature and everything it holds.” They were sitting at a small table in the corner of the dining room. The other dukes and their ladies scattered around the room, but none of them paid attention to Wesley and Aaron. 

“I apologize. That wasn’t a very good story to tell over dinner,” Wesley said quickly, looking flustered for a moment. It was endearing. He was kind, sweet, and smart. Aaron enjoyed his company so far. 

“It’s alright,” Aaron assured him. “It was a very fascinating story. To have shot a boar at such a young age is quite an accomplishment. I must admit that I am impressed.” 

“I achieved many things at a younger age. Often before my peers,” Wesley boasted. Usually, Aaron hated people bragging about themselves, but Wesley had such a sweet smile on his face that Aaron was able to appreciate his words instead. Aaron also noticed that there was a suggestive tone to his words. He decided to poke at the small hint. 

“Such as?” Aaron wondered. Wesley shook his head with a grin. 

“You are too sweet for me to be so improper, Lord Burr. Perhaps one day I will tell you; however, not tonight. I don’t want to spoil our relationship already. Now enough about me. I wish to hear more about you,” Wesley declared. They quickly stopped using titles to free up their conversation; however, Wesley still used Aaron’s at times as if it meant something more, as if it was a gift. 

“What else do you want to know?” Aaron replied. “I have already told you about my boring childhood and my short college career. I doubt you want to hear about my military experience,” Aaron replied, grabbing a piece of bread and sitting back in his chair. 

“You don’t think very highly of yourself, Aaron, but you are truly a fascinating man. I enjoy your company and wish to know every small detail about you. Tell me your favorite things. Whatever they may be,” Wesley offered. Aaron felt his face heat up at the compliment. Wesley had been giving them out all evening. Aaron had never heard one person praise him so much. Well, no one besides the King.

“My favorite things,” Aaron echoed. “I like to read. The library here is wonderful. I also enjoy riding. The excitement of a hard gallop fills me with excitement.” Wesley smirked, raising an eyebrow. Aaron realized what he said and looked away. 

“I spent some time in France,” Wesley announced suddenly, moving his chair closer to Aaron’s. “I found that they are much more open about things. They cater to many different appetites and don’t shy away from what people deem unnatural.” Aaron watched Wesley closely, waiting for him to admit it outright. 

“Are the colonies not opened to such things? Or are you simply unfamiliar with such a appetite?” Wesley wondered softly, leaning his head closer to Aaron’s. 

“I am not unfamiliar,” Aaron admitted, biting his lip for a moment. He had to be careful. He had to be sure before he confessed too much. “However, I don’t imagine England being as opened as France.” 

“You’d be wrong to imagine such things,” Wesley insisted, “The King has been known to partake in certain appetites. We are less opened about it then the French, but we will not hunt anyone down for who they decided to bed. Or love.” 

“That is surprising to hear, but good to know. However, as you said before, I do not wish to improper so early in our...relationship,” Aaron warned. Wesley nodded his head and leaned away, though there was still a hunger in his eyes. A hunger for something other than food or drink. 

“You make a good point, Aaron. Thank you for reminding me of my manners,” Wesley agreed with an easy smile. Aaron’s heart loosened at Wesley’s reaction. He was glad the man still seemed interested and wasn’t offended by Aaron changing the subject. He wanted to know more about Wesley, much more, but he needed to stay mindful. 

“Why don’t you tell me what you think of the other dukes instead?” Wesley suggested. Aaron pressed his lips together and gave Wesley an unsure look. It could be a trap. If Aaron said the wrong thing then Wesley could fuel the fire and cause Aaron more problems. 

“Please, speak the truth. I need to know what I’m walking into. I have been away from many of the dukes for quite some time. I wish to know who has sided with who before I walk into that room and make a mistake. I want peace more than anything else in the world, but I know we must go through other people to get there. I want to know the truth so I am ready,” Wesley explained, waving a servant girl over to get them more wine. Aaron took the time to think of what he wanted to say. Wesley thanked the girl with a bright smile before turning his attention back to Aaron. 

“Garth is rather neutral. He hasn’t shown any loyalty to either side yet. He’s young, but he’s very observant and smart on key issues. Hector was also neutral, but he was taken in by Linden and now he agrees with everything the man says. He might be scared of the older dukes, however I’m not sure. I haven’t been able to get close enough to him,” Aaron whispered, glancing around the room to make sure no one overheard him. 

“Linden. I have always despised that man,” Wesley grumbled. “He acts as if he knows best, but he then refuses to listen to anyone who is an actual expert on the subject. He is a stubborn man who can gather supporters easily.” 

“So I have discovered. He is against everything that could bring peace, but I fear he will destroy the treaty completely if I don’t stop him soon,” Aaron told him honestly. 

“You will stop him,” Wesley assured him. “You are not alone. I will support you through it all. You are the expert from the colonies and you know what will work to bring about peace. I will stand by your side.” Aaron stared at Wesley, looking for a lie. It had to be a trick. Wesley was too kind, too sweet, too hopeful. He had to want something. The real question would be if Aaron could pay the price. 

“And what do you want in exchange for your support?” Aaron wondered, keeping his tone light. He did not want to accuse Wesley of anything. He simply knew how the world worked. Wesley shook his head with a soft smile. 

“I require no payment, Aaron. I wish for nothing else besides peace. You are the answer we need. I know now that Linden and the others are fighting against you, but I refused to be like them. I want this war to be over so I will do whatever it takes to help that be achieved. I will stand by you because it is the right thing to do, not because I want something at the end of the day,” Wesley told him. Aaron stared at him in shock, unable to believe the words at first. 

“Thank you, Wesley. Thank you so much,” Aaron replied, reaching across the table to take hold of Wesley’s arm. “You have no idea how much your words mean to me. I’m glad you are here. I’m glad you will help me.” Wesley leaned closer to Aaron again with a large smile on his face. 

“I hope we can work closely together to help the world,” Wesley whispered, “I trust in your opinion and I will follow you through it all.” Aaron opened his mouth to tell Wesley more, happy to have found a new friend, someone he could work with to bring about peace, but their dinner was cut short. 

“Lord Burr,” Grant spoke up. “I apologize, but the King demands your presence.” Aaron sighed, trying to keep his disappointment hidden. He stood up, offering Wesley a quick bow. Wesley grabbed Aaron’s wrist before he could move away. 

“Stay hopeful. Remember that you are brave for even trying, Aaron and you do have people who support you. Do not give up on yourself,” Wesley insisted. Aaron gave him a thankful smiled as Welsey let go of his wrist. Aaron followed after Grant towards the King, his mind racing with new hope and ideas. He had been unsure about Wesley at first, but the man was kind, funny, and truthful. Aaron hoped that with Wesley on his side, he might be able to convince more people to support the treaty. 

Aaron was led down a new path to a very large sitting room. He glanced around curiously at all the details. The King was reading a book while sitting on a large couch. There was also a long table in front of him and two matching chairs along with a large fireplace and a desk by a giant window. Everything looked extremely comfortable and casual. Aaron liked the design; however, he kept his awe to himself. 

“Good evening, your majesty,” Aaron offered with a bow, keeping a good distance between them. He was still unsure where he stood with the King. 

“Aaron,” King George replied, his eyes never leaving his book. “Just let me finish this page. I’m at a very good part.” Grant gave Aaron a sympathetic look as he shut the door. Aaron took a deep breath and waited for the King. He noticed that the book had a similar cover to the novel Aaron read during his journey. He tried to read the author’s name, but George’s fingers were blocking most of the letters. 

“How was your dinner with the Duke of Leinster?” George asked, closing his book and setting it on the table. 

“Is there something you require of me, your majesty?” Aaron countered. He was suddenly very tired, the events of the day catching up with him. A headache started to throb in the back of his head and he was not in the mood for George's games. Not after the man had ignored him for so many days. George narrowed his eyes, but Aaron stood his ground. 

“You were right,” George declared, looking away. Aaron gave him a confused look. “You were right about William. We spent the night together, as you request, but we have also spent the past two nights in each other’s company. I did not realize how he felt, that he was so upset. I wanted to thank you for pointing it out to me and forcing me to face my fears.” 

“Thank you for keeping your word, George, and fulfilling my request, but do not give me too much thanks. You faced your own fears twice over by yourself,” Aaron replied with a small grin. The pain in his chest faded to a dull ache at the news. The King had kept his word to William and the Prince had gotten to spend time with his father. The future was a little brighter for the young boy. 

“I need your help again,” George admitted, a hopeful look on his face. He gestured to the couch. Aaron walked around the table and took a seat. 

“Help with what?” he wondered, keep his face opened and his tone light. 

“With William,” George explained. His eyes changed, starting to fill with worry and fear. It made the King look much older then he was. “He told me that he’s scared I’ll send him away again, that I don’t love him because I don’t want him to stay with me. That’s not my intention. I don’t mean to isolated him. I don’t mean to make him feel bad. I only wish for him to be safe. I fear that if he stays here he will be in danger.” 

“Did you talk about your wife when you were with William?” Aaron asked softly. George shook his head. He rubbed at his face, looking as tired as Aaron felt. Aaron tried to not feel pity for him. That is not what George needed. He reached out and took George’s hand gently, squeezing it tight. He could help with this. At least he hoped he could. 

“I lost my parents when I was young. I was sent to my grandfather, but then he passes as well. Next, I was placed with my uncle. He never had any time for me. He sent me away to tutors. Forced me to spend time with other children then ignored me while I was in his house. I felt as if no one wanted me. As if it was my fault. That I was unloveable and that’s why everyone died around me,” Aaron whispered. He had never told anyone that. He had never wanted to admit it, but it was true and he feared that William would feel the same. 

“Oh Aaron,” George muttered, looking concerned at the words. Aaron shook his head. This was not about him. He simply wanted to show that he understood William’s pain and that he knew what he was talking about. The focus was on what William needed and how to help him for the future. 

“I believe William feels a similar way,” Aaron continued, “He thinks that you are sending him away because you don’t love him. He thinks that you don’t talk about your wife because you don’t miss her. He needs someone to talk to. He needs to know that he is loved and that you miss his mother as well. He needs to see George his father, not George the King of England.”

“But I am the King of England,” George pointed out. Aaron gave him a stern look. George ducked his head like a schoolboy caught cheating.

“You are more than that. You are his father. No crown on your head, no title, or plot of land, will ever be more important than that. Listen to William. Hear his fears. Understand his pain and be there for him. Even if you send him away, demand that he writes you letters and reply to him. Send him random gifts that aren’t only expensive, but have meaning behind them instead. Show him that you think of him even when he’s not here,” Aaron advised. His words almost came out as a plea. He needed George to listen. He needed him to see and understand so he could help William grow up better than he did. 

“I will try,” George agreed firmly. “I want my son to be happy. I don’t want him to ever think that I don’t love him. He is my world. I know my country should be my world, but William has been the light of my life for the last seven years. I miss my wife, but I always thought talking about her would upset him.”

“He remembers a lot about her and it worries him when he forgets about her for a while. Talking with him will allow both of you to move on in a better way,” Aaron explained gently. Death was always a hard topic no matter who he was talking to. “Please just test it out and see how it goes. Making an attempt is all I ask.” 

“Why do you care so much?” George wondered gently. Aaron pulled his hand away, shocked out of his concern. He was getting too invested. He was letting his emotions control him. He’d overstepped, lost his way, allowed his mind to be clouded. This wasn’t part of his plan or goals. He shouldn’t care about a child. He had informed George of the issue and now he should leave it alone. 

“I don’t–” 

“I’m sorry,” George cut him off, reaching out to take Aaron’s hand again. He held on tightly and refused to allow Aaron to pull away. “I did not mean to frighten you with my question. I’m forever grateful that you made your request and your advice has opened my eyes to what I need to do. I simply wanted to know why you cared beca-because people usually see William only as a prince, a heir, a tool for political power. They forget that he’s a boy, a child who is still learning about life. You saw him as a human. You saw the child he is. And you also tried to help him. That is an amazing thing to me, Aaron.” 

“You are much too kind, George,” Aaron muttered. He wasn’t amazing. He was simply doing what he thought was right. 

“No, you are, Aaron. You truly are,” George argued. “How can I ever repay you for this? I owe you so much,” Aaron thought about asking for something. His freedom. A trip back to America. Even gold crossed his mind, but he could never do that. Never. 

“I simply want William to be happy,” Aaron confessed. “Happy the way I always wanted to be growing up. Death brings pain to those left behind. You both share a lost and you can share that pain together.” 

“You’re a very smart man. You seem to have an answer for everything,” George declared. Aaron laughed softly. 

“That’s similar to what William told me. I don’t know everything, but I try to understand,” he admitted. George’s thumb ran over the back of his hand softly. Aaron relaxed at the feeling. He was glad that they were on better terms, but he still needed to know a few things. 

“Thank you, Aaron,” George said again, staring into his eyes. 

“You’re welcome,” Aaron replied. He glanced at the book George had set down. “I read a book that was written by that author.” George’s face lit up. 

“Was it on the ship?” George asked with excitement. Aaron nodded once. “I gave it to the Captain to give to you! I’m glad you were able to read it. Did you like it? What was your favorite part?” Aaron stared at the King in shock, trying to understand the new information. 

“I did enjoy it overall,” Aaron answered. “But there were a few parts I did not like.” 

“Tell me,” George ordered, holding Aaron’s hand to his chest. “I want to know every opinion you have on it.” Aaron smiled. He thought about the book before opening his mouth and telling the King what he liked about it. Their talk about stories and novels went on well into the night. For the first time, Aaron felt as if England wasn’t that bad a place to be. Perhaps he would stay here a little longer even after the treaty was signed. Perhaps.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay with this chapter! I ended up in the hospital over the weekend and recovering took longer then I expected, but I'm back now!

“A week?” Aaron echoed Percy’s words. The guard nodded, looking pained as Aaron stared at him. After a moment, Aaron sighed and ran his hands over his face. He forced himself to wake up early, wanting to make it to the treaty meeting on time, then Percy informed him that the King put the meetings on hold for a week. A full week. Why would the King do this? They didn’t have time to waste. They couldn’t take such a long break for no reason. 

“Well,” Aaron muttered. “Perhaps I’ll go to the library now that my day is suddenly free.” 

“Actually, my lord, the King has summoned your presence for another reason. He was not expecting you to wake up this early, but he did tell us to bring you as soon as you’re ready,” Grant explained with a small grin. Aaron huffed.

“Well, I’m ready. Lead the way,” Aaron agreed, his irriation quickly fading. He fixed his coat nervously, smoothing it down as he wondered what the King would want this time. They had a nice conversation last night. Aaron enjoyed their simple topics and the easy flow of words between them, but he wasn’t unsure if today would be the same. 

“You look nervous, my lord,” Percy whispered as they walked down the hall. 

“I’m always nervous,” Aaron joked. It was somewhat true. It was hard for Aaron to think without his worries creeping up on him. He was always nervous about facing other people. Worried about how they would see him, what they would say, how well he would do against any attack. It was a constant thing in his head that he could never fully get rid of. 

“Good morning, Lord Burr,” Wesley said, stepping into Aaron’s path. 

“Your grace,” Aaron smiled and offered Wesley a small bow. “It’s nice to see you again.” 

“You took my words from me,” Wesley replied, moving closer to Aaron with a grin. His eyes lit up every time he smiled. He did have nice eyes. “I was disappointed to hear that we won’t be having meetings for seven days. I hope I’ll still get to spend time with you.” 

“I’m sure we will see each other often during the time. Do you know why our meetings were put on hold, your grace?” Aaron wondered. Wesley shook his head with a frown. 

“I wish I did. However, I’m sure the King has his reasons. He always does,” Wesley confessed. 

“I’m sorry, your grace,” Grant spoke up. “But Lord Burr has a meeting with the King.” 

“My apologies. I didn’t mean to keep you,” Wesley replied, stepping to the side. “Perhaps you can visit me after your meeting, my lord. I believe I owe you a ride after all.” He gave Aaron a soft, hopeful look. Aaron bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smiling. He refused to be that easy. One man giving him attention would not make him swoon. It wouldn’t. Though he wanted to. 

“Perhaps,” Aaron answered, acting as if he didn’t care about Wesley’s offer. “As long as I’m not too busy.” 

“I’ll hold my breathe for you, Aaron,” Wesley whispered, offering Aaron a bow. Aaron returned it before quickly following after Grant and Percy. He glanced over his shoulder, happy to see Wesley watching him go. Aaron would try to meet up with him later. He wanted to talk again and see what Wesley knew. The fact that he enjoyed the man’s company wasn't a factor at all. Wesley’s handsome face and openness also had nothing to do with Aaron’s wants. Nothing at all. 

“Good morning, Aaron,” the King said as Aaron walked into the throne room. Aaron stopped at the bottom of the stairs and bowed the way he always did. 

“Good morning, your majesty. They said you wished to speak with me,” he replied. George stood up, walking down the steps towards him slowly. 

“I’m sure you’re confused about why I put the meetings on hold. It was not my idea, nor my first choice. A week of no meeting means another week of war,” George explained, placing his hands behind his back. Aaron was glad that the King recognized how important time was to their goal, but he was still not happy about the choice. “However, General Clinton suggested the break, and after some private discussion I was led to agree that this was the best course of action.” 

“I hope you’re right, your majesty,” Aaron replied. “Time stops for no one and I don’t wish to lose more people.” 

“We’ll work quickly after the week is over. I assure you that we will finish the treaty. We will bring peace. It’ll sadly take more time then we expected,” George promised. His words sounded true and Aaron believed him. George had kept his word so far. 

“We can spare a week, but no more,” Aaron agreed. There wasn’t much else he could do. He could only hope George made the right choice and that the pause would help the dukes see how dire the situation was. 

“Thank you for understanding, Aaron. It wasn’t an easy choice to make. Balancing every–” 

<i>SLAM!</i>

A side door to the throne room flew open so hard that it hit the wall with an echoing noise. Aaron jumped in surprise, preparing himself mentally for an attack, but he quickly calmed down as William rushed into the room towards the King. An older woman ran after him, attempting to grab William before he could reach them. William was too quick and dodged the woman’s hands. He made it to Aaron’s side, grabbing onto his leg. Aaron set a hand on his head protectively. 

“Did he say yes?” William demanded loudly. 

“I haven’t had a chance to ask him yet, William. I told you to wait until I came to get you,” George answered with a stern look. William hid behind Aaron with a small grin. 

“I’m sorry, your majesty,” the woman said, bowing to the King as she approached. “I tried to stop him.” 

“It’s alright, Abigail,” George replied. “Please leave us for now.” William gave her a smug look while Abigail glared at him. She turned and left the room without another word. 

“That’s my governess,” William whispered. Aaron made a face at the information. Aaron dealt with a few different governesses during his childhood. They were either the best thing or the worst, there was no in between. He had a good feeling Abigail was the latter. A good, kind governesses was hard to come upon. 

“William,” George called for their attention. “You know better then to run away from Abigail. How many times do I have to tell you that?” William pouted, pressing his face into Aaron’s leg. Aaron swallowed and kept his opinion to himself. 

“Can we still ask Aaron my question?” William wondered softly. George sighed, tapping his foot and thinking it over. 

“What question?” Aaron prompted, hoping to help George make his decision in William’s favor. 

“Very well. You may still ask, but we will talk about your behaviour later,” George warned. Aaron knew that tone of voice. William wouldn’t be getting away with his actions today. Still, somehow William's face brightened at the words. He left Aaron’s side, stepping towards his father and looking up at Aaron with a hopeful look. 

“Will you go on a picnic with us, Aaron?” William asked. Aaron couldn’t hide his surprise at the question. 

“Us?” he clarified. George nodded his head in confirmation. 

“Today?” Aaron wondered. 

“Of course today!” William answered with excitement. “Right now! We can go for a walk in the forest to find the best spot. I packed my favorite blanket and the cooks made really good snacks. I hope I get to see some birds, but I–” 

“Only if you want to,” George cut him off, setting a hand on William’s shoulder. William’s smile faded into a serious look, but his eyes were still hopeful and bright. George also looked hopeful, however he was trying to hide it as best as he could. 

“I would be delighted to join you on a picnic,” Aaron decided easily. William cheered, throwing his hands up and pulling on his father’s jacket. George smiled, clearly pleased by the words. It would be nice to get out of the castle for a while and William was good company. Such a sweet, smart boy. He made for a good distraction from the stress of waiting to finish the treaty. Aaron was surprised that George planned to join them, but he wasn’t against the King coming with them. It would give them a chance to talk about more than the treaty or war, as they did last night.

 

* * *

 

“That’s mine!” William whined, trying to steal his biscuit back from Aaron’s hand. Aaron stole it while William was listening to George talk about his new horse. 

“Is it?” Aaron teased. He pretended to eat the biscuit, turning his head to the side as he slide it along his cheek. He chuckle at William’s look of despair. 

“Daddy, Aaron keeps eating my food!” William complained, moving to lay over George's lap with a pout. The King laughed. He placed a kiss on William’s forehead and shared a secret smile with Aaron. 

“How dare he! You should tackle him and take his instead,” George whispered, making sure his words were still loud enough for Aaron to hear.

“I do not think that’s the best idea,” Aaron said quickly. It was already too late. The idea had been put in William’s head. He got up and threw himself against Aaron’s chest. Aaron fell backwards, holding William to ensure that he didn’t get hurt. 

“Such a fierce attack,” Aaron declared, allowing William to grab his own biscuits and shove a few in his mouth. 

“I win,” William declared, rolling off Aaron and looking up at the sky with a pleased look on his face. Aaron sat up, fixing his shirt as he met George’s eye. William led them deep into the forest to a large clearing after they took a short ride in a carriage. They were surrounded by trees, but the leaves opened up to allow an amazing view of the blue sky. Aaron, with the help of Percy, had laid out William’s blanket so they could sit and enjoy their meal. 

The cook had given them a basket full of biscuits, fruit, cheese, a bottle of wine and some bread. William enjoyed the biscuits and fruit the most, leaving the the cheese and bread for the King and Aaron. The weather was pleasant. A light breeze prevented it from being too hot, but there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. Aaron had removed his jacket after a while, folding it up and setting it aside. It was improper, but he felt too relaxed among the trees to keep it on. 

Six guards stood around their blanket to keep watch. Aaron barely noticed them anymore. Being outside and far from the castle was a wonderful experience. He felt as if he was in another world, far away from the pressure of politics and responsibilities. He could hear birds chirping and small animals rushing around. It was calming and easy to sink into the amazing world around him. 

“Run with me, Aaron!” William begged, grabbing Aaron’s hand and trying to pull him to his feet. 

“Run with you?” Aaron echoed before shaking his head. “I’m too old to run. What about a game instead?” George snorted at the comment. 

“A game?” William wondered. He kept hold of Aaron’s hand, playing with his fingers. 

“I need you to find a few things for me to start. I need three leaves of the same size, two sticks, and a small rock,” Aaron explained slowly. 

“Three leaves, two sticks, and a small rock,” William repeated. Aaron nodded his head and pushed William towards some trees. Two guards followed William on his journey around the clearing. 

“You’re great with him,” George commented with awe. “I’ve never seen him take to someone so quickly. He’s usually much more reserved.” 

“He’s very sweet. And I really enjoy his company. I’m glad to see that he is doing better now after you both talked. Are you still planning to send him away?” Aaron replied. George shifted closer before shaking his head. 

“I don’t know anymore. I’m know that sending him away will keep him safe, but I don’t want to ruin our relationship. I wish I knew what was best, wish I knew the right answer,” George whispered. Aaron wish he could understand the King’s pain, but he had no children of his own. He didn’t understand the worry that came with them. Aaron could only try to offer sound advice. 

“You will never know,” Aaron told him softly. “You must simply try to do what you hope will help him. I don’t think he’s safer here or anywhere. He will always have danger hanging over his head. However, being here and knowing you are close by makes him able to find comfort.” 

“He tells me that you’re very good with stories,” George changed the subject. “He boasts about how you tell the best stories he has ever heard.” Aaron smiled, proud of William’s compliment. 

“I do alright,” he allowed himself to boast for a moment. George gave Aaron a soft, meaningfully look. Aaron glanced away, unable to meet the King’s eyes. The look was filled with too much emotion. It caused something to stir in Aaron’s chest. Aaron watched as William searched for the right supplies, a helpful distraction from the man sitting next to him. 

“His mother used to tell stories. I’m honestly horrible at spinning tales myself. I could never do it as well as she could. She had a mind that was as wide and opened as the ocean. William was so happy that you can do the same. I hope you’ll keep doing it. I hope you will help him happier,” George muttered. Aaron turned back to the King in surprise. He hoped he wasn’t causing William pain by reminding him of his mother. Or opening old wounds by acting similar to the King’s late wife. 

Aaron would try to help. He couldn’t stop himself. He honestly doubted that he would be able to resist William’s charms even if he tried. Such a young, smart boy deserved a chance to be happy without the pressures of society. Through Aaron’s eyes, it seemed like William’s happiness helped put George at ease as well. 

“George-,” Aaron whispered. 

“Aaron! Aaron!” William called, rushing towards them. “I got everything you need!” Aaron smiled. 

“Let’s see,” he ordered, looking at the leaves, sticks and the small pebble William had brought to him. “This is perfect, William. Truly perfect.” He made an X with the sticks and placed the three leaves around them. He ripped out some longer pieces of grass, using them to tie the leaves to the sticks like clothing. The final product was a makeshift doll. Aaron stood the doll up like a person and pretending to let it kick the pebble as if it was a ball. 

“It’s like a man,” William observed. “A little stick man!” Aaron handed the new toy over and let William explore what it could do. It was simple and easy to make, but it still had enough function to be entertaining. 

“How did you learn to do that?” George wondered. 

“I used to make them when I was a boy,” Aaron answered. He would make three or four at a time and perform little stories. He would play with them until his Uncle found him and threw his creations into the fire. It never stopped Aaron from starting all over again. 

“I’m guessing you didn’t have a lot of friends,” George teased. 

“Did you?” Aaron countered, giving George a knowing look. The King opened his mouth before shutting it. 

“Point taken,” George muttered. Aaron chuckled at the King’s reaction. 

“Can you make me another one? Please, Aaron?” William asked, pushing the toy in Aaron’s face. 

“I can make you as many as you want as long as you pick out the supplies,” Aaron bargained. William thought it over for a moment. 

“Just one more. I would like to have two so they can be friends,” William decided. He handed the doll to Aaron for safe keeping before rushing off to gather more leaves and sticks. Aaron and George watch him for a while, a comfortable silence falling over them. 

“My father was strict about who was allowed to spend time with me,” George spoke up. “I would have a friend for a week, but then his father would have a fight with my father and I’d never see that friend again. After a while, I realized that the boys, or girls, that played with me were never truly there for me. They were there to help their families by getting close to me.” 

“I’m sorry, George,” Aaron offered softly. The King shrugged, but he had a longing, far off look on his face as he watched his son. 

“I don’t want William to suffer the same way. However, I don’t know how to protect him from that pain,” George admitted. Aaron thought it over himself. His uncle had also been strict about who Aaron was able to play with. After a while, Aaron avoided other children all together. Boys were too quick to tell his uncle every mistake Aaron made to gain his favor. Girls were too busy trying to claim him for themselves without even trying to get to know him. He was only a price, not a person. He decided being alone would be better for him, but William shouldn’t suffer that way. Aaron did have an idea. Getting the King to agree would be the challenge. 

“I got everything!” William declared, returning to the blanket and sitting down. He laid out the supplies, looking at Aaron with a excited look. Aaron got to work. He noticed that all the leaves for this doll were red while the others had been green. He wondered if William had picked the colors on purpose, or without thinking. When he finished the new doll, he handed it over carefully. 

“Can you please make a little crown for it?” William wondered. Aaron smiled, realizing William’s idea. 

“I can certainly try,” he offered. He glanced around to see what he could use. He found a small yellow flower and pulled it out of the ground. He used the stem to attach it to the X so the flower would sit between the sticks like a head. It wasn’t great, or Aaron’s best work, but William clapped and quickly took the toy with excitement. 

“Perfect!” the Prince exclaimed. He grabbed the other doll and started his own game. Aaron smiled to himself as the boy played. Red leaves and a crown. How very smart. 

“I think I have an solution to your worry,” Aaron quietly told the King. 

“Really?” George wondered. He picked a flower and set it by William’s toys. William quickly grabbed it. Aaron felt his heart flutter as William made the red doll offer the other doll the flower. The innocence of children never failed to amaze him. The King selected another flower, this one much larger than his, and passed it to Aaron. Aaron’s face heated up as he took the gift. George didn’t say a word, only smiling as he turned back towards his son. Aaron stared at the flower in awe. No one had ever given him one before. He grew up watching other people receive them, wishing one day that he would get one too, but until now no one had made his wish come true. The King had no idea how much the small gesture meant to Aaron. Aaron held the flower tightly as he nodded his head once. 

“I don’t think you will enjoy my idea very much,” Aaron admitted, returning to the topic at hand. George gave him a confused look before Aaron started to explain his plan.

 

* * *

 

They returned to the castle just before nightfall. William was whisked away for a bath, pouting his way down the hall, while Georgeto rush of for a late meeting. Aaron walked back towards his room with Percy and Grant before pausing in the hallway. He glanced at the flower in his hand, thinking his feelings over.

“My lord?” Grant wondered with concern. 

“Grant, would you know where the Duke of Leinster is staying?” Aaron asked softly. Percy and Grant shared a look before Grant nodded once. 

“Please take me there,” Aaron ordered. 

“As you wish, my lord,” Grant agreed. They changed directions and started on a new path that Aaron had never been on before. Their journey was rather short as Wesley’s quarters were surprising close to Aaron’s. Closer than Aaron expected. Percy knocked on the Duke’s door before Aaron could protest. 

“Yes?” a voice called from inside the room. 

“Lord Burr, your grace,” Percy explained. He gave Aaron a knowing smirk over his shoulder and stepped away from the door. Aaron glared at the guard while Grant chuckled. The door opened and Wesley appeared with a surprise look written across his face. Aaron quickly hide the flower behind his back. 

“Aaron,” he said softly, nodding towards Percy and Grant. “It’s rather late isn’t it?” 

“It is. I apologize. I hope I’m not disturbing you. Do you have a moment to spare before you retire for the night?” Aaron asked hopefully. 

“I will always have a moment for you. Would you like to come in?” Wesley offered him, gesturing into his quarters. Aaron shook his head. 

“I don’t wish to stay, at least not this time, your grace.” Aaron explained. Wesley smiled brightly at the implied future. “I simply have a request of you.” 

“A request?” Wesley echoed, raising an eyebrow and stepping towards Araon. 

“Just a simple one,” Aaron replied, putting his hands behind his back and keeping an innocent look on his face. “I would like to request your time tomorrow for a horseback ride. After all you do owe me and I wish to give you the opportunity to keep your word.” 

“Are you always this formal when you ask for something you want?” Wesley wondered, raising an eyebrow. 

“No,” Aaron argued weakly, his face heating up at the question. A teasing smile graced Wesley’s face. 

“It would be my pleasure to fill your request, Aaron,” Wesley said. His voice soft and sweet. “How does an early ride sound? Before the sun is too high?” 

“That would be wonderful. I look forward to it. Truly I just hope you’ll be able to keep up,” Aaron teased. 

“I assure you I will be able to,” Wesley promised/ “Are you sure you don’t wish to stay?” Aaron glanced over Wesley’s shoulder into his room. Staying might be an interesting adventures, but it was not a smart idea. Not at the moment.

“Thank you for the offer, Wesley, but I don’t think I would be good company at the moment. I’ve had a very long day and I think it’s best if I retire,” Aaron admitted. No matter how badly he wanted to join Wesley, this was not the right time. He had a fun, but tiring day. Perhaps next time he would allow himself to be more comfortable. 

“You are always good company,” Wesley protested, stepping closer to Aaron. “However, I understand. I do hope you sleep well.” He was so close and his eyes were so bright. It was a lovely moment, but Aaron had to leave before he did something stupid. 

“Good night, your grace,” he whispered, stepping back. Wesley smiled and offered Aaron a small bow. 

“Good night, Aaron. Until I see you again,” Wesley fondly whispered. Aaron grinned, nodding his head before allowing Percy and Grant to lead him down the hall. Wesley’s support would be helpful to the treaty negotiations, and Aaron also hoped to gain more inside information about the King. Aaron still had questions that he knew George wouldn’t answer. Aaron knew better then to completely trust the King’s words. Hopefully, Wesley would be able to provide more clues as to what was really happening. Aaron felt bad for using the Duke, but that was the game of politics after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all keep asking for the gay so I gave you a hint of it. Did you see it? 
> 
> Thank you all of the comments! I was able to write two more chapters thanks to all of you. Every new comment gives me more motivation and makes this so much fun! Thank you all!


	10. Chapter 10

“Are all these guards really necessary?” Aaron asked as he mounted his horse. Seven guards with the King’s seal decorating their chest were already waiting. They glanced around, watching for any threats that might try to come their way. Aaron had been expecting maybe one or two guards, but never this many. Not for him and Wesley. 

“Unfortunately yes, my lord,” Grant answered. “The King will only allow you to ride if all the guards are allowed to go with you.”

“It’s for your safety, my lord,” Percy added, handing Aaron his reins. 

“My safety,” Aaron muttered. Most likely the King didn’t want Aaron to try and run away. Such a negative thought surprised Aaron for a moment, but then he remembered that he truly didn’t owe the King anything. He was getting too close, too comfortable in his cage. He had to learn to keep his distance, to remember his place and keep his guard up against everyone.

“Don’t fret,” Wesley called, leading his horse next to Aaron’s. “I promise I won’t let them ruin our fun.” 

“Trust me,” he whispered a moment later, offering Aaron a quick wink. Aaron looked away as his face heated up and nodded his head. Wesley’s wink stirred something low in Aaron’s stomach. 

“Let’s go,” he ordered towards the guards, snapping his reins and heading for one of the forest path. Three guards quickly rushed to lead the way while another two flanked Aaron and Wesley. The last two followed behind as they moved into the trees. Aaron rubbed his horse’s neck, grateful that he was able to borrow such a well mannered animal. He still missed his own horse back in America, but he couldn’t dwell on such things at the moment. Couldn’t let his pain take over.  

“Did you grow up riding?” Wesley asked after a brief silent moment. Aaron smiled, nodding his head as he thought about his first horse. A small white pony. He took care of it himself with only some help from his uncle’s servants. It had been a long time since he thought of such things. 

“I did,” he confessed, “My uncle had a few horses himself and I was taught to ride as soon as I was old enough.”

“My father taught me himself. Said every boy should at least know how to ride even if they didn’t need to. My mother was very against the idea, scared that I would get hurt somehow, but I always loved being on horseback. Carriages are nice for long journeys; however, they can never compare to this.”

“My uncle was not a fan of carriages,” Aaron replied. “He had too much pride for them. He’d too much pride for a lot of things.” Wesley frowned at his words, reaching over to touch Aaron’s arm as they moved. 

“You don’t seem to like your uncle very much,” Wesley softly pointed out. Aaron glanced at Wesley’s hand. Surprisingly, the touch eased his painful thoughts for a moment. Aaron tried not to lean into the it, but like a flower seeking sunlight he couldn’t help but want more. He gave a small shrug, being mindful not to displace the hand just yet. 

“I didn’t like him, but he was family. The only family I have. He’s gone now. He’s been gone for quite some time and now I’m the only one left. It’s just me.” 

“Just you,” Wesley echoed, a mindful look on his face. It left too quickly for Aaron to figure out what it meant. “What are your plans after the war? You must have something you want to do.” Aaron sighed, shaking his head as he thought about his old plans. 

“I was going to be a lawyer. That was my parents’ dream for me. I graduated from Princeton at a young age and I’d already won quite a few cases when the war broke out. However, I’m just not sure if being a lawyer is right for me.” 

“Have you ever thought about doing anything else?”

“Honestly, no. Law was the only path anyone expected for me. I never tried to move off that path. Never looked into anything else.” 

Wesley stared at him for a moment. Aaron glanced away, still unable to read the Duke’s expressions. The man was skilled at keeping his emotions hidden behind a mask, even more then Aaron, which only serves to make Aaron second guess himself more. Perhaps he was making more out of Wesley’s actions then the Duke’s true meaning. 

“I’m not the eldest of my family,” Wesley suddenly said. “I’m the third boy and I was never raised to be the heir to my father’s estate, never meant to be anything more then another son to marry off to a rich suitor. My oldest brother was raised with all the important skills he would need. My second brother was going to take over some parts of the business in hopes of an expansion, but I was left to do as I pleased. I went into the arts for a while. Tried my hand at being a writer, even a musician. But then...” 

“Then they died,” Aaron finished for him. Wesley nodded, looking down at his hands. 

“And suddenly I was the only heir. I never thought this was what I wanted, but now I like it. I like being able to take care of my family members and see my business grow. I enjoy working with the King to help my country. It was never what was expected of me, but it’s where I ended up,” Wesley told him, a knowing smile starting to appear on his face. Aaron laughed, shaking his head. 

“Are you trying to teach me a life lesson?” Aaron wondered. Wesley shrugged, but he had a playful look on his face. He was letting Aaron see behind his mask, letting Aaron see the real him. Aaron was drawn in like a moth to a flame. He wanted to know more, wanted to see what the Duke was all about. 

“Perhaps you should stop doing what’s expected of you and simply be you. When’s the last time you did something without thinking if it’s what someone else wants?” Wesley challenged. Aaron had never done anything without thinking about someone else. Never thought about being selfish and focusing on himself. Everything was able helping his family name or serving someone else’s needs. At least it was up until now. 

“This,” Aaron answered after a long moment. Wesley’s eyes widened in surprise. “I don’t care about what anyone else might say or think about this. I wanted to ride with you, so I asked.” 

“How scandalous,” Wesley teased. “You’re such a rebellious spirit, Lord Burr. I fear you could be a bad influence.” 

“You need to watch yourself, your grace. I may lead you down a dark path if you let me,” Aaron warned, trying to keep a straight face. It didn’t work and soon they were both laughing. One of the guards gave Aaron a curious look over Wesley’s shoulder. Aaron cut his laughter off as he looked away in embarrassment. He swallowed thickly and shook his head. He had forgotten that they were being watched, watched by people who worked for the King. He couldn’t trust any of them. 

“Spread out more,” Aaron ordered. He needed more space. He wanted them farther away so he didn’t feel like they could listen in on every single word he was saying. The guards obeyed, moving into the trees and giving Wesley and Aaron a wider area to themselves. 

“You must get used to the guards, Aaron,” Wesley advised. “The King is only worried about your safety and he won’t let you out if you refuse to allow his guards to protect you.” 

“So I’ve been told. But why are some people against my presence?” Aaron asked, giving Wesley a pleading look. He prayed that he would have the answers Aaron so desperately wanted. 

“Against all odds, there are people who are making money off the war. You offer a way to stop it, to bring an end to all the fighting, which would ruin their business ventures. Before your arrival, a few people were very vocal against you coming and now your supporters fear that you may be taken or killed to keep the war going,” Wesley explained, his voice low as he glanced at the guards with distrust. 

“Do you get along well with the King?” Aaron wondered. Wesley smiled, reaching up to grab a leaf off a passing tree. He twirled it between his thumb and finger as they rode along. 

“I do not think you will want to hear my opinion to such a question,” Wesley said before dropping the leaf to the ground as they traveled deeper into the forest. 

“You’re wrong. I do want to hear what you have to say. Please Wesley, what do you think of the King?” Aaron begged. “I want to know the truth about who I’m dealing with.” 

“The King and I do not always see eye to eye, as with any relationship, but he does try to take other opinions into account before he makes a major decision. It’s important to remember that as King, he’ll never be able to make everyone happy. He has to make the best choice for the most people. There are times I dislike him, but also times where I think he is an amazing leader,” Wesley answered. Again, he glanced at the guards before continuing. 

“I know King George can be hard to handle at times. He can be a little overbearing and very stubborn, but he really has good intentions. He’s not out to make money off suffering, nor does he gain any happiness from causing misery. He’s not like the stories you’ve heard or what people want him to be. He’s a good King trying to do what is best, even if it means making a tough choice.” 

Aaron thought the words over in his head. The King wasn’t nothing like Aaron had imagined. He wasn’t a cruel tyrant. He wasn’t mean or selfish. He certainly didn’t strike fear into anyone at first sight. He was gentle and soft spoken. A little overexcited at times. Very overexcited, but he clearly cared about his son and prayed for peace. He allowed Aaron to roam around and didn’t threaten to lock Aaron up once for having a different opinion, though Aaron still feared that could change at any time. 

“I just don’t understand,” Aaron muttered to himself. 

“What don’t you understand?” Wesley pressed. 

“Why me?” Aaron sighed, “I can’t understand why anyone would choose me, why the King would send for me out of all of General Washington’s men. King George claims it’s because I’m level headed and that I understand compromise, but he overestimates my abilities. He told me what Benedict Arnold said about me, but I don’t believe I’m the right person for this job. There has to be someone better. Someone with more skill and power.” 

“You’re very wrong, Aaron,” Wesley assured him. “I have never met a man who could stare his enemy in the face and still work towards a peace. You haven’t faltered once. You haven’t given up even while other people pray for you to fail. You treat everyone you met with kindness, seeing the servants as people and remembering that the war has affected us all. You are more than you think. You’re better then we could have imagined.” 

“Arnold could not have told you that much about me. You couldn’t have known I would be anything like this,” Aaron protested. He had met Arnold a few times and fought alongside the man, but he didn’t know him on a personal level. He would never consider Arnold a friend, let along someone who knew him so deeply. 

“Arnold was not the only person who spoke highly of you. The King had another advisor in the colonies searching through General Washington’s army. She suggested you in a heartbeat when asked.” 

“She?” Aaron echoed, pulling his horse to a halt. Already, his head started to spin. There was only one answer, only one woman who had a connection with the British and with Aaron. But it couldn’t be true. She would never do that to him, never betray him or his secrets. She would have been honest with him about her goals. Right? 

“Theodosia,” Aaron whispered. Fear and dread started to form in his heart. He had trusted her. Believed her and held upon every letter in hope of a future. She had given him happiness at the lonely times of his life, yet it had been a lie? Was it all lies? Every word meant to trick him? Was he only a source of information to her?

“You didn’t know?” 

Aaron shook his head slowly. 

“Oh Aaron, I’m sorry. I thought you did! The war was going on for so long and the King had already tried some many ideas that led to failure. He sent word to Arnold for suggestions on a colonist advisor. Your name came up right away. From what I know, the King then sent Theodosia to look into your personality and wit to make sure you would be a good candidate. I’m so sorry. I wish I hadn’t told you such a thing,” Wesley whispered. Aaron glanced away, hoping to hide his reaction from Wesley’s eyes. 

He was grateful that Wesley had told him the truth, but it didn’t make the pain go away. Aaron thought back to his first meal with the King. The familiar questions. Aaron giving him the same answers that he had written to Theodosia. It had been a test. The King already knew the answers and was trying to see if Aaron would be honest. What other lies did he tell Aaron? What else had Theodosia told him? Were none of Aaron’s personal secrets safe? 

“I apologize, Wesley, but I think it might be best if we return to the castle now,” Aaron suggested. He felt sick. He need to lie down and think about everything. 

“I think that would be wise. I truly am sorry, Aaron. Perhaps we can talk to the King about it and find out what happened. I’m sure he has a reason,” Wesley tried to ease his worries. The Duke moved his horse in front of Aaron’s and started to turn around to head back towards the castle.

_ BANG! _

Wesley’s horse reared back at the gunshot. Aaron’s horse tried to do the same, but thankfully Aaron was able to stay in control. His mind went to the day he was taken. It was as if he was living it all over again. He glanced around, looking for where the shot came from. Were they out to kidnap him or was this a plot to kill him? 

“Protect the Lords!” a guard yelled. 

“You two, after them!” someone commanded. Strong hands roughly grabbed Aaron and pulled him from his saddle. He hit the ground hard, but quickly fought to get back unto his feet. 

_ BANG! BANG! _

“Lord Burr!” a voice exclaimed. A horse screamed in pain. Aaron turned quickly, narrowly missing the sharp end of a sword. The man wielding it had a crazed look in his eyes. He was out for blood. Aaron’s blood. Aaron had no weapon, no shield, nothing to protect him from the attack. He could only hope to move quickly and make a run for the castle. 

“Aaron, get down! Get down now!” Wesley ordered. Aaron didn’t hesitate. He dropped to the ground. 

_ BANG! _

A bullet struck Aaron’s attacker in his shoulder, sending him off his feet. Aaron took his chance, rushing to stand up and stealing the man’s sword from his hand. He placed the blade at the man’s throat before he could recover from his painful wound. 

“Who sent you?” Aaron demanded, his voice like ice. Anger boiled under his skin. The man glared daggers at him, but refused to speak. Aaron pressed the blade harder to make his threat clear. Guards shouted around them. Wesley tried to call Aaron’s name. Aaron barely heard them over his beating heart. 

“Who sent you!?” he snapped. He needed to know. He wanted at least one answer to set his feet o. 

“Go ahead, kill me. I’m not scared of the King’s pet. You’re a traitor to your own people and a monster to us,” the man sneered. Aaron wanted to. He wanted to kill the man without thinking, but he couldn’t. He pulled the sword away, shaking his head. More bloodshed would not end bloodshed. 

“Lord Burr!” a guard called, rushing to Aaron’s side. 

“I’m fine,” Aaron muttered. “Grab him and take him with us. I want him to answer to the King.” 

“Yes, my lord,” the guard obeyed, moving to pull the man up from the ground. The man groaned in pain, grabbing his shoulder. 

“Aaron, are you alright?” Wesley asked. He brought his horse towards Aaron’s and offered him a hand up. Aaron shook his head, unable to get a words out through the fear wrapping around his throat. He took Wesley’s hand and climbed up behind him. 

“Your horse was injured,” Wesley explained, his voice gentle and soft as if any noise would shatter Aaron’s very being. “I’ll take you back to the castle.” Aaron pressed his face into Wesley’s back, nodding his head. He didn’t want to speak. He just wanted to rest. The man’s words echoed in his head. <i>Traitor. Monster. Pet.</i> Aaron tried to push the names out of his mind, but they stuck to his heart and refused to be ignored. 

“Breathe, Aaron. Remember to breathe. You’re safe now. You’re okay. I’ve got you,” Wesley whispered as they got out of the forest. Aaron took slow, deep breaths, but they didn’t help calm his mind. He was angry and tired. His emotions had taken control, silencing any logical thoughts his mind might try to have.  

Percy and Grant rushed to meet them as they arrived back at the stables. Percy helped Aaron down and started to look him over. Grant talked to the guards in a hush voice. Aaron batted Percy’s hands away with a scowl. He didn’t want anyone touching him. He needed space. Needed to get away. 

“Are you sure you’re not injured, my lord?” Percy asked. Aaron nodded, pushing Percy’s hands away again with a harsher look. 

“No bleeding. Probably bruised, but nothing life threatening,” Wesley answered for him as he climbed off his horse. Aaron glanced at Wesley silently. The Duke had saved his life. Who knows what could have happened with Wesley hadn’t shot Aaron’s attacker. Aaron owed Wesley everything. That was a heavy debt to repay, a debt that would weigh on Aaron’s soul. Aaron should thank him, but he couldn’t. Not yet. 

“I wish to see the King,” Aaron growled, changing his mind. He wanted answers, finally wanted to face the King and demand what he had asked for since the first day. Percy was quiet for a moment, glancing at the other guards then at Wesley. 

“As you wish, my lord,” he finally agreed, guiding Aaron back inside the castle’s walls. Aaron kept his eyes straight ahead as they walked through the halls. He didn’t glance at any of the other servants walking passed, nor did he reply to their greetings.

“Aaron!” King George called, meeting them in a hallway. “Oh thank god you’re okay. I just heard the news. Take the man who attacked him to the dungeon. I want answers from him as quickly as possible.” 

“Yes, your majesty,” Percy replied, rushing off and allowing the King’s own guards to take over his protection. 

“Are you hurt?” George asked. “Did he hurt you?” 

“I’m fine. But I want to know the truth.” Aaron snapped. “Did Theodosia give you information about me?” George’s eyes widened in shock. Clearly he hadn’t expected Aaron to know such an important detail. Aaron was right, George had been lying to him.  

“Aaron, I can explain,” he argued, guilt written across his face. That sounded like a confession to Aaron. He shook his head. 

“I don’t want to hear it,” he muttered. “I would rather return to my quarters now if that is allowed, your majesty.” 

“Not yet. You can in a moment, but first you should follow me. I can explain explain everything and we will clear the air,” George replied. He started down the hall, but Aaron refused to move. His head hurt, a pounding behind his eyes making his head spin. He was tired emotionally and wanted to rest. 

“Aaron, please,” George begged. “Please come with me so I may show you the truth.” Aaron sighed. He didn’t really have much of a choice. He could argue, but George was the King and Aaron was in no position to deny him anything unless he want to face his wrath. He gave in and obeyed, following George down the hallway, but he kept his distance and glared at the man the whole time. The King led him into a large office. There was a fireplace and a desk, but Aaron didn’t allow himself any time to stare in awe. Not this time. 

“Guard the door,” George ordered to his men. They bowed and left the room after shutting the door. Aaron felt more trapped than ever before. He wished he had a weapon. Not to attack the King, but to feel safe from the walls around him that seemed to be closing in. 

“Yes, Theodosia wrote to me about you,” George explained, walking over to the desk and picking up a stack of letters. “Here are her letters that she sent to me. You may look through them if you wish.” Aaron stepped towards him and took the letters. He went through them quickly at first, searching for his own handwriting, however all the letters were in Theodosia’s hand. How Aaron had missed seeing her curly letters and symbols. 

“She didn’t send you my letters?” Aaron wondered in shock. 

“Of course not. Whatever you and Theodosia talked about is private. She never set me anything directly from you, nor did I tell her what to say word for word. The only thing she told me that was perhaps personal was your opinion on seasons and such,” George replied. 

“The questions you asked me at dinner,” Aaron clarified, holding the letters tightly. 

“Yes,” George agreed, looking away towards the window. “I had no way of knowing what you would look like. Theodosia suggested that I ask you the same questions she did and make sure your answers matched. I’ll admit that it was not a fully proof plan, but thankfully it worked.” So it had truly been a test, but a test to ensure his identity. Of course his sweet Theodosia would come up with such a plan. 

“Why Theodosia?” Aaron asked, turning his attention back to the letters. His eyes scanned the words. Honest. Level–headed. Strong spirit. Stubborn when he needs to be. Smart and quick witted. Will never agree just to save himself. All these lovely compliments, these amazing traits of a better man. Is this really how Theodosia saw him? Is this what George expected? 

“She volunteered. After Arnold brought up your name four months ago, Theodosia mentioned that she was already writing to you and said she wanted to–”

“Wait, you didn’t order her to start writing to me?” Aaron cut the King off in confusion. Four months ago? Aaron had started writing to Theodosia over a year ago. The timeline didn’t make sense in Aaron’s head. The King had ordered Theodosia to start writing to him. George was the reason behind their whole relationship. At least that’s how Wesley made it sound. 

“Heaven’s no! Theodosia would never have agreed to do such a thing. She was livid when someone suggested that another woman start writing to you instead. She claimed that was too dishonest, too evil. Theodosia wanted to be the one to decide if you were the right person because she was already talking to you,” George answered, “She wanted to make sure that you didn’t feel tricked or mislead. And I hope you didn’t. Honestly, the plan to get you here didn't go the way I had truly planned, Theodosia was meant to be part of it, but the war was heating up too quickly for us to keep waiting. I saw an opening and I took it. Perhaps I should have waited and stuck with my original plan.” 

Aaron had to lean against the desk in order to stay on his feet. His head was spinning at the new details. He set the letters on the desk and buried his face in his hand. He still wasn’t sure if he should trust Theodosia completely. Or the King. Or anyone in the castle, but the information did ease his worries slightly. Theodosia didn’t seek Aaron out to spy on him, at least not at first, however, Aaron had so many questions for her now. Why was everything so complicated? 

“I’m sorry, Aaron. I wasn’t sure how to tell you, but that’s no excuse,” George confessed. “I wish you hadn’t heard it from someone else, but at least now you know the truth.” Aaron sighed, seeing the logic in that. At least the King told him the details and didn’t try to deny it. At least now Aaron knew a little more about why he had been chosen for this task. 

“Thank you for telling me the truth,” Aaron muttered in defeat. 

“Don’t thank me. Please. Not for this. I should have told you sooner. I should have thought about your feelings. Keeping such a secret was short sighted and rude,” George replied, moving behind the desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out a sealed letter. He held it out towards Aaron. 

“What is it?” Aaron asked as he slowly took it.

“Theodosia wrote it for you. She ask me to give it to you when you were ready; however, she didn’t really tell me what she meant by that. Now seems like the best time. You don’t have to open it yet, but I think it should be your choice when you do. Not mine.” 

“Thank you,” Aaron whispered, holding the letter close to his body. 

“What do you need me?” George offered, “What do you need me to do to help you, Aaron?” Aaron gave the King a surprised look. That was not the question he expected. What did he need? He wasn’t sure. He didn’t know. He felt as if he needed so many things, yet they were all out of his reach. He went with the first idea that came to his mind. 

“Space,” Aaron decided, his voice soft. “I just need some time by myself. I think returning to my chambers for the rest of the day would be best. No meetings. No formal dinners. Just–” 

“Some alone time?” George offered. Aaron nodded his head, grateful that the King understood. He was grateful for a lot of things the King did. 

“Then you shall have it,” George said. “I’ll order everyone to leave you be. Cara will be the only person allowed inside. Percy and Grant will of course guard the door.” 

“Th–”

“Enough thanking me, Aaron,” George begged. He moved around the table and gently took Aaron’s hands. George held his hands as if he was a delicate vase, able to crack under any pressure. “I should be thanking you. After everything you have done, not just for the treaty but for William as well, is more than I could have ever asked for. I am forever thankful for you. Anything you want or need, simply ask and you will have it. I owe you everything and I will gladly give it to you.” Aaron stared at George in shock. He had no idea what to say to such a sentiment. George didn’t seem to mind as he led Aaron towards the door. 

“Matthew,” George ordered. “Would you please escort Aaron to his chambers? The rest of you, spread the word. By order of the King, no one is to bother Lord Burr about anything until tomorrow at noon.” 

“Yes, your majesty,” all the guards parroted together. The youngest stepped forward and bowed to Aaron. 

“I will guide you, my lord,” he offered. 

“Enjoy your time, Aaron. Please send for me if you need anything else,” George insisted, letting go of Aaron’s hands and stepping away. 

“Wait,” Aaron choked out. George paused, tilting his head. “Perhaps-Perhaps a private dinner wouldn’t be too bad?” George smiled. 

“We’ll see, but you shouldn’t push yourself, Aaron,” George smiled. “I’ll send a message to make sure you still want to when the hour comes, but I do not hold you to anything. Run along now. You look like you could use a nap or some wine.” 

“Until then, your majesty,” Aaron whispered before rushing from the room with Matthew at his side. His whole body felt as if it was on fire. Why did he do that? Why ask the King for dinner? Didn’t he want to be as far away from the King as possible? Everyone in this castle was confusing, but now Aaron was confusing himself. 

The King was....well he was a lot of things. He was kind and sweet, even when Aaron accused him of trickery. He was handsome, smart, and had a childish side when it came to his son. Something about him just made Aaron’s heart flutter. He couldn’t help but flush when the King complimented him or gave him such clear affection. Wesley also made Aaron’s heart skip a beat, but in a different way. Aaron needed to figure out his feelings before he caused an issue. One misstep could lead to someone losing their head, or worse. 

“Your chambers, my lord,” Matthew announced, bowing as he opened Aaron’s door. 

“Thank you,” Aaron muttered. At least now Aaron could rest and sort himself out. It couldn’t be that complicated once he laid it all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the TRUE drama begins!!


	11. Chapter 11

Aaron walked into his room and was quickly greeted by Cara and William’s governess, which was not what he had been expecting.

“My lord, we didn’t expect you back so soon,” Abigail explained nervously. She was trying to hide her worry, but clearly failing. Cara didn’t look worried at all, a bright smile on her face and a sparkling look of mischief in her eye.

“Is everything okay?” Aaron asked, looking between the two women curiously. He put Theodosia’s letter inside his jacket pocket to protect it as he walked farther into the room.  

“I’m so sorry, my–”

“Everything is perfectly alright, my lord,” Cara cut Abigail off. “I was just trying to get all the lumps out of your bed.” She gestured to the bed. Aaron looked over in confusion. It took him a moment to notice what was actually wrong. He bit his lip to keep from laughing. It was clear that someone was hiding in his bed, trying to lay as still as possible but failing at their task.  

“My lord, I will–” Aaron held up his hand to silence Abigail. He moved towards the bed, noticing that there was more than one lump. Abigail probably wanted to remove the lumps by yelling at them, but Aaron would rather see how this went. Perhaps this would help take Aaron’s mind off everything that had happened within the last few minutes.

“You may leave, Abigail. I wish to rest now and I see no need for you. If I see the Prince, I’ll send him to you at once,” Aaron said softly, moving towards his desk and writing a quick note. He handed it to Abigail, waiting for her to read it as he watched the bed lumps shift slightly. Abigail curtsied, giving Cara an annoyed look, before leaving the room.

“Cara, let me help you get rid of these lumps,” Aaron suggested, moving back towards his bed. Cara followed with a bounce in her step. She was clearly having fun with the whole situation. Aaron couldn’t help but smile.

“Yes, my lord. How do you suggest we get rid of them?” Cara wondered.

“I’ve always been taught that beating them was the best way,” Aaron replied, a teasing tone in his voice. “On the count of three.” He motioned to the blanket. Cara quickly nodded in understanding.

“One.” They both grabbed the blanket tightly.

“Two.” The lumps shifted. One of them giggled loudly before getting shushed.

“Three.” Cara and Aaron pulled the blanket up to reveal four children. “Oh look! They’re not lumps at all, but children!!”

“Aaron!” William exclaimed, jumping up and wrapping his arms around Aaron’s neck.

“Hello again, your highness,” Aaron greeted, holding William close. He glanced at the other children, noticing that one of them couldn’t be more than three years of age. “Who are your friends?”

“These are my new playmates,” William happily explained. A part of Aaron was shocked by the news, but he was overall glad to see that the King had taken his advice again. Aaron had been unsure when he suggested that William be allowed to play with the servant’s children. He believed it would allow William to have multiple playmates without George having to worry that they were only trying to move up in the world, but crossing such social levels was not an easy task for most families.

“Shall I introduce you?” William offered. There was so much excitement on his face that Aaron couldn’t help but want to share in it.

“That would be very nice of you.”

William let go of Aaron, dropping back onto the bed. His new friends gathered around him.

“This is Rose,” William gestured to a young girl.

“My sister,” Cara muttered with pride. Aaron studied the girl. Her hair was in braids and she had bright green eyes. She looked to be about six if Aaron was good at guessing, and he usually was. She did resemble Cara in some ways, mostly her eyes and nose. Rose held out her hand to Aaron. He smiled, kissing the back of it like a gentlemen.

“Nice to meet you, Rose,” Aaron gently cooed. Rose giggled and hide behind William with a shy smile.

“This is Damon,” William went on, gesturing to the boy on the other side of him. He appeared to be William age with dark hair and rich brown skin. He smiled brightly at Aaron and offered his hand, squeezing Aaron’s hand tightly during the shake. Strong boy.

“Nice to meet you as well, Damon.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Lord Burr. It’s quite an honor,” Damon replied. William gave Damon a satisfied look before grinning up at Aaron.

“And who would that little one be?” Aaron wondered, nodding his head towards the small girl trying to escape the bed.

“That’s Jasmine,” Damon answered, looking annoyed as he watched the young girl struggle. “My little sister. She’s only three, but mother made me bring her with me.”

“She’s very cute,” Aaron said, moving to help the girl out of the bed. She looked up at Aaron with wide eyes before wrapped her arms around his legs.

“How sweet you are,” Aaron cooed. He picked the girl up and placed her on his hip, tickling her stomach until she squealed.

“Are you really from the colonies?” Rose blurted out.

“Rose!” Damon exclaimed, covering her mouth with his hand as he scowled. “We’re not supposed to be rude!”

“It’s alright, it’s alright. I am from the colonies,” Aaron assured them, bouncing Jasmine on his hip. “Would you like to hear stories about it?”

“Yes!” Rose and William begged. Damon watched Aaron with a worried look on his face. Aaron understood his reaction. Based on what William first said to him there had to be horrible rumors circulating about the colonies, rumors that scared children and gave them horrible ideas. Aaron hoped he could ease the boy’s concerns by telling him the truth.

“Clear a place for me please,” Aaron suggested, waving his hand at the bed. Jasmine mimicked him. The children quickly moved out of the way to offer Aaron a large spot to sit. Aaron took a seat, placing Jasmine in his lap. William and Rose crowded around him, but Damon kept his distance.

“The colonies are not very different from here,” Aaron said softly. “The weather can be different, much warmer and less raining, but we have grass and trees that are very similar to what you have here.”

“What about the dragons?” Rose asked in awe. Aaron laughed and shook his head. Jasmine copied him once again.

“There’s no dragons or monsters in the colonies. Just normal people living very normal lives,” Aaron replied. Rose pouted, clearly unhappy at the answer.

“What about the animals?” William wondered. “Are they the same too?”

“Very much so. We have chickens and cows. Pigs and horses just like you have all seen or heard of in England. Though we do have some different kinds that are better suited for the warmer weather,” Aaron answered. Rose and William asked him a few more simple questions. Every hand gesture Aaron made, Jasmine copied skillful. Aaron found it cute and tried to see how well she could do more complicated gestures. She didn’t disappoint him.

“What about the war?” Damon spoke up suddenly, narrowing his eyes at Aaron. Rose and William glanced back at him before turning to Aaron with wide eyes. Cara moved towards the bed, offering Aaron a supportive look. Aaron honestly wasn’t surprised by the question, but he knew he had to be careful. He wasn’t talking to adults who understood politics, philosophy, and government systems. He needed to make sure he explained it to the children in a way that made sense without confusing the true concept.

“What about it?” Aaron replied, deciding to keep the topic open.

“Is it true that the colonists want to kill us all?” Damon demanded, crossing his arms.

“God no!” Aaron exclaimed in dismay. “Damon, no. No one wants to kill you. No one. I swear on my life.” Damon slowly uncrossed his arms. Rose moved closer to Aaron and took his hand tightly. Aaron gently squeezed it. Jasmine quickly grabbed Rose’s other hand.

“You are safe. I promise. No one is coming to kill you. This war is not about you, any of you. Nor is about me or the King. It’s about the colonies and the government. The colonist want to be free and have their own government. That’s why the war started, but it will end soon. Very soon. You are safe and you will always be safe,” Aaron promised. Cara set a hand on Aaron’s shoulder, giving him a caring smile. Aaron nodded his head to acknowledge the touch.

“Did you want to go to war?” William asked quietly. Aaron paused, thinking back for a moment. At first he had. He thought war was a good way to move up in the world. Everyone talked about the glory it brought. No one had ever told him the truth. If he could go back and warn himself, would he? Probably not. The war led him here. Gave him the chance to help thousands of people.

“I did,” Aaron confessed. “I wanted to be free as well, but war is never a good thing. It’s never like the stories people tell you, and it should be avoided at all cost. It’s only starts when people become truly desperate. Now, I only wish for it to end and everyone to come home.”

“Do you like it here?” William wondered, turning the conversation to a lighter topic. Aaron smiled, reaching out to pet his hair. Jasmine reached out to do the same thing and William bowed her head to help her reach.

“I like it very much. You’re a lot of fun and meeting all of you has been a joy. I miss my home, but it’s nice to help the King and my own country. I hope I get to see more of your country soon,” he whispered. Damon suddenly moved closer, tilting his head at Aaron.

“If you were a soldier, does that mean you can fire a gun?” he asked curiously.

“Yes,” Aaron said, seeing no reason to lie. Damon’s eyes got big at the answer. Aaron grinned, happy to see that Damon was slowly warming up to him. William whispered something to Rose, who brightly laughed before passing it on to Damon. Jasmine looked up at Aaron with bright eyes.

“You all must have your own stories. Why don’t you tell me some?” Aaron suggested, covering his mouth to hide a yawn. Jasmine covered her mouth and leaned back into Aaron’s chest. Cara chuckled, moving away from the bed to start tidying up his bedroom. Aaron wondered if he was keeping her from her other work. He hoped he wasn’t. He would hate to get her in trouble.

“I have one!” Rose declared. Aaron shifted to get more comfortable, sitting back against his pillows as Rose started her tale. As soon as she was done, Damon took over. Then William. Jasmine said a few choice words here and there, but she was too young to tell her own story. Rose was telling another when Aaron’s eyes fell shut.

 

* * *

 

Aaron woke up to an empty bed and a quiet room. He rubbed his eyes as he slowly sat up in confusion. He couldn’t have been asleep that long. He glanced around and found a piece of paper resting on the pillow next to him. He picked it up, quickly reading over the message.

_Aaron,_

_William was forced to go to his daily lessons while the others returned home for the day. Rose could not stop talking about you. You made quite the impression on all of them. Percy and Grant are outside if you need anything. I’ll be back soon with something for you to eat. Try to say out of trouble._

_Cara_

Aaron smiled and folded the note in half. He climbed off the bed, placing the note inside his novel for safe keeping. He stretched his back and climbed out of bed. He felt better, more at ease. The children made for a great distraction, but now he had to sit down and figure out his feelings. He sighed as he sat down on his couch. Aaron never liked complicated situations. There were too many choices to make. Too many paths he could take. What if making one wrong decision took him down a dark path?

He couldn’t predict the future and had to go off instinct, but he didn’t always trust himself to make the best choices alone. He had never truly been alone. Back home, Aaron always had someone to talk about his decisions or ideas. First there was Bellamy, then his father like General, then even Hamilton had been helpful at times of need. But here Aaron was completely on his own. He didn’t know who to trust. Who was safe or who was working against him at every turn.

Aaron pulled Theodosia’s letter out from his jacket pocket. Was he ready? He ran his fingers over his name. He wish Theodosia was here. She would know what to do. She was smart and cunning, much better than Aaron. She would be able to live up to the challenge. But she wasn’t here. No one was. Aaron shook his head and placed the letter in his novel to keep it hidden. He couldn’t open it yet. Not today. Perhaps in the morning or in a few days when his mind was calm and clear.Aaron tilted his head back to look at the ceiling.

Why did he invite the King to a private dinner? He shouldn’t want to be anywhere near the King after he had such a horrible morning and learned about Theodosia’s betrayal, yet he still asked without hesitation. And the King had said yes. Deep down, Aaron knew why he asked, but he wasn’t sure he could face such thoughts. He knew how the King made him feel. Knew that George stirred something inside him, but getting closer to the King wasn’t a good idea. Aaron needed to keep his distance. He needed to cancel the dinner and keep such thoughts locked up.

But he didn’t want to. He truly didn’t want to cancel. He wanted to sit with George and talk, just talk. Nothing more then that. That wouldn’t be too bad? That wouldn’t cause anything right? What harm could come from a simple, casual dinner? He had done the same with Wesley and nothing...Oh god, Wesley. Aaron buried his head in his hands. Another person, another man, who caused Aaron’s heart to tighten. Aaron needed a new heart, or to bury his current one. A knock on the door startled Aaron. He jumped up from his seat, turning quickly.

“My lord?” Cara asked. “Are you awake? I’ve brought you a light meal.”

“I’m awake,” Aaron replied. “Please come in.” Cara opened the door, walking into the room with a tray. Thankfully, her light meal was truly light. Just some fruit and cream. Aaron doubted his stomach could take much else at the moment.

“Are you feeling better?” Cara wondered as she set the tray on the table.

“I’m feeling fine,” Aaron muttered. Cara gave him a concerned look. AAron couldn’t meet her eyes.

“Aaron, is everything alright? I heard about the attack in the forest and you can’t be okay after all of that. Are you sure you weren’t injured?” Cara asked. Aaron sighed at her words. The whole castle probably knew about what had happened by now. Aaron would have to get used to such questions from those around him as everyone would want to know about it and make sure he was alright.

“I’m okay,” Aaron insisted. “My mind has just decided that today is a good day to analyse everything around me.” Cara took a seat in one Aaron’s chairs.

“Do you wish to discuss it with someone?” Cara offered. “Perhaps I should fetch Barrett?” Aaron shook his head.

“I don’t think I could discuss it with anyone,” Aaron admitted. “I don’t feel....” He trailed off, unsure what word to use.

“Safe?” Cara said, an understanding tone in her voice. Aaron shut his eyes as guilt twist his stomach. That was the perfect word, but it sounded harsh even to his ears.  

“I’m sorry, Cara,” He said quickly. He didn’t mean to insult her, didn’t want to hurt her feelings or anything like that. It wasn’t Cara’s fault and she had done so much in order to help him. He was just so far from home, from safety and it was hard not to miss it or feel scared. The girl shook her head, reaching out towards him. Aaron quickly took her hand. Cara squeezed his fingers tightly.

“Don’t ever say sorry for your feelings, Aaron. Ever. I understand your pain. I’m sure I would feel the same if I was in the colonies by myself without anyone to help me. You have faced so many challenges since you’ve gotten here. It has to catch up with you at some point. If there is anything I can do to ease your mind or soul, please let me know,” Cara explained, a soft, kind smile gracing her face.

“Thank you, Cara. You’ve been so helpful and kind to me and I don’t know how I can ever repay you.”

“You don’t have to. I’m happy to help. You’re a kind man yourself, Aaron. Better the most. I’m glad I’ve been given the chance to meet you Don’t worry so much about the future. You must learn to take things one step at a time. You should eat. After such a terrible morning, you must be hungry.”

“I am,” Aaron admitted, reaching for some fruit. “Before I forget, the King might be joining me for dinner. I’m not sure when, but I wanted to warn you now so you’re not surprised.”

“Joining you for dinner here? In your chambers?” Cara clarified.

“Yes,” Aaron answered. “Is that odd?” Cara shook her head quickly, too quickly, and Aaron noticed the surprised look in her eyes. Maybe he really should cancel. George said he would send a messenger to confirm the dinner, but Aaron could say he changed his mind. He could. He didn’t want to; however, Cara’s reaction worried him more than before. Was he being too straightforward? Was he stepping out of line?

“It’s not that odd. The King often has private dinners. I’m simply surprised that he choose today, after everything that happened to you,” Cara explained. She scanned the room before standing up. “I should clean the room to prepare. We need to open your curtains for sure.”

“I invited him.”

Cara paused, giving him a look. Aaron wasn’t sure what her eyes were trying to say, but it made him feel slightly better about the dinner. Only slightly.

“Keeping eating,” Cara ordered. “You need to eat something before the dinner. It will help your nerves.” Aaron obeyed, picking a few more pieces of fruit while Cara opened the curtains, allowing some sunlight to come into the room and making it all seem bigger. The air also felt lighter.

Aaron tried to start an easy conversation with Cara, listening as she told him more about her sister. In return, he answered all her questions about the colonies as best as he could. Slowly, their conversation helped Aaron relax. Everything would be okay. He just had to take everything one step at a time. He could do this. One dinner with the King would not change the world. It might actually help clear the air. Hopefully.

<hr></hr>

“Are you sure this is alright?” George asked as he took a seat on Aaron’s couch. Aaron noticed that his outfit tonight was more casual in style then his usual clothing. It was still colorful and well fitting, but not something the King would wear to court. George stilled looked like his Kingly self; however there was a softness to him now. His golden crown was even sitting crooked on his head. Aaron wanted to fix it, but he held himself back from getting too close. He took a seat across from the King in one of his chairs.

“I’m sure,” Aaron insisted with a quick nod. “I’m feeling much better now and I could use the company.” George stared at him for a long moment, not saying a single word. The silence seemed to stretch on for hours. Aaron forced himself to hold still, reminding himself to be patient and wait for the King to speak.

“I don’t want you to push yourself too much, Aaron,” the King warned. “You’ve had a very long day and I’ll try to keep this short to give you more time to rest.” He waved his hand, summoning one of the servants to pour wine into a tall cup. Percy, Grant and the King’s own guards were outside the door, leaving only two servants in the room. One was in charge of serving the wine, the other the food. Aaron had sent Cara away for the night. She begged to stay with him, but Aaron wanted her to go spend time with her family instead. He could handle this and Cara deserved a break after everything she had done.

“I’m glad you’re here. Glad we can have a moment to simply eat and talk,” Aaron admitted.

“I’m glad to be here as well,” George agreed with a smile. He picked up his cup and took a sip. It stained his lips a dark red color. Aaron had to look away from the sight before he got caught staring. He pushed all his feelings and thoughts out of his mind to focus on his task.

“May I ask you something?” Aaron wondered as he took a drink from his own cup. He kept his attention on the table between them, almost missing George’s nod of approval.

“I feel as if I don’t know much about you besides your position, but surely you must have hobbies, things you enjoy doing when you have the time,” Will you tell me about them? Or just more about yourself?”

A long silence followed his question. Aaron grew nervous, looking up at the King in concern and fear. He knew he was going to mess this up. It was best he just face the music now. George’s eyes were wide, his mouth slightly opened as he stared at Aaron with shock written across his face.

“You’re serious?”

“I am.”

Aaron wanted to know more about George as a person, not just as the King. It didn’t seem like an odd request to him. He simply wanted to talk and relax without politics hanging over them every moment. George tilted his head curiously before waving towards the other servant. She moved forward quickly and started to serve their meal. The food smelled amazing, as it always did and Aaron couldn’t wait to eat, but his stomach was trying to tie itself in knots. He wish he knew what was going on in the King’s mind. He wish he could control his nerves.

Aaron watched as George whispered something to the girl as she worked. She nodded to whatever she was told and continued with her task. The growing silence only making Aaron’s nerves worse. When the girl was done, she stepped away and gestured to the other. Aaron watched as they left the room, shutting the door behind them. Aaron swallowed thickly. Now he was alone with the King. That had not been part of his plan.

“I hope you don’t mind,” George explained softly, “I wanted to speak without so many ears listening. If you wish, I can call them back right away.”

“It’s alright with me. Whatever makes you most comfortable.”

Cara had said that the servants listened in on most conversations. Aaron understood George's concern and wanted privacy himself. He wanted them both to speak freely without worrying about what other people might hear or what secrets might be passed along to the wrong person.

“I used to have more time for things when I was only a prince, back when my father was still alive. I enjoyed playing the piano, reading books, and exploring like William does, but now I don’t have time for much else besides ruling,” George mourned. He picked up his fork and started to eat some of his food, moving slowly and clearly taking his time. So much for keeping the night short, but Aaron didn’t mind. He bit his lip, carefully thinking over what he wanted to say.

“I didn’t know you played the piano. Perhaps you can play for me sometime?” Aaron suggested. George shook his head with a shy smile.

“I’m actually rather horrible. I fear I would make your ears bleed if I subject you to such horrid music.”

“You can’t be as bad as me.”

“You play?”

“Not at all.”

George laughed, covering his mouth to hide his full mouth. Aaron grinned. His shoulders relaxed and he allowed himself to take a few deep breathes. This wasn’t so hard. The King was just a man tonight. Just a simple, human man. Aaron could do this.

“I think I could play at least three notes,” Aaron added as he started on his own meal.

“Three is better than none.”

Aaron hummed in agreement. “You must tell me your favorite season,” he demanded, keeping his voice light.

“I must?” George teased. He leaned back against the couch and spread his legs to get comfortable. Aaron looked down at his plate, not wanting to stare at the King’s body. He didn’t want his thoughts to be plagued by such images. He would never be able to push them away.

“You must,” Aaron repeated firmly. “You know mine already. I’m at a disadvantage.”

“You are never at a disadvantage, Aaron. Never. But if you must know, my favorite season is winter,” George answered. Aaron made a face of disgusted.

“I knew you would do that. I understand your negative feelings for the season. I truly do. I simply see it a different way. Winter is not the end, at least not completely. It’s the end of the harvest and the end of the year, but it’s also a new start. Everything is getting ready for a fresh revival as the world goes to sleep. Winter is calm. It can be very beautiful if you allow yourself to enjoy it.”

“Will I remain here through the winter?”

“Most likely yes.”

“Then you must show me how to enjoy winter the way you do,” Aaron begged. George stared at Aaron for a quiet moment before a large smile graced his features.

“I would like to,” he whispered. “I truly would.”

“I look forward to it then,” Aaron replied. It seemed odd to be making plans for the upcoming months, but it also settled Aaron’s worries. He knew where he would be and what he would be doing. Now the future was not so unknown.

“I see you still have my novel,” George commented, nodding to the book sitting at the edge of the table.

“Do you want it back?” Aaron asked. He grabbed the book and offered it to the King without a second thought. He didn’t want to return it, but it was the polite thing to do.

“Heaven’s no! It’s yours now. Consider it a gift from me to you.”

Aaron looked at the book, running his fingers over the cover. He set it back down on the table carefully. He was glad George didn’t want it back. It brought Aaron some comfort to have something that was truly his. It reminded him of his journey and how far he had already traveled. He wanted to keep it close to him as long as he could.

“Thank you. I wish I had something to give you in return,” he admitted. He had nothing befitting of a King. Nothing of true value that would be useful to such a man.

“Your company is enough of a gift, my spring snowflake,” George declared with a grin. Aaron flushed at the name, unsure how to respond. George’s compliments always left him speechless. He wasn’t sure if George said such things to throw Aaron off, or if he truly meant them the way they sounded. It only confused Aaron more when George slip such things into their conversation without skipping a beat. Everything seemed to come naturally to the King. George didn’t seem fazed by Aaron’s silence as he continued to eat.

“What is your favorite animal? Not to eat or hunt, but the animal you most enjoy hearing about in stories or watching in nature,” Aaron asked curiously.

“Now that is a question I have not been asked in a long time,” George replied. He paused, looking off into the distance as he thought it over. His fingers tapped against his knee. Aaron gave him as much time as he needed, taking the moment to eat more of his meal. It was an odd question, but Aaron had a simple reason for asking.

“It’s going to sound odd, but I believe foxes are my favorite,” George finally answered. “They’re cunning and strong. Creative too. They are great hunters and can survive in harsh climates. Plus, they are rather cute.”

“A fox,” Aaron repeated. “That’s what I was thinking as well.” George tiled his head curiously. “For many people, their favorite animal is the animal that most represents them as a person. Honestly, if someone asked me to pick an animal for you I would picked a fox.”

“Why?”

“Because of what you said. Foxes are cunning, strong, creative....” Aaron trailed off, but they both knew what word was missing from his statement. “Just like you.”

“You flatter me, Mr. Burr,” George muttered, ducking his head. Aaron noticed that his cheeks were slightly pink. Aaron smiled sweetly, pleased with the King’s reaction. It was nice to see that Aaron could have the same effect on George. If Aaron’s heart had to flutter, then George’s should as well.

“I only speak the truth. After all, you have discovered quite an unique title for me. I only wished to find one for you.”

“You don’t mind the name?”

“I don’t mind at all. Truly I don’t. To me, it’s a kind gesture. Almost sweet in a way,” Aaron said easily. It was the truth. George’s name didn’t bother him at all, not like the others he had been called throughout his life. It stirred something in him and confused him, but it didn’t cause any negative thoughts that made him wish to make the King stop. Aaron had been called a lot of things. Being named after a flower was not that bad in comparison.

“Will you name me after a fox then?”

“I don’t think calling the King of England ‘foxy’ would go very well.”

“You might be surprised.”

His words surprised Aaron, but they also chased away the rest of his nerves. The conversation became much easier, most casual. They talked more about animals, agreeing that Aaron was very much like a bird. George leaned towards a crow while Aaron argued for a sparrow.

They talked about the seasons in greater depth, about the different plants they grew up with and their favorite places to hide as children. George brought up his swordsmanship, offering to teach Aaron himself if given the chance. Aaron confessed to enjoying poetry, laughing his way through a sonnet. They talked and talked until all of Aaron’s candles were burning low. Aaron tried to call George a fox once or twice, but he failed to bring it into the conversation easily.

“I think I’ve kept you up long enough,” George declared, quickly covering his mouth to hide a yawn. Aaron rubbed at his eyes. It was late and now was the best time to retire before it was too late.

“You may keep me as long as you like,” Aaron replied without thinking. He bit his lip as his words sank in. George gave him a wide smirk as he stood from the couch. Aaron rose from his own seat and followed George to the door.

“We shall see where the wind takes us. I’ll leave you to sleep for the night. If you wish, you may join me for breakfast in the morning.”

“I would like that very much. I hope you sleep well, George. May you have sweet dreams,” Aaron offered softly.

“If you are in them then they will be the best dreams I have had in a long time,” George replied, placing a hand on Aaron’s cheek. Aaron stared at the King in shock. Such a small touch made Aaron’s shoulders rise towards his ears as heat flooded his chest. George gave him an easy smile, melting away Aaron’s tension. The world was quiet. The room was calm. If Aaron just moved a few inches forward it could be a perfect moment.

George was just a man. Just a simple man. A simple man with the power to destroy everything Aaron stood for. The thought brought Aaron back to reality. No matter how much he wanted to know how George’s lips feel, or feel George’s arms around his waist, or see where the wind really could take them, he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t risk it.

“Tomorrow, you must tell me if I visit you,” Aaron whispered. “Until then, you should go and rest. We don’t know what might be required of us in the morning.” He forced himself to mentally step back. He reminded himself that kings and queens didn’t play by the same rules as everyone else and Aaron had no right to such games.

If he misstepped, if he misread the signals, if he pushed George into something that he didn’t fully want, then Aaron could lose his head and the war could continue for years. There was too much pressure on Aaron’s shoulders. He couldn’t mess everything up for the colonies. He couldn’t ruin everything he had already done. He had to be mindful. He had to be smart. He had to wait for George to make the first move. Until then, Aaron would keep his distance and crush his feelings.

“Good night, Aaron. Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you. Anything at all,” George insisted, letting his hand fall from Aaron’s cheek. Aaron missed the touch and wished he could get it back. He wished he wasn’t so desperate for it.

“Thank you,” Aaron whispered. George stared at him with a deep frown, his eyes searching for something. Aaron looked away, praying that he hadn’t made the wrong choice.

“Till morning,” George told him before opening the door. His guards snapped to attention and followed him down the hallway. Aaron watched him go. Percy looked at Aaron, then at the King’s retreating back. He opened his mouth to say something, but Grant grabbed his arm and shook his head. Aaron spared them a quick glance before shutting the door.

He sighed heavily as he made his way to his bed, falling into it. Why was everything so difficult? It always seemed as if he moved three steps forward and two steps back in the same short moment. Why couldn’t Aaron control his feelings? He had never truly felt like this before. Usually, it took time for his heart to want someone so badly. It took days, or even weeks, before someone started to plague his thoughts.

Yet King George had found a way into Aaron's mind and heart and refused to leave. His words were sweet. His actions kind. He laughed at Aaron’s poor jokes and offered to teach Aaron new skills. He never talked down to Aaron, instead holding him with high regards. Perhaps it would be better if George was mean and ugly. Then Aaron would have such conflicting emotions.

Aaron buried his head in a pillow, wishing he could scream out his frustrations. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t have the answers to such a problem. He should come up with a plan before he did something stupid. He should stay up and think of one. That was the best course of action. Instead, he fell asleep sometime during the night with a deep scowl on his face and more confusion in his mind then when the day started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a LONG chapter....and I still don't like it. 
> 
> Seriously, this chapter was really hard to finish. I kept going back and deleting stuff to rewrite it. I kept kicking myself in the ass for not doing it better. :( I hope it's not too bad! 
> 
> Let me know what you think?
> 
>  
> 
> (I see your comments about needing the gay. Don't worry. It's coming up sooner then you think in a way you won't see coming. I promise. Just stay with me)


	12. Chapter 12

“You look horrible,” Barrett muttered as Aaron left his room the following morning. He grunted in pain when Cara elbowed him in the stomach. Aaron would normally have smiled at her protectiveness, but he didn’t have the energy. He felt horrible. He didn’t sleep well, tossing and turning most of the night while his thoughts ran wild. He crawled out of bed at dawn after giving up his effects. 

“I mean, good morning, my lord! How are you today?” Barrett said quickly. Aaron gave them both a tired look. Barrett shifted from one foot to the other, clearly nervous. Aaron rubbed his eyes and slowly started down the hall. 

“What are you doing here?” Aaron asked, fighting back a yawn. He wasn’t mad at Barrett’s comment. The boy shouldn’t have said it, but Aaron wasn’t going to reprimand him. Cara had already done enough. Aaron wondered if the boy would have a bruise from her jab. Cara didn’t seem like the type to pull her punches. 

“I wanted to hear about last night,” Cara admitted. “Barrett came along since he had nothing else to do.”

“You asked me to escort you!” Barrett objected. Cara shrugged. It was clear to Aaron that she was teasing, but it all went over Barrett’s head. They were hopeless. Truly hopeless for one another. Aaron hated them. Right away he burned such thoughts and blew the ashes out of his mind. He had no reason to hate either of them. Aaron wanted to be happy for them, should be. He hoped that Cara and Barrett would work things out and find a way to be together. He hoped they would find happiness. He just wished it could be as easy for him to be like them. 

“Everything went fine,” Aaron told them, keeping his voice dull to try and end the subject quickly. “We ate dinner and talked.” 

“Talked about what?” Cara pushed. Aaron glared at her. He could order her to drop it; however, he didn’t want to go that far. She was nice, almost like a friend. Almost. Maybe? Aaron never knew where the line of servant ended and friendship started. Did she only care because it was her job, or did she truly worry about him? 

“Cara,” Barrett warned. 

“We talked about books and such,” Aaron supplied, hoping to give her enough to satisfy her curiosity without having to go into further detail. 

“Huh,” Cara muttered. “I thought for sure you had given the King the answer to the universe’s questions.” Aaron slowed down, glancing at her in confusion. What sort of comment was that? Was something wrong with the King? Did he say something about Aaron? What had she heard? Did Aaron want to know? Should he ask? What if it was bad? Would he be able to handle it? Barrett sighed as Cara smiled knowingly. Aaron schooled his face back into a blank mask, slightly annoyed that Cara had gotten to him so easily. 

“Tell me,” Aaron ordered. She clearly wanted to. She already looked ready to burst at the seams. 

“I talked to some of my friends in the kitchen,” Cara explained with excitement. “One of them said that they’ve never seen the King look so happy. She swore that she saw him skipping down the hall this morning. Skipping! Some even said that he looks five years younger, as if a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He carried William into the dining hall, something he hasn’t done in months. Whatever you did, Aaron, it was something truly great.” Aaron stopped in the hallway as the world tilted on its side. Percy and Grant paused behind him. Cara and Barrett took a few extra steps before stopping as well. 

Aaron glanced back down the hall, thinking about returning to his room and hiding for the rest of the day. That way he could avoid the King, his feelings, and all the gossip surrounding them. He fought against the idea of rushing from the castle, trying to get on a boat, and escaping back to his country. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be away from all the pressure and his unknown future. 

Aaron dreamed for a moment about walking into the dining hall, strolling up to George and kissing him like he wanted to last night. Would that solve everything? If he gave into his feelings, would that make things better? Aaron thought about it all, but none of felt right. He was stuck without a clear path to take. Stuck trying to find his way through his life without falling off the edge into the black abyss.

Aaron hadn’t done anything differently last night. He wasn’t special or a genius. He didn’t offer the King anything new or interesting or unique. They had just talked. It had been casual and simple, nothing groundbreaking or life changing. Aaron couldn’t be responsible for the King’s mood. He couldn’t. It had to be something else, something much more important. Aaron wished it was him. He wished George would be plagued by thoughts of him. That George would be tortured by ‘what if’ questions the same way Aaron was, but he didn’t have time to dwell on wishes, hopes, or dreams. He couldn’t let himself believe in such nonsense. That’s all it was. Nonsense. His feelings were nonsense. His dreams were nonsense. Everything Cara told him was nonsense. 

“Sorry, for a moment I thought I forgot something in my room, but I was mistaken,” Aaron lied, continuing down the hallway. His thoughts echoed in his mind. Haunting every step he took. 

“Are you sure?” Barrett wondered with concern. Aaron nodded his head. Cara asked him a few more questions, but he ignored each one. He didn’t want to talk anymore. Didn’t want to think about his feelings, or his doubts, or what was ahead of him. They arrived at the dining hall door in a heavy silence. Cara reached out and almost grabbed Aaron’s arm, but she caught herself at the last second and slowly let her hand fall back to her side. 

“Aaron, are you okay?” she whispers as she stepped closer. “Do you want to return to your room?” 

“I’m fine,” Aaron muttered, shaking his head. “Just fine.” 

“Aaron,” Cara insisted. “Talk to me.” He wanted to. He really did. Aaron wished he had someone to talk to, someone he could trust who could help him. He wished he could explain his thoughts and feelings and get answers. He wished he could simply admit to someone that he wasn’t as calm, or smart, or brave as they all thought he was. 

But he couldn’t. There was no one in his corner. No one he could truly trust. No one he could open up to and still feel safe at the end of the day. Cara and Barrett might not be against him, but he couldn’t trust them to keep his secrets safe. They both gossiped too much. They told Aaron about the King. He couldn’t be sure that they wouldn’t tell the King about him as well, or someone else for that matter. He couldn’t open any doors. He couldn’t let himself be seen as weak. 

“Leave me. Go find something else to do. I don’t need you floating around me like a fly,” Aaron snapped. His tone was harsh and demeaning. He couldn’t believe how mean his own words sounded. Aaron had to look away as hurt flashed through Cara’s eyes. He hated it, hated being so cruel. He hated that he had to push her away, but it was time to put his walls up and keep to himself. It would keep him safe, and keep him focused. Being alone meant that he could look out for himself and only himself. That was the way it had to be. 

“Yes, my lord,” Cara said, her voice void of any emotion. She turned on her heel and marched down the hall. 

“Go with her,” Aaron told Barrett. The boy hesitated. “<i>Go</i> with her.” Barrett nodded, offering Aaron a sad look before rushing after Cara. Percy and Grant stared at Aaron, but neither said a word. Aaron sighed and walked into the dining hall. Suddenly, he was less than excited to have breakfast with the King. 

“Aaron!” William declared, standing up on his chair. George quickly grabbed his son’s arm to keep him steady, but he didn’t demand that William sit down. 

“Good morning,” Aaron muttered. He bowed to the King and his son before taking his seat. William smiled brightly as he sat back down. He grabbed his spoon and took a large bite from his plate. 

“Good morning,” George echoed. “Did you sleep well?” Aaron nodded his head. It was the easiest way to lie. The King stared at him for a moment, but he didn’t push for more information. Aaron hated the feeling of George’s eyes on him. Hated feeling as if every move he made was being studied and interpreted. He was tired of walking on a tightrope. Tired of trying to be perfect when all he wanted to do was go home. Tired of wishing and wanting. 

“Do you wanna go on a walk today, Aaron?” William asked with his mouth still full of food. 

“Manners, William,” George commented, giving him a stern look. William scoffed, but he quickly swallowed his food and asked his question again. 

“I don’t think today is the best day,” Aaron replied. “Perhaps another time.” William scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. Aaron’s stomach twisted into knots. He knew enough about children to know what was coming next. 

“I want to go on a walk with you!” William demanded. “Make him go on a walk with me!” He turned to the King with a pout on his face. Aaron frowned. He was not a toy or an object for William’s entertainment. He was a person who had the right to refuse, but Aaron wasn’t sure George would see it the same way. He could forgive William, after all he was just a boy and Aaron had seen other children react the same way when they didn’t get their way; however, if George ordered him to go Aaron would have little say in the matter. 

“What do you plan to do instead?” George asked, looking between the two of them. 

“I was planning to spend time in the library doing research to prepare for when the Dukes return and we start talking about the treaty again,” Aaron answered. Half lie, half truth, the perfect combination. He did plan to spend time in the library, just not for research. 

“That sounds boring. You’ll have more fun with me!” William argued. 

“I’m sure I would,” Aaron admitted. “But I’m here to do a job and I’ve taken enough days off from it. As I said, I’ll join you another time.” He shouldn’t have to debate his case. He shouldn’t have to give a reason why. He should be able to say no and be left alone, but this wasn’t his home. This was a foreign court. He had to remember that no matter how golden his cage was it was still a cage. He kept forgetting that fact, kept allowing the King to pull him deeper into his web. William’s bottom lip started to poke out as he gave his father a helpless look. Aaron sighed. If William cried, the King would surely give in. He was fighting a losing battle. 

“What if I go with you instead?” George suggested. William’s eyes widened in shock, his pout vanishing. “I can cancel my morning meetings and we’ll go wherever you like. Would that work?” 

“Yes!” William agreed. “We can go through the garden and the tunnels and the towers!” 

“That all sounds wonderful, but you have to finish your breakfast first,” George told him. William nodded his head, quickly digging into his food. Aaron sat back in relief. His frown eased as some of the tension in his shoulders loosened. He took a few bites of his meal, but his stomach protested the idea of eating anymore. 

“Is everything alright, Aaron?” George wondered as he looked between Aaron’s plate and his face. 

“Yes, everything’s fine,” Aaron lied, avoiding the King’s watchful eyes. 

“You look tired,” George commented. “Are you feeling well?” 

“I’m feeling fine,” Aaron assured him. The words were harsher than he wanted. He prayed he didn’t give himself away as George’s eyes narrowed. Aaron offered him an easy smile, hoping to throw the King off his trail. He wasn’t looking for another argument. He simply wished to be left alone. 

“I’m done,” William announced. 

“Please go wash up now. Then I’ll meet you in the garden for our walk,” George ordered gently. William nodded, jumping out of his seat and rushing from the room. A guard quickly ran after him. Aaron glanced around the room, looking for an excuse to leave. Being alone with the King was not a good idea right now. Aaron needed to get out quickly. 

“You are too kind for your own good, Aaron,” the King stated. Aaron turned his eyes to his plate, keeping his attention on his uneaten food instead of sparing a look at George. “You do not need to protect our feelings. You can be honest with me about how you are doing, how you are feeling.” Honest about his feelings, ha. Aaron would rather walk into the ocean then do such a thing. 

“I’m quite fine, George,” he muttered. 

“You’re not,” George insisted, his voice like iron. Aaron twisted his fingers together nervously. Was it that easy to see through him? Had Aaron already given everything away? 

“I should have left earlier last night. I pushed you too far, even after you asked for space, I took advantage of your kindness. You look as if you didn’t sleep at all and I’m sorry, Aaron. Truly I am. It was thoughtless of me to invade your space for so long without thinking of the consequences of my actions,” the King explained softly. Aron gave him a surprised look at his words.

George seemed to believe that Aaron was tired only because their evening talk had lasted into the late hours of the night. He believed that since he stayed so long, Aaron went to bed too late and didn’t get enough rest. Not only that, but George was now apologizing for keeping Aaron up. He didn’t know about the thoughts that plagued Aaron. He didn’t know the truth behind Aaron’s exhaustion. Aaron wasn’t as transparent as he feared. 

“I’m sorry for lying,” Aaron confessed. “I did not want to make you feel bad for staying. I enjoyed our conversation last night, but this morning has been hard.” 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Aaron. I understand you feeling the need to lie and I’m not upset by it. I simply ask that next time, just say the word and I will leave your company. I don’t wish for you to suffer,” George begged. Aaron nodded in agreement. 

“I’m also sorry about William. He shouldn’t have thrown such a fit about your refusal, but he’s taken quite a liking to you, and he’s honestly not used to being told no yet. I’ve done a horrible job at handling my son’s demands, but your boldness helped today. I hope you don’t think too bad of him,” George muttered. His expression was filled with guilt. It made Aaron’s heart twist. 

“He’s young,” Aaron replied gently. “He’ll learn what is right in time. He’s not the first or last child I’ve encountered who has expressed such anger. Honestly, I hold no illwill towards him, or you for that matter. You’re trying your best to handle a multitude of things at once.” 

“I have never met someone so understanding of others. You are a joy to have in this castle, Aaron. I know I have already said it a number of times, but thank you. I owe you a great deal.” George said. He stood from his seat, offering Aaron a small bow. “I shouldn’t keep William waiting, but I hope I will see you later. If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask.” 

“Actually before you go, could you please give the same order you gave yesterday? I truly wish to be left alone with my research, but you are the only person who can make it so people don’t try to bother me,” Aaron requested. The King tilted his head, appearing to think Aaron’s words over. Aaron tried not to get his hopes up. He wasn’t sure the King would fill his request. He wasn’t sure he had the right to ask. 

“Very well. I’ll give the order on my way out. Percy and Grant will ask your permission before allowing anyone to meet with you, including me,” George agreed. 

“Thank you,” Aaron whispered. A weight lifted off Aaron’s shoulders. Now he would be safe from facing anyone else for the day. He would be able to relax and focus on himself. He felt bad for using George’s power, but it was for the best. 

“I truly meant anything, Aaron. Just say the word and it is yours,” George reminded him with a smile. Aaron nodded his head, not trusting himself to respond. 

“Until later,” George muttered, taking his leave. Aaron watched him go. For a moment he wished he could join William and George on their walk. He wished he could spend the day with the King or with the Prince enjoying what England had to offer. He wished for too much. He needed to get his priorities straight. Aaron pushed his plate away and stood from his seat. 

“Percy, I would like to retire to the library for the rest of the day,” he called to the guard. 

“Yes, my lord,” Percy acknowledged his request, guiding Aaron from the room. An idea started to form in his head. 

“Will one of you do me a favor?” Aaron asked as they walked as he worked out the details. 

“Anything, my lord,” Grant offered. Anything. That word was going to start haunting Aaron’s mind. 

“Please go to the kitchen and have the chef create a basket of food, the best they have, and take it to Cara. I’m not sure where she is, you may have to search for her, but please give her the basket and tell her I’m sorry,” Aaron said. It wouldn’t be enough to show how bad Aaron truly felt, but it was a start. He didn’t want to burn any bridges. He didn’t want to ruin the small friendship that had already started to form. 

“It will be done, my lord,” Grant assured him. “Perhaps a book would be a good addition to the basket?” 

“It would be,” Aaron agreed. He frowned, realizing that he no way of making such a thing happened. “But this is not my library and I have none of my own.” 

“I believe I know what Grant is suggesting, my lord,” Percy spoke up. “We’ll handle it for you.” Aaron glanced between them, trying to figure out what they were talking about. They gave nothing away and Aaron was forced to let it go. 

“Thank you. I owe both of you so much,” Aaron told them, meaning the words with all his heart. Percy and Grant were always there. Always. They made Aaron feel safe. Seeing their familiar faces helped make his captivity easier. 

“It is an honor and a joy to protect you,” Percy said. 

“You owe us nothing,” Grant added. “You’re a lot more fun than most people we have to guard.” 

“I’m glad to hear that,” Aaron replied as they walked into the library. Aaron took a seat at one of the tables. 

“We’ll be outside if you need us,” Grant reminded him before shutting the door. As soon as the lock clicked into place, Aaron leaned forward to rest his head against the wood of the table. It was cool against his skin. He shut his eyes and let his body relax. 

His best course of action was to turn his half lie into a full truth. Research would be helpful to the treaty negotiations and would be the best use of his time. It would take his mind off the King, reminding him of his true function, but Aaron decided to wait a few more minutes. He just need to rest his head a little longer then he would get to work.

 

* * *

 

Two days. Aaron spent two full days in the library by himself. A different servant, one Aaron had never seen before, brought him lunch and dinner upon his request. Percy and Grant checked on him repeatedly, asking if he needed anything and striking up light conversations. Sometimes, Aaron would send one of them on a small errand to keep them occupied. Besides that he was left to his research. No one else made any attempt to bother him. No messages from Wesley. No requests from the King. Nothing from William or Cara or Barrett. Aaron wasn’t sure if he was grateful or sad at the lack of interruptions. His mind had yet to decided on how he should feel.

By the third day, Aaron was still as conflicted and confused as when he started. He had no new answers to his endless list of questions. No clearer path to follow. No better idea of what the future may hold. Finally, he forced himself stop dwelling on his own importance. He ordered his mind to turn its full attention to his research. Focus on his task, not on his needs. He was here for a reason. The sooner the treaty was done, the sooner he could leave. 

Aaron read every treaty he could get his hands on. He took detailed notes about what was said by each side, such as causes of the overall conflict and reasons for it finally coming to an end. He paid attention to the tone of the words and the overall winner. To the victor went the spoils, and the power to write the treaty’s language. 

He observed how trade agreements were made, who was allowed to use the routes and what goods they carried. He noted how land ownership divided up and was later protected. He tried to find records of new settlements or relocation measure for people. Aaron wanted to be prepared to fight any argument the Dukes tried to make against him. He wanted the treaty to be done and sent to Washington soon. Every day that passed, every hour that went by, more lives were lost and Aaron’s worry that the war would never end grew. 

“Cara wishes to speak with you, my lord. Shall I send her away?” Grant asked halfway through the third day. Aaron paused, setting down his quill as he tried to decide what to do. He didn’t need much time to come up with his answer. 

“No, no, don’t sent her away. I want to speak with her. Go ahead and let her in, please,” Aaron replied, hoping his voice sounded confidence. Grant smiled before closing the door. Aaron shut all his books, organized his table quickly and stood from his seat. A moment later, the door opened again. Cara silently stepped into the room. Aaron noticed that she was carrying a basket and wearing a new dress. 

“Hello, my lord,” Cara greeted him, offering him a formal curtsy. Her face was blank and her posture perfect. Gone was the girl who called Aaron by his name and laughed at every lame joke he made. Aaron deserved such a display of indifference, but it didn’t stop the pain in his heart nor the guilt that started to cloud his thoughts. 

“Hello,” Aaron replied awkwardly. They stood in silence for a moment. Cara moved to place the basket on the table. “I’m sorry.” Cara paused, giving Aaron a curious look. 

“I’m sorry, Cara,” Aaron repeated, ducking his head as the words spilled out his mouth. “I’m sorry for what I said. For how I treated you. I have no excuse for my behavior, no reasoning behind my words or actions. It was unfair. It was cruel and out of line. You have done so much for me, and I have given you nothing in return. You were only trying to help me, only trying to show me that you care, and I threw it back in your face. I should not have said what I said, nor treated you so poorly. You don’t have to forgive me. I wouldn’t, but I need you to know that I’m sorry. Truly sorry.” 

“My mother said you would apologize,” Cara replied softly. Aaron looked up at her, forcing himself to not get hopeful. She wasn’t looking at him. Instead, she was staring at the basket she had set on the table. “She said you would feel bad for what you did, but I didn’t believe her. Most people never feel bad for treating others poorly. Most people try to buy forgiveness and don’t feel a hint of remorse for their actions. I thought for a moment that you were no better than most people when you gave me that basket of food, but I was wrong. It wasn’t a bribe was it?” 

Aaron shook his head. It wasn’t. He would never try to buy Cara’s, or anyone’s, forgiveness. He didn’t want hollow forgiveness. He didn’t want Cara to feel like she had to excuse his actions. He wanted her to know that he deeply regretted what he did and understand that he would try and avoid repeating it. The food had been a peace offering, a small token to show that Aaron truly felt bad, but it was not an apology by itself. It was a way to open the door to his true apology. 

“It was a kind gesture,” Cara muttered. 

“It doesn’t make up for what I did,” Aaron insisted. “It doesn't change what happened.” 

“No, it doesn’t,” Cara agreed, “but it still says so much about you, Aaron.” Aaron took a small step towards her. 

“I’ve missed you,” he confessed, his voice cracking as his emotions got the best of him. “Perhaps that is too forward, but I did miss you. I’m glad to see you again. I’m glad you came back.” 

“Well, this is my job. But, I missed you as well,” Cara teased. Aaron tried to hold himself back. He tried to remind himself that it was best to stay away, but he gave up. He throw aside his manners and rules, rushing towards Cara to throw his arms around her neck. Cara laughed, a joyful sound to Aaron’s ears, and wrapped her arms around him. 

“You are never allowed to leave me again. Never. If I dare step out of a line again, I give you permission to put me in my place,” Aaron demanded. It was selfish to say, yet Aaron couldn’t help himself. He needed Cara. She was such a light in his life, as were Percy, Grant and Barrett, but she shined the brightest. 

“I will remember that,” Cara whispered, squeezing Aaron tight. He sank into her, so grateful for her touch. “My mother made you some biscuits. You should take a break from your research and eat some of them. You look like you haven’t had any rest or food in days.” Aaron slowly pulled away from her. 

“Honestly, I haven’t,” Aaron admitted. Nightmares kept him up at night. Dark thoughts kept him from napping during the day. “But, you’re here now and I have so much to tell you.” 

“I’ll be happy to listen,” Cara assured him, “but first you are going to eat at least five biscuits and drink two glasses of milk. We can’t have a long conversation if you have no strength for it.” 

“Thank you,” Aaron whispered. He would never say it enough. Never. He owed Cara so much. He planned to tell her everything, to explain his fears and dreams, to tear down his walls and trust her fully. He knew he could trust her. He knew that she was on his side. It was the right thing to do. It would only strengthen his goals. 

“You’re welcome,” Cara echoed, giving him a knowing smile as if she already knew Aaron’s plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Between moving and a new job, life has been crazy. 
> 
> Not a huge fan of this chapter. I hope it's okay!


	13. Chapter 13

“Lord Burr!” Wesley declared, walking up to Aaron. Percy and Grant dropped back as he got closer to give Aaron some space. Aaron glanced at his clothes, wishing he had picked a better outfit to wear. His plain shirt and trousers were not very becoming, especially not compared to Wesley’s elegant purple shirt with silver details or his perfectly fitted black pants. Pants that Aaron should not be noticing in such a way. Aaron was still grateful to see the Duke. 

“Your grace,” Aaron replied, bowing low before attempting to smile brightly. He shouldn’t let his appearance hold him back. “How lovely to see you this morning. How are you?”

“I’m wonderful. What about yourself? I heard that you’ve locked yourself away in the library doing research. How is that going?” 

“I’m doing great. My research has provided me with important information for the treaty discussions, but I doubt you want me to bore you with such matters.” 

Cara and Barrett had helped him find more information and kept him company throughout his third day; however, today he had been pulled out of the library by the King’s command. According to Cara’s sources, George wanted to take Aaron on a trip. Aaron had been planning to decline the offer, but Cara ordered him to take a break or she would send the children after him. It hadn’t sounded like a threat, but Aaron didn’t want to take any chances. 

“You can bore me anytime you like,” Wesley said, his voice low as he stepped closer to invade Aaron’s space. Aaron noted Wesley’s teasing tone. It was good to see that things hadn’t changed between them since the attack. Suddenly, Wesley snapped his fingers and a servant boy seemed to appeared out of nowhere. Aaron almost jumped back in surprised as a large package was thrusted towards him. He looked at Wesley in confusion. 

“A gift,” Wesley explained with a smile, “for all the help you are giving England. It is a small token of my personal thanks.” Aaron was shocked by such a kind gesture. He didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t sure he deserve anything yet, not until the treaty was done and signed. Wesley motioned to the box, snapping Aaron out of his shock. He slowly opened the box, gasping as he pulled out a deep red cloak. 

“I have yet to see you wear one and I believe you’ll need it as the weather changes. I hope you like it.”

Aaron looked the cloak over, in awe at such a wonderful gift. Aaron loved the deep red color and the gold trim, which perfectly matched the detailed leaf design that started at the bottom of the cloak. It was beautiful and well beyond a small token of gratitude.  

“Wesley, this is amazing. This is too much,” Aaron insisted. He didn’t deserve this. It was far beyond his status. Far beyond what he was doing. 

“Nothing is too much for you,” Wesley stated firmly, “I’d give you so much more if I thought you would accept it.” Aaron would probably accept the world if it came from him. 

“Thank you,” Aaron whispered, hoping Wesley truly understood how thankful he was. “I’ll be sure to use it.” 

“That would bring me great joy,” Wesley admitted. He leaned closer. Aaron held his breath, wondering what Wesley was going to say or do next. 

“My lord,” Percy spoke up, destroying the moment. “The King is waiting.” 

“Oh yes. I nearly forgot,” Aaron sighed. “It seems we always run into each other at the worst time.” 

“A brief moment of your time is better than going without it,” Wesley muttered sweetly. Aaron flushed, ducking his head at the words. 

“We must have another dinner together soon before the discussion starts up again and we both become too busy,” he suggested. 

“We must. I won’t keep you any longer. I will simply hold my breathe until I get to see you again,” Wesley teased. Aaron bit his lip to hide his smile, familiar with Wesley’s sentiment. He bowed quickly before continuing down the hall with the new cloak in his hands. It had taken time, but Aaron had finally figured out the difference between Wesley and the King. 

Wesley was a gunshot, quick and powerful. He knocked Aaron back with his compliments, teasing words, and now gifts. However, when he was gone, out of Aaron’s sight for a few days, he was forgotten. The shock wore off. The ringing stopped. Wesley was easier to talk to because he didn’t hold the absolute power over Aaron’s life or thoughts. He was interesting, Aaron couldn’t deny that, but he didn’t plague Aaron’s thoughts. At least not anymore. 

On the other hand, King George was fire. His words were like flames. They reached deep into Aaron, warming him from the inside and refusing to ever cool down. Even when they were apart, even when Aaron tried to push his feelings away, the fire continued to burn. There was always a coal in Aaron’s heart, reading to rekindle the blaze the moment George returned into Aaron’s life. 

But fire was dangerous. Aaron knew that from a young age. One moment, it could be keeping you warm and safe, but if you slip up, if you weren’t careful, it could easily burn you and everything you loved to the ground. No matter how amazing the King made him feel, Aaron’s mind always came back to such dangerous consequences that loomed over his head. Aaron was dry wood to the King’s flames and a single spark would be unstoppable. The King was a cat. Aaron was a mouse. The King had all the power, all the control, all the means to destroy Aaron, while Aaron had nothing. 

Aaron was fascinated with the King. Interested and curious, but he also feared him. Feared what could happen. Feared that he could get too comfortable, too open, and make a grave mistake. He wanted to be close. God, he wanted it so badly. He wanted to feel the King’s heat and khow much he could take, but he had people to save and a country to build. This wasn’t about him. It was about the colonies and the treaty. If Aaron could keep reminding himself of that, then he could avoid the King burning him him down, or eating him alive. 

“We’re not heading to the throne room?” Aaron commented as Percy stopped him from turning down their usual path. 

“No, my lord. The King ordered us to escort you to the stables this morning,” Percy answered. The stables? That was quite different. What could George have planned for him? Perhaps a ride, but Aaron wasn’t told to wear riding clothes. A walk? He wasn’t wearing the right shoes. A carriage ride? His outfit was much too plain for such a thing. There was so clear answer in his mind. 

“There you are! Finally,” George greeted him as they walked into the stables. “Hurry now, we’re already behind schedule.” Aaron froze in the doorway, staring at the King in shock. 

George wasn’t wearing his wig, or his usual clothing, or even his crown. Instead, he wore plain black trousers and a loose white shirt with worn black boots. His hair was a rich brown and much longer than Aaron expected. He looked like a common man, like someone Aaron would encounter in a town or village. 

“Honestly, I wish you could see the look on your face,” George said, a gleeful twinkle in his eyes. “I have never seen a person look so surprised.” 

“You look so normal,” Aaron said without thinking. George laughed. It was such a beautiful sound. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” George replied, beckoning Aaron to follow. “Hurry now. You made us late.” 

“Late?” Aaron echoed as he followed George out of the stables. 

“Very late.” 

Aaron swallowed thickly. His thoughts went wild, a mixture of curiosity and fear. He wanted to know why the King was dressed in such an odd way. He  wanted to know if George’s hair was soft to the touch. He wanted to know where they were going. 

But he was worried that he had offended the King by being late. He worried that his tardiness was a mark against his person. Or that they were going someplace dangerous. Aaron would give so much to make the dark thoughts stop, but he could never escape them. Never. They didn’t make sense. One moment he felt light and happy, then the next he was full of terror and blinded by his worries. Being late was not a deathly offense, yet his mind ran away from him, letting him fear for his safety. 

“I didn’t mean to delay you,” he confessed, hoping he could calm his own nerves by owning up to his misdeed. “I’m not usually tardy. I hope it’s not too much of an inconvenience.” 

“Hush, my sweet sparrow,” George ordered gently. “I was joking. A small jest. You’re not really that late. Just a few minutes or so.” Aaron tried to let the words relax him, but the sight of a plain, old carriage made his worries grow. He stopped in his tracks, glancing around in concern. 

The carriage was perfect for sneaking away, perfect for hiding a murder. Aaron shoved that idea away, trying to believe that King George wouldn’t do that. He wouldn’t....but he could. The King could do whatever he wanted without facing any consequences. No one would be able to stop him. Aaron was at his mercy. 

“Are you feeling alright?” the King softly asked. 

“Yes, your majesty,” Aaron murmured. He stared at the carriage, unable to meet George’s eyes. He wanted his thoughts to stop, wanted to feel more in control, but he couldn’t help himself. He hated that he was like this. Cursed his mind for being so chaotic and dark. 

“Aaron,” George whispered. He took a small step towards Aaron. “Truthfully, are you okay? Have I offended you? Do you wish to return to the library instead?” 

“It would be extremely rude of me to refuse your invitation,” Aaron pointed out, placing his hands behind his back. He linked his hands together and squeezed them tight until the pain helped to soothe his mind. It provided a harsh distraction from the warring ideas in his brain. 

“So?” 

“You requested that I take a break and I don’t want to cause you any trouble.” The words seemed foolish as soon as they left Aaron mouth. In his head, it all made sense, but he could never convey his true emotions to anyone else. That’s why keeping his opinion to himself was the best way to get through life. He was trying so hard to be what everyone wanted, yet he had no idea what anyone expected. If he didn’t talk, then he could pretend to be the right thing that everyone needed at the right time. 

“You think refusing me will cause me trouble?” George clarified. Aaron nodded once, ducking his head in embarrassment and fear. 

“Then I have been a horrible host,” George announced. He gently touched Aaron’s chin and lifted his head up until Aaron’s eyes met his. “Aaron, you are not a prisoner. You are not a toy or an object under my complete control. You can say no. You can return to the library and I will hold no ill will towards you are all.” 

“I–” Aaron shut his mouth tightly, forcing the words back. George stared at him, his eyes boring into Aaron’s. A thick silence grew between them. The King sighed and pulled his hand away. Aaron missed his touch. He hated that he missed it, but it grounded him. Made him feel safe and cared for. It had been so long since Aaron had felt such feelings, and the King provided them so often. 

“You’re scared of me,” George whispered. It wasn’t a question. Aaron didn’t reply, didn’t argue. He knew that his silence spoke for him. George frowned and stepped back. He looked at the carriage then at the sky before turning his eyes back to Aaron. He looked sad, almost as if he was in pain. 

“I am a mouse,” Aaron said suddenly, unable to handle the silence any longer. George tilted his head in confusion. “I’m a mouse and you are a cat. Perhaps you are a kind and noble cat, but you still have claws and teeth, while I only have myself.” Aaron watched as realization appeared on George’s face. 

“Oh Aaron, you are very wrong,” George insisted. “So very wrong. You are safe. Truly safe. I could never hurt you, never kill you. If I did, the war would never end. It would go on for thousands of years. Washington would want my head! He would come here himself to take it.” Aaron opened and closed his mouth a few times. The King’s words echoed in his head. 

“I cannot even think about how people would react. I brought you here to help us, to help your people and to end a bloody war that no one wants anymore. Could you imagine what people would say if I killed you suddenly for being late? Or for speaking against me? Even harming you could cause outrage. Politically, it makes no sense for me to hurt you. Personally, I never could!” George explained. 

“I’m not that important,” Aaron muttered. “You could get a different lieutenant. Tell people I was incompetent. Or unwilling. Your people would understand. You overestimate Washington’s concerns. I was never one of his aides or advisors. He can spare to lose me.”

“Spare to lose you? How could you believe that?” 

“He never liked me to begin with. Believe me, there are many others who he would move heaven and Earth for. I’m far from on that list.” 

“You really don’t know?” George asked. Aaron waited for the rest of his sentence, but nothing was added. 

“Know what?” 

“About the manhunt? The dogs? The orders for your return?” Aaron shook his head. George sighed, running a hand over his face. 

“I thought you knew. I should have realized that those horrible men kept it all from you. Another thing I should have clearly told you when you arrived,” George muttered to himself. Aaron didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what the King was referring to. 

“The men who took you had a horrible time getting you to the coast. It shouldn’t have taken that long. The distance wasn’t far and the roads were clear, but shortly after your capture, people started searching for you. They send dogs after your scent. Checkpoints were set up within minutes. Orders from the General himself. You were to be found as quickly as possible and returned to him at once.”

“That’s impossible,” Aaron whispered in disbelief. Washington and Aaron had never seen eye to eye. Aaron enjoyed staying as far away from him as possible, focusing his attention on other operations and serving under different Generals in order to get away. Alexander and John Laurens were the closer he had come to Washington. The very idea that Washington would give orders for him to be found was beyond Aaron’s understanding. A manhunt for him? Dogs? Why go to such great lengths when he was only one man, one lieutenant? He wasn’t Hamilton or Laurens or Tallmadge.

“It’s not. You are not a small piece on the chessboard, Aaron. You are not someone who can be overlooked or lost. You are important. To your General. To your soldiers. To my people. And most of all, to me. I know none of this will quiet your fears, not until I prove myself, but you have my word. With God as my witness, and my loyal guards, I give you my word. On my honor and my crown, I will never hurt you. I will never kill you. Never. I won’t let anyone else do it either. Not as long as I live,” George proclaimed. 

“George,” Aaron said softly. He didn’t know what else to say. Nothing else could explain what he was feeling. The King’s words fought hard against Aaron’s fears. They didn’t silence them completely, but they helped push them from Aaron’s mind for the moment. No one had ever made such a promise or ever said such things. Aaron wish he could relive the moment again and again to commit it to his memory. 

“I mean it. I will protect you. No matter what you do. No matter what you say, I will make sure you are safe.” 

“Thank you,” Aaron whispered, holding Wesley’s cloak against his chest as if he could push George's words into his body. “I didn’t know how badly I needed to hear you say that. I’m sorry for misunderstanding.” 

“Do not apologize, Aaron. Your fears have merit and I’ll say it a thousand times if you need me to until you feel more at ease.” George offered Aaron his hand. Aaron quickly took it, allowing the King to guide him towards the carriage. 

“Where are we going?” Aaron asked. He was no longer as worried about the carriage’s run down appearance and his curiosity was quickly growing. He wondered what the King had planned for them. 

“To the city,” George answered, a soft smile growing on his face. Aaron stared at him in shock and confusion, his eyes wide and mouth slightly opened as he tried to make sense of the three words. 

“The city? For an event?” Perhaps a festival? A showing? A play? 

“No, just to explore.” 

“What? But-but you’re the King. You can’t just go explore the city. What if someone tries to kill you? Or worse?”

“No one will know it’s me. I’ve done this before and like you said, I look normal. Few people have ever seen my portrait and without my usual clothing, no one will look twice. We’ll just look like two men walking around. My guards will be hidden in plain sight, but without anyone knowing they’re even there,” George explained. Aaron wasn’t so sure. What if someone did notice? What if they got attacked? In a crowded city, George's guards could easily be overwhelmed. 

“I know that face,” George said. “But trust me. Nothing will happen to us. Nothing.” 

“His majesty is right,” one of the guards spoke up. Aaron looked at him in surprise. He had never heard one of them speak before. The guard offered Aaron a soft smile. 

“The King has done this many times before, my lord. No one has ever noticed him. Not even the court members are able to tell it’s him,” the guard claimed. Aaron glanced at the other men. Each of them seemed confidence with the plan. 

“I will protect you,” George whispered. “Even if I have to fight myself.” 

“Well, you have yet to show me your sword fighting skills, so perhaps we should avoid any fights today,” Aaron suggested. 

“I will try,” George replied, helping Aaron into the carriage. It was much nicer on the inside. The wood still looked relatively new and the benches were soft, covered in smooth, dark velvet. Aaron noticed a stack of books in the corner, a cloak on one of the seat benches, and a small basket.

“Why the city? Why now?” Aaron wondered as George took the seat across from him. The King pulled the ties on the curtains, covering the windows and giving them more privacy. 

“I want to show you the country the way I see it. I want you to understand what I’m fighting for. And I want you to have the chance to explore a world you have never seen before.” The carriage lunged forward as they started to move. Aaron caught him on the wall just in time, preventing his face from falling into George’s lap. George helped him sit back with gentle hands. Again, Aaron had to force himself not to lean into the touch. It had such an effect on his body and mind. 

“You seem to be a man who loves adventure,” Aaron commented as he straightened out. He offered George a small grin, trying to seem unfazed. 

“If I wasn’t a King, I’d probably be an explorer. The idea of traveling the world and discovering new places. Meeting new people and seeing amazing things is fascinating to me. But as a King, I can’t leave my country behind. I must put my people first,” George said. His words were sad, as if he was mourning the loss of his own freedom. 

“You are a good King.” 

George’s eyes widened at Aaron’s word. He stared for a long moment before turning away to look out the window. Aaron noticed that a red color appeared on George’s cheeks. Pride swelled in his chest. 

“I noticed you have a new cloak,” George pointed out, easily changing the topic. Aaron glanced down at the cloak in his lap, running his fingers over it slowly. 

“It was a gift from one of the dukes,” Aaron admitted. He left out the name of said Duke, waiting to see if George would push for such information. “A gift I don’t think I deserve.” 

“Why is that?” 

“It’s too nice. Too fancy and elegant. I haven’t....” Aaron paused, unsure how to phrase his feelings. He wasn’t sure if he should tell the King the truth, if he should admit his downfalls. After a moment of silences, he decided to give in. “I haven’t done anything to deserve such a wonderful thing. I think this was supposed to be a thank you gift. For my help with the treaty, but it’s not done yet. I could still fail and then this gift and everything it stands for would be for nothing.” 

“I think that gift is more than just a simple thank you, Aaron,” George replied. “I think it’s a testament to how brave and strong you are. The treaty is not done yet, and the fear of failing will always be hanging over you, but you haven’t given up. You haven’t forgotten about your home or your goal. You deserve such a gift, Aaron. You truly do.” 

“But if I fail...” Aaron trailed off. He looked down at the cloak, wishing he wasn’t so weak. 

“Then it will become a symbol of your trials and attempts. I’ve always thought that it’s better to try and fail, then sit back and doing nothing. You should not let the fear of failing hold you back.” 

“So wise and knowing,” Aaron said, attempting to tease the King and lighten the tone. 

“I am more understanding than wise,” George protested. “I often wonder about what will happen if I myself fail. It keeps me up at night. I ask myself the same questions over and over again. What will happen if we can’t end the war? How many more lives will be lost before the treaty is finished? What if we never reach a true peace? What if this is all for nothing? I’m sorry to say that I have yet to find any true answers. But I can’t, we can’t, let those questions stop us from trying.”

“Understanding leads to wisdom,” Aaron pointed out. George thought the words over before finally nodded his head in agreement. 

“You are wise yourself, Aaron, but enough about what we cannot control. We have an hour or so to travel until we get to the city. I brought some books for us to enjoy.” He took one of the books off the pile and held it out to Aaron. 

“Read it to me?”

“Read it to you?” the King echoed in confusion. Aaron paused. He could take his words back, pretend that he was kidding and grab the book. He could, but he didn’t want to. 

“Yes. I enjoy the sound of your voice and William has told me that you're rather skilled at doing voices. Just a few pages?” Aaron asked. “Please?” His tone hinted on begging, but not too much. George’s cheek went dark red. He pulled the book back, staring at Aaron as he opened it to the first page before hiding his face behind the cover. Aaron smiled and got comfortable. Soon, George’s voice filled the carriage, yet Aaron barely paid attention to the story. 

Usually, he would avoid staring, fearing that he would get caught and awkwardness would follow, but while the King was reading, Aaron took his chance. He put all his focus into studying George’s hair and face.The King looked younger without his white wig. His hair curled up from his forehead to create a sleek look. 

Was that it’s natural path, or did the King have to force it to behave? Did the King wake up with terrible, wild hair in the morning? Why did he keep it so long if he wore a wig every day? Aaron wanted answers to his questions, but he didn’t have the guts to ask. 

Aaron watched George’s eyes move across the pages of the book. He could get lost in those eyes in he wasn’t careful. He had never met someone with such amazing eyes. Not even Hamilton’s could compete with the King’s bright, colorful eyes. Aaron’s focus move down over the King’s face, mapping his cheekbones and his chin before landing on his pink lips. 

Aaron’s mind started to run in circles as George’s lips formed each new word. Aaron shouldn’t be thinking about kissing the King of England. He shouldn't be thinking about how those lips would feel like on his skin. He shouldn’t be thinking about what types of noises George would make if Aaron as given the chance to move closer. He should not be starring in such a way, but he couldn’t help himself. 

Suddenly, the King’s lips paused and pulled up into a knowing smirk. Aaron quickly looked out the window, sure he had been caught. He swallowed thickly, praying that George would not call attention to it. Thankfully, he didn’t. He simply continued reading as if nothing had happened. Aaron tried to pay attention to the story, tried to follow along with the plot, but his mind had already travelled to far down the rabbit’s hole and it refused to come back. 

Outside, the calm world was slowly broken up by sounds of a city. Aaron could hear people yelling out prices. Children were screaming and singing in the distance. A horse whined. A pig snorted. Their carriage slowed to a crawl. George looked up, glancing out the window before closing the book. Aaron peeked out the window at the new world around them. HIs eyes widen as he took in all the sights and people. 

“Welcome to London.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to get sappy. 
> 
> I just really want to say THANK YOU.  
> Thank you for all the comments.  
> Thank you for all the kudos.  
> Thank you for being so supportive and wonderful.  
> When I first posted this story, I was very nervous and unsure, but now I have so much confidence.  
> It’s been so much fun and I’m so grateful for every single person who has read this story so far. There is still a lot coming. I don’t even think I’m halfway done, but I wanted to make sure you all know how much you all mean to me! 
> 
> Thank you from the bottom of my heart.


	14. Chapter 14

Carriages and wagons fought to make their way through the thick crowd of people that clogged the streets. Children and animals rushed in between, narrowly missing hooves and wheels. Tall, wooden buildings nearly blocked out the sun. Thousands of people talked, yelled, cursed, and more. It reminded Aaron of New York City, but it was much more overwhelming. Aaron wasn’t sure he wanted to leave the carriage and he gave George a helpless look. 

“Don’t worry,” George assured him. “This is the worst part of it. We’ll get away from the crowd and it’ll quiet down.” 

“The noise isn’t what bother me. It’s more the fact that we could get lost in that crowd,” Aaron replied. If he got lost, he would never be able to find his way back. He would be stranded, surrounded by strangers in a country where he was considered the enemy. 

“I won’t let that happen. I won’t lose you,” George promised, his tone gentle but firm. Aaron honestly believed him. George wouldn’t let him get lost. It wouldn't help either of them if he went missing. Aaron moved to open the door of the carriage. 

“Before we get out,” George said, reaching into the small basket. Aaron paused as George pulled out two red velvet bags and handed one over. Aaron took it, feeling it’s heavy weight. Money, and a lot of it. “Tie it directly in front of you. That way if anyone tries to steal from you, you’ll notice.” 

“I can’t take this.” 

Aaron didn’t want to use the King’s money. It wouldn’t be fair. He didn’t have a way to pay it back and he didn’t want to be debt to him. 

“I order you to.” 

Aaron’s eyes narrowed as George smiled innocently, clearly knowing that he had cornered Aaron. Aaron thought about protesting again, but he decided against it. He did have a few ideas for what he wanted to buy. 

“Fine.”

Aaron tied the bag to the front of his pants before placing his cloak around his shoulders. George grabbed his own cloak and did the same. George climbed out of the carriage first, helping Aaron step out onto the busy street. The carriage moved along, clearing the street to allow the space to be used by other carts and people. Aaron noticed George’s men blending into the crowd. Immediately he lost sight of them. Aaron felt his nerves come alive. 

“Where do we go from here?” Aaron wondered, stepping closer to George as people bumped into him from all sides. The large crowd was intimidating and Aaron could barely hear himself think, let alone find his way to a destination. George took Aaron’s hand with a soft smile. 

“I’ll lead the way. Just hold on and I’ll take you to some of my favorite places in the whole city,” George offered. Aaron’s nerves eased, chased away by George’s soft touch. Aaron squeezed George’s hand tightly and nodded his head. 

“Let’s go.” 

George pulled Aaron into the thick crowd. He weaved between people, finding the best path to get them through. It was amazing to watch how quickly George could navigate through such a large crowd. Aaron could barely keep up. A few men shouted at George for being rude. A woman gasped in outrage as he zipped around her, but Aaron didn’t care for them. He could only watch in amazement as George got him out of the crowd and onto a quieter side street. 

“Much better,” George commented before linking their arms together. Aaron blushed at their closeness, going tense when George leaned his head against Aaron’s shoulder. 

“Indeed,” Aaron muttered. He glanced around at the buildings. There was a large tailor shop on the corner with a few fabric distributors next door. Aaron noticed a shoe maker squeezed in between a butcher and a blacksmith followed by a few more smaller buildings. Aaron tried to read the signs, but they were too far away and the writing was too faint. 

“Come on,” George beckoned. “My first favorite spot is just up here.” Aaron predicted a tailor, the mind behind all of George’s marvelous clothes, or a jeweler, perhaps the person who created the royal crown. Aaron had a number of different ideas in his head, but out of all of them, he would never had expected a small bakery. 

There was a long counter within a foot of the door, blocking anyone from getting to the large ovens. The sweet, warm air hit Aaron full force. It was sweet and heavenly, drawing him closer to the counter, which featured a glass case with two shelves. Each shelf was covered with pastries, pies, and different types bread. A few people were standing in the corner eating while a tall man slide five loaves of bread out of the ovens. 

“Good morning!” a cheery voice called. Aaron looked over to see a young woman standing behind the counter. She motioned them forward. “What can I get for you?” 

“Two honey rolls, please,” George replied, passing the woman a piece of silver. 

“Great choice,” the woman said with a smile as she reached into the case and pulled out two giant rolls. 

“Thank you, darling,” George cooed, taking the pasties before passing on to Aaron. He noticed that the young woman’s cheeks went red at George’s words. He was glad to see that he wasn’t the only person who had such a reaction to George’s attention. The King was a charming person. His words and nicknames seemed to stop anyone in their tracks. 

“Try it,” George ordered, gesturing to the pastry in Aaron’s hands. 

“You first.”

“I’ve had them before. As I told you, this is one of my favorite places. They have the best honey buns in the whole country and if we had more time, I would ask them to make my favorite pie, but we have so much more to see,” George explained, guiding Aaron back outside while taking a large bite of his breakfast. Aaron looked at the pastry, trying to figure out how to eat such a sizeable treat. He finally took a messy bite and felt his eyes widen at the taste. It was sweet, sticky and completely delicious. Aaron rushed to eat the rest of it, throwing his table manners aside. 

“I’m glad you like it,” George chuckled as he watched. Aaron ducked his head in embarrassment. “Don’t be shy. That was how I reacted the first time too. I also ate six of them at once and got horribly sick.” 

“It was amazing,” Aaron admitted. “A very good choice.” 

“Hopefully, all my choices will be good today.” 

“I try to avoid getting my hopes up.” 

“You wound me, Aaron!” 

“Someone has to keep your ego in check.” 

George playfully scowled at Aaron, shoving his shoulder as they walked down the street. Aaron laughed softly and as they went, George pointed out different shops and what they sold. He invited Aaron to pick one to go inside. This scene felt so normal, as if they really were just two men walking down the road in London. As if Aaron wasn’t a rebel soldier and George wasn’t the King of a world wide empire. It was amazing how different things felt when Aaron was out of the castle and George out of his crown. 

A young couple walked passed them, their arms locked together and their eyes only on one another. The girl leaned her head onto the boy’s shoulder, missing the adoring look that the boy gave her as they vanished into a small shop. For a moment Aaron was reminded of the Winter Ball. Of the soldiers tripping over themselves in hopes of finding a nice girl to write to them. Of girls blushing and teasing the boys before entering into a loving waltz. 

A group of children, four boys and a girl, were running along the side of the buildings together. The girl appeared to be a few years younger and was trying her hardest to keep up. Whenever she fell behind, one of the boys would go back and help her catch up. 

A moment later, fast music filled Aaron’s ears. He glanced about before noticing that they were passing a well crowded tavern. Aaron could just make out two men playing their instruments in the corner while couples danced on the floor. Their mood was joyful as they spun around. Others watched with mugs in their hands and smiles on their faces. The music was similar to what Aaron could hear in the American taverns, yet the dance was slightly different. 

Another couple walked passed them, but this time Aaron couldn’t help but stare. Two men, both much older than even George and himself, had their arms linked. Aaron felt a rush of panic as the men shared a quick kiss, yet no one yelled out. No one protested. There was no fear on the men’s faces. Aaron was stunned for a moment. Clearly, it was just as Wesley said. England was more accepting of such things. It was an odd sight to see, but it gave Aaron hope. He looked around and noticed other such couples, even groups of three. If England could accept such things, then maybe one day the colonies could as well. 

Suddenly, Aaron missed home. The feeling hit him square in the chest without any warning. He thought he had moved passed such emotions, but now he was being crushed by old memories. He could remember walking down the streets of New York with his sister. He could remember riding with his uncle to church. Bakeries. Blacksmiths. Toy stores. Everything around him was so familiar, almost as if he was back in the colonies, but he wasn’t. He was in England, three months from home without anyway of getting back or ever knowing if he would get to return. 

“Aaron,” George whispered, stepping into Aaron’s face. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine,” Aaron muttered. He didn’t want to admit his weakness. Didn’t want to break down again. He had already shown George too much this morning. He wanted to push through this and appear strong. George took his hand and pulled him off the street into a small alleyway. He pushed Aaron against the wall, grabbing his cheeks with slightly sticky fingers. He forced Aaron to meet his eyes. 

“I said I was fine,” Aaron snapped, trying to push George’s hands away. 

“I heard you, but your face tells a different story. I know such a look. I remember seeing it on people in the castle. You’re sad, upset by something. It must be your home,” George countered, scanning Aaron’s face. “You miss it. You miss America. Your friends and the familiar setting, people who you are used and places you used to visit.” Aaron hated how easy the King could see through his words, how easy he could understand what Aaron was feeling, but at the same time, Aaron was grateful that he didn’t have to explain. At least he didn’t have to admit it outloud.

“I didn’t mean to ruin ev–”

“Hush now. You didn’t ruin anything, snowflake,” George gently said. “It’s alright to miss your home, Aaron. I’ve many reasons for bringing you to the city. One of them was for you to see more of England, but the other was for you to relax and experience something familiar. I wanted you to feel more at home, but instead I made you homesick. I’m sorry.” He sighed heavily. “I didn’t think it through very well. I regret bringing up such horrible feelings. Perhaps we should go back now and allow you to rest.” 

“No!” Aaron cried out. George’s eyes widened in surprise. Honestly, Aaron was surprised himself, but he quickly got his thoughts in order. “No, I don’t want to leave. I’m not ready to go back. I’m having fun. I just...I didn’t realize how much I really missed it till now. I thought it was only a dull ache. But now I realize it’s more like...Like I missing a whole part of myself.” George stared at Aaron for a moment, brushing his thumb over Aaron’s cheek. 

“I can’t imagine your pain, but I will do whatever I need to do to help lessen it.”

“I want to keep exploring.” He missed America, of course he did. He always would, but there was no way to fix that right now. He wanted to spend the day with George and see more of London. He wanted to enjoy the day instead of feeling sorry for himself. He wanted to have fun like the King suggested. He needed to push his memories away and focus on right now. 

“If that is what you want, then that is what we shall do,” George agreed, pulling his hands away. “But I order you to tell me when you want to leave. You must stop pushing yourself so hard. This is a day to relax and I don’t wish for our worries to control our thoughts.”

“I promise to tell you.” George studied him for a long moment. He was so close. Just a breath away. His eyes bright and his hair so perfect. Aaron could reach out to touch him if he wanted, but fear kept his hands at his sides. “Can we keep going? I would like to find a shawl for someone.” 

“A shawl?” George wondered, humming to himself. “I think I know of a place for that.” He moved away from Aaron and started back towards the street. Aaron quickly fell in step next to him, sliding their hands together and squeezing lightly. George’s attention snapped to Aaron then at their hands. Aaron ignored the King’s gaze. He felt safer with George’s hand in his. If today was truly about relaxing, then Aaron would relax his manners and treat George like anyone else. 

“You never fail to surprise me, Aaron Burr,” George declared softly. 

“Is that a good thing?” Aaron wondered as they walked around the corner. The street got more crowded, forcing them to walk closer together. 

“It’s a very good thing. Just when I have separated myself from you, you find a way to take over my thoughts yet again. I believe my curiosity surrounding you will never be satisfied,” George explained. Aaron innocently glanced away. 

“Be careful,” he suggested, “from what I’ve heard, those who are never satisfied in life are often the first to fall from grace.” 

“I think it’s more an issue of never truly getting what you want even when it’s right next to you,” George replied. Aaron glanced back at him, the question clear on his face. He noticed a sad look in George’s eyes. Something painful twisted in Aaron’s heart. He knew that look. He had seen it before on another person’s face. George smoothed his expression into a grin and pulled Aaron into a large shop. 

“Here we are,” he declared, his voice overly bright. Aaron wasn’t convinced, but he let the topic go. He would bring it up again when he felt George was in the right mood for such a discussion. Instead, Aaron turned his focus on the shop’s content. It was a seamstress’ boutique with dresses, shirts, corsets, and much more. 

Aaron stepped back at the sight of it all, unsure that they should really be looking around at such things in search of a simple shawl. Aaron didn’t think he was a prune when it came to corsets and garters, but he still wished to respect other people’s privacy. Heaven’s forbid if someone was shopping at this very moment! He would hate to make someone uncomfortable with his presence. 

“Welcome!” a beautiful, older woman greeted them, walking over with a smile on her face. Her body was curvy and her dress, which was a rich teal color that featured purple and pink details, helped to highlight such a shape. She walked with such confidence that made Aaron rather jealous. He couldn’t help but stare in awe at how well the woman pulled off such an outfit. 

“Hello,” George replied easily, his voice sweet and gentle. “We’re looking for a shawl. Do you have any that we could sample?” 

“A shawl for whom?” 

“A friend of mine. I was looking for something practical for her,” Aaron explained, trying to keep his attention on the woman’s face, but his eyes kept slipping down to the dress. The skirt was very interesting, quite a different shape then Aaron was used to, yet it only helped make the woman look more appealing. Aaron forced his attention back to the woman’s eyes. He shouldn’t stare. It was highly rude. 

“Practical,” the woman echoed. “I think I have a few. I’ll be right back, gentlemen.” Aaron watched her walk away, tilting his head at the way the dress moved. Part of him wanted to ask the seamstress questions about who designed such an item. Another much smaller part of him whispered how such a fabric could be used to create something else. He ordered both parts to be quiet and leave him alone. 

“Don’t worry, Madame Tif takes no offense at people staring,” George assured him, squeezing his hand tightly as Aaron tried to stop his eyes from memorizing every detail of the dress. 

“It’s amazing,” Aaron confessed, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“Everything Madame Tif makes is. Perhaps we shall have her make something for your friend?” George offered. Aaron bite his lip, the idea stirring up an idea in his head. 

“Perhaps,” he agreed, leaving the thought alone for now. 

“Here we are!” Madame Tif, declared as she walked back towards them with five different scarves draped over her arm. “Here are a few of my favorites. I’m sure any woman would be overjoyed to receive one of these.” Aaron looked the over. The first three were all elegant, but too thin for what he wanted. He wanted something that would be good during the cold months, but still featured a delicate pattern. 

The fourth one was thicker, however it was only a dark grey color. The last one quickly became Aaron’s personal favorite. It was thick enough to be worn in the winter and had a charming forest scene against a lovely green background. It was perfect for Cara. It was a small gift, not nearly enough, but it was a start. 

“I’ll take that one please,” he said, pointing out his choice. 

“Wonderful choice. Is there anything else you would like to see?” Madame Tif wondered, looking Aaron up and down slowly with a knowing smile. “Anything at all.” 

“That is all, Madame,” Aaron insisted. He understood what she was hinting at, and while he was interested, he wasn’t sure George would support such an idea. It was best to leave such things alone and move on. 

George chuckled as the woman pouted, but she didn’t push the idea. Aaron let out a soft sigh of relief as he opened the bag on his hip. He took out a few coin and passed them to Madame Tif with a kind smile. She took the payment without counting the money and placed the shawl in a neat clothing box. 

“Be sure to visit me soon,” she pleaded, staring straight into Aaron’s eyes as she passed him the box “I think I’ll be able to create something wonderful for you.” Aaron quickly took the box as his body went hot. 

“Thank you,” he choked out. “I’ll keep that in mind.” Without another word, he grabbed George and dragged him out of the store. 

“Are you sure you didn’t wish to see more?” George teased, nudging Aaron’s side as soon as they were outside. Aaron battered his elbow away. 

“She’s an amazing seamstress, but I’m not sure you understood what she was truly proposing.” 

“I think I understood better than you would think,” George said easily, his eyes boring into Aaron’s. 

“You don’t ha–” 

“Excuse me, sir,” a man appeared. “I’ll take your box back to the carriage.” Aaron jumped back, shocked to see one of George’s guards. He glanced up and down the street, trying to figure out where the man had come from. 

“Great idea,” George agreed, motioning to the box Aaron was holding. Aaron slowly handled it over and watched as the guard vanished once again with Cara’s gift. Aaron had almost forgotten about the guards. They blended in so well that Aaron had given up trying to keep track of them. 

“As you were saying?” the King returned to their topic. 

“I would rather drop it,” Aaron admitted. George nodded in agreement, taking Aaron’s hand once more before glancing over his shoulder. His smile quickly vanished. He squeezed Aaron’s hand painfully tight. 

“George?” Aaron wondered with concern. The King’s face was blank, but his eyes were hard as if he was ready to face a terrible storm. “Are you alright?” 

“Peachy. Where shall we go next?” His words clipped and harsh. It was clear that something was wrong. Aaron looked over his shoulder in confusion, trying to find the source of George’s displeasure, but he didn’t see anything.

“Perhaps a toy shop? For William?” Aaron suggested softly. Talking about William always seemed to brightened George’s mood. Aaron prayed that it would help now as well. 

“Brillant idea!” Without another word, George tugged Aaron down the street, yet his words lacked any true excitement. It took Aaron a moment to recover and match George’s speed. His concerns for the King grew. 

“Why are we walking so fast!?” Aaron hissed, trying not to make a scene. George didn’t reply, darting in and out between people without any warning. Aaron kept tripping over his feet as he tried to keep up. “George!” They turned a corner softly and nearly ran into a group of young boys. They scattered quickly, but their annoyed and confused stares prompted Aaron to act. He pulled George back, forcing the King to stop. 

“What is wrong with you?” Aaron snapped. 

“Nothing. Not yet at least. Just a bit longer and I’ll explain,” George replied, moving to pull Aaron along once more. Aaron stood his ground and refused to more. 

“George-”

“Don’t you trust me?” 

Aaron paused, taken back at such a question. He did trust George. The King had shown how much he cared, how hard he was trying to understand. Every time Aaron expected him to turn his back, he surprised Aaron by being kind and sweet. Aaron believed he could trust George, so he slowly gave in. He allowed himself to be pulled once more, this time helping George dodge around large groups of people. They arrived at the toy shop and slipped inside. 

For a moment, Aaron was taken back to his childhood when he used to press his face against the toy shop window. He wished he could go inside and play with all the toys, but his uncle would only pull him away with a harsh remind not to covert what he didn’t have. This shop was covered with wooden shelves filled with toys. 

Dolls of every shape, size and color were lined up along one wall. Wooden figures, toy weapons, and small scale houses lined another. The shop had everything a child could ever want. A few people were wandering around, following after their excited children, but it wasn’t as busy as Aaron expected. George moved them to one of the far corner. It got them away from anyone who might try to overhear their words. 

“We’re being followed by a man, but he’s not one of my guards or allies,” George whispered. His eyes gave away his worry. “I thought it was a coincidence at first when I saw him outside the alley, but then he was by the dress shop as well. I don’t know who he is, but there’s a chance that he knows who we are. We might have to make a quick escape before something happens.” 

“Dear god,” Aaron murmured, fear crawling up his throat. 

“Don’t panic. Please don’t panic. This has happened before. One of my guards will come into the shop within ten minutes. I’ll talk to him about the situation. If the man is still following us then we’ll figure out what to do,” George assured him. 

“Aren’t you scared?” Aaron asked. George opened his mouth before shutting it. He looked confused for a moment. 

“Not for myself, but for you. I worry about getting you back safely. I will confess that I’m rather frustrated. This was supposed to be a great day, but it’s not going the way I planned at all,” George murmured. He ducked his head in shame; however, Aaron refused to let George feel such negative emotions. Not when he was truly having a wonderful time with him. Aaron reached out and touched George’s shoulder. 

“I’m enjoying myself. Really, I am. The dress shop was a great choice, and this toy shop is amazing. No matter what else happens, I’m glad we did this. I’m glad I got to spend the day with you,” Aaron told him. He meant every word. Aaron knew the day hadn’t been easy, no day in George’s life could be, but it was still fascinating to see the city and witness George acting like a average man.

“You don’t have to lie to make me feel better,” George grumbled. Aaron shook his head. 

“Remember what Theodosia told you? I will never lie to make you feel better. I won’t tell you what you want to hear. I only–”

“Tell the truth,” George finished his statement with a twitch of his lips. 

“Yes. I’m enjoying myself and you should to. Now stop worrying for a moment and come help me pick out a gift for William,” Aaron pleaded, grabbing George’s hand and pulling him out of the corner. George let out a fake groan but followed Aaron around the shop. 

Aaron looked through the dolls, but decided that none of them would be good enough for William. He thought about a toy cannon, which could fire small lead balls, however George steered him away with a stern look. He refused to allow Aaron to look at anymore of the toy weapons. Aaron understood his worry and left them alone. 

Eventually, after looking all over the shop, Aaron caught sight of a shelf full of wooden animals. He quickly found a large wooden bird with it’s wings spread out as if was flying through the air. The wings were able to move and down, plus the beak could be opened and closed. Aaron inspected it for a bit longer, trying to make sure the toy was sturdy enough to stand up to a boy’s rough play. 

“This,” Aaron said to himself, deciding that he simply had to get it. 

“A bird,” George observed with a smile. “What an amazing choice. I’ll inform William that he has to name it Aaron after you.” 

“Don’t you dare.” Aaron ordered. He gave George a dark glare. “The last thing I want is him associating me with birds all the time.” 

“You said that as if it’s a bad thing.” 

“I think it is.”

“But, I associate you with birds and I don’t think it’s a bad thing. I’m sure–.” 

“Sir,” a tall man walked up to them. George offered Aaron a apologizing smile before stepping away to have a quiet conversation with the guard. Aaron watched the two of them, hoping that everything was okay. He wasn’t ready to return to the castle yet, but if they had to for safety, then he would follow George’s lead. 

Aaron turned back at the shelf, scanning it again slowly as he waited. Suddenly, he noticed a bright orange fox sitting behind two brown bears. He carefully picked it up for a closer look. It was brilliantly crafted and painted with an amazing attention to detail. Aaron glanced at George for a moment before quickly taking the toys to the maker’s son. He paid for both and asked the boy to place them in a good box for protection.

“I have good news, Aaron,” George said as he rejoined them. Aaron tilted his head curiously. 

“And bad news,” the guard added. George scowled at the words.  

“What’s the bad news?” Aaron asked. Best to get that out of the way. 

“We need to return to the castle,” the guard insisted, bowing his head in apology to Aaron. 

“And the good news?”

“The safest path is through my favorite part of the city!” George exclaimed. Aaron tried to hide his disappointment. He had been hoping to stop at one more place to find a few more gifts, but they had to make the right choice. 

“I know that face,” George said, grabbing Aaron’s cheeks and gently rubbing below his eyes. “We’ll come back. I promise we will. We’ll come back for the Christmas festival or whenever you want. I swear.” 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Aaron whispered before grabbing George’s hand. “Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone! I've been trying to get through some health issues. I hope you all like this chapter. 
> 
> Comment below if you think you know what Madame Tif is implying! I wanna know how clear I made it!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this?! Two chapters in two days!? 
> 
> I felt so bad for making you all wait so long, so I decided to post this chapter now. 
> 
> Are you ready for the drama?

“Inform the others of our plan, and prepare a path for us,” George commanded as they left the toy shop. The guard nodded silently, holding Aaron’s box in his hands. He had ensured Aaron that his new purchases would safely make it to carriage ahead of them, but Aaron couldn’t help but worry. It would be a shame to lose his gifts before he got a chance to give them to their intended recipients. 

“Be safe, sir,” the guard ordered softly. Without another word, he made his way down the street. He moved so fast that Aaron almost missed him vanishing down an alleyway. 

“Ready?” George asked, offering Aaron a smile. George's calm energy and easy smile eased Aaron’s worries. The King wasn’t concerned. Wasn’t scared or unsure about what was going on. He knew what to do. Aaron simply had to trust him and follow along.

“As I said, lead the way. I’ll follow you wherever you go,” Aaron replied, letting a similar grin appear on his own face. George squeezed his hand and guided Aaron down the street. As they went, a dark clothed man appeared behind them. He stayed a number of feet back, but it was clear that he was following. Aaron couldn’t believe that he didn’t notice earlier. How could he miss such a thing? He was a soldier, a lientent even. He should be more aware of his surroundings. Now he couldn’t help looking over his shoulder a few times in hopes of studying the man better. 

“Leave him be,” George insisted, pulling on Aaron’s hand to get his attention. “Staring so openly only draws more attention to him.” 

“Shouldn’t one of your guards be with us?” Aaron hissed, his worries started to return. What if the man had a weapon? What if he took them by surprise? 

“One is,” George answered, nodding to a man walking ahead of them. “We are completely safe, Aaron. I promise you that. Focus on me and try to keep up appearances. We can not let our stalker know that we’ve spotted him. Last thing we want is to cause a scene and have a mob set upon us.” Aaron tightened his grip on George’s hand as he focused on the guard in front of them like George said. 

The guard looked like every other man, wearing only plain clothes and moving like a regular shopper. Nothing was unique or unusual about him. Aaron probably wouldn’t look twice if he saw the man walking down the street; however, seeing him there did made Aaron feel safer. It calmed his panic about the stalker. 

“That’s not the only one either,” George said as they down another street. More people were milling about. Children ran around their legs before darting off to chase after a white cat. A older woman called their names, but she couldn’t control the wildness of the youth. A few men stared at Aaron and George before quickly hiding their faces behind papers and books. 

“What do you mean not the only one?” Aaron wondered, forcing himself to keep up the conversation instead of looking back at the man or glaring at the people watching. 

“I don’t think I could even find them myself, but my Firebirds are around here somewhere.” 

“Firebirds?” 

“Three women, each one as talented as the next. They used to be my mother’s personal guards and then were my wife’s guards. They are the strongest women I know, and they are masters at hiding in plain sight,” George told him proudly. 

“Women guards,” Aaron echoed. He had never heard of such a thing, but the idea was exciting. He had met a number of women throughout the years that were skillful fighters and even better strategists. For George to employ such women as guards was brilliant. All too often, people overlooked women. Aaron was thrilled that George was different. A bright smile grew upon his face. “What a wonderful thing!” George laughed, shaking his head at Aaron’s reaction. 

“What? How was that even funny?!” 

“Sometimes, your reactions shock me. Every small things make you so happy. You’re an easy person to impress. I believe I could pick a single flower and you would act as if I had given you the world.” 

“I try to find happiness in the little things. It makes life easier to handle.” A silence fell upon them. Aaron’s thoughts went to his past, to everything he had lost and where he was currently standing. Throughout all of it he had learned to appreciate the smaller details instead of getting lost in the bigger picture. It was the only thing that truly kept him going after so much lost and darkness. 

“Life can be rather tough,” George agreed, a sadness creeping into his words. That wouldn’t do. This was a not a day to be sad. The conversation had turned serious, but Aaron refused to lead George down such a path when there were meant to be having fun. 

“But it’s easier with people who are kind and exciting and sweet,” Aaron argued, bumping his shoulder against George’s. “Like William. And you.” 

“It’s also easier with people who are pretty and smart.” George stated, looking into Aaron’s eyes until Aaron was forced to looked away awkwardly. Pretty. Smart. Ha. What lies. Aaron was nothing compared to George. Or Wesley. Or Madame Tif. He wasn’t pretty or handsome or anything like that. He was plain and normal. Average. He wasn’t as smart as Hamilton. Or Lafayette. Or anyone. He was no longer a prodigy. Just a normal man who couldn’t keep up. 

“It’s getting more crowded,” George pointed out, letting go of Aaron’s hand in favor of wrapping his arm around Aaron’s waist. “Stay close to me. Something is going on. It’s not usually so busy in this part of the city.” Aaron looked around and realized that George was right. 

There weren’t as many carriages or wagons, but the street was filled with people. George held Aaron tightly as the guard dropped back to walk right in front of them. He helped clear a path, making it easier for them to walk through the crowd. Aaron spared a look over his shoulder, noticing that the man was still following them. A chill ran down Aaron’s spine. Hopefully, they could lose him in the sea of people.

“It’s time for us to take a stand!” someone yelled. People cheered. Aaron jumped at the noise, looking around for the source before spotting a young man standing on a box. He was looking out over the crowd with a passionate expression on his face. Some people stopped and glanced over curiously. Others hurried along. Suddenly, a large group moved to the right, forcing Aaron and George to go with them or get trampled under their feet. Aaron grabbed onto George’s shirt in fear as he lost sight of their guard. 

“This war has gone on long enough!” the man declared, his words as strong as iron. Sounds of agreement echoed back. “We have lost too many men in this fight. We have tried to be kind to the traitors, but I say enough is enough! Those traitors don’t deserve our mercy! They don’t deserve a second chance! They only deserve death!” Aaron’s heart sank. 

“Kill the rebels!” 

“Hang them all!” 

“Burn America down!” 

“Bring our boys home!” 

“Our precious, noble King has a rebel in his castle,” the man continued. The crowd went quiet at his words. Aaron pressed himself against George’s side. They needed to leave, but fear had clawed its way into Aaron’s throat and choked out his ability to speak. “Now this man is no ordinary rebel. He is not a common soldier, or an average boy. King George, our great leader, has captured Lieutenant Colonel Aaron Burr!” The crowd booed at his name, cursing it with pure rage. Aaron squeezed his eyes shut at the sound. They knew about him. Aaron didn’t know that his presence was such common knowledge. He thought George would have kept it a secret. Kept it away from the public. 

“My fellow Englishmen, I say we demand the King hand over the Colonel to us. Aaron Burr shouldn’t be allowed to sit comfortably by our King. He shouldn’t feel welcomed here! This is our county! Our home! The Kingdom he was meant to serve, yet he betrayed us all. He should fear us! I say we demand his custody and show him how we handle traitors!” the man announced, spitting venom with every word. The crowd cheered, clapped their hands, and stomped their feet in praise at the idea. 

Aaron tried to shrink himself down, praying that no one noticed him. George took a step back in an attempt to get them through the crowd, but it was too thick. The people around them were more excited to get closer to the man then allow anyone to leave. They were trapped. Aaron whimpered in terror as someone pushed against his other side. 

“We’ll be okay,” George whispered, rubbing his hand against Aaron’s side. “I swear to you we’ll be–” 

“Bring it out!” the man ordered with a dark smile on his face. He looked crazed and powerful. He had the crowd in the palm of his hands. This was a mob, just like George warned him about. A mob that wanted Aaron for themselves. Two young boy carried out a giant paper man on a string and pole. Aaron was familiar with such things. Back in the colonies, Tories would make paper men that looked like Washington while rebels fashioned ones to resemble the King. The crowd watched with anticipation as the boys handed the pole to the man, allowing him to lift the paper man up for everyone to see. 

Aaron gasped as the crowd’s excitement reached new heights. The paper man looked exactly like him! The rebel uniform and hat were clearly imaginative, but the facial features and eyes were spot on to Aaron’s likeness. The man waved the paper man over the crowd, laughing as people jumped at it. Aaron felt sick to his stomach. His legs shook with fear. 

“Aaron Burr,” the man shouted, “is not welcomed here! If we don’t do something, he’ll poison the mind of our King! Such a terrible man can be nothing else but a witch! To save our country, we must take a stand for ourselves.” One of the boys returned with a torch in his hands. The man held the paper above the flame and within seconds, Aaron was watching himself burn. 

“Follow me to the castle tomorrow my friends! Follow me to demand Aaron Burr’s head!” 

“Let him rot in hell!” 

“I wanna watch him hang!” 

“We’ll make him pay for his sins!” 

The man let the burning paper fall to the ground. Within seconds, members of the crowd started to stomp on the remaining pieces. Children threw rocks. Women spit on the ashes. Aaron looked away, unable to watch any longer. Was this going to be his fate? What would George do when his own people demanded Aaron’s head? 

“Follow me,” George urged, attempting to squeeze his way through the crowd as politely as possible. Aaron tried to follow, but a powerful force grabbed onto his cloak and pulled him backwards. The tug forced the cloak strings into his neck, choking off his air as he was ripped out of George’s arms. He couldn’t scream for help, couldn’t call out for George. Aaron stumbled as someone dragged him through the crowd. 

He tried to keep up while he desperately clawed at the cloak’s strings. It was getting harder and harder to breathe with the pressure on his throat. His eyes searched for George in the thick crowd, but people quickly filled any gaps and made it impossible for him to see anyone familiar. Panic set in. He couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t see any allies. He didn’t know who was attacking him, but he had to think quickly, or this could be the end. 

Finally, Aaron was able to get the strings untied. The cloak fell from his shoulders while he rubbed his neck and gasped for air. He only allowed himself a moment to recover before turning towards his attacker. Aaron wished he had a weapon, even a dagger would be better than his bare hands, but he would have to make do. The dark clothed man stood only a few inches away. They stared at each other for a moment. 

“What do you want?” Aaron demanded. The man didn’t answer. He grabbed Aaron’s arm without a word and dragged him down the nearest alleyway. 

“Let me go!” Aaron ordered, pushing at the man’s hand. The grip only tightened. “Ah–Stop!” 

“Shut up!” the man ordered. He slammed Aaron into the wall, placing his arm over Aaron’s chest to keep him there. “I’m trying to save you!” 

“Save me?! What the fuck are you talking about!?” 

“I’m from the Continental Army! I’m here to take you back home!” the man snapped. Aaron stared at him in shock, his mouth falling open as he tried to find the words. A tiny flicker of hope started to burn in his chest. This man was going to take him home? Back to America? 

“Why now?” Aaron wondered softly, watching the man look up and down the alleyway. 

“We couldn’t get to you in the castle. Too many guards and you were always being watched,” the man replied. “We got word that you would be in the city today and decided to make our move.” 

“How will we get home?”

“A French ship will take us back. We’ll sail into Maine then make our way south to Washington.” 

“Who sent you?” 

“General Washington of course. He sent us out as soon as we knew where they were taking you.” 

Aaron’s hope grew with each answer, but he forced it down. Something wasn’t right. Something didn’t feel normal about this exchange. Aaron couldn’t shake the feeling that everything sounded too good to be true. He had so many more questions, but not wasn’t the right time to ask any of them. 

How did this man know that he was going to be outside the castle, let alone in this city? George didn’t tell anyone besides his guards. Aaron’s own guards hadn’t known. What port were they sailing into? Parts of Maine were extremely loyal to the Crown, they couldn’t simply sail into just any of them. Why would Washington send the a search team if a French ship was going to return them home? Wouldn’t Lafayette be the commander of such an operation? And how had Washington been able to form a search team and send them to England so quickly after Aaron’s disappearance? 

“Where are the others?” Aaron asked innocently. He scanned the man for weapons, noting a sword on his hip. That could be a problem, but at least it wasn’t a gun. 

“Waiting at the ship. We decided that it was best if only one of us came to get you,” the man answered, removing his arm and stepping back. His hand went to the pommel of his sword. His fingers tapped against it. Perhaps a nervous tick, but it only raised Aaron’s suspicions. “Let’s go. We’ve wasted enough time talking about this.” 

“Victory or.....” Aaron trailed off softly. It was an easy test, one that every new recruit was taught. When you were fighting a war against your neighbors and friends, you needed a way to weed out the spies and traitors. Monty had taught Aaron the phrase and told him to use it whenever he was unsure. No Continental soldier would ever forget the words. 

“Victory or what?” the man replied in confusion, tilting his head as he thought it over. Aaron narrowed his eyes. His hope flickered out, leaving his heart void of such light emotions.

“Victory or death,” Aaron finished the phrase. He grabbed the man’s shoulders and slammed their heads together. He was ready for the sharp pain that spread throughout his forehead. He refused to let it slow him down. He shoved the man away and ran towards the opening of the alley. 

“God damn it!” the man roared, rushing after Aaron and tackling him to the ground before he could make it out onto the street. Aaron rolled them over, attempting to punch the man in the face, but the man gained the upper hand and was able to pin Aaron down with a knife against his neck. 

“You’re smarter than I thought,” the man hissed. “I didn’t think you would be able to figure it out so quickly.” 

“Who are you? Why are you doing this?” Aaron demanded. The knife pressed down into his skin, opening a small cut along his throat. Aaron pressed his teeth together to prevent himself from crying out. He refused to give the man the satisfaction. 

“This is what you deserve. This is what you all deserve. Your death is just the first of many,” the man snarled. Aaron tried to feel around for a rock or something, anything he could use as a weapon. Where was George? Or the guards? Or anyone!? “I won’t lie to you, this will be painful, but do try to hold in your screams. We don’t want an aud–”

<i>BANG!</i>

A gunshot echoed through the alleyway.

“AH!” The man screamed in agony, grabbing his left shoulder. Blood started to seep between his fingers. Aaron took full advantage of the opportunity. He stole the knife, throwing the man off and climbing up from the ground. He took a few steps backwards before a gentle arm covered in red cloth wrapped around his chest. It carefully pulled him away from the scene. 

“Stay back, my dear,” a sweet voice whispered in his ear, “let us handle this for you.” The arm pulled away as a young, beautiful woman stepped around him. She wore a long sleeved dress made of bright red fabric and her hair was pulled back into a complex braid. Her skin was pale, but her eyes were dark and full of secrets. She barely made a noise as she walked towards the man. 

“You bitch!” the man spat, standing up from the ground. His shoulder was bleeding heavily, but he still reached for his sword. The woman in red didn’t seem concerned at all as she stared at him blankly. Her lack of a reaction only fueled the man’s anger. He charged at her with fury in his eyes, but another woman, this one older and dressed in a bright orange dress, seemed to appear out of thin air. She appeared to be from the Far East, but Aaron would never be able to guess what region. She easily stepped in the man’s path and grabbed his wrist without flinching. With a forceful twist, she made him drop the sword and pushed him onto his knees. The man didn’t give up. He spit curses at them all and struggled against the woman’s hold. 

“That’s enough out of you, sir,” the younger woman ordered. She marched up to the man, put her hands on her hips and gave him a look that could freeze water in an instant. The man glared at her, but soon he shrank away from her icy gaze. Aaron was certainly impressed by them both. Never had he seen such power and control.  

“Aaron?!” George’s voice called out. Aaron looked over his shoulder to see the King and two of his guards standing at the opening of the alley. Aaron let out a sigh of relief. Just the sight of George was enough to make all of Aaron’s worries melt away. George rushed over to him and pulled him Aaron a bone crushing hug. Aaron pressed his face into George’s chest, allowing himself to sink into the embrace. 

“Are you hurt? Look at me. Let me see you,” George ordered, stepping back to grab Aaron’s face. He tilted it left and right before staring at the cut on Aaron’s neck with a horrific look. 

“George, it’s okay. I swear, I’m alright. It’s just a scratch” Aaron told him. He grabbed George’s hands and forced him to let go. The worried look on George’s face didn’t go away. “I’m safe.” 

“I found others!” a new voice shouted. Aaron looked to the other alley opening. A third woman, clearly the oldest and dressed in yellow, walked towards them. Her skin was similar to his own, but her arms were covered in blue tattoos. Every step she took was full of grace and power. The man on the ground shrank back from her with fear in his eyes. “There were two more waiting to attack once he stepped out of the alley.” 

“Three men,” the one in orange muttered. “Clearly this was a well planned mission.” 

“Whoever did this had to have information that few people had access to,” the yellow one agreed. Aaron’s eyes darted between the women. He listened closely to their words and tried to figure out the bigger picture. There were so many pieces to this, yet the bottom line was Aaron. Someone wanted him dead. But who? The women stopped talking, turning to stare at him. He glanced at them in confusion before turning to George for help. 

“Oh, I forgot. Aaron, may I present; Serafina the Red, Hestia the Orange, and Calida the Yellow,” George explained, gesturing to the three women, “The Firebirds and the best damn warriors I have ever met.” Standing side by side, the women did resemble fire, yet they had a lightness to them. They were dangerous; however, they weren’t wild or out of control. They had clearly earned such a magical title.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all,” Aaron insisted, politely bowing to each of them with a small grin. 

“It is our honor to meet you as well,” Calida replied, giving him a stiff bow in return. 

“We apologize for the long wait, Lord Burr,” Serafina spoke, offering Aaron her own bow along with a kind smile. “We are not usually so tardy in our actions. We do hope you will forgive us.”

“Of course. You have my forgiveness and my thanks. If it wasn’t for you, I fear that I wouldn’t be standing here right now,” Aaron replied. He meant every word. He owed them his life and he would be forever grateful. 

“You don’t give yourself enough credit,” Hestia told him before turning her attention to George. “What shall we do with the men, your majesty?” 

“Take them back to the castle. Put them in the dungeon, separate cells, and schedule an interrogation for each. Do not let anyone speak with them. I only want people I can trust dealing with this,” George sternly ordered. 

“It shall be done,” Calida assured him. 

“I’ll help escort you to your carriage,” Serafina offered, stepping towards Aaron with a soft look on her face. 

“Serafina–” Calida protested. 

“Let her go,” Hestia cut her off. “She’ll get them back faster and then we can move on.” Aaron watched as the women stared at one another, communicating silently. Finally, Calida gave a stiff nod. Serafina smiled and moved to join George’s other guards with a bounce in her steps. 

“Thank you again,” Aaron said softly. 

“This won’t be our last meeting, Aaron Burr,” Caldia replied, staring at him with eyes that bore into his soul. “Be safe. Be careful.” George took Aaron’s hand and guided him away to the alley opening. Aaron glanced over his shoulders, but the other Firebirds were already gone. 

“This way,” Serafina encouraged. With her help, they were able to make it through the crowd much easier than before. Aaron didn’t know how she did it, but Serafina seemed to melt through people without alerting anyone of her presence. It only took them a few minutes before they arrived at their carriage. A guard opened the door and they quickly climbed inside. Serafina set her arms on the window. 

“Safe and sound,” she stated, looking pleased with herself. 

“How did you do that?” Aaron asked in wonder. The woman only smiled knowingly. 

“Perhaps one day you will find out,” she teased before moving away. Aaron watched her go, his curiosity growing with each step she took. 

“That was more than enough adventure for me today,” George stated, sounding as tired as Aaron felt. It had been a long day of excitement, but at least now they could rest and return to the castle. Aaron sat back in his seat and glanced across at George. 

He was taken back by the expression of pure exhaustion on the King’s face. George’s eyes looked as if they could close at any second. His face was pale and his posture was overly stiff. Aaron rushed to moved to George’s side, sitting as close as possible and pulling George to rest against him. 

“Relax, it’s alright now. It’s all okay,” Aaron assured him. He couldn’t let the King suffer in such a way, not after everything.

“This turned into a horrible day,” George whispered in despair. The carriage lunged forward as they started to move, but Aaron held onto George tightly to keep them both steady. He ran a gentle hand down the King’s back. “We were supposed to have a wonderful day, but instead everything was ruined.” 

“That’s not true at all.” 

“It is! It is true!” 

“George, listen to me,” Aaron begged, pulling away so he could touch the man’s cheek. “I had an amazing time. When I think back on this day in the future, I’ll only remember how sweet and kind you were. I’ll remember how you comforted me when I became homesick, showed me your favorite places in London, and helped me find wonderful gifts. I’ll think about right now, about looking in your eyes and knowing that today is one of the best days of my life.” George stared at him in disbelief before glancing away. Aaron’s hand fell back into his lap. 

“You got attacked,” George protested, clearly pouting as he stared at the opposite seat. 

“And I was saved by your guards. The Firebirds are amazing and never once did I think you weren’t going to come to my aid.” 

“But the mob. They threatened your life!” George persisted. He turned back to Aaron with a pained look on his face. What thoughts were tormenting George? What darkness had his heart trapped? Aaron wouldn’t stand for seeing the man in such agony. 

“They’re not the first, nor the last people to do so. I’ve heard people say similar things back in the colonies about you. I know that the mob doesn’t speak for everyone. I hold no ill will towards you or your people for the opinions of a few,” Aaron insisted. George stared at him, opening his mouth to protest again, but nothing came to his mind. Aaron smiled, gently brushing the King’s hair back. 

“Honestly, George, I had a very wonderful day. Don’t let a few bumps in the road destroy the journey. Rest now. It has been a long day, full of fun and excitement. Rest your eyes for a moment and relax with me.” Aaron suggested. 

“You should rest as well,” George pointed out, but he slowly gave in. He shifted his body to lay with his head in Aaron’s lap. Aaron bit his lip at such a position, but it gave him better access to petting the King’s hair and running his hands down the man’s side to help soothe him. 

“I’ll try,” Aaron whispered, watching as George shut his eyes. He twirled a few pieces of George’s hair together as he thought about their day together. Aaron had been terrified during their interact with the mob, but he refused to let himself dwell on what the man said or the burning depiction of him. Such extremists clearly didn’t speak for the whole county. He had to keep that in mind and stay strong in the face of their demands. 

He had been ready to fight for his life against the man who attacked him; however, he had been hopeful that George would come save him. He didn’t understand why someone would try to kill him, but he trusted George to find the answers. Aaron trailed his fingers over George’s arm, studying the sleeping man’s face. How could one man cause so many emotions inside him? How could one person made him question everything? Aaron wasn’t sure he would ever find the answers to such questions, but it didn’t bother him too much. George was a wonderful person and they had the same goals in life. Aaron just had to remain strong and they would be able to change the world for the better.

 

* * *

 

“Aaron, wake up. Wake up. We’re back home,” George cooed. Aaron whined, trying to turn away from the words. He was in the middle of a great dream. He didn’t want it to get ruined. 

“Go away,” he muttered, batting at the hand on his shoulder. 

“Darling, come on,” George urged. “You can’t sleep in the carriage all night.” 

“I can and I will,” Aaron argued, squeezing his eyes tightly shut to prove his point. George laughed and a pair of lips pressed against his forehead. 

“Don’t you think a bed would be better?” 

“Don’t you think you would be better in a bed?” Aaron tried to sass back, but the words made little sense once he said them out loud and his voice was too tired to have any real bite. He rubbed at his eyes and yawned before glancing around. The door to the carriage was open, the guards waiting outside in the dark for them to step out. George offered Aaron his hand with a smirk on his face. Aaron noticed that he seemed well rest, the darkness in his eyes gone and his eyes brighter. 

“You’re not easy to wake up, little crow,” he teased. Aaron huffed at the words. 

“Quiet,” he ordered as he climbed out of the carriage with George’s help. A few of the guards chuckled, hiding it in their shoulders or turning their faces towards the sky. 

“Where are my gifts?” Aaron asked, his mind catching up to the situation. 

“Right here, my lord. Shall I take them to your room?” one of the guards stepped forward with his boxes. 

“Please,” Aaron nodded. George took hold of Aaron’s hand and led him into the castle. The carriage rolled back towards the stables. The guards fell in step, talking in low voices before going their separate ways. It was comforting to see the castle’s walls and to be inside again. Strange how a place so far from home would make Aaron feel so secure. 

“Percy, Grant,” George called, his voice echoing off the wall. The two guards quickly appeared. They bowed low and offered Aaron matching grins. “Escort us back to Lord Burr’s room, please.” 

“Yes, your majesty,” the guards echoed before leading the way down the hall. 

“Did you rest well?” George wondered as they walked. 

“I did. What about you? Is your mind more at ease now?” Aaron replied, rubbing his thumb across the back of George’s hand. 

“It is. Thank you for your kind words. I feared that you would be upset about the day we had, but I was glad to hear that you still enjoyed yourself,” the King noted softly, giving Aaron a shy smile. 

“I enjoy any time we spend together,” Aaron confessed, “If we had stayed in the castle and simply read side by side I would have enjoyed myself. Being able to see the city with you was more than I could have imagined.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” George muttered. They both went quiet, lost in their own thoughts. Too soon they arrived outside Aaron’s door. 

“This is where I leave you,” George said softly, letting go of Aaron’s hand and stepping away. “I’ll see y–”

“Wait!” Aaron cut him off. “You can’t leave yet, I have something for you before I forget.” George paused, tilting his head in confusion. Aaron glanced at Percy and Grant, gesturing for them to come closer to him. He whispered his instructions to both of them, making sure George couldn’t overhear them. Both men smiled and quickly made their way into Aaron’s bedroom. 

“Cover your eyes,” Aaron ordered. George’s eyes narrowed instead. 

“What are you up to?” he asked. “What is going on?”

“It’s a surprise. Just trust me.” They stared at each other for a moment, but George finally sighed and reached up to cover his eyes. Aaron waved his hand to make sure the King was being truthful before opening his bedroom door. Percy passed him the wooden fox and shut the door again. Aaron wanted the moment to be private. He didn’t want anyone watching and judging them. Not this time. 

“Alright,” Aaron said softly, placing the fox in his hands and holding it in front of George’s face. “Uncover your eyes.” George opened, looking ready to give Aaron a piece of his mind before his eyes landed on the fox. The King’s face filled with shock for a moment. He glanced between Aaron’s face and the fox a number of times. 

“Oh Aaron! You didn’t have to,” He squealed, holding out his hands. Aaron passed him the fox carefully. 

“I wanted to. It reminded me of you so much. And I thought perhaps you can put it in a good spot so if you ever start to doubt yourself, you could look at it and remember how much I believe in you,” Aaron explained, placing his hands behind his back and toeing at the ground shyly. It seemed like a foolish gift now that he thought about it, but it was too late to take it back.

“I love it,” George whispered in amazement. The smile on his face was stunning. Aaron couldn’t help but grin. “This is a wonderful thing, Aaron. Thank you. Truly thank you.” He wrapped an arm around Aaron’s neck, demanding a tight hug. They still stayed close to one another after they pulled away. Aaron stared at the King’s face, his eyes tracing over the man’s lip while he was busy studying his new gift. 

“I have one more thing for you. Something even better,” Aaron said softly. George looked up from the fox with interest. 

“What could possibly be better than this?” George asked in disbelief. Aaron summoned all the courage he had and placed a hand on George’s shoulder. Before he could talk himself out of it, before his fears could take hold, before he could second guess his feelings, he stepped into the King’s space and pressed their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scream at me, darlings. Let me hear it. 
> 
> Also, I can't believe this story just passed 60k words. Like....I can't believe it. I'm so proud of myself! AHHH!


	16. Chapter 16

The kiss was short, much shorter than Aaron would have truly liked, but he pulled away quickly out of fear. He hoped that King felt the same, hoped that George understood what such an action meant and didn’t overlook the small gesture. Aaron didn’t want to push his luck. He would be devastated if he crossed a line and upset the King. He had came so far, no, they had come so far. He would be ashamed of himself if he ruined it now.

“Aaron,” George muttered, his eyes wide with shock. He reached up to press the tips of his fingers against his lips.

“I hope that was alright,” Aaron replied. He took a small step back as his nerves started to grow. “I don’t mean to be so forward, your majesty. I simply—” He paused as words escaped him. It was such a hard thing to explain. Aaron knew how he felt, he understood it and couldn’t ignore it, but he didn’t have the ability to put it into words. He prayed that the kiss explained it enough. Maybe Aaron should have thought this through before acting upon it.

Aaron was proud of his unusual ability to wait for things. He never made rash decisions, or at least he avoid having to. He planned out his path, making his choices after thinking long and hard about what to do. Despite his ability, he hadn’t planned the kiss. He did it because it felt right, because he wanted to and he wasn’t worried about what might come after; however, now he was started to worrying that he’d regret it. Or worse, that the King didn’t feel the same.

“You were right,” George whispered, taking a step forward to erase the space between them. A gentle hand found its way to the back of Aaron's head and pulled him closer. “That was better than the first gift. And I simply must return it.” Aaron’s eyes slide closed the moment George’s lips touched his again.

Their second kiss lasted much longer, giving Aaron the opportunity to truly appreciate the King’s lips. They were soft, just as Aaron had always imagined, and gentle with each movements, but Aaron could tell that they were knowledgeable with such actions. They drew him in, making him get lost in the moment. It was good. Very good. Aaron would never be able to kiss another person and feel the same way. He was sure of it.

“Is this okay?” George asked, pulling away just enough to speak the words.

“Yes. Heaven’s yes,” Aaron answered quickly. He started their third kiss, attempting to command this one himself. George allowed it. He followed Aaron’s lead, even when Aaron stumbled through parts of it. How could such a small action feel so big? Aaron had never felt this way before. He had kissed others, yet none of them made him feel so light. None of them chased away all his thoughts until all he could focus on was the other person’s touch. Aaron sighed happily as he ended the kiss.

“I don’t think you know how long I have wanted to do this,” Aaron breathlessly confessed. He carefully reached up and placed a hand on George’s cheek, pressing his thumb into the corner of the man’s mouth. This went beyond his every expectations, beyond his imagination. George was not never what he expected; however, somehow he was often what Aaron needed the most.

“I might have an idea,” George protested. He turned and placed a kiss on Aaron’s palm. Aaron grinned at the kind gesture. “However, I think it’s best if we retire for the night. If I kiss you again, I will be unable to leave your side.”

“Then kiss me again,” Aaron whispered, ducking his head as soon as the words left his mouth. That was taking it too far, but he did mean it. He would like the King to stay, to never leave his side. He felt better when George was around. More sure of himself. He didn’t have to pretend to be someone he wasn’t when he was with George. He didn’t have to be the Burr Legacy, or a Lieutenant Colonel of the Continental Army, or a colonist. With George he wasn’t even Aaron Burr, just simply simply Aaron. It was a wonderful thing. George grabbed his chin gently and lifted his head.

“In the morning, I will. I promise,” George told him. “Tomorrow I will kiss you as many times as I want. And then the day after that I will do it even more. And the day after. Shall I keep going?”

“A few more times,” Aaron teased, his lips turning up in a grin. George chuckled, kissing his palm again before setting it back on his cheek.

“I will keep kissing you until you grow tired of it.”

“You will have to kiss me forever.”

“Then that is what I shall do.”

“I look forward to it,” Aaron whispered.

“Get your rest, little crow. Tomorrow is a new adventure for both of us,” George told him gently, pressing a kiss against his forehead. Aaron shut his eyes at the feeling and the words. After fighting with his feelings for so long, after second guessing every word, action, and breath in fear that George would react badly, after all his worrying, he finally felt relaxed. Kissing George was a good choice. One that Aaron was happy he made.

“Tomorrow,” he echoed as he opened his eyes. Tomorrow things would be different, but in a way Aaron wanted. He was prepared for it. Excited. Hopeful.

“And all the days after,” George reminded him. Aaron grabbed the King’s cheeks gently and pulled him close. He kissed one side of George’s face then the other before placing a third kiss on the King’s nose.

“Good night, George,” Aaron muttered, pressing their foreheads together. “I hope you sleep well.”

“I will. Good night, Aaron. Get as much rest as you can. You’ll need it,” George replied with a smile. Aaron wasn’t sure what he meant by that, but he decided not to ask. He removed his hands, returning George’s smile with one of his own.

“Can we come out now?” Grant wondered, opening the door to Aaron’s bedroom just enough to peek. George took a large step back.

“You can,” Aaron said, his eyes never leaving the King’s. A quiet voice, one Aaron always hated hearing, started to speak up. What if the King wanted to keep their kiss a secret? What if they had to hide it all away? Aaron would understand, after all he is the King, but it wouldn’t make it hurt any less. He didn’t want to be brushed aside, didn’t want to have to keep to the shadows. He spent so much time in the background, watching everyone else get their time in the light. He didn’t want to go back, didn’t want to have to keep to himself when all he wanted was to be by George’s side.

“Good night,” George repeated quickly, saying similar goodbyes to Grant and Percy before making his way down the hall. The questions continued as George walked away. What if this was only a matter of entertainment for George? Or boredom? What if the kiss didn’t meant the same to the King as it did to Aaron? Aaron silently watched, waiting until the King was out of sight before entering his chambers.

“Do you require anything, Lord Burr?” Grant asked. “A late meal or a drink?”

“I do not. I plan to retire for the night and I shouldn’t need anything else,” Aaron replied softly.

“How was your day, my lord?” Percy wondered, leaning against the door frame. Grant gave him a stern look, but Percy seemed unconcerned.

“It was very exciting,” Aaron admitted. “And overall it was very nice. I enjoyed walking through the city and seeing how similar we all live.”

“Is the King a good kisser?”

“Percy!”

“What?”

“You know better!”

“Oh, come on! It’s obvious!”

“I swear, you are the wors–”

“He’s a very good kisser,” Aaron cut them off with an easy smile. Percy’s and Grant’s attention snapped to him. “Very good actually. However, I’m curious as to how you knew about that. I told you to keep the door closed.”

“As I said, my lord, it’s obvious. It’s written across your face. I’ve never seen you look so happy and relaxed, yet excited and nervous at the same time. There is nothing else in the world that can cause such emotions besides a kiss,” Percy explained. “Do not fear. Such information is safe with me.”

“Well then...” Aaron trailed off. Was he really that obvious? Was everything written across his face? He thought he was better at hiding his feelings. If the King wanted to keep it a secret, would Aaron be able to keep it from Cara or Barrett? Would George become enraged if rumors started to circulate?

“We’ll leave you for the night, my lord,” Grant declared, grabbing Percy and dragging him from the room while Aaron was still trying to find the answers to his questions. The door softly closed a moment later. Aaron looked around his room, realizing that he was finally alone for the first time since the early morning. It was a strange feeling, being alone. Aaron wasn’t sure that he liked it anymore. He started to miss George's company.

After a few long, silent moments, Aaron went about the room to complete his nightly routine. First, he stroked the fire until the coals were bright red and the heat of the room grew to a more comfortable level. Then, he changed into his night clothes before placing his shoes and stockings in their usual place. He liked to be able to find them easily in the morning. Last, he turned down his blankets and prepared to crawl into bed.

 _Crrrrreak_  

Aaron froze. He held his breathe as his shoulders tensed. He glanced backwards, expecting to see someone standing behind him ready to attack, but his bedroom was as empty as before. Aaron shook his head. It was simply his imagination. The noise was a normal nightly sound. There was nothing to fear. Nothing to worry about.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._  

Aaron’s eyes snapped to the window as he backed away quickly. What if the glass shattered? Could someone enter his room from the outside? Again, Aaron shook of his thoughts. What was wrong with him? Why was he so paranoid? So nervous? So...scared...The events from earlier came back to him all at once.

The feeling of the man’s blade against his throat. The loud threats of the mob leader. The cheering of the crowd at the idea of his death. Small things that built a castle of terror inside Aaron’s heart. He shouldn’t be so affected by them. He knew he was safe. Of course he was safe. Percy and Grant were outside guarding the door. No one could get in. No one could...But what if Percy and Grant were attacked? Or what if they left for a moment and an attacker snuck in then? What if....What if.....Aaron yanked the bedroom door opened before his thoughts could overtake him. Percy and Grant snapped to attention and stared at him, silently waiting for his request.

“Ummm...” Aaron flattered, unsure what to say now that he had their eyes on him. His worries and fears had gotten quieter, but he could still feel them at the edge of his thoughts. How could he keep them at bay? What could they do?

“Are you alright, my lord?” Grant asked. He looked Aaron up and down with concern before turning to his partner for help.

“I’m alright. I was just...” he trailed off.

“Whatever you need, my lord, we’ll be happy to provide it,” Percy assured him. Aaron nodded his head, taking a deep breath before forcing the words out.

“I was wondering if we could leave the door open? Just a small amount? It would only be for tonight,” Aaron meekly suggested. Percy and Grant shared a quick look.

“Of course we can, my lord,” Percy answered. “We’ll leave it as open as you want. Are you sure you are okay? Is something troubling you?”

“Something is always troubling me,” Aaron joked, “But overall, I am well. Thank you both for everything.”

“It’s an honor, my lord,” Grant said proudly.

“We’ll be here all night, my lord. We won’t abandon you,” Percy added. Aaron stepped away from the door, letting the men’s words echo through his mind as he walked back to his bed and finally climbed under the blankets. With the door open, he could clearly see Percy and Grant standing outside.

“I heard they’re making pies tomorrow,” Percy whispered.

“Why is it that you get so excited about pies, but not about anything else?” Grant replied. Aaron shut his eyes, letting their soft voices of his guards soothe him to sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Good morning, Aaron,” Cara declared as she pushed open the door and walked towards him with a tray of food. Aaron looked up from his book, offering the girl a kind smile. Percy had called for her after a passing servant informed them that the King had already taken his breakfast earlier and was currently in a very important meeting. Aaron tried to not let it bother him. Random meetings happened all the time. It didn’t mean anything.

“Good morning, Cara. Did you miss me yesterday?” Aaron asked as he set his book aside to focus on his friend.

“Oh, were you gone? I didn’t notice,” she teased, smirking up at him as she set the tray down on the table. Aaron scoffed, turning his nose up at her playfully.

“I’ll have you know that–”

“What in hell’s name happen to your neck!?” Cara exclaimed, her voice a mixture of concern and rage. Aaron’s hand flew to cover the wound on his neck left by the man’s blade. Was it really that noticeable? Cara made her way around the table, pulling Aaron’s hand away so she could look closer at the cut.

“What happened?!” she demanded, squeezing his hand painfully.

“It was nothing–”

“That’s not nothing! Who did this?! Where did this happen? When!? If I ever see the sorry son of a–”

“I kissed the King!” Aaron said, cutting Cara off. He whined at the volume of his voice. He didn’t mean to say the words so loudly. He prayed no one outside the room heard him. No one besides Percy and Grant at least.

“What? When!?” Cara asked in shock.

“Last night. Before we retired for bed. It was completely innocent, I swear.”

“Innocent? Did he kiss you–Wait! You’re distracting me.”

“I am not.”

“You are.”

“I’m not.”

“You are! You are the worst, Aaron Burr.”

“I’m sorry?”

“No, you’re not.”

“I’m not.”

Cara giggled, moving to sit on the couch next to Aaron. He tilted his head up and allowed her to look closer at his wound, though he couldn’t wipe the smile from his face. Aaron didn’t deserve such a wonderful maid. Their banter was so familiar and easy that Aaron felt as if they had known each other for years already.

“So what did happen?” Cara asked gently. She rubbed Aaron’s hand and gave him a serious look. Aaron stared into her eyes for a moment, wondering if he should distract her another way or if he should just face the truth. Eventually, he decided to give in. He might as well tell her. She’ll hear about it soon enough.

“A man attacked me during my visit to the local city. He said he was from my country, here to take me home and such, but he wasn’t. As you can see on my neck. Thankfully, the King’s Firebirds were able to save me in time. If it wasn’t for them....” Aaron trailed off, reaching up towards his neck.

“The Firebirds? Really? I thought they were only myths. Stories told to make little girls believe they could become something more with enough work and training.”

“They’re very real. Very real indeed. And quite amazing. I’m honestly still in awe of them.”

“Is the attack why you asked Percy and Grant to keep the door open last night?”

Aaron turned his face away in shame, glancing at the door in both betrayal and understanding. Percy ducked his head and shifted out of Aaron’s view. Of course one of them would tell Cara. Aaron should have expected as much. He assumed they did it out of concern for him, though he wish they had waited and let Aaron tell her himself.

“Yes,” Aaron confessed, “that’s why. I kept hearing things and I couldn’t stay being alone.”

“That’s understandable,” Cara told him, taking his hand. “I beg you not to worry. You’re safe here. I promise on my life that we’ll all protect you. Not just Percy, Grant, or the other guards, but Barrett and myself as well. We’ll all stand against anyone who wishes you harm.”

“Thank you,” Aaron whispered, squeezing her hand tightly. He decided not to tell her about the mob and the man’s yelling. It would only cause her to worry more and bring Aaron’s fears back into the light. It was best to let it go for not and focus on the future. The past was gone with yesterday. Aaron wouldn’t hold onto what happened or what he heard.

“You’re welcome. Now, what about the King?”

“What about him?”

“The kiss, Aaron!”

“Oh!” Aaron flushed, biting his light as the thought back to the moment. “It was good. Very good. Wonderful actually. And yes, he did kiss me back. A few times actually.”

“I knew it! I told Barrett this would happen! He didn’t believe me but I knew this would happen sooner or later. I’m glad it happened sooner. Now you two can stop staring at one another when you think the other isn’t looking–”

“The King stares at me?” Aaron wondered, feeling his cheeks heat up at the idea. Cara paused her rant to give him a bright, knowing smile.

“Aaron, dear, the King can’t focus on anything else when you walk into the room. His eyes follow you wherever you go. I’m surprised he can get any work done when you’re around.”

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not. I swear it. Ask anyone and they’ll tell you the same thing.”

“I can’t believe it.”

“You better believe it. The King is taken with you and I’m sure that last night was the first of many.”

“I can only hope you’re right.”

“I’m sure that I’m–”

“Lord Burr,” Perry announced, offering both of them an apologetic look as he stepped into the room. “You are needed by the King at once. Hurry now.” Aaron shared an unsure look with Cara before standing up and moving towards the door.

“I’ll see you after dinner,” he called over his shoulder as he left the room.

“We must be quick, my lord,” Percy insisted.

“Are we late?” Aaron wondered as they rushed through the halls.

“No, my lord,” Percy assured him. “At least I hope not...” Aaron wasn’t sure he was meant to hear the second part of the statement, so he didn’t draw any attention to it. He didn’t want to make Percy feel bad, not when he was clearly trying to already make up for it. They arrived at a familiar pair of the double doors. Percy quickly opened one of them, allowing Aaron to slip inside the large meeting room.

The room was the same as Aaron remembered. A single long table covered in maps and paper that sat in the center of the room. King George and the others were already gathered around it, studying the information and whispering to one another. The only difference was Duke Wesley had joined the fray. Aaron hoped it was for the better.

“Your majesty,” Aaron greeted, offering George a low bow before joining the others at the table.

“Perfect time, Lord Burr,” George replied. “The Dukes have returned from their recess early this morning and we have just reopened the discussion about Maine and New Hampshire.”

“Reopened? I was led to believe that we had closed that issue during a previous meeting, your majesty.”

“We did, but that was before Duke Wesley joined us,” Duke Linden spoke up, looking Aaron up and down with clear distaste. Aaron would love to wipe such a look off his face, but he only gave the Duke a polite smile instead. “He wasn’t here to weigh in. We thought it was best to return to the start of our discussions to give Wesley a chance to truly provide his opinion.”

Aaron pressed his lip together, frustrated for multiple reasons. First, why wasn’t he informed about the meeting sooner? He thought they had at least one more day before the Dukes were due to return and had been planning to prepare his position before having to face them again; however, they’d clearly started the meeting without him and he was outside the ring of information. Was it done on purpose? Aaron felt extremely ill prepared to stand against them all.

Second, why would George agree to allow them to go back to the beginning? Starting over with fresh debates would only waste precious time. Everyone had already agreed that Maine and New Hampshire would be enough. What else could Wesley want to add to the discussion? Why didn’t George put a stop to this and focus on moving them all forward?

Lastly, was Wesley himself. He looked almost happy and smug by the turn of events. Aaron felt something sour on the back of his tongue as he looked at the Duke. Something wasn’t right. That was for sure. Aaron had already made his choice. While Wesley was handsome and kind, he preferred the company of the King over the Duke anyday. Perhaps the feeling Aaron was getting now was a warning to him, a warning for him to stay away from the Duke as much as possible now that his mind were clearer.

“Is there a problem with the proposed land?” Aaron wondered, staring down each man one by one. General Cornwallis gave Aaron a sympathetic look, which only increased Aaron’s annoyance.

“I wish to ensure that I understand the situation correctly,” Wesley said gently. “You believe General Washington will release Maine and New Hampshire, and perhaps parts of New York, without much fuss.”

“That is correct.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“With all due respect, we’ve been over this already. I understand that you weren’t presence, Duke Wesley, which is very unfortunate for all of us, but I explained my position in great detail and we all agreed on this measure. What else do you wish to hear from me that you don’t already know from talking with the others?” Aaron asked. He tried to keep his tone light and kind, but he could tell that he was losing himself already.

“Lord Burr, this is how things are done. We must insure that each member of this committee is allowed their time to think about each measure–” Duke Sebastian started to explain. Aaron looked around at the others, wishing someone else would speak up. Praying that someone would point out how they don’t have the time for this. General Cornwallis’ eyes met Aaron’s. The man gave a single nod. That was enough for Aaron. If no one else would say something, then he would.

“And while he thinks about it, while we go backwards and attempt to rework parts of the treaty that we have already agreed upon, more people will die. More families will be torn apart. More farms ruined,” Aaron snapped. The room went silent. Aaron could feel his chest rising and falling as he took heavy breaths. He was ready for a fight, for a hard debate. He would not waste time. He would not go backwards.

“He’s right,” General Clinton spoke up, nodding his head in agreement. “We’re getting new reports every day, each with a long list of casualties. They don’t appear to be slowing down. I myself am rather tired of writing letters to widows and mothers about their lost family members. Unless Duke Wesley has a true protest to the already agreed upon measures, I agree with Lord Burr that we should move on.”

“But that isn’t how it’s done!”

“You’re ruining the tradition of a treaty meeting!”

“Tradition does not end wars!”

“We cannot just let him come in here and command us—”

“You are missing the overall importance of—”

“Quiet!” the King declared sharply. The men went quiet, ducking their heads as they stepped away from the table. Aaron kept his chin up. He was not ashamed to have taken a stand. He would not bend. George’s attention shifted over to him. The King’s eyes were dark and tired, much different than what Aaron saw yesterday or last night. “Lord Burr, do you have anything else to say on this matter?”

“I do,” Aaron said firmly, “I understand that there is a way to do certain things. There are traditions that go back hundreds of years that each of us tries to uphold throughout our daily lives, but that is not what I’m here for. I’m here for my people, who are fighting a war against their own friends and families. I’m here for your people, who are a three months voyage across the sea dying without any end in sight.”

“I understand your wish to follow your traditions, truly I do, but at the end of the day you must answer to your people. You must answer to the little boy who is now an orphan. You must explain to a widow why her husband is never coming home. Explain to the mothers, the sisters, the fathers, the brothers. What happens in this room affects more than just us. It affects our people and the world.”

“I mean no disrespect to your traditions. I hold them in high regards and I’m sorry, but I simply must focus on what is most important about these meetings. I must work towards the light at the end and hope that each one of you is trying to work towards it as well. I wish to end this war and end this suffering. Going backwards, or starting over, will not get us any closer to that goal.”

No one said a word and no one moved. For a moment, it seemed as if all the air had been sucked out of the room. Aaron couldn’t breathe, couldn’t focus on anything other than the frantic beating of his heart. What if they didn’t listen? What if he overstepped? What if they decided to forget the treaty and kill everyone? Aaron shook himself mentally, moving his hands behind his back as he squared his shoulders. He said his piece, spoke from his heart and mind. All he could do now was pray they listened to him.

“Agreed,” Duke Garth declared.

“I agree as well,” Quentin added. Sebastian gave him a harsh look, but the man ignored it as he gave Aaron a pleased grin.

“Do you protest, Duke Wesley?” Hector wondered. Everyone turned to him. George tilted his head curiously as they all waited for his comment.

“At this time, no. I do not,” Wesley stated. Relief rushed through Aaron’s heart.

“Then we’ll move on to the next measure opened for discussion,” Hector suggested, moving the conversation along. The rest of the meeting went about as well as the first few minutes. Every discussion moved two steps forward towards finalizing a new part of the treaty, then three steps back into small, petty arguments. George had his hands full trying to keep the peace, but it became very clear that they weren’t getting anywhere. At least not today. By the end if of it all, Aaron’s heart was weary and he swore some of the Dukes would rather duel then sit through another minute of talking.

“Perhaps we should call it a day,” General Cornwallis suggested, rubbing a hand over his face and letting out a loud sigh of frustration.

“We shall, but we will return to this tomorrow,” The King agreed. “Until then, you are all dismissed.” Sebastian and Linden were the first to storm out of the room, clearly unable to stand being around the others for another second. The only good thing that came out of today’s meeting was the breakdown between Sebastian, Linden, and young Quentin. They were no longer a strong opposition against Aaron, and he might be able to get Quentin fully on his side with time.

Aaron glanced at the King, hoping to get a moment alone with him so they could discussion the events of last night; however, Duke Hector and General Clinton were still speaking with him. Duke Wesley was also still seated at the table, clearly waiting for his own chance to speak with George. Aaron thought about waiting as well, but he wasn’t sure how long it would and he promised to see Cara at dinner. Perhaps George would summon him later. Aaron could only hope.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back from vacation and I have so many great ideas for this story! 
> 
> Get ready for some drama!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the drama.

Aaron walked down the hall, watching as the castle maids frantically rushed to prepared for the upcoming storm. They shut and locked every window, helped the guards bolt down the outer doors, and carried anything important to a safe holding place until the threat passed. The sky had blackened the horizon and the wind was starting to beat against the stone walls around them all. Something dark and powerful was heading their way. 

Aaron found the weather fitting as his mood had also taken a darker turn. He tried not to be bitter, but he was weak when it came to such things. Back home, he had grown used to getting toss aside and watching things play out from the sidelines. It was never his choice, never his goal to step aside; however, no matter how hard he tried people continued to pushed him out. He might be used to it happening, yet that didn’t stop him from getting a sour taste in his mouth. It didn’t stop the ache in his chest or the anger in his veins. 

It had been nine days since he kissed King George. Aaron promised himself that he wouldn’t keep count, but the growing tally never left his mind, at least not completely. Nine days and Aaron still had not gotten a chance to speak alone with the King. Nine days full of treaty negotiations, but not a single moment with the King himself. Not that Aaron didn’t try. Nine days since the King broke his promise, went back on his word as if it meant nothing. 

Aaron gave him multiple opportunities. He send the King invitations after invitation; however, every maid and messenger told him that the King was too busy to join him for breakfast. Too tired to hold a public dinner. He was in a meeting when Aaron asked him to go for a walk in the garden. Out of the castle when Aaron suggested a trip to the library. After six days of continuous rejection, Aaron gave up trying. Clearly the King was too busy to give Aaron a second of his time. Or he was avoiding Aaron on purpose.

Cara, Percy, and even Grant, assured Aaron that it wasn’t the latter, but their words did little to calm the storm growing inside Aaron’s heart. At first, Aaron had worried that something wicked had happened behind his back. He knew how politics worked. Knew the dirty tricks and lies people used to achieve their goals. Some people would stop at nothing to gain the upper hand. Aaron didn’t trust any of the Dukes, not one, and he wouldn’t be surprised if some of them tried to spill lies and rumors about him in order to get ahead. Could a few untrue statements about his person turn the King against him forever? Could one Duke, or a few, completely ruin everything they had already worked towards? 

Aaron told himself that he was simply too paranoid for his own good. George was a smart man and would never allow falsehoods to tear apart their progress. George also had a kind and gentle soul. He was someone who Aaron enjoyed and trusted, which wasn’t a normal thing by any means. Aaron tried to keep some amount of faith alive that there had been a simple misunderstanding; however, the treaty negotiations had taken a turn for the worst and Aaron’s worries only grew before turning into deeply rooted frustrations. 

Their daily discussions started to dissolved into screaming matches. Most of them lost their voices by the end of the day, even the King sounding strained as he tried to keep his control over the room. Logic was thrown out the window as the Dukes brought up one another’s personal lives. They went after wives, husbands, occupations, and even children. They knew little about Aaron’s own life so they had taken to insulting the colonies, General Washington, or even his deceased parents to get under his skin. Aaron refused to sink to their level, refused to give into such dirty tactics, but the words cut deep and the wounds had started to fester. 

The King did nothing to stop the taunts. Offered no comfort after the Dukes were done dragging his name through the mud. It was as if a giant riff had grown between them. Aaron must have misunderstood what happened between them. The kisses didn’t mean anything to the King, even though they meant the world to Aaron. Aaron tried to keep his promises and stay true to his word, George didn’t seem to care that he betrayed Aaron by breaking his own. Aaron hoped they would finish the treaty soon so he could return home. He was starting to hate the castle more and more with each passing day. Aaron sighed, shaking his head as he got closer to his room. He planned to barricade himself inside and wait out the storm by himself, wishing he was back in America surrounded by his own people and friends. 

“Look out!” 

Something hard hit Aaron’s side. He let out a grunt as he double over in pain. Percy and Grant rushed over to support him, but Aaron brushed them off. It didn’t hurt that much. His grunt had been more from the shock then any true injury. He looked around and noticed a makeshift ball a few inches away from his feet. He picked it up off the ground and looked it over. It looked similar to the type of ball he had played with when he was young. 

“Aaron!” William called. Aaron glanced down a hallway to see Damon and Prince William running towards him. Rose followed close behind with Jasmine trying desperately to keep up. William was wearing a darling outfit featuring red pants and a matching red coat with golden trim. He looked rather cute with his hair slightly messy and cheeks a rosy pink. Damon’s, Rose’s and Jasmine’s clothes were plain, but still comfortable for children to play in. 

“Good evening, your highness,” Aaron said softly, giving the young boy a small bow. 

“Good evening. I’m sorry for hitting you. It was an accident. I didn’t think anyone was coming this way,” William explained as he stared at the ball in Aaron’s hands. All the children were staring at it. Aaron tossed it from one hand to another, watching the children’s heads mirror each movement. 

“Should you be playing in the halls, your highness?” Grant asked politely, minding his place but still voicing his concerns. 

“Of course!” William answered. “There is no better place to play!” Aaron felt a smile twitching on his face. 

“But a storm is coming,” Percy reminded him. “Perhaps it would be best to return to your room, your highness.” 

“I’m not scared of any storm!” 

“Yeah! He’s not scared!” Damon added proudly. 

“I’m not scared either!” Rose called, though she looked slightly unsure compared to the boys. Jasmine made her way over to Aaron and grabbed onto his pant leg before sticking her hand in her mouth. Aaron gently rested a hand on her head, messing with her hair for a moment. 

“What game were you playing?” he wondered. 

“Keep away,” Damon replied with a bright smile. “William had just got it away from me when he threw it down the hall. His thought that Rose would get to it first, but I’m much faster.” 

“I would have gotten it if you hadn’t tripped me!” 

“I didn’t trip you. You fell by yourself.”

“Did not!”

“Did too!” 

“I did not!” 

“Did too!” Jasmine piped up. Rose glared daggers at her younger girl while Damon and William giggled. 

“Keep away huh?” Aaron clarified, an idea quickly popping into his head. “I’m sad to say that you’ll game will have to come to an end.“

“What?” Rose asked in dismay. 

“Why!?” William demanded. 

“Because this is my ball now. And I don’t think you children would be able to get it away from me,” he challenged with a smile. Percy and Grant shared a look before Grant picked up Jasmine and moved out of the way. William and Rose stared at Aaron in confusion and disappointment, but Damon decided to take a chance. 

Letting out a warrior cry, he ran as fast as he could at Aaron. Aaron threw the ball to Percy when the boy was only a few feet away. The guard caught it. Damon froze mid step, turning his attention towards Percy, who looked at the toy than at Damon before giving the boy a taunting smirk. 

“Come and get it.” 

Damon growled loudly and started towards Percy instead. At the very last second, Percy threw the ball back to Aaron, who easily caught it and held it above his head again. 

“Hey! That’s not fair!” Damon whined, stomping his foot. 

“We’re keeping it away from you, aren’t we?” Aaron pointed out. 

“Ball! Ball!” Jasmine called, clapping her hands. Aaron looked over and offered her a soft smile. 

“Do you want the ba–uff.” 

Damon ran straight into Aaron’s legs and wrapped his arms around Aaron’s body. He tried to lift Aaron up to get him to the floor, but he wasn’t strong enough. At least not by himself. 

“You’ll have to try harder than that,” Aaron teased. 

“William, help me!” 

“Come on, Rose! I have an idea!” 

“I’m not sure we should....” 

“It’s okay, Rose,” Aaron assured her, nodding his head as he struggled to stay on his feet. “You won’t get in trouble. I promise.” His words were enough to get her moving. William and Rose ran behind Aaron. He tried looking over his shoulders to find them, but they were good at staying out of his line of sight. Suddenly, he was grabbed by his coat and dragged backwards to the ground. 

Damon scrambled to sit on Aaron’s legs while Rose grabbed onto one of his arms, wrapping her legs and arms around it tightly. Aaron couldn’t stop his laughter as the children pinned him down. He shifted the ball into his free hand, waving it around in the air to make it harder for William to simply grab it. 

“Hold still!” the young prince ordered. 

“Make me!” 

“Hurry up, William!” 

“I’m trying!” 

“Don’t let go of his legs!” 

“I won’t!” 

“I’ll get you all!” 

“No, you won’t! 

“We’re gonna win!” 

William finally pinned Aaron’s arm down and ripped the ball from his grip. The children started to cheer as they let go of Aaron’s limbs. As soon as they let go, Aaron grabbed hold of William by wrapping an arm around his waist. 

“Hey!” 

“I got you, which means I got the ball,” Aaron explained, messing up William’s hair. 

“Oh no!” Percy exclaimed. “Aaron has your friend!” 

“Give us back the Prince!” Rose ordered. 

“Never!” Aaron replied as he started to stand. He didn’t get very far before Damon and Rose pushed him back down to the ground in attempt to free William from his grip. Aaron let go of William in order to grab Damon again, starting to game all over again. He tickled Damon until he was screaming. Rose and William were loudly giggling as they tried to pry Aaron’s arm off the boy. Jasmine squealed, clapping her hands at the scene while Percy and Grant laughed. 

“What is going on here?!” someone roared. Everyone froze. Aaron tilted his head back to see King George standing a foot away with his arms crossed over his chest. Damon and Rose scrambled back, brushing off their clothes and putting their hands neatly behind their backs. Aaron slowly climbed to his feet, helping William up and brushing off the boy’s clothes himself as they both avoided eye contact with the King. 

“Well?” King George demanded. 

“We were playing a game,” William spoke first, holding onto Aaron’s pant leg and staying close to his side. “Having fun.” 

“You know better then to play in the halls, William. This is where people walk, not where children play. Also, Abigail has been looking everywhere for you. What have I told you about running away from her?” the King asked. William shifted closer to Aaron and ducked his head. 

“William, I asked you a question.” 

“You told me—told me t—you—” the boy stuttered, clearly upset by his father’s tone. Aaron set a gentle hand on William’s head, brushing back his hair. 

“Breathe. Take your time,” Aaron whispered softly. William look up at him with wide eyes. Aaron gave him a gentle smile. William smiled back before taking a deep breath. He looked back at his father, shifting from one food to the other. 

“You told me not to run away from her because it’s not nice and irresp–irresponsible. And it scares you when you don’t know where I am,” he answered in a steadier voice. 

“That’s right,” King George replied, reaching up to rub at his eyes. “We’ll talk about this more tomorrow. Right now, you need to return to your room before the storm arrives.” 

“I want to stay with Lord Aaron.” 

“William–”

“Please? I don’t want to be alone during the storm and you said you were too busy to stay with me.” 

“That is not...” the King trailed off, shaking his head after a moment and letting out a loud sigh. “William, I’m not going to argue with you. You will return to your room with your friends, and stay there for the rest of the night while the storm has passed.”

“But I wanna stay with Aaron!” 

“No.” 

“But I wa–” 

“Enough! Do as I say or you won’t be allowed to see your friends for a week!” 

There was a moment of silence before William’s face crumbled at the threat. Tears formed in his eyes, threatening to spill at any moment, but William tried to wipe them away. He loudly sniffled as his emotions started to overwhelm him. Jasmine started to kick up a fuss in Percy’s arms. The guard quickly set him on the ground, allowing the young girl made her way over to the Prince and take his hand. King George squared his shoulders, refusing to soften even as the tears started to escape. 

“Phil,” one of the King’s guards stepped forward, “take Prince William and his friends to his room. Make sure they stay there,” the King ordered.

“Yes, your majesty.” 

“I hate you!” William cried, ripping his hand away from Jasmine and storming down the hall. “I HATE YOU!” Phil took Jasmine’s hand and led the rest of the children down the hall after the young Prince. Aaron watched them go, a heavy weight settling at the bottom of his stomach. William didn’t hate his father, at least Aaron hoped he didn’t, but emotions were high and children always knew what to say to make your heart truly ache. 

“What are you doing?” King George demanded. Aaron turned back to the King and gave him a low bow. 

“I was returning to my room when I came upon the Prince,” Aaron replied. “It was my idea to wrestle in the hallway, no Prince William’s.” 

“That doesn’t surprise me.” 

The comment twisted Aaron’s heart, but he refused to let it show. He kept his face blank as he stared at the King, waiting for him to continue their conversation or dismiss Aaron from his presence. Percy and Grant slowly moved to stand next to Aaron on both sides. Having them so close helped ease some of the tension from Aaron’s shoulders, but he didn’t take his eyes off the King. 

“You have proven to be more trouble then you are worth, Lord Burr.”

All his fears, his worries, the insecurities that kept him up at night wrapped around his heart. For a moment Aaron wasn’t sure he would be able to keep his face blank, not when his heart was in so much pain, when his mind was getting lost among the darkness. He had been right. He wasn’t smart enough. Wasn’t brave enough. Wasn’t what George wanted. He was never what anyone wanted. Never. Not his uncle. Not Washington. Not the King. He never asked for this. Never wanted this responsibility, but he tried. He tried so hard. Of course he would fail. He always did. Always. But yet....it wasn’t his idea in the first place. It wasn’t his plan. 

“I didn’t ask to be brought here,” Aaron muttered outloud without thinking, though he didn’t regret his comment. This had been George’s plan from the beginning. Aaron shouldn’t be held accountable for the fact that it didn’t work. 

“True. But now I’m realizing what a big mistake I made by putting so much effort into bringing you across the sea.” 

Aaron’s heart skipped a beat in the worst way. The first comment could have been overlooked. A lapse in George's judgement, but the second reinforced only reinforced the idea that this was what the King truly thought of him. The words echoed over and over again in his head as pain squeezed his heart. He didn’t know what to say. What could he say? Aaron had been foolish to think that there were any feelings between the two of them. He should have known better than to trust the King after everything he had done to Aaron’s people. He let his heart believe that this could be different. He let the King play him for a fool. 

“Then send me home,” Aaron demanded, overlooking the regretful look on King George’s face. Such a look did nothing to ease Aaron’s pain. “You forced me to come here. Forced me from my home. Had me dragged across the ocean away from everyone I love. I never wanted this! I never asked for you to bring me here! So send me back. If I’m such a problem, then it shouldn’t be an issue for you to return me to where I belong.”

“Aaron...I didn’t...” 

Aaron didn’t want to hear anymore of his lies. He didn’t care what King George had to say. He was tired, worn thin from the treaty negotiations and the change in the King’s personality. If this was who George really was, then Aaron wanted nothing to do with him. This was not the same man who made Aaron’s heart flutter. Nor the same man who made him feel safe. No, this King only knew how to cause pain. First William and now him. 

“Do you require something from me, your majesty?” Aaron asked, making sure his voice was void of any emotion. A trick he learned from Cara. God bless that woman. 

“I...,” King George paused before shaking his head. “No. I don’t require anything. You may go.” 

“Thank you, your majesty,” Aaron replied, offering him another low bow. He didn’t meet the King’s eyes as he walked passed. He feared that if he did, he would want to say something else. Would want to listen to the King’s lies, run into his arms and pretend that things would be okay. He couldn’t do that. Not again. He had to stay strong. Had to remember that he was in enemy territory. A golden cage was still a cage and Aaron refused to sing the song George wanted him to sing. Percy and Grant followed silently. No one said a word until the arrived back at Aaron’s bedroom. 

“Aaron,” Percy whispered, “I’m sure he didn’t mean it.” 

“I’m sure he did.” 

“I think he’s just–”

“Percy, please. I don’t want to talk about this. Let the King do what he wants. I don’t care anymore,” Aaron tried to snap, tried to sound tough, but his voice cracked at the last second as the King’s words fully hit him. A mistake. Aaron’s heart crack as the word bounced around his mind. He couldn’t escape it. He had been called many things in his lifetime, but this was the first time he could recall being titled a mistake by someone he had trusted. Someone he could have potentially loved. 

“I’m going to bed.” 

“It’s still so early. Don’t you want dinner first, my lord?” Grant offered. 

“No. No, I only want to sleep,” Aaron muttered as he made his way over to the bed and fell face first into his pillows. 

“As you wish, my lord.” 

Aaron didn’t move as the door slowly closed. He didn’t plan to move for the rest of the night. He wish he was back home, or even on a boat sailing back to America, or a carriage on the way to the docks. He just wanted out of this castle, of out his country and away from King George. Aaron knew it was selfish. He was here to help America, to bring about peace and end the war, but everything hurt and he wanted it to stop. Aaron turned his head, noticing the book next to his bed. The same book that King George had given him as a gift. The book they bonded over. Aaron glared at it, wishing that a simply look could engulf the pages in flames. Sadly, his wish didn’t come true and the book remained. Aaron suddenly sat up, grabbed the book and threw it across the room. 

_ Thud! _

It hit the wall before falling to the ground. A envelope flew out from the pages, almost sliding underneath Aaron’s bed. Aaron froze, staring at the envelope with wide eyes. Theodosia’s letter. He had been meaning to read it days ago, yet he still hadn’t taken the time. Honestly, he had forgotten about it with all the excitement between the trip to the city, the kiss, and the sudden change in King George's mood. 

Aaron slowly slide off the bed and grabbed the letter off the floor. He held it close to his chest, unsure if he was ready to read Theodosia’s words. After a brief moment, he decided that he had waited long enough. He wanted to know what Theodosia had written, what his friend had said. Aaron carefully ripped open the envelope, pulled the letter out of it’s home and unfolded the pages. 

_ My Dearest Aaron,  _

_ I hope this letter finds you well. I know you must be terribly shocked by the sudden turn of events. I swear to you it was never my intention to deceive you. I wish I could be there in person to give you the detailed explanation you deserve, but I am needed in the colonies to help both my King, and my people. I hope that we will have peace soon and all this violence may finally be brought to an end.  _

_ There is no one else on this Earth better suited to bring about peace then you, Aaron. No one. I mean this will all my heart and soul. You are a man who can step back from any situation and see the bigger picture while also remembering all the small details needed to create such an image. You can see things from other people’s point of views, understanding their feelings, their pain, and their frustrations. Then you produce a solution based on those multiple points of view. You don’t see soldiers as simple pawns, nor do you cast aside women and children as unfortunate side effects of war. You care for people, truly care, and see each of them as an important part of story.  _

_ All of this is why you are the best person for this task; however, I know what you are thinking. There are other people who have the same qualities. Other people who are higher up in General Washington’s army who see things the same way as you. You are correct, there are other people, but there is another very important detail about you that puts you above the rest. One detail that makes you so different. The detail that made me suggest your name and refuse to accept anyone else.  _

_You love easily._  

Aaron put the letter down, unable to read the words as his vision blurred. Tears ran down his cheeks. He tried to wipe them away, but they kept coming. He hated that he was crying, hated that he allowed his emotions to get to him, but he couldn’t help it. Theodosia’s words, her thoughts, stirred so much hope and love inside Aaron’s heart. 

He loved her. Truly loved her. Not as a potential future spouse, but as a true friend who always knew what to say and was able to give him hope even on the darkest days. She was the smartest woman Aaron knew, a force of nature who rivaled the Schuyler sisters in grace, beauty, and strength. Aaron took a deep breathe and returned his attention to the letter, clearing his eyes enough to read the rest of the words. 

_ You love without discrimination. You loved your men, your General, your enemies, and even me. You always see the good in people, even when others can’t, and believe in giving everyone a chance to demonstrate how good they can be. That makes you a better man, a better person. It gives you strength and power, which can never be taken away from you.  _

_ I know that things seem scary in England. It’s a different world, and you will feel as if you are all alone, but I promise you, Aaron, that you are never truly alone. I am with you in spirit. As are your parents, your grandfather, and all the people who you have loved over the years. We are all with you. Not only to watch over you, but to comfort you when the world starts to look bleak. Feel us around you, Aaron. Know that we are always there for you.  _

_ Never give in to the darkness, Aaron. Never let them destroy you. I know they will try, by God they will try, but you are stronger than any of them. Fight for your country, for you people, and for peace. Trust the King. I know those words may not make sense to you yet, but King George is a good man with a loving heart. Guide him. He needs you as much as you need him.  _

_ I will try to write to you as soon as possible. In the case that my new letters take days to arrive, I beg you to reread this letter every day until you have it memorized. Carve this words onto your sleeve. Wear them as a badge of honor, as a symbol of bravery. I know you can do this, Aaron. There is no doubt in my heart or mind, but I wish you luck all the same.  _

_ I will see you sooner than you think.  _

_ Signed With Love and Hope  _

_Theodosia ~~_

Aaron carefully folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope. He stood up, walking over to the book on the floor and picking it up. Then he slide the envelope back inside the pages and placed it back by his bed. Aaron sat down on the edge of his mattress, staring at his hands in his lap as if they could explain what he should do. 

Trust the King. That’s what Aaron had done and look where it landed him. King George called him a mistake, implied that he was worthless. How was he supposed to guide the King when George won’t even see him for more than a few minutes? Theodosia didn’t understand, even though she tried to help. Aaron couldn’t do this. He just couldn’t. Peace was never going to–

“My lord?” Percy opened the door just a crack, cutting off Aaron’s negative thoughts, “A messenger is here for you. From the King.” 

“Let them in,” Aaron replied, though he didn’t get his hopes up. Percy nodded and opened the door to let in a young boy before shutting it again behind him. 

“Good evening, my lord. His royal majesty sent me to deliver a message for you,” the boy echoed Percy’s early words. Aaron looked the boy up and down. He sighed softly, forcing himself to remember his manners and abide by them. 

“What’s your name?” 

“My name?” 

“Yes, your name.”

“Ummm...Alan, my lord.” 

“Alan. That’s a very good name,” Aaron commented, offering Alan an easy smile. The boy’s shoulders relaxed. “Named after anyone in your family?” 

“My grandfather, my lord.” 

“Very good. However, I’m sure you have other things to do then talk to me. You can give me the message and go if you wish,” Aaron instructed, holding out his and. 

“It’s not a written message, my lord.” Aaron lowered his hand in confusion. “The King simply told me to tell you that he’s sorry for his earlier actions and words,” Alan explained, shifting from one foot to the other. 

“That’s it?” Aaron clarified, slowing rising from his bed and stepping closer to Alan. Anger flooded his system, spreading into every inch of his body. King George couldn’t even both to come apologize himself. He sent a messenger to do it for him. Clearly, George didn’t care about how his words hurt Aaron. He didn’t think Aaron was worth the effort. Aaron was done. He refused to be treated so lowly, even by the King of England. 

“Yes, my lord.” 

“I have a return message for the King. Go tell him that I don’t forgive him, and I never will,” Aaron growled. Alan’s eyes widened in shock. He took a step back, shaking his head. 

“My lord–”

“Go! Tell him! That’s all I have to say!” 

Grant threw the door open, a hand on his sword with Percy close behind him. Aaron shook his head. He wasn’t in any danger. Alan rushed from the room without looking back, scrambling down the hallway as quickly as his feet could carry him. 

“Aaron,” Percy whispered. Aaron sank back down onto his bed. 

“I can’t do this. I can’t believe I ever thought I could. This is hopeless.” 

“Aaron–” 

“Leave me alone. I don’t want to talk.” 

“But–” 

“Please! Please, I just want to be alone”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, they're both idiots right? 
> 
> Sorry that this chapter took so long! I started school and two new jobs so life is a little crazy right now! I'm hoping you guys don't have to wait so long for the next chapter.
> 
> Let me know what you think. Who is more in the wrong? The King or Aaron? What do you think it gonna happen now?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drama.

“What did you do?” Cara whispered as she arrived at Aaron’s room in the morning with his breakfast. 

“You have to be most specific with that question,” Aaron replied as he stared at his friend. He didn’t make a move to start eating. His stomach was still tied in knots and the smell of food only made him worse. He hoped Cara wouldn’t notice or ask about it. 

“You did something to the King. He’s in a horrible mood. He’s been snapping at everyone all morning, even the Dukes and his servants. William was in tears at breakfast. It had to have been something you’ve done.” 

“Why do you think it was me?” 

“Because your opinion is the only one he cares about.” 

Aaron scoffed at the comment. That wasn’t true, at least not anymore. The King didn’t care what Aaron said or what he thought. Maybe the King’s mood was his fault after their last argument, but Aaron couldn’t bring himself to feel guilty. He felt numb to everything, too confused to even try and think clearly about the situation or his feelings. 

“The King’s mood is not my concern, nor my problem,” he muttered. 

“What's gotten into you? What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” 

“You’re lying.” 

“I’ve simply started to see things in a new light.” 

“Aaron–”

“Cara, enough. Please. I don’t want to talk about it, but I also don’t want to fight. I’m just tired. Please, leave it be?” 

“Alright. For now. But we will talk about this later.” 

“Of course. Later,” Aaron lied. If he had things his way, they would never talk about it. There was nothing to say. Nothing to discuss. What was done, was done. There was no taking it back now. 

“My lord,” Grant called from the door, “The King has summoned you to the throne room as soon as possible.” 

“For what reason?” 

“He–He didn’t give one, my lord.” 

“Why would he?” Aaron whispered to himself, rising from the couch before moving towards the door. 

“Aaron, seriously, is everything okay?” Cara begged as she followed after him. 

“Everything’s fine,” Aaron insisted, walking down the hallway with Percy and Grant trailing behind. 

“You’re starting to worry me.” 

“You don’t have to worry, Cara. I promise you, everything is perfectly okay. Nothing’s wrong. I’m doing okay.” 

“I feel like you’re lying to me,” she confessed. 

“I’m no–” 

“My lord,” Duke Wesley called, stepping into Aaron’s path. Aaron nearly forgot about him and their previous conversations. Would things have gone different if he had given Wesley his full attention? Would things be better if he had let his feelings for the Duke overtake him instead of chasing after the King of England? Could Aaron still take a chance with Wesley or was it too late? 

“Good morning, your grace,” Aaron greeted him with a quick bow and a polite smile, “Do you know what’s going on this morning?” 

“Citizens from the local city have come to visit the King. That’s all I know about it so far.” 

“Sounds rather interesting.” 

“I’m sure it will be. Local citizens and their problems are always a treat. I wish I could stay to hear what they want, but I’m off to visit my estate for the day.” 

“We don’t have a meeting?” Aaron asked in confusion. 

“No. The King canceled it late last night. I thought someone told you?” Wesley admitted, raising a curious eyebrow curious. Aaron frowned at the news, wondering why he hadn’t been informed. 

“No, they didn’t. Harmless mistake. But thank you for telling me instead.” 

“Of course. Anything to help you. It is always a pleasure. Aaron. Enjoy your day.” 

“Have a good day, Wesley.” 

“I’m sure I will,” the Duke replied before stepping around Aaron to continued down the hall. 

Aaron watched Wesley as he walked further down the hall before he vanished from Aaron’s sight altogether. No, Aaron didn’t have a chance anymore. Too much had happened. Too much had changed inside him. Aaron couldn’t go back. Not anymore. 

“What do you think of Duke Wesley, Cara?” Aaron suddenly asked. There was a moment of silence before Cara answered. 

“In my opinion, you should stay away from him. Far away from him.” 

“Why?” 

“He’s not...He’s not what you think he is. He’s not a good man, Aaron.” That wasn’t what Aaron expected, nor what he wanted to hear. Now he had more questions and no answers. 

“Why do you say that?” Aaron wondered. 

“I have my reasons.”

“You’re not going to tell me?” 

“Depends. Are you gonna tell me what’s going on with you?” Cara asked. Aaron almost smiled at that. Leave it to Cara to lead him into such a clever trap. She was always a step ahead of him, but she wouldn’t get anything out of him this time. 

“Alright. Don’t tell me, but I’ll take your opinion into account.” 

“Aaron,” Cara pleaded. 

He ignored her as he continued on his way to the throne room. He didn’t have time to dwell on Wesley, at least not right now. He needed to figure out what King George wanted and why their meeting was canceled. The doors to the throne opened as Aaron got close, allowing him to step into the overly crowded room. 

“We’re talking about this after!” Cara snapped as the doors closed behind him, cutting them off from one another. The room was packed full of different people. Finely dressed court members gathered around in groups, whispering to one another as they sent glances at one another. Aaron noticed a few of the Dukes hidden among them. At the front of the room directly in front of King George, was a group of common citizens. They were all dressed in dark, plain clothes, which set them apart from the nobles. Aaron didn’t try to count them. There were just too many. Did they all have individual personal complaints, or were they from the same town? 

“Stay behind me,” Percy ordered, grabbing Aaron by his wrist and pulling him back. 

“What? Why?” Aaron protested. 

“Don’t argue with me. Just do it.” 

“But–” 

“Aaron Burr,” King George declared, “Come forward.” Aaron narrowed his eyes at the command. He thought about refusing, but his feet started moving on their own. They carried him closer and closer to the King. Percy stayed ahead of him, acting as a buffer between Aaron and the local citizens. Aaron could feel Grant close behind him, almost breathing down his neck. Why were they being so–

Aaron’s feet froze. His body tensed up as his mind went silent. That man, the one standing at the front of the crowd wearing a plain white shirt and black trousers with a young face, was the same man who haunted Aaron’s nightmares. The same man whose words echoed through Aaron’s head at night. The leader of the mob. The one who called for Aaron’s death. The same one who declared that America should be burned to the ground. 

Why was he here?! Why would King George let him come to court? What was going on? Fear and panic filled Aaron’s heart as countless questions flooded his thoughts. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to run. No, he wanted to stand tall. Or he wanted to hide. Maybe he wanted to be brave. He honestly didn’t know what he wanted. 

Grant lightly pushed on Aaron’s back, moving him forward until he was standing next to the mob leader. The young man sneered at him. Aaron tried to ignore him as best as he could as he politely bowed to King George. He swallowed thickly, unable to think of anything to say as he straightened his back. He couldn’t count on the King anymore. He was alone now with no allies. No one to turn to. 

“This is him?” someone muttered. 

“It can’t be.” 

“He’s certainly not what I expected” 

Aaron glanced down at himself, unable to help it. It was just then that he realized he forgotten to put his jacket on. All he was wearing was a white shirt, similar to the mob leader’s, and a pair of blue trousers. The trousers matched his jacket, which was back in his bedroom. It was far off from his usual well put together outfits that the King provided him. 

“As you can see, Aaron Burr is a guest in my castle, Magnus. Nothing more. Nothing less. He is not a prisoner, nor a spy,” King George explained to the crowd. 

“He could still be a spy,” the mob leader, Magnus, protested. “He shouldn’t be staying here! You are letting rebels into our country, into our homes–” 

“There are no rebels in your homes,” the King argued. 

“But there is one in yours!” Magnus shouted back. The crowd muttered in agreement. Even some members of the court nodded their heads. Aaron watched King George, trying to understand what he was thinking. George seemed conflicted, his eyes bouncing around the room with a deep frown on his face. 

“Aaron Burr is here to help us achieve peace–” 

“The rebels don’t want peace!” someone yelled. “Only murder!” 

“You’re letting them take control!” 

“Washington will be at our doors sooner than we think!” 

“That is enough,” King George snapped, nearly standing from his throne. “You do not come into my court, into my house, and speak to me in such a way! You will all be silent until I give you a chance to speak. Is that understood?” No one moved. No one made a sound. “Is that understood!?” 

“Yes, your majesty,” the crowd said in chorus. The King’s eyes scanned the room as he settled back in his chair. His eyes landed on Aaron last. A sad expression echoed deep in his eyes. So much pain and sorrow. Aaron was the first to look away, unable to stand seeing such a look on George’s face. He wanted to offer the King some comfort, but it was no longer his place. 

“I bought Aaron Burr to England. He did not ask to come, nor did I give him a choice. He has been helping us compose a treaty that will bring the end to the war. That is what I want, what we should all want. There has been too much pain and suffering on both sides, for all people. It is time that we put an end to it all. Aaron Burr can help us achieve this. I promise you that,” King George proclaimed, his voice strong as it echoed through the room. 

“He still should pay for his crimes,” Magnus spoke up. The King glared at him, looking ready to protest, but Aaron stepped forward, bypassing Percy, to finally add his own voice to the debate. 

“What crimes have I committed?” he asked. Magnus turned, taking a single step towards him. Percy grabbed Aaron, pulling him back while placing a hand on his sword. Magnus didn’t seem intimidated by Percy’s actions, though it was a clear threat. The crowd behind him shifted, people moving closer together to create a thick mass of bodies. Aaron scoffed, putting a hand on Percy’s shoulder before moving in front of him again. 

“Stop that,” he ordered. “I do not fear the King’s people.” Percy and Grant gave him a pleading look, but Aaron ignored them as he turned back to Magnus. “What is my true crime?” 

“You’re a traitor. A rebel. You’ve turned your back on your King,” Magnus answered, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Yet I’m here, serving the King.” 

“As his majesty said, you were captured and brought here by force. You didn’t not offer your service willingly. You’re only helping to save your own live. I bet you are secretly plotting how to bring about his end!” 

“You know nothing about me. All I want is peace.” 

“All you want is to destroy this country and everything we hold dear!” 

“That’s not true!” Aaron snapped, before stepping back to take a deep breath. “It’s not. I don’t want to destroy this country. I never have. The only thing I want is for this war to end. I want your friends and family members to come home. I want my friends to be safe. I want all the bloodshed and pain to end. That is all I want. I swear on my life.” 

The room was quiet for a moment as Magnus glanced back at the crowd of citizens. Aaron noticed something odd, something that set off warning bells in his head. An older woman, her face twisted in rage, was wearing a red piece of cloth around her neck. She was the only one in the crowd wearing such a color. It made her stand out. As Aaron watched as she gave Magnus a single nod. 

“We are not leaving until we get what we want,” Magnus declared, turning back towards the King. The crowd muttered in agreement. King George sighed, rubbing his eyes. 

“For the last time, I am not giving you custody of Aaron Burr. That is my final answer,” he degreed. 

“Then we will remain here until you–” 

“Mr. Magnus?” Aaron spoke up, speaking softly as he cut the mob leader off. Magnus glanced at him with clear distrust written across his face. “Did you lose something to the war?” Magnus glanced back at the crowd. Aaron watched him closely, noticing how Magnus’ eyes only went to the woman wearing red. After a brief nod, a movement so small that Aaron almost missed it, Magnus turned back and nodded. 

“I have. My brother was killed just a few weeks after the fighting began, but my son is still over there. Still fighting against your people who have no right to be fighting against the crown!” 

“What was your brother’s name?” Aaron asked. He didn’t let Magnus’ anger get to him. He could understand the man’s rage and sadness. He had felt similar emotions after he lost his friends on the battlefield, but he had to focus on the plan in his head and the goals in his heart. He believed he could mend the distance between them. He just had to take a chance. 

“Why do you...” Magnus trailed off, staring at Aaron in confusion. Aaron kept his face clear, waiting patiently for Magnus to answer his question. 

“Remus. His name was Remus.” 

“Remus,” Aaron echoed. “And your son?” 

“Magnus, Magnus the fourth. It’s our family name.” 

“I’m sorry about your brother, Remus. I’m sorry for the pain his death has caused you. I pray that he may rest in peace. I’m also sorry that your son, Magnus, is far from home and in danger. I hope that he gets home safely,” Aaron offered before gesturing to another woman in the crowd “What about you? Who have you lost?” 

“My husband, Ronald. May God have mercy on his soul.” 

“May god have mercy on Ronald,” Aaron echoed. “And you?” 

“My son, Vernon.”

“My cousins. Scott and Travis.” 

“My husband.” 

“My friend.” 

“Carl.” 

“David.” 

“William.” 

“I’m sorry for your lost. I hope that your husband, William, will rest in peace,” Aaron said to the second to last person in the crowd. Everyone had lost someone. Everyone had the same pain. It was what connected them, what make them all similar. Aaron could see it on everyone’s face, even on his. This was how they could move on, how they could step into the future and leave the past behind them for once. “And you?” Aaron turned to the last woman with the red around her neck. 

Her face was still full of anger and rage. She didn’t say a word as she started to pushed her way through the crowd, heading straight for Aaron. Percy and Grant stepped forward, their hands on their weapons. Aaron pushed them back. Some people tried to step in front of the woman, but she ignored them. Even Magnus couldn’t stop her. 

Aaron watched her pull a gleaming knife out of her sleeve. He could run and let Percy and Grant handle it their way. Or he could fight her off, take the knife and use it against her. He had different choices, yet he went with his very last thought. Aaron raised his arm, protecting his face and neck while allowing the woman’s knife to slice through his right sleeve. Aaron nearly bit through his lip to muffle his cry of pain as blood started to stained his white shirt. 

“No!” King George roared. He jumped up from his throne and rushed towards Aaron. “Seize her! Someone get a doctor!” 

“Wait!” Aaron ordered, moving to protect the woman from the guards and the King. “She hasn’t told me who she’s lost.”

“You can’t be serious! She attack–” 

“Percy, enough,” Aaron begged, his voice shaking. Percy pressed his lips together, shaking his head in dismay. 

“My lord, please.” 

“I need her to tell me.” 

“Aaron, get over here now,” King George demanded, pointing to area in front of him. 

“No,” Aaron refused, turning around to face the woman instead. “Who did you lose?” 

“Why do you care?” the woman hissed. “You don’t understand our pain! You don’t know what it’s like t–”

“To lose someone you love? I’ve lost people too. I’m starting to think that everyone I get close to, everyone I love, ends up dying too soon or leaving me behind. Losing someone is never easy. Neve–” The woman lunged, placing her knife at Aaron’s throat.

“Aaron!” King George screamed. Percy and Grant drew their swords and stepped closer. Aaron could feel the cold press of the blade against his skin. One move and he would be dead. He didn’t move his hands, didn’t try to run away. It reminded him of the alleyway, yet this time felt so much different. He didn’t feel any fear. He felt content. At ease. At least he tried. He took a chance. 

“You don’t understand. He was my husband. I loved him so much. More than the world. More than anything,” the woman whispered, her voice cracking as tears gathered in her eyes. 

“Go ahead,” Aaron quietly offered. “Kill me. But it won’t bring him back. It won’t ease your pain. It will only make things worse.” 

“It could make me feel better.” 

“Are you sure? Will you be able to be happy knowing you have blood on your hands? Would your husband want you to do this?”

“I just want him back,” she cried as the tears flowed down her cheeks. “We had so many plans. He promised me he would come back. He promised me–”

“I wish he could come back. I wish he could come home to you and ease your pain. I wish he could come home and you could live a happy, long life together. I wish everyone could come home, but they can’t,” Aaron explained, pausing when the blade pressed into his skin a little bit more. “But, if we get a treaty signed, then no one else will die. Then everyone else will come home. Husbands will come home. Sons will come home. Brothers, uncles, cousins, friends. We need the treaty. We need to end this.” 

“Why aren’t you scared?” the woman demanded, shaking her head. “I could kill you right now! Why aren’t you scared!?” Aaron thought about it for a moment before letting out a soft sigh. 

“I’ve known death since I was a child. I saw it in my parents’ eyes before they died of disease when I was barely old enough to understand what death meant. I saw it in my grandfather, in my uncle. I’ve seen it take boys too young. Men who were brave soldiers. People who didn’t deserve to meet their end so soon,” Aaron recalled, “I cannot bring myself to fear it now. If today is the day I die, then so be it. But I won’t run from it. I’m not scared to see my family again.” 

“Cami, please. This isn’t what he would have wanted,” Magnus called to her, “Let him go. Let the boy go. He’s only trying to help us.” The woman, Cami, looked around. Everyone was watching her with wide, fearful eyes. Percy and Grant were ready to attack at any sign of weakness. Aaron moved quickly, grabbing her wrist and twisted the knife out of her hand. Then he wrapped her arms around her shoulders to hold her as reality set in. 

“Ah!” Cami cried out in pain, thrashing and twisting in Aaron’s arms. “Let me go! Let me go you traitor! Monster! You horrible man!” Aaron refused to let episode of struggling and anger, Cami let out a loud sob. She collapsed against Aaron, hiding her face in his chest as her sobs overtook her. Aaron slowly lowered her to the ground. He never let go, never loosened his grip as she cried against him. 

“Does it ever get easier?” she sobbed. 

“Yes, it does. Day by day, it will get easier. You must think about what your husband would want. He would want you to keep going, to keep trying and to keep living for him. Every day you live, you live with his memories and you keep them alive,” Aaron replied, running a hand over Cami’s hair as she started to calm down. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

“Don’t be. Pain can cloud our judgement. It makes us do, say, and think things we don’t truly mean. I hold no ill will towards you,” Aaron assured her, helping her to her feet once her sobs had fully retreated. Two women rushed forward to help support Cami, wiping off her face and softly cooing at her as they walked her back towards the crowd. 

“I hold no ill will towards any of you,” Aaron went on to say, “Your anger is not without reason, but more bloodshed will not end the war. Rage won’t lead us closer to peace. We must work together. We must find a compromise that will bring everyone home.” 

“You’re a good man, Mr. Burr,” Magnus stated honestly, nodding his head at Aaron. “The King had to have known that when he picked you. I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but you’re clearly the right man for this job.”

“I swear on my life that I will help end this war. Our King, his royal majesty, is working hard to write a treaty that’ll bring peace to the world within the coming months. I beg you to speak with your friends and families. Spread the news that peace is coming. Tell the people to have hope!” Aaron announced, truly believing every word he said. 

The crowd cheered loudly, members of the court joining in. Duke Sebastian quickly slipped out the door while Hector and Garth clapped along with the crowd. They were heading on the right path. It wasn’t going to get any easier, but at least Aaron knew what he was doing was right. He let out a sigh of relief as his nerves retreated. He looked around the room with a small grin on his face. This was the future he was aiming for, the future he wanted to help create where people could be happy and feel safe. 

“Percy, Grant, take Aaron Burr to my quarters,” King George harshly ordered as he stepped in between Aaron and the crowd of citizens. “Make sure he stays there.” 

“Yes, your majesty,” the guards replied, grabbing Aaron by his shoulders and leading him towards the doors. Their grip was iron tight, almost to the point of painful. 

“Wait,” Aaron protested, trying to pull free. He still had questions for the crowd, still wanted to talk to Cami and Magnus. He wasn’t ready to leave yet. “I’m not don–” 

“You’re done,” Grant snapped. Aaron’s eyes widened in shock as they left the throne room and traveled down the empty hallway. Grant had never snapped at him before. Never. The guard went above and beyond to keep his manners in check. 

“Please, Aaron. You’re already hurt,” Percy begged, “Please don’t fight us on this.” Aaron didn’t say a word, starting to grind his teeth together now that his excitement and nerves had faded. His arm hurt and had yet to stop bleeding. He was leaving a path of blood drops behind them as they walked. Aaron didn’t complain about the pain, knowing that it was his fault, and he didn’t want to worry Percy or Grant any more than they already were. 

“Why did you do that?” Percy asked as they entered the King’s bedroom. Grant led them over to the bed and forced Aaron to take a seat. 

“Why did I do what?” 

“Let her hurt you! She could have killed you, Aaron!” 

“I knew she wasn’t going to,” Aaron replied, starting to unbutton his shirt to free his arm, “She was upset about her husband, but not upset enough to kill me.” 

“You didn’t know that. You took a chance and risked your life for nothing,” Grant hissed. He placed a hand on Percy’s shoulder while his eyes stared into Aaron’s.

“It wasn’t for nothing.” 

“It was stupid and irresponsible,” Percy muttered, stepping closer to Grant to get away from him. Aaron looked closer at them, noticing the look of panic and worry that was starting to create lines on their faces. 

“You’re right,” Aaron softly admitted. Percy and Grant turned to him in surprise. “It was stupid. And rather irresponsible, but I did what I thought I had to do. I understood her anger, her rage. I felt the same way when I lost my family. It makes you blind to everyone else’s pain until you have to face what you’re doing head on.” 

“You could have died,” Percy whispered. 

“But I didn’t.” 

“No, you didn’t,” Grant agreed. He stared at Aaron for a moment, then reached out and grabbed his shoulders tightly. “But if you ever do something like that again, I will personally lock you in the dungeons until you learn to have some common sense.” 

“I’ll happily let you,” Aaron promised, reaching out to take Percy’s hand. He squeezed it tightly, “If I do it again.” 

“Please don’t do it again,” Percy pleaded. 

“I’ll try not to.” 

“The King tells me that you have an injury, Lord Burr,” an older man announced as he walked into the room with a black bag in his hand. Grant’s hand fell from Percy’s shoulder to rest on his sword. The man didn’t pay him any attention as he took a seat on the bed next to Aaron. He looked Aaron over before his eyes landed on Aaron’s bloody arm. “Let’s take a look and see what you’ve done to yourself.”

“It’s not much,” Aaron argued as Grant watched the man, a doctor by the looks of it, like a hawk. Percy hovered more like a worried hen, moving from one position to the other as his eyes darted between Aaron’s face and the wound. The man grabbed Aaron’s arm to look closer at the cut. It wasn’t deep and the blood had finally stopped, but it sent throbbing pain up Aaron's arm with every heartbeat. 

“Nothing I can’t fix,” the doctor stated before opening his bag and pulling out some strips of cloth. “Can one of you get me some fresh water?” 

“Of course,” Percy replied, rushing off to the King’s vanity. Aaron kept his eyes on the doctor even though he wanted to look around the room in order to explore. He had been dreaming about the King’s chambers a week ago, but now that he was here, he didn’t have any time to stop and appreciate it. He was too distracted by the stress in his heart and pain coming from his arm. Percy grabbed the pitcher sitting on the vanity and poured some water into a large bowl before bringing the bowl over to the doctor. 

“This might hurt,” the doctor warned, dipping a piece of cloth into the bowl and pressing it against Aaron’s arm. Aaron bit his tongue, refusing to make a sound as the doctor cleaned blood away from the wound. The doctor used the water to clean out the cloth in between wipes. He then dried off Aaron’s arm as best as he could to inspect the wound one last time. 

“Keep it as dry as possible. Keep the covering on it for two days before removing it to give it some air. It shouldn’t take long for it to heal, but you’ll want to avoid using this arm for anything excessive,” the doctor explained as he wrapped Aaron’s arm with a clean, dry strip of cloth. He tied the cloth off with a tight knot and closed up his bag. “Any other injuries, my lord?” 

“No, sir.” 

“Good. Keep it that way,” the doctor ordered as he stood up from the bed. 

“Thank you.” 

“My pleasure, boy. It’s an honor to service the King and his guest. I’ll tell the King you’re ready to see him” 

“He’s here?” Aaron asked without thinking. 

“Of course. He’s waiting outside right now.” 

“Shit,” Aaron muttered. His eyes darted around the room, looking for another way out. King George was going to be furious with his behavior. A fight was sure to happen, a fight that Aaron wasn’t in the mood for. He had to get out of here before the King came in, before King George had a chance to start yelling. 

“Do you want me to tell him to wait?” the doctor offered, pausing at the door. 

“Y–” 

“No,” Grant cut Aaron off. “Let the King know that he’s ready.” 

“Grant!” 

“Very well,” the doctor agreed, opening the door and slipping out of the room. The door closed behind him. 

“Why the hell did you do that?” Aaron demanded as he turned towards his guards. 

“You need to talk to him,” Grant replied, crossing his arms over his chest and standing tall, “You can’t keep running away.” 

“I’m not running. I’m just not ready.” 

“You’ll never be ready. But you can do this, Aaron. I know you can. Whatever happened between the two of you, it can be fixed, but to fix it you need to try. Be brave. Face it head on.” 

“Easy for you to say,” Aaron whispered as Grant grabbed Percy’s wrist and led him towards the door. “You’re not about to get yelled at.” 

“I’m sure you’ll be okay in the end,” Grant insisted as he opened the door. 

“Good luck, Aaron,” Percy offered. Aaron nodded his head, taking a deep breath as he tried to mentally prepare himself. The guards slipped out of the room, leaving the door open behind them. Aaron turned his attention to the King’s vanity. He stared at it, pretending to study it as he waited. 

“Aaron Burr,” King George said as the door clicked shut, “You are a new kind of stupid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many stupid choices. 
> 
> Thank you for all your comments! 
> 
> Stay hopeful! They'll make up very very very soon.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I left you all with such a cliffhanger, I'm going to post this chapter now.

“Are you out of your goddamn mind?!” the King demanded as he stormed over to Aaron, “That has to be have been the stupidest thing you've ever done!” Aaron ignored him, moving to cross his arms over his chest. He thought better of it and grabbed one of the King’s blankets off the bed. He wrapped it around his shoulders for modesty, also hiding his arm. Aaron glanced at King George for a brief moment, only giving himself enough time to see the King’s face before turning away. It was clear that George was furious. The deep scowl and twisted lips gave it all away. Such a look did nothing to ease Aaron’s rising panic. This was not going to go well, but there was nothing Aaron could do to stop it. 

“I asked you a question.”

“I don’t have an answer to give you,” Aaron muttered. What did George want him to say? He knew what he did was dangerous and perhaps a tad short sighted, but not trying at all would have been much worse. 

“Look at me when I’m talking to you,” the King grumbled. Aaron scowled. He was not a child, nor a dog or horse that could be ordered about as if he didn’t have a say in the matter. Aaron refused to look at the King, refused to obey. His fear and panic was slowly twisting into anger. “Now.” 

Aaron couldn’t take it anymore. Without a word, he stood up from the bed and walked towards the door. He kept his eyes on the door, refusing to look at the King as he moved. He didn’t need this. Didn’t want to have this conversation. All he wanted was to lie down and take a nap, or get on the next boat back to America. The latter sounded like a much better idea. He wanted to get as far away from King George as possible. The King grabbed Aaron’s good arm, preventing him from taking another step. 

“Where do you think you’re going? We need to talk about this,” King George claimed. 

“I have nothing to say to you,” Aaron hissed. 

“Then you can listen!” 

“Say your piece quickly and let me leave,” Aaron tried to demand, but the words came out more like a plea. 

“There are so many things I want to say,” the King confessed, “but I doubt you’ll listen to even half of them.” Aaron didn’t know how to respond. He kept his eyes on the floor and walls, looking anywhere else besides at the King. He couldn't stand to look into the man’s eyes. Couldn’t stand having George so close and knowing that things had been ruined between them. Aaron wish he could go back. He wish he could change what had happened and make everything better. But he couldn’t. 

“What were you thinking back there? She could have killed you!” King George declared, squeezing Aaron’s wrist tightly. Aaron shrugged his shoulder. He knew the danger he put himself in, but he wasn’t dead. He was injured, but it wasn’t the worst thing that had ever happened to him. The mob had settled down, seeing the error of their ways and promising to help spread hope instead of anger. That was a victory to Aaron. The King didn’t take his lack of a reaction or response very well. 

“Do you have any idea what would have happened if you died in my court?” he growled, “Your people would’ve called for my head as revenge. Washington would’ve a martyr to rally his troops. The war would never end. Countless people would die because of your irresponsible actions.” 

“I did what I thought was best,” Aaron muttered. 

“No, you did something extremely stupid. You clearly didn’t think about what you were doing at all.” 

“If that’s the way you see it, then fine, but I made a choice and it worked out for the good of everyone.” 

“You’re lucky it worked out at all” 

“The point is that I got everyone to see things the way you wanted. Isn’t that the point?” 

“Not when you put your life in danger and nearly cause the war to last for generations!” 

“That’s not what happened. I got a small cut on my arm. That’s all,” Aaron argued, raising his bandaged arm for George to see, “And the war would have been over already if you could get your dukes to listen. Maybe you should stop worry so much about me and start acting like a real King for once!” George flinched at the words as if he had been stuck. Aaron’s anger faded for a moment. Regret forced him to look at his feet. His words took things too far. He shouldn’t have said that. Shouldn’t have been so cruel. 

“Go you know how hard it is to run a county?” King George asked. Aaron shook his head, meeting the King’s eyes for a moment. God, how Aaron adored those eyes. He couldn't stop his heart from fluttering. He honestly didn’t know how hard it was. Judging by the treaty meetings and the dukes’ attitudes, it had to be a difficult job filled with countless hardships, but he had never gotten familiar with everything that went into ruling over such a vast kingdom. He probably only saw a fraction of what King George actually had to do on a daily basis. 

“I’m–”

“I used to think running this kingdom was the hardest thing in my life. There’s so many parts to it. So many small details that I have to remember. It demands much of my time, attention and energy,” the King explained, refusing to let Aaron speak.“But it turns out that the hardest thing to deal with in my life is you because–” 

Aaron’s regret ran away as his anger returned with full force. He didn’t wait for the King to finish. Couldn’t hear the rest of his reasoning. Aaron ripped his arm out of George’s grip and shoved the King back. He didn’t care what happened to him anymore. He didn’t give a shit about any of this. After everything, after having a sliver of hope, the King crush it all into dust. 

“Then send me home.” he growled, shaking his head as he glared at the King, “Send me back because I never wanted to come here! I never asked for any of this! I didn’t ask to be dragged away from my home, from my friends just so I could be your little play thing!” 

“Aaron–” 

“Be quiet! I don’t care what you have to say! I’m done listening to you. I’m done hearing what you have to say when every other word is a lie! All you ever do is fucking lie to me!” 

“Aaron, listen to m–” 

“Why should I?! Give me one reason why I should want to listen to you? You said I was a mistake. Said that you never should have brought me here! Now you say that I’m the hardest thing in your life! But I’m not the one who breaks promises and lies. I’m not the one that toyed with your feelings and then abandoned you. I’m not the one who hurted you every single day!” Aaron yelled, choking on his words. His throat hurt from yelling. That's why his eyes were getting misty. From the pain, not from his heart breaking. 

“Aaron, I’m sorry. I really am, but you have to understand–”

“Don’t you dare. Don’t tell me I have to understand! I’ve tried that, but I don’t understand anything anymore.”

“I didn’t mea–”

“I want answers, not excuses!” 

“I’m trying to explain!” King George yelled, stepping closer to get into Aaron’s space. 

“Try harder!” 

They stared at one another, both breathing heavily. Aaron looked away first with a shake of his head. He thought this would be easier, thought that he wouldn’t feel so angry, so betrayed, but his mind couldn’t help but bring up all the ways he had been wronged. His heart wanted this to be over, wanted to move passed his rage if it meant he would get to be close to the King again, yet he couldn’t bring himself to do that. His mind wouldn’t let his heart win. 

“I know you don’t like me,” Aaron muttered, wiping off his face as he mentally cursed his eyes for betraying him, “but you shouldn’t have given me hope or made me think that you felt differently. That was cruel and uncalled for.” King George didn’t reply. Didn’t protest Aaron’s claim. Didn’t say a word. The room was quiet for a long time as Aaron waited and waited, and waited some more in hope that the King would say something. Anything. Finally, Aaron shook his head. Apparently, they were done talking.

“Great,” he whispered, moving towards the door.  

“Aaron wait,” King George begged. He grabbed Aaron’s hand and pulled him away from the door. 

“I’m done talking!” Aaron shouted, “You had your chance! I’m not going to stand around and wait forever!” He tried to free his hand, tried to get away but the King refused to let go. 

“Please just listen to me!” 

“I’m done listening! I’ve heard all I need to hear!” 

“You’re right!” 

Aaron froze at the words. He was right? Right about what? About the King not liking him? About him being a mistake? He looked over his shoulder at the King, shocked to see tears rolling down George's face. The anger in his eyes was gone, replaced with a deep, painful sadness. Aaron had never him so upset. 

<i>Thud! </i>

The King fell to his knees, pressing Aaron's hand against his forehead as his body shook. Aaron held his breath as he watched the man crumble before him. 

“You’re right,” George repeated, his voice cracking, “I said horrible things, things that were meant to hurt you because I was scared. I was a coward and a fool. I thought I was doing the right thing, but I wasn’t. I can never seem to make the right choices. I hurt you in such a terrible way. I didn’t mean to. I know–I know you hate me and you should, but please, know that I–” 

“Wait, wait,” Aaron cut him off gently, slowing lowering himself to the ground and pulling his hand away to see the King’s face. The eyes he loved so much were filled to the brim with tears. George looked away, doing nothing to stop the tears from falling. Aaron wanted answers, wanted to know why George had done what he did, but they wouldn’t be able to get passed this if the King wasn’t unable to think or even speak. Aaron needed to let go of his anger for a moment to achieve his true goals. 

“I’ll try to explain it all as quickly as possible–”

“Deep breaths,” Aaron cut him off again, using his fingers to wipe away the King’s tears, “Take your time and calm down.” 

“Please don’t leave,” George pleaded, reaching out to grab Aaron’s shoulder, “Please I can’t lose you too.” The words broke Aaron’s heart. He wasn’t about the forgive the King for anything he’d done, but he was willing to listening, willing to see if they could find some common ground. Perhaps he had been too harsh, or too quick to anger. 

“I’m not going to leave. I promise. Come on, let’s get off the floor and then we can talk,” he offered. He helped the King to his feet and guided him over to the bed. They both took a seat on the edge, a foot or so of distance between them. Aaron looked at the wall, then at George, waiting for him to start talking. George wiped off his face before taking a few deep breaths. Aaron prepared himself for the worst. 

“I don’t regret kissing you,” he whispered, “but I fear that you might.” Aaron stared at him in confusion. “After that moment, that perfect moment, and I returned to my room, I couldn’t help but think back to what you had told me before we went to the city. You had compared yourself to a mouse and called me a cat.” You pointed out the power I had over you and that power difference was causing so much anguish in your mind. I couldn’t stop thinking about it. Couldn’t stop my thoughts or my fears from growing. I feared that you had only kissed me because you knew of my desires for you. That you were trying to please me. Trying to keep me from getting angry or something similar.” 

“I was going to come talk to you about it the next morning, I truly was. I knew if we talked, we would be able to sort everything out, but then Magnus showed up at court with an army of protesters. I tried to get rid of them, tried to give them enough answers to make them leave, but nothing I said was good enough. By the time I got away, it was time for the treaty meeting and I my fears had grown to new heights. I heard so many threats about your life. You were in danger and it was all my fault. I thought–I thought it was best if I kept my distance. I thought maybe then you would be safer.” 

“I lied to everyone about where you were to keep them in the dark. I wanted to keep you far away while I entertained Cami and Mangus. I feared they would see you, and make an attempt on your life. I should have sent a messenger. Should have given you a better reason. Should have come myself. Found the time. We needed to talk. I knew that. I did, but I refused to let it happen because I was scared.” 

“Scared that I was right,” George confessed, burying his head in his hands for a moment before continuing with his explanation, “Scared that the kiss meant nothing to you when it meant the world to me. Everything stopped in that moment. My heart, my thoughts, everything. It was a glorious moment that I will never get out of my head, but I couldn’t stand the thought that it was just a small thing to you. I knew I wouldn’t be able to handle you telling me that it had been a mistake or a lapse in judgement. I wasn’t ready to face you yet. But the longer I waited to talk to you, the more my thoughts twisted until I couldn’t think straight.” 

“I’m sorry, Aaron. I’m so sorry. I should have followed my heart. I should have come to you that morning, should have faced you and heard the truth. But I didn’t. I was too much of a coward and a fool. I’m a horrible person. You’re right about me. Right about what I’ve done. You are not the mistake, Aaron. I am. I never should’ve forced you to come here. I’m a tyrant. A monster. If you wish, I’ll send you back to America first thing in the morning on my fastest ship. You can go home. I won’t keep you trapped here. Not anymore. I’ve done enough damage already.” 

Aaron wasn’t sure what he expected, but the King’s long and painful confession was certainly nowhere close. He tried to process everything, tried to make sense of it, and he found that there was some merit to it. He could understand why George was fearful, why he was unsure about Aaron’s feelings. It didn’t make up for anything that happened, not yet, but it did provided Aaron with a better reasoning behind why George had made such choices. 

“Do you want me to go back to America?” Aaron asked, decided to start there and work his way back through the rest of George’s confession. 

“That’s not my choice,” the King muttered, looking down at his lap, “It’s your life. You should make your own choices without worrying about my op–” 

“George, please. Just be honest with me. Do you want me to leave?” 

“Can you say it again?” 

“Say what?” Aaron asked in confusion. 

“My name. Can you say it again? Please?” George gently begged, glancing at Aaron for only a moment before looking back at his lap. His cheeks turned a dark red color. Aaron couldn’t help but give into the small request. 

“George.”

“I missed hearing you say it,” George muttered, “Missed seeing your face and hearing your voice. Hearing your laugh.” 

“I missed you too,” Aaron admitted, reaching out to grab the King’s chin and forcing him to meet Aaron’s eyes, “Do you want me to go back?” 

“No, God no. I don’t. I never want you to leave, but–but I won’t force you to stay and I understand if you wanted to go. I’ve said such horrible things and broke all my promises. I keep saying what I should’ve done instead, but that doesn’t take back my mistakes. It doesn’t change what I’ve done. If going back home makes you happy, then that’s what I want you to do. I just want you to be happy and safe.”

“I am safe here,” Aaron assured him. 

“But not happy.” 

“I was confused and hurt. You stopped talking to me so suddenly that I thought I had done something wrong.” 

“You could never do anything–” 

“But I did,” Aaron protested before the King could finish, “There are things I should’ve done as well. Like making my feelings clear. I should’ve make sure that you knew why I kissed you. Chased away any doubts from the beginning. I am not free of faults.” 

“Even if you had explain, I’m sure my mind would’ve twisted my feelings against me. There are just some things you can’t change no matter how much you try to help it,” George confessed. Aaron reached out and placed a hand on the back of George’s neck for a moment. How often did George’s mind twist his thoughts into nightmares? How many times had he tried to fight against those nightmares alone without having anyone to talk to? 

“I could have done more,” Aaron said, removing his hand, letting it fall on the bed between them., “but–”

“I should have done more,” George added quickly. 

“–but, the past is the past. We can’t go back and change it now. We can only move forward.” 

“Of course. You’re right. Very right. Tell me what you want to do and I’ll do it.” 

“That’s not how this works, George. We have to talk about this, about everything.” 

“I don’t know where to begin,” the King confessed, waving his hands in the air as if he could catch an idea, “There so much to explain, so much to try and work through.” Aaron shifted, moving closer to ease the distance between them. He knew they could do it. They could easily work it out right now, but Aaron wanted to take his time. He wanted to go one step at a time to ensure that the past was never repeated. 

“I was wrong,” Aaron said, “What I said that morning about us was completely wrong. You’re not a cat. I’m not a mouse. You’re a fox. I’m a bird and we are both equal. Both men who want the same thing and wish to help each other. Correct?” 

“Yes,” George answered without hesitating. His answer eased Aaron’s heart and made the rest of his words spill out. 

“I kissed you because I wanted to. Because I want you. Truly want you. I have for so long that it was driving me crazy. My mind went in circles as I tried to figure out if I should kiss you or not. I feared you would reject me, that you would be unable to get passed where I come from or who I am. I took a chance that night, and it wasn’t a mistake. Nor a lapse in judgement. It was one of the best things I have ever done.” 

“Aaron,” George whispered, setting his hand on Aaron’s, “I’m sorry I ruined everything.” 

“You didn’t. I mean it, you didn’t. I can understand why you got scared, why you believed what you were doing was right. But even with all that, I myself don’t know what to do now,” Aaron admitted, looking away at the door. “I’m not sure how to go forward besides talking every little detail over until we know everything.” 

“What if I make it up to you?” George offered. 

“How?” 

“I’m sure I can come up with a few ideas.” 

“I don’t know,” Aaron muttered. A gently hand touched his chin. He turned back to the King, seeing hopeful look in his eyes. Aaron almost melted at such a look, but his mind refused to give in just yet. 

“I won’t force you, but I would come up with something wonderful. Something that would take your breath away and show you how truly sorry I am for my mistakes. Of course, you can think about it. Take all the time you need.” 

He should think it over, should weigh the pros and cons and let his mind have a long talk with his overzealous heart, but he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to give into his doubts. He didn’t want to let the despair win. He wanted to have hope, wanted to trust the King and give him another chance. Wanted to see if they could truly be together. 

“You may try to make it up to me,” Aaron agreed. A bright smile took over George’s face. He reached out towards Aaron, but his hand froze at the last second and fell away. 

“Thank you. I won’t let you down again. I pro–I will try not to,” George assured him, catching himself before he made a promise this time. Aaron grabbed his hand and squeezed it softly. 

“Try your best. That is all I ask for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! They're on their way to making up. Or are they? 
> 
>  
> 
> What do you think the King will do for Aaron? What SHOULD he do?


	20. Interlude - Washington

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? Back again! 
> 
> This chapter is in George's POV thanks to a lovely suggestion by Septimus. I hope you all like it. I've already started the next chapter, which will be in KG's POV this time. 
> 
> Thank you all for your patience. I know it couldn't have been easy waiting so long for this story to update. I was kicking myself for leaving it dormant for so long, but hey! Better now then never!
> 
> Also, remember that it takes about three months to cross the Atlantic Ocean....

“I have to make it known that I disagree with General Lee,” Benedict Arnold declared, shaking his head as he looked down at the maps on the table. The blue pieces was heavily outnumbered by the red, and more could be arriving at this very moment. George could feel a headache forming behind his eyes, but he kept his hands at his side as he listened to the men talk about their next plan of attack. The winter months were slowly fading, but they would face new challenges as the spring rains started to move in. “We should move the army North. They won’t be expecting us to come from above New York and then we can move through them heading South.” 

“Our troops will never be able to survive the weather,” Lafayette argued, shaking his head and giving George a pleading look. George wholeheartedly agreed with the younger General. Their troops had already suffered through a long, harsh winter and the flooding springs would do nothing to motivate them. He wasn’t sure they would make it if they tried something so dangerous this time. They were all starting to feel the exhaustion. The hunger. This war had been going on for so long that people had started to forget what normal life was like. They were at a tipping point. 

“Our troops are stronger than you think,” Arnold assured them. Alexander made a face behind the General’s back, shooting George a pointed look that spoke volumes. Arnold didn’t mean to sound so ignorant. His true goals was to strength their spirits, but George would not let the man’s overconfident persuade them to take drastic actions that costs innocent lives. 

“Perhaps it’s best if we–” Lee started to voice his own idea. 

“General!” a voice cried out. Everyone turned to the opening of the tent as a young private, no older than seventeen rushed in. The boy bend over his knees, panting heavy as he tried to catch his breath. “A British–A Brit–” 

“Spit it out boy!” Arnold snapped. George glared at the other man as he reached out to set a hand on the private’s shoulder. Yelling wouldn’t help him calm down any faster. 

“Breath,” George gently advised, “Breathe and tell me your name first.” 

“Richards, sir,” the boy answered, breathing slowly as he straightened his back, “Private Richards.” He took a moment to fix his coat and squared his shoulders, trying to look tough, but all George saw was a young boy wearing a death sentence. This boy should be at home with his mother. Should be in school. Should be focusing on courting a lover rather than fighting in the middle of a bloody, endless war. 

“State your purpose, Private Richards,” George ordered, his voice just the right mixture of stern and kind. It’s a tone that he’s perfected over the years, needing to be strong but soft at the same time when the moment calls for it. Arnold scoff in the corner, but he didn’t have time to deal with the other man’s ego. 

“A British messager, sir. He said he has a message for you, but he refuses to give it to anyone. He said he’s under strict orders to hand his message directly to you only,” Private Richards explained, “He said...He said....” 

The room waited for Richards to finish his sentence, but the boy appeared lost in thought. His eyes were wide in confusion, fear, and wonder. It was a mixture that George couldn’t remember having seen before, and he wasn’t quite sure how to make sense of it. Lafayette stepped forward to take control, reaching out towards the boy in his own comforting way. 

“What did he say?” Lafayette asked softly. Richards gave him a startled look as if he’d suddenly seen the ghost of a dead man. 

“He said Aaron Burr sent him,” Richards sharply whispered. Alexander let out a broken noise, a hand flying up to cover his mouth. 

“That’s impossible!” Arnold snapped. Lee appeared stuck between relief and fright. Lafayette grabbed the private’s hands, bringing them up to his mouth in happiness. 

“Where is this messenger? We must see him at once!” 

“We stopped him at the edge of camp,” Richards replied, “He just walked up and told us he needed to speak with you.” 

“Let’s go,” George said, moving to the entrance of his tent. 

“Wait!” Arnold protested, “What if this is a trap?” George paused, cursing Arnold’s words. There had been a number of attempt on his life, some well thought out while others came from moments of opportunity. Alexander made his way around the table and gave George a stern look. 

“There’s only one way to find out,” he said, making his way out of the tent without another word. George smiled to himself, always amazed by Alexander’s bravery and rash behavior, and gestured Richards to his side. 

“Take me to the messenger,” he ordered. The boy nodded, leading George out of the tent and through the maze of tents, fires, and wooden wagons. Soldiers left and right pause to stare, some nodding their heads, other looking away. George did his best to keep a mask on his face, wanting his men to only see a strong, confident leader. It was his job to keep their faith alive, to ensure that they always had the spirit of freedom burning inside them. Even when George felt weak, he couldn’t let the others see it. Lafayette and the others trailed behind, whispering to themselves. 

“Do you think...” Lafayette trailed off. 

“We can only hope that it’s true,” George replied, already knowing what Lafayette was about to ask. Losing Aaron Burr had been a heavy blow for all of them. Laurens, who was originally given the mission alongside Alexander, blamed himself for getting sick and being forced to stay back at camp. It should have been him who was taken. Not Burr. Alexander was weighed down by guilt himself, claiming it was his plan that lead to Burr’s capture and the death of a young private. He should have ordered everyone to run instead of making them stay behind. Abandoning the mission would have been a better choice. Lafayette, who had sent letter after letter to France, was heartbroken when his connections didn’t deliver any news of Burr’s whereabouts. George had been shocked at first by the affect Burr’s absence had on his young aides, but he quickly realised that Burr had been a soothing presence. 

“He was never scared,” Lafayette told George late at night when the fires had all burned low and they were alone in the silent darkness, “He was silently brave. You could look at him, and felt more confidence because he never looked worried or scared.” 

“He used to always said we would win,” Laurens whispered, a torn look on his face after a month of no news, “He was the last of us to join, but he never lost faith. Never.” 

“He was a genius!” Alexander confessed, kicking the trunk in his tent, “He was a genius and now he’s gone! He should be here! He should have his own command be leading, but he’s not fucking here and it’s my fault!” They didn’t have the manpower for a rescue mission. Especially not when Tallmadge’s spies reported seeing Burr placed on a British ship that left port. After the days turned into weeks which turned into months they had all given up hope that Burr was alive. It was another tally of the long list of people George had failed. A young man with a bright future that had been lost too soon. 

But now.....now there was a glimpse of hope. A chance that Burr wasn’t gone. Perhaps the British wanted to make a trade, which wasn’t likely going to happen. As much as his aides wanted Aaron Burr returned to them, George was unsure he would be able to trade higher ranking British leaders for one Lieutenant Colonel. But maybe the British messenger was a turncoat, one of Tallmadge’s men. George was never able to keep track of them. But then the message would have come from Benjamin and not some stranger. George tried not to let his thoughts weight him down too much as they made it to the edge of camp. 

A young man, around Alexander’s age judging by his young, hardened features, stood out in his bright red coat. George waved his men back as he approached the British messenger, noticing that the man didn’t have any weapons on him. At least none that George could see. Suddenly, the man gave a low bow before lifting his head to stare straight into George’s eyes. A soft smile spread across his face. Unable to help himself, George took a small step back and squared his shoulders, ready for a fight to break out at any moment. 

“You might be General George Washington,” the man said knowingly, “You’re about as tall as he said you would be.“

“Who are you?” George wondered, looking the man up and down for any signs of what his purpose was. 

“Captain Coleman, sir,” the man replied, “of the King’s Army.” 

“A Captain?” Lafayette muttered behind him, his voice dripping with curiosity. George couldn’t deny that he felt the same way. Why send a Captain as a messenger? Why put them in such danger? 

“My men say you have a message for me. Is that correct, Captain?” 

“Yes, it is, sir,” the man agreed, reaching into the bag on his hip and pulling out a folded piece of parchment. George held out his hand, but Coleman kept it out of his reach. They stared at one another for a long quiet moment. George could hear the others growing restlessly behind him, their feet shuffling and low whispers passed between them. “I have a small question for you first, General.” 

“What is it, Captain?” 

“In victory?” 

Suddenly the world around them was so quiet that George could only hear his heartbeat. It sounded like a drum in his ears. That question was no normal question. It was a code. A message. A secret guarded so well, yet this British captain revealed that he knew their secret. If George replied with the right response, would an attack be on it’s way? Or...or was this Burr’s way of showing that he was still alive? Should George take the chance? So many paths to take. So many choices to make. Now was not the time to weight them all. 

“Or death,” George replied proudly. Alexander let out a quack of protest. Arnold stepped forward with his hand on his sword, but Coleman only smiled and gave another George bow. 

“It is my honor to meet you, General. Forgive me for the test, but Lieutenant Colonel Aaron Burr assured me it was the only way to be sure.” 

“Burr is alive?” Lee asked in wonder. 

“Very much so, sir,” Coleman replied, “He sends his regards and something for you, General. If you are ready to receive it.” 

“I am ready,” George firmly told him. Coleman finally held the parchment out towards him with both hands as if it were a precious object that needed to be handled with care. 

“General George Washington, it is my privilege and honor to present to you the Royal Treaty of London from his Royal Majesty, King George III,” Coleman announced, his voice carrying through part of the camp. Around them soldiers froze, staring at George with wide eyes, then at one another as if they misheard the Captain. 

“A treaty?!” Arnold exclaimed. 

“It can’t be!” Lafayette gasped, trying to hide his excitement. George slowly reached out and took the parchment, his eyes as wide as saucers as he turned it over in his hands. Sure enough, on the back of the parchment was the Royal Seal. 

“That’s not all,” Coleman assured him, reaching into his bag a second time. This time he pulled out a small letter, handing it over right away, but when George went to take it Coleman refused to let go. “This if for your eyes only, General.” 

“On whose orders?” George asked. 

“Lieutenant Burr’s, sir. And I take his orders very seriously,” Coleman replied, finally letting go and allowing George to take the smaller letter, “I suggest you read it now and follow the instructions.” Without a word, George passed the treaty to Lafayette for safekeeping. The younger man held it close to his chest as if it was a newborn babe. Alexander stepped closer, glaring at everyone else as if daring them to get close to Lafayette just so he could put them in the ground. George left them to it as he opened the second letter, unfolding it carefully to reveal a nearly written message. 

_To General George Washington,_

_If you’re reading this, then the Royal Treaty had safety made its way into your possession. Be kind to the messenger. He has come a long way in order to deliver this to you. I picked him myself, and the journey was no easy task. Take your time, General, as you read the Treaty and pay attention to every small detail. Know that I spend countless hours crafting this compromise with our country’s future always on my mind._

_We must give in order to gain freedom. We have already lost countless lives. Already destroyed families and farms. Now is not the time to let your ego, or anyone’s ego, prevent you from finding peace. None of the details in this Treaty are meant as a slight against you. If anything, I thought the most of your ideals and wants when I wrote this document. Please, I beg you, focus on the bigger picture. Focus on the future we will be able to craft if this Treaty is signed. A copy of it has already been sent to France and our courier should arrive any day now._

_I urge you, strongly urge you, to sign the Treaty, General. Put an end to this bloodshed. Please. Allow our men and boys to return to their families. Let the British troops return safely. You are the only person who can stop this. There is no time to wait for Congress to figure this out. No time to sit around and debate. It took so many weeks and months to write this Treaty because men wanted to wait and talk it over. How many more lives were lost during that short period? For each second you wait, for every day you put this off, more will die. Sign it. Sign it and free us all from this hellish battle._

_Good luck._

_May God guide you and keep you safe._

_Burr_

_Be wAry, General. TheRe are people around you making a profit off the war. People who will tell you that I’m a traitor. That I have beeN twisted by his Royal Majesty, King George III, and that this treaty is a clever trap. ThOse same people will swear their Loyalty to you, swear that they have your best intentions at heart, but they are lining their pockets with the blooD of the innocent. Be careful who you trust. You never know what snakes are hidden in the tall grass._

_BURN THIS LETTER_

George read the letter over and over again, trying his best to come to terms with the words written before him. Burr helped writer the treaty, a turn of events that no one could have ever predicted. George kept coming back to the last paragraph, confused by the suddenly capital letters. The main body of Aaron’s letter was written beautifully with no mistakes or ink blots anywhere, yet at the end Aaron had made a number of mistakes. George lifted the letter closer to his face, feeling his eyes widen as he found the connection. 

_ARNOLD_

A hidden warning. One that Aaron felt he needed to include. George schooled his face, hiding his shock and anger from the others as he tore the letter down the middle. Alexander and Lafayette gasped. Lee and Arnold stared at him in stunned silence. Captain Coleman smiled, a knowing look in his eyes. George ripped the letter again and again until there was nothing left but small pieces. Then he released the paper, letting the wind carrying any evidence away. 

“The Lieutenant Colonel,” George asked, trying to keep his voice steady, “Is he safe?” 

“He is. He sits at the right hand of the King,” Coleman replied, “I’ve had the pleasure of meeting him on a number of occasions, and he appears to be doing quite well.” 

“The right hand of the King?” Alexander echoed in confusion. 

“Yes, sir. The King holds the Lieutenant Colonel in high regards. From what people say, Aaron Burr wants for nothing. The King provides him with everything at a drop of a hat. Especially after Aaron Burr cooled the anger of a rising mob.” 

“A mob?!” Lafayette squeaked. 

“Captain Coleman, will you stay for a time? I’ve more questions for you and we’ll provide you with the best hospitality we can,” George offered. 

“I will stay,” Coleman answered, “It is my duty to return the Royal Treaty to the King and Aaron Burr. Whether you sign it or not, I am the only messenger allowed to carry it. As per Lieutenant Colonel Burr’s orders.” 

“Burr has been giving a lot of orders,” Arnold spoke up finally. 

“Aaron Burr’s orders are the King’s orders,” Coleman explained, “To serve the Lieutenant Colonel is to serve the King. And Burr is a good man. An easy man to follow.” 

“Come,” Lee suggested, “You must be tired, Captain. Let us get you some food and give you a chance to rest your feed.” 

“That would be wonderful,” Coleman agreed, allowing the General to guide him deeper into the camp. George took the Treaty back from Lafayette, holding it tightly as they walked back to the Command Tent. Lafayette and Alexander rushed forward to walk by the Captain, asking him countless questions about Burr. Coleman answered each and every one without any hesitation, a small grin never leaving his face. George had never seen a British man look so relaxed while he was surrounded by colonists. Why was he so trusting? What had Burr told him? 

“We shouldn’t trust him,” Arnold whispered in George’s ear, pulling him back to put space between them and the Captain. He glared daggers at Coleman as if he hoped the man would ignite, “We don’t even know if Burr’s really alive. This could all be a clever lie. A trap. Or he could have betrayed us to the King. A turncoat for all we know.” 

_People who will tell you I’m a traitor_ Burr’s words came back to him then, echoing in his mind as George stared at Arnold with a blank expression. 

“That’s why we will ask Captain Coleman more questions,” George logically replied as if it was so simple. His answer didn’t please Arnold, who shakes his head and sneers. 

“We can’t trust the word of a single Captain. We need to take the treaty to Congress. That’s the only way. The best way.” 

_They’ll swear they have your best intentions._

“We don’t have time to take this to Congress,” George protested, “They’ll spend weeks debating, and in the meantime more people will die.” 

“My loyalty lies with you, General,” Arnold assured him “but we must remember that we don’t really know who sent this message, or what has happened to the Lieutenant Colonel. We must be smart about this.” 

_They’ll swear their loyalty to you......Be careful who you trust._

“We’ll let the Captain rest for now, then get word to Congress once we have more answers,” George decided, his tone leaving little room for Arnold, or anyone else, to protest as he ducked into the Command Tent. Lee has already led Coleman the corner chair and given the Captain a tin cup to drink from along with his own rations. Lafayette and Alexander hover around the man with wary expressions. George dismissed Arnold with a wave of his hand, watching the older man huff away as Burr’s words echo throughout his thoughts. It had been clear to him since he took command that there were snakes all around him, people who were waiting for him to show weakness so they could strike him down. He never thought Arnold would be one of them, but then again, Benjamin had proved time and time again that men and women from all walks of life would switch sides at the drop of a hat if it meant their own survival or profit. 

“Lee,” George said, “do you believe the Captain’s testimony?” The other General gave George a wide eyed look before turning towards Coleman. The British Captain smiled, no judgement in his eyes. The tent was quiet for a long time before Lee finally nodded his head. 

“Perhaps it’s silly, but I believe him. I truly do,” Lee answered, looking back at George with a strong look on his face. George almost smiled at Lee’s sudden bravery. Now that peace was around the corner the other man had found his courage. 

“What about you, son?” George asked, turning his attention to Lafayette. The Frenchman stared at him for only a moment before nodding his head as well. 

“I believe him.” 

“Alex–”

“He’s telling the truth,” his youngest aide cut him off. George’s soft glare does nothing to correct Alexander of his behavior, but at least now he knows he can trust the three of them more than Arnold. George turned to the map table, his eyes scanning over the pieces for a moment before he moved on to study the Royal Seal pressed onto the Treaty. Holding his breath, George broke the wax seal and opened the large document, his eyes already scanning the first paragraph. Alexander appeared over his shoulder, prompting George to shift the Treaty so they could read it together. 

“They out of their damn minds if they think we’ll hand over Maine and New Hampshire,” Alexander snapped. George ignored him as he kept reading. Burr had warned him not to get offended by the conditions and to read the whole document carefully. He refused to allow himself to feel anything until he came to the end of the agreement. 

“Congress will never agree to that,” Lee said in dismay, “The idea of giving up two colonies is inconceivable.”

“But Maine and New Hampshire were some of the most loyal,” Lafayette brought up, “which means many of their people are still hoping to keep a close relationship with England.” 

“And would mean allowing the British to remain along our borders, giving them time to grow and regroup to attack again,” Alexander pointed out, shaking his head, “We can’t agreed to–” 

“In exchange for the land charters of these two colonies, his Royal Majesty, King George III will recognize any new government established afterwards in the remaining region in the South,” George read the Treaty outloud, “His Royal Majesty will also ensure that the newly established country has the right to trade without any interference from British sailors, or troops as well as any other country that may wish to take advantage.” 

“Impossible!” Lafayette gasped. Even Alexander sat in stunned silence at the condition. 

“It’s right here,” George assured them. The younger man rushed forward and pressed his face closer to the Treaty, his eyes quickly scanning the page for any signs that George had misread the words. He found none. It was all there, written in black ink. Recognition and safety trade routes. 

“My God. It’s true,” Lafayette whispered. 

“But what about Congress?” Lee wondered, standing up and walking over to them to look at the Treaty himself, “They will argue for weeks about this, claiming that England didn’t give enough and fighting over the details.” 

“We don’t need Congress,” George muttered. Lee jumped as if a cannon had flown through the tent. 

“General–” 

“Charles, this is a peace treaty, and peace is what we need. I won’t ask you to be here when I sign, I’ll give you deniability, but I’m going to end this war right here and right now. This treaty is a good treaty. It gives us what we need while also ensuring that we don’t lose our relationship with England completely. I need to do this. For our people and for our country,” George told him. Lee stared at him and shook his head. 

“If you sign this...” he trailed off. They all knew what could happen. The stakes were always set higher then what one man could face alone, “I’m not leaving. I will be right here when you sign it.” 

“As will I,” Alexander added, walking over to the desk and returning with a quill and inkwell. 

“And I,” Lafayette said, placing a hand on George’s shoulder and smiling. George took the quill from Alexander, dipping it quickly into the ink and signing his name at the bottom of the Treaty before he could second guess himself. Everyone in the tent held their breath. It was over and done with, yet at the same time George felt ice form around his heart. What if this was a mistake? What if he just ruined everything? 

“Once again, Aaron Burr’s predictions were right,” Coleman broke the silence. George and the others turned to find the Captain brightly smiling at them all, “He said you would be brave enough to sign the treaty. That you would see how important peace is.” 

“He told you this would happen?” Alexander asked in disbelief. 

“He told me many things. He spoke often about the colon–this country and its people. So far I have found them all to be true. A strong General. His loyal aids. Kind people and a vast country that goes on as far as you can see. He has captivated the world with his stories, and here I have found that they’re not just stories, but the truth.” 

“Thank you for your kin–” 

“Don’t,” Coleman cut George off as he stood up from his chair, “Don’t thank me for what I said, thank me for my actions. Now that you have signed this, I have a small request.” 

“What is it?” 

“May I borrow someone’s gun and a single bullet?” 

Everyone turned to George with concern written across their faces, but George gave his permission, trusting that Coleman had his reasons. Before Alexander or Lafayette could move, Lee pulled his gun from it’s holster and handed it over. Coleman took it and without a word he stepped out of the tent. They followed him, watching as he slowly raised the gun until it was pointed at the sky. 

_BANG!_

The soldiers and women in the camp jumped, some even ducking for cover in fear of a sudden attack, but none came. The world around them was eerily quiet. 

_BANG!_

Far off in the distance, a single round echoed Coleman’s. The Captain lowered the gun and held it out to Lee. 

“Thank you, sir.” 

“What was that?” Lafayette demanded. 

“My partner. He’ll ride to the British forces and tell them to call for a ceasefire. I suggest you do the same. There will be no more attacks from our forces. In the next couple days, our troops will start to return home. We ask that they be allowed to make their way to Maine where they can board our ships.” 

“You have my permission. I’ll send word to my troops and inform then that they should let you pass,” George assured him. 

“One last thing,” Coleman reached into his bag a third time, “You can send this to your Congres. It’s a copy of the treaty, but without the Royal Seal.”

“I’ll take it,” Alexander volunteered, grabbing the parchment from the Captain’s hands before George's fingers could twitch, “I’ll take it and I’ll make sure that they all agree to the terms.” 

“Alex,” George weakly protest. The young man only smiled. 

“We both know I’m the best debater. I’ll get them on our side,” he promised. 

“I’ll take the Treaty and be on my way,” Coleman told them, heading back inside the tent. 

“Are you sure you don’t need to rest for a while?” Lee offered, trailing behind the Captain like a puppy. Lafayette and Alexander shared a secretive look before shaking their heads. George gave them a warning look that kept them both quiet. 

“As much as I would love to, I need to go. The sooner this Treaty returns to the King, the sooner the world will be at peace,” Coleman declined, folding the sign treaty backup and returning it to his bag. He turned to leave, pausing to place his hand on Lee’s shoulder. He moved on to shake Alexander’s hand right before Lafayette pulled him in for a hug. The Captain looked uncomfortable for a second before hugging the Frenchman just as tightly. Once Alexander pulled Lafayette off Coleman, George grabbed the man’s hand. 

“Thank you for doing this,” he whispered, trying to convey all his emotions through his words while keeping his face under control, “I know it couldn’t have been easy and we are forever in your debt.” 

“I did it for Aaron,” Coleman confessed, “And I would do it a thousand more times. He’s a good man and he...something about him just made he want to take this mission to help him.” 

“I admit I didn’t know him so well, but my aides well me he’s a brave man.” 

“That he is...That he is.” 

“If you see him again, tell him that we owe him a unpayable debt and we’ll waiting for him to come home.” 

“If you want my honest opinion, General...” Coleman paused to look at Alexander and Lafayette, who had already returned to the map table to look over Alexander’s copy of the treaty. Lee was at the desk writing a letter. “I don’t think Aaron is ever going to come home. He’s not just at the right hand of the King. He’s in the King’s heart and his Royal Majesty is in his. The next time you see me, I may bring you a marriage announcement.” 

George stared at Coleman in shock, his mind taking a moment to process the words. Part of him swore that the Captain was lying, but the man’s face was just as sincere as before. Out of all the things George had heard and read today, that by far was the most extreme news. He shook himself out of it and shrugged his shoulders. Who was he to judge? Love was love after all. Coleman chuckled, slapping George's shoulder. 

“Trust me, they’re happy. He’s happy.” 

“Thank you again,” George told him, knowing that their time together was running short. 

“You’re welcome, General. Good luck with your Congress,” Coleman offered before stepping back and heading back the way he had came. George watched him go, Coleman’s words still in control of his thoughts. What had Burr sacrificed to write this treaty? Had he seduced the King to bring them peace? George prayed that one day he would be able to ask Burr these questions, either through a letter or in person. He could only hope that Burr stayed safe and happy. It’s what the man deserved after everything he’d done. George looked up at the clear sky, shutting his eyes for a moment in pray. Give Coleman safe passage and bring an end to this bloody war.


	21. Interlude - King George III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal for this chapter was 6k...but it ended up being over 8k instead...As promised, this chapter is from King George's point of view. I hope you all enjoy. And prepare yourselves cause I have so much more coming your way including smut and drama and angst. You'll never see it coming!

George looked up at the clear sky and shut his eyes. It had been two and a half weeks since Aaron faced the mob. The man’s proud speech sparked a passion in everyone. Even the most stubborn Dukes suddenly changed their ways and fought hard to get the treaty finalized. Just four days ago, a messenger set sail for the colonies. No, the United States. The man carried two copies of the treaty and a letter from Aaron to General Washington. There was nothing else to do but wait. Wait and hope. Hope that Aaron was right. Hope that General Washington would be smart enough to sign the treaty. Hope that peace was on its way. 

George was barely able to sleep when Marcus and his mob came for Aaron. Fear tightly gripped his heart at night. He tossed and turned as painful images kept him from closing his eyes. Now he was plagued with new nightmares of a never ending war. He watched his people die, felt their pain and suffering, yet he was helpless to make it stop. He was scared, terrified that the treaty wouldn’t work, that nothing would stop the bloodshed. It didn’t help that now things were completely out of his control. It was up to General Washington and the colonists. The future was unknown. It made him feel sick. 

“Something’s bothering you,” Hestia said, walking over to sit next to George on the bench. He opened his eyes, letting out a sigh as he looked over at her. He was unsurprised by her bright orange winter cloak. Her hair was twisted into a complicated braid around her head, a style that George loved, and small orange jewels had been woven throughout. The Firebirds lived by their colors through the year no matter the season. Gone was the fall sun and colors, replaced with cold winds and snowy skies. Christmas was only a few weeks away, yet George had a hard time feeling any winter joy. Hestia stared at him knowingly, a kind look in her eyes. She was the second oldest Firebird, but shyer than the others. Her mother had been a Firebird before her, and George promised that her daughter would one day have the honor as well. 

“I fear for our future,” George confessed, looking down at his hands. He felt foolish saying it outloud, but he knew he could trust Hestia to keep this a secret, “For what might happen next.” 

“No one can see the future,” Hestia replied. She reached out and took one of his frozen hands. He’d forgotten his gloves, realizing now that his fingers had grown numb. Hestia started to rub them between her own covered hands to help return some of the feeling, “but you have done your best, and that’s all the world can ask for.” 

“My best might not have been good enough,” he whispered. A sharp wind blew through the garden, sending a chill down George’s spine. He pulled his cloak tighter around his chest as he tried to block it out. He feared the weather around him was an omen, a warning that this was his future. Cold. Bleak. Utterly lifeless. 

“Maybe not,” Hestia agreed, “But do you really want to sit here and sulk forever, waiting for the other foot to drop? Or would you rather go back inside and continue planning how you’re going to make things up with Aaron?” George sighed, rubbing his eyes. 

Aaron. 

God, how George wished they could turn back time to when things between them was simple and perfect. Before he let his fears take control. When they were both happy and life was full of tender moments. George had ruined everything by pushing Aaron away. He thought he was protecting Aaron, thought he was keeping him safe, but all he’d done was build a wall between them. Now he had to figure out a way to knock it down. 

“Who’s watching him?” George wondered. After they returned from the city, after the attack and the mob, George ordered the Firebirds to keep a close eye on his favorite guest. Aaron had no idea he was being watched as the women kept to the shadows and reported directly to George. He should’ve listened to them when they tried to warn him of Aaron’s souring mood. Serafina tried time and time again to tell him that his plan was doing more harm than good, but he’d refused to see his error until it was already too late. 

“Claudia is watching over him. He was in the library with Barrett and Cara last I checked.” 

“Good. That’s good. I think I have a way to fix things. Would you like to hear my plan?” 

“Of course, your majesty,” Hestia softly encouraged him, a kind smile making its way onto her face. 

“The Winter Festival is coming up quickly and I was thinking that I could take Aaron and–”

“No.” 

“No?” George echoed in confusion, pulling his hand away from hers as his mouth twisted into a deep frown. 

“Too public,” Hestia commented, shaking her head. 

“You haven’t even heard my whole plan!” George protested. He’d been thinking about this for days! It was the perfect idea! The Winter Festival would bring hundreds of people to the castle grounds. There would be music and food and dancing. It was the perfect moment for him to bring Aaron forward and show everyone how much he cared about the man. 

“Does it involve a grand gesture in front of a crowd of people?” Hestia asked, giving him a pointed look. George made a face. He wouldn’t call it a grand gesture, but it would be public. “Then no. Aaron won’t like being made a spectacle.” 

“It’s not a spectacle! It’s about showing him that...” George trailed off as he thought about his plan from a different perspective. Hestia was right. Aaron would hate it. It was too public. Too many people watching them and no room for them to talk. Was his plan about showing Aaron how much he cared? Or about showing everyone else? He needed to think of something else, something better. “What about a trip to the city?” 

“Perhaps, but that could also bring up bad memories.” 

“That means no horseback riding either. And a ball in his honor is out of the question.” 

“Probably for the best,” Hestia agreed. George hid his face in his hands as frustration took hold. What was he going to do?! He needed to figure out something or things would never get better. Over the last few weeks, Aaron and him had found a middle ground. They shared breakfast and dinner in the dining room with William, went to treaty negotiations, and spent time in the library together, but the memory and pain George's past mistakes were holding them back. George couldn’t take it much longer. He missed Aaron. Missed kissing him. Missed sitting with him while reading a book. Missed being able to confide in someone. Missed loving him more than life. 

“What should I do, Hestia? Just tell me what to do,” he begged, turning to the woman and taking her hands in his, “I don’t know what to do. I’m so scared I’ll mess up again. Please. Help me.” 

“I can’t,” Hestia replied, squeezing his hands tightly, “You must figure this out yourself or you will regret it.” 

“It’s hopeless. I’m hopeless!” he declared, standing up and running a hand through his hair. He knew she was right, but that didn’t stop the anger and fear from rising up inside him, “Nothing I can think of will be good enough for him! He’ll figure out that I’m worthless besides my title and he’ll–” 

“Your majesty,” a guard appeared in the doorway, cutting off George’s rant. He quickly schooled his expression and smoothed his clothes before turning to the young man. 

“What is it?” he snapped, unable to conceal his annoyance. 

“I apologize, your majesty,” the guard explained, “but Lord Burr is asking that you meet him in the Prince’s room at your earliest convenience.” George nodded that he understood the message and set the guard on his way. Hestia rose from the bench, moving to stand by his side. 

“Your fear is the only thing holding you back. Let go of it, and you’ll be able to see the right path.” 

“That’s easier said than done,” he muttered. 

“Most things in life are, but you’ll figure it out. I know you will,” Hestia told him. George laughed, shaking his head at her words. She sounded so confident when he knew that all he ever did was fail. 

“How do you know?” he wondered. 

“Because you love him,” she stated. George looked away at her words, feeling his heart skip a beat, “And love will always be stronger than fear. Now go see your son, and stop living in the past.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” he grumbled, still obeying her command and walking towards the door. 

“Stubborn King,” she called after him fondly. An old nickname that came from his younger years when he’d been a stubborn Prince hiding behind his mother’s skirt. What George wouldn’t give to go back to those innocent years. It was times like this when he wished he could turn to his parents for guidance, but there was nothing left but ghosts. 

“Shy flower,” he replied over his shoulder before entering the castle. His guards fell in step behind him as he made his way down the hall towards William’s chambers. His son, his brilliant little Prince, was doing much better. George never refused to give his son a moment of his time, nor kept Aaron from seeing the boy. The Prince flourished under Aaron, exploring the world around him in new ways, and even enjoying his lessons like never before. George found that he loved spending time with William, noticing how Aaron had been right. William wanted his attention and needed his comfort over everyone else’s. It was a hard lesson to learn, but he was glad someone pointed it out. 

“Grant, Percy,” George greeted Aaron’s guards who were posted outside William’s door. The men snapped to attention and bowed. 

“Your majesty,” Grant replied as Percy opened the door for him. George waved for his guards to stay behind while he crossed into the room. The scene he walked in on was nothing like what he’d expected. 

“Fee–fi–fo–fum! I smell the blood of an English man: Be he alive, or be he dead, I'll grind his bones to make my bread,” Aaron roared, stalking around the couch with his arms above his head and his hands curled into claws. William was laying on the couch trying to hide with one hand over his mouth and his eyes wide with excitement. When Aaron made it to the front of the couch he let out a mighty yell and descended upon the young Prince. 

“Get back giant!” William cried out, jumping up and wrapping his arms around Aaron’s neck. The force knocked Aaron backwards, sending them both to the ground. William wasn’t fazed by the fall as he grabbed onto one of Aaron’s arms and held it down. “I’ve got you now!” 

“Oh no!” Aaron begged, “Have mercy great warrior!” 

“No mercy for you, giant!” William replied. Aaron smirked, and in a flash he grabbed William and was on his feet with the boy over his shoulder. 

“Then I’ll have to eat you!” 

“No no! Don’t eat me!” 

“I’m going to put you in a pot and boil you into soup!”

“No! I won’t want to be soup!” 

“Then I’ll bake you into a pie!” 

“Not a pie!” 

“What about a cake?” George suggested. Aaron froze, his eyes going wide as William’s face lit up. 

“Daddy!” the Prince exclaimed. Aaron quickly put him down, allowing the boy to rush towards him. George knelt down and let his son right into his chest, wrapping his arms around the boy. He hid his face against his son’s neck to hide his tears. Seeing Aaron with William made George only want the man more. Aaron would make an amazing father, and George wanted to give him that chance to have a family. 

“We were playing Jack and the Giant. I was Jack,” William explained excitedly, “and Aaron was the giant. He’s the best Giant, much better than Percy because Aaron uses a funny voice instead of just stomping around.” Aaron kept his distance, offering him an embarrassed smile as William kept talking about their adventures. George listened to every word, moving to sit on the couch with his son while Aaron took the chair. A small idea popped into George’s mind. He quickly grabbed onto it and let it grow. 

“Aaron,” George caught the man’s attention while William rushed off to grab some of his toys from the other room, “would you be available to go for a walk with me in three days?” 

“A walk?” Aaron echoed, an unsure look on his face. 

“Yes. You’ll have to dress warm, but the garden looks breathtaking when it’s covered in fresh snow. We should be getting some tonight,” George explained, putting the pieces of his plan together quickly. 

“I would be available. Yes,” Aaron shyly agreed. 

“Perfect,” George replied just as William came rushing back and they started a new game using his wooden soldiers, a cannon, and a small doll. Aaron played the doll, a prince who had been kidnapped by an evil spirit, while George and William were the soldiers trying to save the prince. Watching his son smile, and hearing Aaron laugh was the best part of George's day. Hestia was right. He needed to set aside his fear and focus on the love he felt for Aaron. That would guide him through the next stage of their journey together. If everything went as George wanted, they would be on more solid ground in just three days. He had a lot to do between then and now, but he was up to the challenge if it meant making things right again.

* * *

George's weather prediction had been correct and soon the garden was covered in a thick layer of pure white snow. It was the perfect setting for his plan, and three days was just enough time to put all the important details together. George enlisted Cara’s help, running ideas by her whenever he could, and following her advice. She was critical of his plan, but in a caring way. There was a reason he had assigned her as Aaron’s maid all those weeks ago. She was young and strong willed, but protective and it was easy to see how deeply she cared about Aaron and his happiness. George trusted her opinion over his own or anyone else's. 

Cara even helped him pick out new winter clothes for Aaron, which Percy and Grant dropped off two hours ago. George tried to keep calm as he paced back and forth in front of the door to the garden, but he couldn’t stop his nerves from growing with each passing second. It was still early. Still time for Aaron to arrive on time, but there was also still time for Aaron to change his mind. He knew it wasn’t up to him. It had to be Aaron’s choice, had to be what Aaron wanted, yet he couldn’t help but hope and pray and believe that Aaron would come. George knew he ruined things. Knew he made mistakes, and he wanted nothing more than a chance, a single chance, to make things up to Aaron. 

“You’re going to leave a mark on the floor, your majesty,” Cara said as she walked towards him. George froze, giving her a hopeful look. She had to have just come from Aaron’s quarters and he prayed she would give him a sign, any sign as to whether or not Aaron was coming. The woman smiled, nodding her head once before making her way down the hall. George had ordered her to take the day off after all he help, and arranged for Barrett to do the same. There was also a small gift for both of them waiting in the kitchen. It wasn’t enough to repay Cara for his help, but it was a start. George couldn’t help the sigh of relief that escaped him, but he quickly schooled his expression as Percy appeared around the corner followed by Aaron then Grant. 

George was overjoyed to see Aaron was wearing his new clothes. Cara had been right about which colors would be perfect for him. His trousers were dark grey with bright red stitching running up the sides while his winter cloak was made of light grey fur with red hidden underneath. George had also given him new grey boots that were fur lined to keep Aaron’s feet warm and dry as they took their walk. In comparison to his own outfit, which was red and gold, Aaron’s was more discreet, but it suited his personality and body quite well. George offered the man his hand with a soft smile, nearly jumping for joy when Aaron took it. 

“Thank you for coming,” George admitted softly, “I was worried you would change your mind.” 

“I said I would come, and I wanted to keep my word,” Aaron replied. George nodded his head, biting his lip now as they both fell quiet. He wasn’t sure what to say. Didn’t know where to start. Perhaps the fresh air would kick start his thoughts. He turned towards the door, waving a hand to his guards to open it before placing Aaron’s hand on his elbow and guiding the man out into the snowy wonderland. The world was covered in white from the tops of the trees down to the garden’s floor. Even the benches and paths were hidden by the fresh snow. 

“Please, let me know if you grow cold,” George begged as they started down his favorite path. 

“I will,” Aaron assured him, looking around with wide eyes, “It’s all so beautiful.” 

“It is,” George echoed, “Even in the winter, the garden is still one of my favorite places. The snow covered trees and bushes appear almost magical in the right light.” Aaron hummed to show he agreed and they fell into another soft silence. The world was equally quiet around them. Gone were the small creatures that used to scurry through the bushes. The birds that would sing in the trees had flown away for the season, leaving the trees empty. George chewed on his lip as he tried to think of how to start their conversation. He knew he had to say something, bring it up somehow, but he wasn’t sure how to do it without offending Aaron or starting a fight. 

“I’m surprised you agreed to come with me,” George muttered, cursing himself with Aaron gave him a dark, narrowed look, “I know winter isn’t your favorite season, and I didn’t think you would like taking a walk in the snow.” Aaron suddenly looked away, shrugging his shoulder as he kept walking without saying a single word. George sighed to himself and tried to think of another way to start a conversation. Perhaps William? Or Cara? Even Barrett. All people Aaron might wish to talk about instead of them. He knew this wasn’t going to be so easy, but he wished Aaron would give him something. Things between them had been so stale and he wanted to get back to where they used to be if it was possible. Maybe it wasn’t. Maybe George was trying to hold onto something that was already gone. Maybe it was best if he called the whole thi–

“Did you really think I wasn’t going to come?” Aaron quietly asked, the words breaking through George’s thoughts. He took a moment to think of his reply, trying to predict the outcome he would get based on what he said. Finally, he gave up and decided being honest was the best thing he could do. 

“Yes,” he muttered, pulling his arm away in favor of wrapping it around his waist. 

“Why?” 

“Because....Because you...Because after what I’ve done I didn’t think you would want to give me a second chance. I know you said you would, but I didn’t want to get my hopes up. I know I don’t deserve you, don’t deserve any of your time, and even after I asked and you said yes, I was fearful that you would change your mind. That you would realize that I’m nothing compared to how amazing you are,” George explained, unable to keep the sorrow from his voice. 

“That’s enough,” Aaron commanded. George froze mid step, ducking his head to keep his eyes hidden as his face fell. This was all his fault. He ruined things. He messed up, but he didn’t know how to fix it, how to repair the broken trust between them and now he only made things worse. “George, look at me.” He refused for a few short seconds, unsure what Aaron was hoping to see, but he couldn’t deny the man anything. If Aaron asked for his heart, then George would find a way to hand it over. He lifted his chin to stare at Aaron, surprised to see the man’s bottom lip trembling. 

“Don’t say stuff like that,” Aaron ordered, shaking his head, “It’s all lies and slander. You’re amazing, George. Truly you are. You’re a wonderful father and a brilliant ruler. You care deeply for your people and for your son. You try your best to take care of everything that you lose yourself in the process. I want to be here with you. I want to talk about things so we can have a future together, but if you don’t want that–” 

“I want that more than anything,” George cut him off, stepping closer with a wide eyed look on his face. He held on tightly to Aaron’s words, replaying them in his head over and over again. “I’m scared that I’ll ruin things again. I’ve already broken your trust once. I don’t ever want to put you through such pain again.” 

“Then don’t,” Aaron said simply, offering him a kind smile, “be honest and truthful with me. Then my trust in you will be restored.” 

“You make it sound so easy.” 

“Isn’t it? Tell me something you haven’t told anyone else? A secret that I may carry for you.” 

“What kind of secret?” George wondered, raising an eyebrow. 

“Any kind,” Aaron encouraged, grabbing his arm and pulling him down the path. A secret. There were so many, yet George wasn’t sure which one to pick. A memory suddenly popped into his mind, a secret he’d never admit to anyone, not even his own parents. 

“When I was a boy, probably around William’s age, a noble family came to visit. They had a young daughter who was a year older than me and my parents were trying to decide if she would make a good wife for me one day. I’ll keep her name to myself just in case you end up meeting with her. From the moment we meant, I knew she was nothing but trouble. She talked and talked about wanting to be queen, which should have been a sign of a power hungry person, but my parents thought it was sweet because she made sure to add that she only wanted to be queen as long as I was king. Everyone thought she was charming and kind, but I saw her for what she really was. She could twist anyone’s words for her own needs, getting me in trouble for nothing and causing problems for the servants just for the fun of it. She had my parents and all the nobles eating out of her hands. I didn’t like her and I made that very clear, yet my parents wouldn’t listen to my complaints. I decided that if the adults would realize we weren’t a good pair I would have to find a way to drive her away.” 

“What did you do?” Aaron wondered. George made a face, his lips twisting into a frown at the memory. 

“It was rather unkind of me,” he confessed, “but you have to understand that I was young and foolish and I wanted her gone no matter what it took.” 

“What did you do?” Aaron asked again, his eyes now wide with interest. 

“I put a snake in her bed. Just a harmless little creature that wasn’t able to hurt her. She screamed bloody murder, and a guard was quick to remove it.” 

“That’s not so bad.” 

“I then continued to do it every single night for two weeks.” 

“George!” 

“I told you it was bad!” 

“How did you manage that?” 

“The guards knew that I didn’t like her, and they weren’t fond of her either, but they were more than willing to help with my plan. During dinner I made up an excuse myself before everyone else, then I would come to the garden and collect a small snake from the gardener. The guards would let me into the girl’s bedchambers and I would release the snake into her bed. Night after night until the girl was certain that the snake was a curse and demanded her family leave at once, which they did. I’m not proud of it, but I was never caught, and I never told my parents,” George replied. Aaron stared at him for a moment before a bright smile appeared on his face. 

“You were quite the little devil,” he commented, chuckling under his breath and shaking his head, “William’s just like you.” 

“I know!” George laughed, “My mother’s words have come back to haunt me. She always said I would end up with a child just like me to teach me a lesson, but I love William, and I wouldn’t want him to be any other way.” 

“He an amazing child.” 

“He is. He really is. And you do so well with him. I can’t thank you enough for how much help you’ve been. Your advice and how well you take care of him have been a priceless gift to both of us.” 

“I haven’t done that much,” Aaron tried to protest, but Geoge wasn’t willing to hear such lies. 

“I’ve seen you playing with him Aaron. And I’ve heard countless stories from him about what you’ve taught him. He loves you, and right now that’s what he needs. More people to love and more people who care about him.” 

“He needs you too.” 

“I know. I’ve been trying to make sure I give him more of my time. It’s hard to balance everything. Hard to know what’s the right thing to do when it comes to my kingdom and my family and the people I lo...the people I love,” George trailed off. “Like you.” 

“George...” Aaron froze, pulling George to a harsh stop. George wish he could lie and say it was a slip of the tongue, but he’d come too far to go back now. He wanted Aaron to know how he felt, needed to tell the man in case he didn’t get another chance. He didn’t know what might happen tomorrow, and if this was their last moment together he wanted to make sure he laid everything out in the open. 

“I mean it, Aaron. I know it sounds foolish or rash since we haven’t known one another for more than a few short months, but I truly love you. I don’t want to pressure you or make you feel uncomfortable, but I had to tell you in case...” George cut himself off, pressing his lips together and looking down at his feet. He didn’t mean to ramble. Didn’t mean to give away so much. He had to walk a fine line to ensure he didn’t guilt Aaron into saying something he’d regret later. 

“In case what?” Aaron wondered, reaching out to place his hand under George’s chin and forcing him to lift his head. George gave him a sad smile, shaking his head. 

“In case I don’t get another chance.” 

“George–” 

“You don’t have to return my feelings,” George said quickly before Aaron could get another word out. He talked faster, his voice getting louder and higher as he went. Frantic as he tried to explain everything at once. “I’d never want you to feel as if you had to say it back just to keep me happy. You’re safe here, Aaron. I swear on my life that I’d never hurt you simply because you don’t feel the same way. I wanted to tell you just so...so I could get it off my chest and stop hiding how I feel. I know you don’t trust me, and you have no reason to bu–” 

“Can you stop for one second?” Aaron snapped. George shut his mouth with a loud click, letting go of Aaron as if he’d been burned and taking a few steps back to give the man space. Aaron gave George a startled, hurt look before shaking his head and running a hand over his face. “I need a moment.” 

“Of course,” George muttered, looking anywhere besides Aaron. He wrapped an arm around himself and shook his head. He knew this would happen. He knew it. He’d been hoping for a different outcome, hoping that it would all be okay, but deep down he knew it was too late. He’d already pushed Aaron too far away and now there was no repairing what he’d ruined. “Do you want to go back inside?” 

“Do you?” Aaron echoed. George took a deep breathe and forced a soft smile on his face. He didn’t want to fight, didn’t want to cause a bigger divide. He’d learn at a young age how to smile and let someone else have their way in order to keep the peace. It wasn't his favorite thing to do, in fact he hated it, but he couldn’t stand the thought of losing Aaron completely. 

“It is quite cold–” 

“Don’t do that,” Aaron sharply ordered, “Don’t lie to me. You don’t have to pretend. Not with me. Remember, honest and true, even if you think I won’t like the answer.” That was easier said than done, but George swallowed thickly and shook his head. 

“I would rather not go back yet,” he muttered, “I still have something I’d like to show you, but I won’t force you to keep going. If you want to go back, then we can.” 

“Show me.” 

George stared at him for a long moment, unable to read the look in Aaron’s eyes. He took another deep breathe to calm his nerves before walking further down the path, Aaron now trailing behind him. The world was quiet besides the sounds of their breathing and footsteps. Soon enough they came upon a small clearing. He was proud of the work the gardener and stable boys had done as his request was no easy task. They had turned the small pond into a beautiful sheet of thick ice, perfect for skating. He’d be sure to gracelly reward everyone who helped. 

“George...” Aaron whispered, “What is this?” 

“The real reason I wanted to take a walk with you,” George confessed, walking over a nearby bench and picking up a pair of skates, “I wanted to....to give you something special. Something one of a kind and I thought this...I thought an experience would be better than a material gift.” 

“How did you even do this?” 

“It wasn’t easy, but with some help and careful planning, plus the cold weather, it all came together.” 

“This is for me?” 

“I...yes? Do you....do you not like it?” 

“No no! I...I think it’s wonderful! I’m just...I’m not very good at skating.” 

“We don't have to if you don’–” 

“I want to,” Aaron cut him off, marching over and taking the skates from George and sitting down on the nearby bench, “But you’ll have to help me.” 

“I’ll be with you for every step,” George promised, taking a seat next to Aaron. Together, they traded their boots for skates and made their way over to the ice ring. George stepped out first, taking an extra moment to steady himself on his skates before making a quick lap to test the strength of the ice. He knew his guards had already done so, but it never hurt to triple check. He skated back over to Aaron and offered the man his hand with a smile. Aaron looked at the ice, then at George’s hand with a nervous expression on his face. 

“You don’t have to do this,” George assured him, “We can go back inside if you want. I won’t be upset. Honest.” 

“I want to do this,” Aaron said, staring at the ice with a fiery look, “I can do this.” 

“Yes, you can.” 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

Aaron didn’t move an inch, still looking between the ice and George’s hand, but George didn’t rush him. He could wait all day if he needed to. However, the silence did allow for George’s thoughts to come back to torture him. It was foolish to confess to Aaron so soon after their fight. It was clear to see that Aaron wasn’t ready for anything more with him, yet George had been helpless when it came to keeping his feelings bottled up. If only he’d said it sooner, back when things between them were still perfect. Aaron took a sudden deep breath and grabbed George’s hand, stepping out onto the ice. He struggled to maintain his footing, prompting George to grab his other hand to steady him. It took awhile for Aaron to calm down enough to stand still, but eventually he got the hang of it. 

“Of all the things you could have picked,” Aaron grumbled under his breath. George’s heart stopped at the words, cursing himself and everyone who helped him. He should have known better. Should have picked something different, something that Aaron would enjoy instead of th– “Let’s do this.” 

“We can go back inside,” George offered again, slowly turning them around in order to step off the ring, but Aaron only tightened his grip. 

“No!” Aaron protested, “No! That’s not what I meant. I want to do this, I swear. But...” he trailed off, turning his head to the side. George moved closer and tilted his head. 

“But?” 

“But I don't want to embarrass myself,” Aaron muttered. George couldn’t help but smile, understanding Aaron’s fear. 

“You won’t,” George softly promised, “I’ll make sure you don’t.” Aaron lifted his head to meet George's eyes. They stare at one another for a long time, George trying to memorize every color in Aaron’s eyes 

“You better not let go,” Aaron ordered. 

“I won’t. We’ll take it nice and slow.” Aaron nodded, but George could tell he was still nervous so he decided to start with a small glide to the right. Aaron stumbled over his skates, but George stopped him from falling. He let go of one of Aaron’s hands to show him the correct move as they went another foot. “Just glide.” 

“I am,” Aaron mumbled. 

“No, you’re trying to walk,” George gently explained, going another few feet and watching Aaron closely, “Keep your feet low and push off your back leg.” Another few feet. “That’s a little better. Try smaller steps.” It was easy to see how hard Aaron was trying, his eyebrows lowered in concentration and a large frown creating wrinkles on his face, but he never gave up. He asked questions, trying his best to understand what George was telling him. It took a lot of patience from both of them as they went around and around, neither one ever letting go as they moved. 

“I wanna try,” Aaron declared, trying to pull his hand away, “Let go.” 

“Are you sure?” George asked, squeezing Aaron’s hand tightly. The last thing he wanted was for Aaron to get hurt somehow, or for the man to fall because George wasn’t there to catch him. 

“I’m sure. I can do this.” George took a deep breathe before nodding his head and loosen his grip on Aaron’s hand. Aaron slowly pulled away with George following closely behind him. His movements were choppy, but he was doing well by himself. 

“See! I told you I could do it,” Aaron said with pride. 

“You can,” George agreed, speeding up to pass him before turning around on his skates and skating backwards in front of Aaron, “You’re a natural. Look at you go!” 

“I’m not very fast,” Aaron confessed. 

“Go at your own pace. It’s not a race,” George assured him. He did a single spin and returned to Aaron’s side, holding out his arm in case Aaron needed it. 

“Show off,” Aaron muttered. George only smiled and offered Aaron a quick wink, his smile growing when Aaron ducked his head to hid his own grin. They fell into a soft silence as they skated around and around. Every so often Aaron would grab onto George’s arm to steady himself, then let go again. Overall, he was doing much better. 

“Are you having fun?” George asked, skating backwards again to move in front of Aaron. 

“I am. Thank you for doing this.” 

“You’re welcome. I know it doesn’t make up for what I’ve done, and nothing ever will, but I’m still grateful that you gave me this chance.” 

“George, please, stop putting yourself down so much,” Aaron begged, reaching out towards him. George kept his hands at his sides, shaking his head. “I forgive you for what happened. It’s in the past and I would rather move on then dwell on it any longer.” 

“I know, I know, but I can’t...I can’t move passed it so easily. I can’t stop myself from fee–Ah!” George misjudged the distance between the edge of the ice and himself, tripping over the side and falling backwards into a pile of snow. 

“George!” Aaron screamed, rushing towards as fast as he could. He forgot everything George taught him and tripped over his skates, landing hard on the ice. George’s own pain faded away at the sight. 

“Aaron!” George shouted, scrambling up from the ground and running over to the man as quickly as possible, “Are you alright?” He set a hand on Aaron’s shoulder. Suddenly, Aaron started to laugh. “Aaron? Are you oka–” A loud sob cut George off. He fell to his knees next to Aaron as his concern turned into –––. 

“Aaron? Aaron, where does it hurt?” George asked, rubbing his hands up and down Aaron’s arms for any sign of broken bones or blood. Please god, please let him be okay. George would never be able to forgive himself if Aaron got hurt again because of him. Aaron shook his head. 

“We’re hopeless,” he cried, wiping at his face as tears fell from his eyes, “So bloody hopeless.” 

“I don’t understand,” George replied. 

“Of course you don’t.” 

George pulled away, unsure what to do or say. He settled for sitting down next to Aaron on the ice and pulling the man against his chest. Aaron only cried harder, turning his face into George's neck. George ran his hand over Aaron’s back, shushing him softly and rocking back and forth just enough to try and soothe Aaron. 

“Why are you crying?” he gently asked. 

“Because I love you,” Aaron replied. George froze, his eyes widening at the words before confusion set in. 

“You’re crying because you love me?” 

“Yes.” 

“So it’s a bad thing?” 

“No no! It’s not a bad thing. I’m not...I’m not crying because I’m sad.” 

“I’m confused,” George confessed, “Maybe I should go get Cara–” 

“Just listen to me, okay? Shut your mouth and listen,” Aaron begged. George obeyed, pressing his lips together. “I wanted to tell you I love you for the longest time.” George opened his mouth to protest, wanting to tell Aaron that he didn’t need to feel obligated to return his feelings, but the pointed look Aaron gave him forced the words to die in his throat. “The day we went to the city, even before that, I knew how I felt about you, but I kept trying to push my feelings down. I never thought a man like you, a man who has everything, would even think of looking twice at someone like me. Then I was worried about the power between us, but the more time we spent together, the more you showed me who you are, the harder I fell.”

“Yes, you made a mistake in the past, but I don’t think that should dictate our future together. I forgive you, not because I have to or because you did something to make up for it, but because you’re human and you deserve forgiveness. You have to stop berating yourself for your mistake and learn to move passed it, or you’ll never be able to find happiness. Not with me. Not with anyone. I don’t need a grand gesture or a thousand gifts. All I need is for you to want me because I know I want you.” 

“I do want you,” George whispered, placing a hand over his mouth and cursing himself. Aaron grinned and reached up to remove his hand, placing a soft kiss on George’s lips instead. 

“I want you too. Do you know how often I’ve stared at your lips thinking about how they would feel against mine?” 

“No.” 

“Too often. I would stare at you so much that i'm surprised you never noticed." 

"In all honesty, Aaron, I don't think I would have noticed even if someone had pointed it out. I thought....I thought a man like you would never care for a man like me. I was fearful that you would also see me as a King, not as a man, but then you kept treating me like a normal person and all I wanted was to spend more and more time with you. When you said that I was like a cat and you a mouse, my fears grew until everything got so bad. But you're right. That's in the past and I shouldn't dwell on it. Not anymore now that you forgive me. I want to move passed it. I want a future with you." 

"Then we're in agreement. We will no longer speak of the past," Aaron declared. 

"I think we should speak about it if we need to, but we shouldn't let it hold us down," George argued. 

"Alright, alright, but we only speak of it when the moment warrant it. Not all the time." 

"Not. Not all the time," George agreed, pressing his lips to Aaron's forehead, "Does this mean I can kiss you whenever I want?" 

"That depends," Aaron replied, "Will you be open about our relationship?" 

"I will scream from the highest mountain how much I love you," George answered, "I will tell everyone we meet how much you have captives my attention. I will write songs about my love for you–" 

"Please don't," Aaron begged, "That is...that's a little much." George smiled, shaking his head and kissing Aaron's cheek. 

"I wouldn't do that," he promised, "but I do want to be open about us. We'll need to tell William first, make sure he understands, and then the court should be notified. I should warn you that some people, people who still wish to cling to tradition, will have an issue with us, but I don't care for their opinions. Love is love and I don't believe in preventing it from taking root." 

"No matter what anyone says," Aaron assured him, "Nothing will change the way I feel about you. Nothing." 

"I love you," George whispered. He felt so light and happy that he was amazed he wasn't floating away. He never could have imagined that this was how the day was going to go, yet he was grateful that for Aaron's words. The man was right, George had been holding on to the past and refusing to move passed it. Hopefully now they would be able to turn over a new leave and creating a happy life together. 

"I love you too." 

"Do you want to keep skating?" George asked, wanting nothing more than to keep kissing Aaron until both of them got sick of it. If that was even possible. George didn’t think he would ever grow tired of feeling Aaron’s lips against his or holding the man close. 

“I would rather go back inside,” Aaron answered, “If that’s alright with you.” 

“Of course it is. Let’s get you on your feet.” 

George helped Aaron up, guiding him over to the edge of the ice and down into the snow so they could make their way over to the bench. They both sat down side by side, their shoulders touching and bumping into one another as they removed their skates and replaced them with their winter boots. George’s eyes caught the snow around his feet, a small idea popping into his head. He glanced at Aaron out of the corner of his eyes and carefully started to create a ball with the snow, packing it tight. 

“Are you hurt?” George wondered, giving Aaron another scan in case he missed something the first time. 

“A little bruised, but nothing too bad,” Aaron assured him, taking George’s hand, “And you? Are you alright? You took quite the fall.” 

“I’m perfectly fine. The snow was rather soft in all honesty.” 

“You gave me such a fright...” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright. Let’s go back inside now and get warmed up.” 

“Yes, let’s,” George agreed, standing up and leading Aaron back the way they came. He hid the snowball behind his back so Aaron couldn’t see it, a secret smile on his face as they walked. 

“Winter isn’t my favorite season,” Aaron confessed, “but this garden still looks just as magical as always.” 

“I’m glad you think so. Maybe in time you’ll start to enjoy winter more.” 

“I wouldn’t get your hopes too high.” 

George chuckled, letting go of Aaron’s hand and pausing on the path. Aaron kept walking, turning around after a while to give George a confused look. 

“What is it?” 

“Nothing. I just don’t want to ever forget this moment,” he said softly, giving the other man a bright smile. Aaron tilted his head, an adoring grin appearing on his face before he shook his head and returned to walking back towards the castle. It was a perfect moment, and a perfect opportunity. George pulled his arm back and let the snowball fly, hitting Aaron square in the back. Aaron cried out in shock, spinning around to give George a stunned expression. 

“Did you just...” he trailed off, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“What?” George asked, playing innocent as he walked towards Aaron. Aaron’s eyes narrowed, his lips pressing together. 

“Be careful, your majesty,” he warned, “I wouldn’t go easy on you if you start such a game.” 

“Perhaps your ego is getting the best of you,” George replied with a smirk, “as there’s no way you would be about to best me.” 

“Is that so?” 

“It is.” 

Slowly, Aaron reached down and gathered two handfuls of snow, packing them together with a clear look of intent. George watched for a moment before quickly sprinting behind a nearby tree. He waited and waited, but nothing happened. He poked his head out from his cover, ducking just in time for a snowball to go over his head. 

“Damn it!” Aaron cursed, making another. George laughed, doing the same and throwing one Aaron’s way. It missed, going passed Aaron’s shoulder, but it was enough to get Aaron’s attention. 

“Why you!” 

“You’re not very good at this!” George gently mocked, making his way around the tree. 

“I’m going to get you!” Aaron declared, running at him and throwing a snowball at the same time. It hit George right in the chest, some of the snow jumping underneath his cloak. The suddenly cold feeling sent a chill down his spine. Aaron backtracks away from George with a carefree look on his face. It’s probably the happiest he has ever seen the man before. George rushed to make a series of snowballs, throwing two of them towards Aaron before running at the man. Aaron dodged easily, but not enough to avoid colliding with George. They tumbled to the ground together with George landing on top of Aaron. As quickly as possible George grabbed some snow from nearby and shoved it into the front of Aaron’s shirt.

“Hey that’s not fair!” Aaron protested, grabbing some snow himself and pressing it into George’s face. 

“Now who’s not playing fair!” George grumbled. He turned his face to the side in an effort to escape the snow, but there was little he could do from it seeping in around his neck. Aaron rolled them over and pinned George to the ground, grabbing more snow and holding it above George’s face. 

“Give up,” Aaron suggested. The snow started to melt in his hand. A few stray droplets fell onto George’s cheeks. It was cold. So cold, but he didn’t want Aaron to pull away just yet. Didn’t want Aaron to move off him. 

“Never,” George whispered, stretching his neck enough to press a kiss against Aaron’s nose, “Not unless I get something for my trouble.” 

“You don’t get anything for losing.” 

“Not even you?” 

Aaron chuckled, shaking his head and throwing the snow aside in favor of grabbing onto George’s clock and pulling him up into a deep kiss. George quickly wrapped his arms around Aaron’s neck, holding on tightly as he kissed back. When they broke apart for air, George pressed his mouth against Aaron’s cheek instead, kissing him over and over again until he lost count of how many times he’d done it. Aaron laughed the whole time, capturing George's lips again when he was ready. George never wanted this to end, but then Aaron shivered and he quickly pulled away. 

“We should get inside before you catch a cold,” he ordered, gently pushing Aaron’s shoulders, “Come, we can take some nice hot baths then sit by the fire with warm hot chocolate.” Aaron refused to move, staring at George with an unreadable look. George tilted his head curiously. 

“Do you promise to kiss me every time I ask?” Aaron asked. 

“I do.” 

“Do you promise to be honest with me?” 

“Of course.” 

“Do you promise to let me take a bath first?” 

George laughed, kissing Aaron’s forehead. 

“I have an even better idea. Why don’t we take baths at the same time? I’ll have them move a tub into my bath chambers that way we don’t have to wait.” 

“Brilliant idea.” 

“I do have them sometimes.”


End file.
